Return of the Mages
by FireWulf
Summary: Formerly Seven Deadly Sin AU. Harry goes missing after his fifth at Hogwart's only to return in september, colder and magically talented. No one knows where he went or why he is so different?
1. Escape

SEVEN DEADLY SINS: VIRTUES AGAINST SINS

**A/N: This is an AU from the ending of Harry's fifth year and the story moves somewhat rapidly. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER ONE: ESCAPE

_Long ago humans and the Fey were allies and friends. The Elves taught humans so much and but wizards could barely touch them in power. But there were stronger humans, these elves called **Cash-hark **or Mages, they were seven in number and each had a special Magic. It was a time of growing dissention amongst humans and wizards. One man took advantage of the growing uneasiness to become the first lord. The seven were given absolute authority because of their pureness and Talent's they held._

_Excerpt from the **Book of Races** by Jeremy Marlborough_

Little Whinging, Surrey 

Silver eyes watched the teenaged boy interestingly, following every movement as the young man paced his room. Silver Eyes knew that the boy was virtually a prisoner in his own home. The man behind the Silver Eyes was intelligent, stealthy and ingenious but most of all he was known for his silence and mysterious manner. He turned to the left to find a man bent beneath an invisibility cloak, the cloaked one watched as intensely as Silver Eyes but he noticed the sadness and could not do anything about it. He knew in the street a brown haired woman had walked past the house five times with her dog watching the house knowingly.

Silver Eyes knew, for instance, the cat in the garden was actually staking the house out. He also knew that these instances were solely for the young man pacing his room because he happened to be the most important individual in the world. The Child-yet-a-man could be forgiven as being normal yet he wasn't. Silver Eyes noticed the dark hair unable to be kept in place as he ran his hand through it much like his father. His intense green eyes were intense but dulled by an incident a few months ago. The young man was studious he noticed reading many books. But the boy wasn't normal. Silver Eyes could see a broom propped against the cupboard and a white owl in a cage. Silver Eyes also saw books with titles like **Potions and their importance** by Gander Wilderpump and **Fantastic Beasts and where to find them** by Newt Scamander. These weren't the books of an ordinary fifteen-year-old boy unless he was in the occult. No! This boy was the individual prophesized sixteen years ago by a believed-to-be fake seer.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…ad the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…

No, this was no ordinary boy! This boy was called Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived because when only a year old a feared wizard had attacked his parents he had been the only one to survive. He now attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would be returning for his Sixth Year at the end of the summer. Last year, his fifth, Dark Wizards had killed his godfather, which is why he contemplated Death at this very moment. Then his mind reminded him of those moments in Albus Dumbledore's office when he finally revealed the truth of Harry's existence.

It was the Second week of Harry Potter's imprisonment within the walls of Four Privet Drive. Yet the Weather seemed to match the mood of the Teen Dark and Dank. That's why the occupants of Privet Drive in Surrey huddled inside staring out the windows where the water streamed down in rivulets. Inside Four Privet drive however the bespectacled boy watched the rivulets with interest trying to keep his mind from other events. Harry Potter's look did not fit in with his family where as they were smartly dressed he wore cast-off's from his enormous cousin. Cut off jean shorts and a ragged shirt that hung off his chest sticking to him in the humid heat were all that he wore.

Thunder peeled in the distance threatening to bring the storm closer to Privet Drive. However Harry just stared out the window watching the lightning with morbid fascination when the subject he was trying to forget surged the fore of his mind. His Godfathers death had plagued his mind since the beginning of summer. A sharp clicking on the window drew him from reverie; he opened it quickly allowing a bedraggled Hedwig into the room. She fluttered to the desk where she waited patiently for Harry to remove the letters tied to her leg. After he had his winged friend took flight to her cage. Harry found himself with three letters in his hand; two he knew were probably from his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The third however peaked his interest. He sat at his desk and sighed as he thought of his friends. Ron Weasley had been the first person he met at Hogwart's and had been his best friend ever since. The youngest of six boys he lived at The Burrow with Parents, brothers and younger sister. Hermione on the other hand was an only child and lived with her Muggle parents but she was smarter than some of the older magical-born family heirs. She had befriended Ron and Harry at Halloween of their first year. Harry growled with anger, he wanted to be alone left with his grief but the pair mailed him almost daily.

_Why do they care?_ He thought, _they have each other; I'm just the Boy Who Lived_.

_But they do care,_ another voice said, _or why would they send you the letters_. Harry hated the second voice reasoning with him. He sighed and opened Ron's letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**I know I've only just written to you but if it gets you of this stupid funk you're in then I'll keep writing to you. Sirius's death was not your fault; you could not have predicted the attack on the Ministry nor Belletrix's attack so stop thinking about it. **

**If you won't answer our letters I'll just have to give you the news. Fred and George moved out over the weekend, apparently their business is doing really well so they thought they'd moved closer to the store. After bugging me they told me fifteen percent of the profits go to their silent partner, I don't know who this person is but they should give me the money I'm their brother. Oh and I found that Ginny isn't actually dating Dean. We ended up having a huge fight and I was on the receiving head of a nasty bat-bogey curse. I must go, Mum wants me to de-gnome the garden.**

Harry shook his head at his friend's antics; he always seemed to get into trouble. Putting the letter down he picked up Hermione's next and began to read her news.

**Dear Harry,**

**Why haven't you written? We were all with you at the Ministry and witnessed some terrible things too. I know Snuffles was _Your _godfather but he died at his best, fighting the dark side. His death was not your fault and you can't allow his death to cloud your judgement especially with your friends, Mooney and Bumblebee. **

**I spoke to the Bumblebee on your behalf trying to allow you to come on holiday to America but he wouldn't allow it. So now as I write this letter I'm sitting by a pool in the Sunshine state, Florida. It's cool here and the American's have got a wicked history of Magic. It is a wonderful country and it's funny to see how the Muggles act. Look at me talking about Muggles; I've been around Ron too much. Anyway I'll be on my way in a few days and then I'm going to The burrow. Please write to us and let us now how your feeling.**

Hermione 

Harry laughed for the first time in what seemed like ages. Hermione was highly inventive at the beginning of the summer she had come up with nicknames for them all. He was lightning, Ron was Red fox and Professor Dumbledore was the Bumblebee. He calmed down and nervously reached for the third letter finding from Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter's best friend.

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to get in contact with you; I've been trying to get Snuffle's and my affairs in order. Snuffles was the last of my closest friends and his death almost killed me, I can imagine how you're feeling. It was hard enough when your father was murdered and I thought Snuffles had betrayed us all. When we found him again two years ago I was ecstatic but then he gets ripped from us. Tonks had been a big help and I've leant on her a lot recently. She is a good woman and I really hope she finds some special one-day. I know you don't want to think about it but Snuffle's death was not your fault. He died protecting those that he loved.**

**Remember his love for you and never forget what he taught you about loyalty, passion and mischievousness. Now your friends are really worried about you, please reply to their letters before they traipse down to Surrey to come and see you. I also know there is a certain Miss Weasley that's especially keen on you. I must take my leave now but remember Sirius will always be in your heart.**

**Your Friend,**

**Moony.**

In the Living room below as tears dripped down his face three inhabitants sat watching the TV closely. The first a boy overweight and lethargic sat on the sofa watching Television. The second an older Man had no neck to see and a thick moustache, he watched the Television with piggy eyes his son seemed to have inherited. The third member of the household was a woman with a long neck for looking over the next-door neighbours fences.

" Another murder has shocked the nation, in the early hours of the morning," The TV reporter said, " Sixteen people were killed in Oxford. The houses were destroyed and oddly an image of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth shone brightly,"

" I bet that _Freak_ knows what is going on," Vernon Dursley growled. He raised his eyes to the floor above where a boy lay on his bed blinking back tears. Abruptly something shifted and he looked around the room, his lips curling into a smile. He began to put things into his trunk.

" Boy, get down here now," His uncle Vernon's bellowing shattered his thoughts. He trudged downstairs and stood at the doorway looking at his Uncle.

" Yes Uncle," He said politely his mind filled with hatred for this man.

" What's happening on the news?" Vernon snapped back.

" Lord Voldemort and his horde killing Muggles for sport," Harry replied without hesitation, he was beyond caring about his _family_.

" The guy that's supposed to kill you, Freak," Vernon said approaching the younger boy. He looked at him but notice his eyes darken or the air begin to sizzle around them.

" Yes Uncle," Harry said coldly, " Lord Voldemort has powers that you'll never know, he uses these to kill and torture painfully,"

Vernon stepped back from the young wizard sensing something different about the boy; he suddenly noticed that Harry's truck was behind him without Hedwig's cage. She sat looking eerily at the man upon Harry's trunk.

" W-what are you doing?" Vernon said suddenly fearful.

" I'm leaving, you have abused me emotionally and physically for my entire life, I will not bow down to you anymore,"

" But Harry, you can't leave," Petunia said quietly.

" I can and will," From his pocket he removed a piece of parchment and tied it to Hedwig's talon. Jumping onto his shoulder he muttered something under his breath and his trunk began to rise.

" Y-you can't do magic," Vernon spluttered, " You're not legal,"

" Oh but I can, sod the ministry they don't care about anyone," came the reply as he left the house, " Take this Hedwig and go to Hermione's, I will see you soon,"

Hedwig flew off into the dark skies as Harry made his way to the curb; taking his wand from pocket he summoned the Knight Bus. With a Bang the purple bus arrived on his street.

" Welcome to the Knight Bus for the Wizard or Witch in need," Stan Shunpike said bored then he glanced up, " ere it's 'arry Potter,"

" Just get me to Diagon Alley," Harry replied thrusting some galleons into the hands of the conductor. As he slumped into one of the soft chairs he smiled again, Dumbledore would have his britches in a knot and Severus Snape would be furious. He felt sad about his friends but his plan didn't include their deaths.

Many miles away in the sleepy town of Ottery St Catchpole another person was experiencing dark thoughts of a different kind. Ginny Weasley slept in her room in the throes of a dark dream.

_The chamber was dark and shadows played on the wall from the flaming torch she held. She looked around fearfully as a sound penetrated the thickening silence. Moving forward she walked into an open space. There were two figures, one lying on the floor as though dead while the other looked down at the pitiful body._ _The figure looked up at the approaching figure. She wore all black but she was pale in the orange light of the flame._

" _Ginevra, come into my arms," a ghostly voice reached her ears._

" _No Tom, I'm not dark," she answered, her voice quivering._

" _But you're already dead," the boy answered indicated the body on the floor. _

" _No, I can't be. This is just a dream," _

" _Join me Ginevra, together we could be powerful," _

" _No, I am of the light," she answered._

" _Why does everyone ignore you? Why does Harry?" Tom suddenly changed tact._

" _Because I'm Ron's little sister," she answered bitterly._

" _I can change all that," he said smoothly, " I can help you get Harry's attention," _

" _How?" she asked almost gingerly._

" _Change your look, your attitude. Make him jealous," he returned._

" _With who?" _

" _With someone he despises, Draco Malfoy," _

" _I will never date that serpent," _

" _Then you shall never date Harry," His whispered voice disappeared into the night_

Χ

In Scotland an elderly man reclined in his seat looking out onto the school grounds and fields. Suddenly an alarm sounded, two in fact. Albus Dumbledore shot up and found himself looking at two polished stones, one emerald green and one deep purple both were flashing brighter while emitting a whining sound. Next moment a flash listed and turning far quicker than his age belied he found himself looking at the head of Cornelius Fudge, Minister For Magic.

" Now really Albus this is the last step," Cornelius's angry voice came first.

" What is?" Dumbledore asked perplexed.

" The ministry has just detected heavy magic at Potter's house," Cornelius said, " and several wizards will not allow me to enter until you are here,"

" I'm coming right there, don't do anything rash until I get there," His head disappeared and Albus Dumbledore, esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shook his head before disappearing.

An hour later Albus Dumbledore was once again in his office having just finished a meeting with the Order of Phoenix. Harry Potter had gone missing and for some unknown reason he could not be traced, Albus thought dark magic was involved. Meanwhile in the south Harry found himself at the entrance to Diagon Alley, he grinned briefly thinking of the Elderly headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry frantically searching. He looked around Diagon Alley for a few minutes but never truly finding what he wanted he turned down Knockturn Alley, the dark alley was a sharp contrast to the clean and tide Diagon Alley.

After a few minutes of wandering the darker aspects and sneering at a semi-hidden vampire he found a store that looked like it had potential. The store had purple windows and door, in the window many books looked interesting. The doorknob was a gilded Dragonhead Harry saw. Looking around Harry was uneasy being in this darkened alley. To his left a man leered at Harry, the man was stood in shadows and Harry thought he could have been a Vampire. To his right a dirty woman eyed him hungrily. The _Seven Deadly Sins_ looked interesting so Harry Potter stepped into the store. At his feet was a plush red carpet, a deep royal red. Above him the roof looked like the night's sky, everything around him looked so good. It was small but airy and roomy as Harry peered up and saw stairs to his left leading up to a metal walkway that edged around the top of the store. As ventured further in a man stepped up to greet him, he was taller than Harry with vivid blue eyes and a face that was quick to smile. His light eyes looked Harry over as he stood in between the shelves. His dark cape flowed behind him but he wore a periwinkle blue tunic that matched his eyes. A gold necktie almost like a Vicars collar fitted around his neck. Also around his neck he wore a fine gold chain and an amulet of sorts.

" Bless me, it's Harry Potter. I am Drakus Sanguine, humbled proprietor of this store," he spoke with an infectious smile which you couldn't help feeling around him. He just indicated the shelves and moved away to the register at the back. Harry began to look around the shelves; many of the items were interesting probably illegal if the shop was tucked away in Knockturn Alley. He found all sorts of items from Muggle clothing to magical items and books. He looked at the bindings until he came across one called **Animagus: the guide to power**. Harry removed the book from the shelves and opened it to the first page where he to read the introduction:

The art of changing your shape is extremely difficult. There are many types of shape-changers from Metamorphagus, humans able to change their face and body into that of any human being. Then there is the Animagus, a person able to change to a single animal though it's extremely hard to change into Animagi Mythical Animagi are even harder. The rarest kind of changer is the Shape-shifter, a being able to shift form into three categories Animal, human or mythical. This is very rare and there have only been four in the last thousand years.

**This book will explain the basics and details of how to become Animagi; first you must clear your mind….**

The book seemed so interesting but Harry just slid it back into place and walked up the shelves again until he found a hand mirror. Looking into the mirror he saw the face of Sirius Black with brilliant clarity. His shoulders heaved as he began to sob. Drakus looked up all of a sudden and saw the boy is distress. He came out from behind the desk and immediately locked the door, gently touching the boy's shoulder he led him to the back room which held a couple of armchairs and looked comfortable.

" Com on son, sit down," Drak said gently sitting in the chair opposite

" I'm sorry, Mr. Sanguine," Harry hiccoughed embarrassed. This man seemed to pull the emotions from him.

" Please call me Drak, my Father is Mr. Sanguine," he returned, " Do you think you could tell me what's the matter?"

" Call me Harry then," he replied, " My friends keep telling me my godfathers' fault wasn't mine but I can't help feeling I let him down,"

" Not everything is as it seems, Harry. What your friends didn't tell you is their grief and sorrow for Sirius Black. He had ways touching people in everything he did, he touched my life though I was a year younger than him _and_ a Slytherin,"

" You knew him?" Harry looked up surprised.

" Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin were all in the year above me," he answered, " I was not doing so well in some of the lessons so your mother tutored me,"

" I didn't know that, I've never met you before,"

" I was invited to her wedding and we were friends but I never followed many of my year mates into Voldemort's army," Drak answered thinking back, " I slunk into the back round though I had a penchant for working with dark objects thus I opened Seven Deadly Sins,"

" Albus Dumbledore doesn't care, he only wants to keep his precious weapon alive," Harry said bitterly.

" I don't believe that, Albus is a smart and caring man," Harry said, " I just feel like I have all this anger building up,"

" That is known as Ira or more commonly known as Wrath, one of the Seven Deadly sins," Drak explained, " Would you like help controlling your emotions?"

" Yes, but that would be Occlumency wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

" Somewhat, it will help you find your magical core which helps greatly with spells and you will be able to shield your mind,"

" Wow, what do I have to do?" Harry asked.

" First close your eyes and imagine yourself in an open meadow, begin to think about your magic. Feel it in your blood and your bones, now trace the veins back to the core of your magic," Drak said and two sat peacefully for an hour or two when suddenly Harry spoke.

" I can see a growing ball before me, it's crimson tinged with gold veins," Harry said eyes closed.

" That was fast, it usually takes older and wiser wizards longer," Drak breathed, " Now imagine building a room around the ball, brick for brick create a castle if you want. When you have done this create a door then lock it and only you will have access to your mind, magic and sanity. When ever you feel angry, sad or emotional just close your eyes and imagine the room with the crimson ball,"

" Thank you," Harry said moments later opening his eyes and stretching his cramping legs.

" That's okay, now to your appearance. I take it no one knows where you are?" Drak asked.

" I run away," Harry answered sheepishly, " I was fed up of being treated like Dumbledore's Pet. I want to learn Spells, charms and perhaps curses to fight Voldemort. I would like to save my friends and protect them, I would give my life for them,"

" Today you have shown two of The Seven Virtues,"

" The Seven Virtues?"

" Where there are Seven Deadly sins there are Seven virtues the polar opposites, I may know some people that could help you. They use the Seven Virtues as a guide to their lives. With me you have shown Patience and Humility or selfishness willing not to act for oneself but for others,"

" I would like to meet these friends and perhaps learn to live as they do,"

" We cannot go straight away but in three days," Drak answered.

" Why not today?"

" Because the timing is not right, I must contact my friends,"

Χ Χ Χ

Three days later Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the events of the last week. Harry Potter had vanished without a trace his whereabouts were unknown he did know however that he was safe because he had received a letter the day Harry went missing.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

I ran away from Dursley because of the abuse I was receiving and because I need to learn more. If I am to fight Lord Voldemort equally then I must know spells and curses to rid the world of his dark presence.

**Harry Potter.**

The note could not be traced; it was as if Harry had dropped off the face of the earth. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were frantic with worry for their best friend and his disappearance. All the Headmaster could do was tell them that Harry was still alive, but he doubted that would eradicate their anguish and fear. Abruptly he was brought from reverie by a sharp tapping on the window. He opened it and allowed a Raven to hop in. On it's leg was a curled up parchment. The Parchment read:

**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **

**We have never been friends but we have both trusted friendship to the same person. I have in my care Harry Potter; he doesn't feel the need to return to his home. He has emotional scars from the last sixteen years and needs to heal and learn. Please do not continue to look for him because you will not find him, he will return to Hogwart's though on September 1st a changed and refreshed young man.**

**Yours in gratitude,**

**Drakus Sanguine.**

Albus sighed and knew he wouldn't find Harry unless he wanted to be found. He looked around then resolved to contact the Order of Phoenix and call of the search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I enjoy constructive criticism and review so please let me what you think. I've checked through the Chapter but I may have missed some spelling mistakes so I'm sorry in advance.

Enjoy

Firewulf


	2. Welcome Return

Again before the story start's any mistakes are my own though I've checked through this chapter. Thank you to and Wikipedia for the information displayed. Of course thank you J.K.Rowling for creating such wonderful and versatile characters.

CHAPTER TWO: A WELCOME RETURN?

As the Indian summer continued across England on September First Wizarding families gathered on Platform 9 ¾ to send their children off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From fresh face first years to seasoned seventh years all were excited to be returning to Hogwart's this year though some were unusually quiet as they hoisted their trunks through the late summer heat. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley for example looked around tiredly at the new faces and the familiar ones. The latter was tall and gangly having grown a lot, now the six-foot sixteen-year-old looked at his feet glumly. On the other hand the former though upset was trying to hide her excitement from her redheaded boyfriend. She was happy to be returning to the old castle and books, her mind whizzed through every title as she pushed her trolley alongside her boyfriend and ultimately her best friend.

" Now no trouble," Molly Weasley said to her youngest son while smiling at his girlfriend then was interrupted, " Ginevra Weasley, why did you wear _that_?"

" Without Harry there will be no trouble," Ron answered sulkily at the same moment a stunning young woman stepped onto the platform. All around her gawped as the adults looked scandalous that parent would let their daughter out in such clothes. Silky auburn hair hung to the small of her back just over a silk-red dress, which left little to the imagination. Long lean legs peeked out and the dress fitted perfectly over young not-so-subtle curves. Anyone would be surprised to know that Molly Weasley had let her only daughter out in the man-eater dress. Chocolate brown eyes surveyed the surroundings from a golden brown face with high cheekbones and soft, full lips painted crimson. In a word she looked like an Egyptian goddess.

" Because _Mother_, I like getting dressed up," she answered. Her tone implied boredom but Ginny Weasley was far from bored.

" Since you returned from that Camp in America, you _have_ been acting strangely," Molly said exasperated.

" It wasn't the camp," came the reply as they pushed through the crowd to the train. Abruptly a hush fell over the crowd as someone stepped from the secret entrance. He strode languidly onto the platform in what could be only described as an Armani suit. It was white and went well with the young mans pale blond locks. Grey eyes surveyed the crowd looking for friends as a smile tugged at his lips. Draco Malfoy was amused.

" What the hell's gotten into him?" Ron murmured.

" I've heard from my girlfriends that he got into the Muggle celebrity scene, apparently his father is a Duke in the Muggle world," Ginny replied.

" Lucius Malfoy, a duke?" Ron laughed, " He hates the Muggle world,"

" Apparently his family is well known in both worlds, he despises Muggles but no doubt he uses them to further his estates," She answered, " But from what I hear he got in with some other young rich Muggles and met Giorgio Armani at a party in Italy,"

" Giorgio Armani?" Ron asked.

" Merlin Ron, you need to get into the Muggle world more. Giorgio Armani is only one of the top designers of the world. He's designed for the rich and famous," said Hermione when a second man entered.

" Whose the hottie?" Ginny whispered to Hermione and the young woman had to agree. He wore a dark black suit, which he pulled off impeccably. Underneath the jacket was a pure white shirt with black buttons and no collar. He looked tanned with an angled face and chiselled jaw. His black hair was sleek and gelled. Black wraparound sunglasses adorned his face hiding his eyes reflecting the stunned and flushed faces of the crowd. Even Molly blushed at the handsome young man; only Hermione noticed he had a fingerless leather glove upon his right hand.

" Will you be okay?" a man asked from behind the handsome young one. He had light brown hair and light eyes. The man wore a dark cloak but lighter clothing beneath it. He hugged him then looked to Draco.

" You're looking very stylish, Draco," he said.

" Thank you Drak," He returned and disappeared. The crowd began to go about its business trying to ignore these three as they all tried to get on the train.

" Who do you think he was?" Ginny asked Hermione.

" I don't know but I recognize him from somewhere," Hermione returned, " The suit he was wearing looked to be Giovanni Versace, another Italian designer,"

" What's with the Muggle suits?" Ron asked as they dropped their trunks off with one of the porters.

" It might be the new _in_ thing," Hermione answered as they took their seats in a compartment.

" Well I won't get into it," Ron huffed. The door slid open ad the tall handsome young man stood watching them from behind the mirrored glasses.

" May I join you?" he purred his voice as smooth as silk.

" Of course come in," Hermione said and he sat down next to Ginny.

" What's your name and what year are you going to enter?" Ron asked curious.

" You don't remember your best friend?" he asked a smile tugging at his lips.

" H-Harry, you look different?" Hermione said surprised.

" Have I changed that much?" Harry asked in return.

" You look older, like seventeen or eighteen," Hermione said, " you can't have changed that much in two months,"

" After I left the Dursley's I worked out a lot, ate properly and visited the barber," Harry answered, " I didn't think I'd changed that much,"

_He seemed so different_, Hermione thought_, yet you could still see glimpses of the old Harry_. Ron seemed to shake off his shock at the change in his best friend and grinned at him.

" C'mon take off the sunglasses, let's see those eyes of yours," Ron said reaching for the sunglasses. Striking rapidly Harry grabbed the redheads' arm and twisted it with ferocious speed. Ron's face belied his agony as he crunched his teeth.

" Don't touch the sunglasses," Harry growled and released his arm, Ron sat back surprised and upset his friend had changed so much, " Look I don't like people touching my sunglasses ok?"

" O-ok, I'll try to remember," Ron replied as Harry broke into a grin. His old personality seemed to return as Ron grinned with his best friend shakily.

" I know why you have Hermione in here," Harry said, " but who's this young lady?"

" That's Ginny," Ron said almost darkly.

" It seems I'm not the only one that's gone though a change," Harry grinned, " You're absolutely sparkling, Miss Weasley,"

" What do we have here then?" a voice sneered from the compartment door. All four turned to look at Draco Malfoy in his white Armani suite. Goyle and Crabbe seemed to be hanging behind him as per usual.

" Nice suit Draco," Harry said evenly " I never knew you were into Muggle Fashion,"

" What? Who are you to discuss what I should and shouldn't wear?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

" Harry Gryffindor-Potter, last of a long wizarding line as old as the Malfoy's," He answered. Malfoy was almost silent for a second, no one in recent history had dared announced they were one of the founder's heirs.

" You've returned then? And friends with my cousin Drak,"

" Save it Malfoy, you're not the only bad boy at Hogwart's anymore,"

Draco didn't know what to say but instead reached for something under his white blazer but paused as Harry opened his jacket to reveal to shoulder holsters beneath his armpits which held two Muggle handguns. The pair of handcrafted silver Sig Sauer P226's had Gryffindors emblem on the hilt.

" Open your jacket Ferret, and keep your hands well away," Draco so revealing similar shoulder holsters with dark green Glock 18 Handguns with a strange looking arms on the hilt.

" Looks like we're at a standoff, Potty." Malfoy replied hands twitching.

" Stay out of my way Malfoy, you may think you're a bad boy but your not," Harry answered and turned his back dismissing the other boy. Draco growled and banged out of the compartment and down the train. Harry found himself look into three pairs of astonished eyes.

" Do they work?" Hermione asked.

" Where did you get them?" Ron asked at the same time.

" Of course they work, Hermione. I wouldn't wear them if they didn't work or if I didn't know how to use them," Harry replied, " During the summer I learnt a few new things about myself and my family. I had these made personally for me,"

" Wow that was like some kind of Muggle Western," Ron said the laughed, " I bet old McGonagall is gonna flip,"

" You know some Muggle stuff then," Ginny sneered.

" How can you be concerned about TV and Professor McGonagall when Harry has live guns and ammunition," Hermione screeched.

" Why do you need them?" Ron enquired sighing.

" Both Malfoy and I come from noble backgrounds, we both have enemies so I guess Malfoy like myself decided that Muggle technology would help with that protection,"

" But don't you have to be eighteen to have gun and legally you're not allowed to carry them in public unless you are some kind of gun police," Hermione ever the know-it-all said.

" I know all that," Harry answered simply then reached forward and opened a satchel at his feet the others hadn't noticed. From within he removed a book entitled **Animagus: The Power within**. He sat and read it for a few minutes before he decided to put Hermione out of her misery.

" What is it Hermione?" He asked sensing her eagerness.

" That's the second book to the one I got you, isn't it?" she asked.

" I don't understand," Ron said looking between the two.

" For Harry's birthday even though he was missing I sent Harry a book called **Animagus: A guide to power**. It teaches you the basic's of becoming an Animagi," Hermione explained, " The one in Harry's hand is second book detailing the process and talking about mythical Animagi,"

" It's really good, just a bit of light reading," Harry answered nonchalantly. Harry began to read the book and ignored the others. Much later as they neared Hogwart's Ron, Ginny and Hermione took turns in getting changed. Harry though kept his nose in the book and didn't get changed. As the lights from the platform grew closer Ron looked at Harry in the suit.

" Are you going to get changed?" he finally voiced the question the three had been hesitant to ask.

" No, I'm not," came the reply.

" You'll get in trouble and lose points for the house," Ron added but he only got a shoulder shrug for his troubles. Darkness had fully enshrouded the train as it came to a stop at Hogsmead station. Rumours had flown up and down the train regarding the incident after the train had left and the two 'celebrities' change in attitude. As Harry stepped down off the train he noticed people were watching him, he merely shrugged his shoulders and took a cigarette from behind his left ear. Taking a black Zippo lighter from his pocket he shielded it from the elements and lit up. Harry and Draco stepped up to carriages at the same time as Hagrid looked at Harry.

" Alrigh' Harry," Hagrid said and his smile faltered as he took in the boy, " Ye can't smoke,"

" I can and will, I'm the Boy Who Lived," Harry answered disappearing into the carriage leaved a stunned Hagrid and smirking Malfoy.

" He's certainly come into his own," a voice said.

" Yes, during his time away he took his 'Celebrity' status in his swing and even embraced it a little," a second male voice said.

" His Attitude has changed, he's cold," a woman spoke with a broad Scottish accent.

" Wouldn't you after 16 years of abuse?" the second male voice asked.

" He learnt a lot didn't he?" asked the first.

" I think you'll find that much of his cold exterior is more for show than anything else," the second voice replied and the three split up.

After a journey through the dark to the castle Harry was now sat at the head of the Gryffindor table watching everyone pass and settling onto the benches. He was sat comfortably on a chair with jacket hung on the back while his feet were resting on the bench to the right of him. The guns were proudly displayed on either side of his chest, Gryffindor arms clearly displayed. As the students passed staring at Harry the pure magical students didn't noticed the significance of the guns but the Muggle born certainly did. Now it was time for the first years to be sorted, Professor Minerva McGonagall walked passed her favourite student with disdain. Her mouth pursed as she saw Malfoy in the exact same position as Harry on the Slytherin table. Her eyes caught both Professor Dumbledore and Snape's. She just tutted and led the First years further into the hall which was rampant with whispers especially amongst the new first years. As they stopped Harry heard two potential first years whispering. One had blue eyes and blond hair and didn't look particularly interesting. His companion had silky chestnut brown hair and dark hazel eyes which drank in the great hall. His face was regal and handsome even at eleven.

" I don't want to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin," the dark haired boy spoke.

" Why? Those are the two most powerful houses," the fair-haired boy replied.

" Exactly, we'd have to live up to their huge reputations. They also have two of the most 'important' people in them since the founders,"

" So what?" blond replied.

" So what?" the dark haired boy repeated, " In Slytherin you have Draco Malfoy, supposedly his father is a Death Eater and Malfoy will follow in his footsteps then you have Harry Potter,"

" Harry Potter supposed to be good, the golden boy of Gryffindor and our saviour if I remember correctly," Blond said, " Didn't he defeat You Know Who?"

" He did, but don't you read the Prophet? His godfather, Sirius black, was killed before the summer and Harry Potter disappeared," the dark haired boy didn't notice the glare he was receiving from Harry himself.

" How do you know this?"

" My sister is a Gryffindor and attended Hogwart's for a few years, she's told me all the stories of these two 'celebrities'. Though I found out I was adopted when I was born so who knows where I'll end up," Just then he was interrupted as Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front of the Hall and placed the Sorting Hat on the seat. It opened its brim and began to sing:

_A thousand years hath passed_

_Since the Founders blood _

_Once walked Hogwarts Halls_

_Now their Heirs walk the Halls again_

Four must unite 

_So ancient magic's cast_

_As Gryffindor and Slytherin step into manhood_

_Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff grow gracefully._

_Do not let appearances deceive you_

_For Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff_

_Know not their heritage_

_Be weary golden Gryffindor_

_Whether you are brave or bold_

_Great Gryffindor will you be sold_

_If you are cunning and sly_

_Then you might fly_

_With scheming Slytherin_

_But you may be sharp of mind_

_And may be full of wit_

_So you'll certainly learn a bit_

_With rational Ravenclaw_

_Duty and Loyalty_

_Will help you be treated like royalty_

_If your allegiance is_

_With humble Hufflepuff._

The Great Hall was quite after the song some trying to work out it's meaning, the first years perplexed yet understanding about the four houses. Only four people understood the song but one of them was curious. The deputy headmistress brought everyone out of their thoughts by stepping up to chair and pulling a roll of parchment out.

" Andrews, Rochelle," she poke clearly. A small black girl with pigtails stepped up to the chair nervously and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on the girl's head.

" Gryffindor," the hat screamed out and the house clapped politely as the new first year sat at her new table grinning form ear to ear.

" Bilbao, Anthony," was sorted into Gryffindor and so Professor McGonagall went down the line calling names out and sorting children until she reached the next name.

" Chambers, Alexander," the young blond boy almost swaggered up to the chair and sat down confidently, it had barely settled when it called a name, " Slytherin!"

Alexander Chambers ignored his fellow first years and sat near Draco Malfoy who ignored him but Blaise Zambini engaged him in conversation. You could tell these two already knew each other. _Death Eater_, Harry snorted in his mind ignoring the next few names until one made him sit up.

" Dumbledore, Joshua," whispers flirted through the houses as everyone looked between the headmaster and the young boy. Some of the Gryffindor's looked between Draco and Harry to see their reactions; a Dumbledore would be a powerful ally in either house. Harry was now sat up looking intently at the stool. The young boy with silky chestnut hair stepped nervously up to chair. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Harry noticed Hermione seemed particularly interested in the young lad.

**Dumbledore, eh?** The hat said, **you possess some of your Great-grandfathers powers and blood. **

" Great-Grandfather?" Josh asked.

**Yes Albus Dumbledore is your Great Grandfather**, the hat said, **He is the headmaster. Did you not know your Heritage?**

" I was adopted at birth," Josh replied, " I was only told when my letter arrived,"

**You will be a powerful wizard certainly**, the hat went on, **with Slytherin you could become the greatest**.

" Please put me in Gryffindor with Harry Potter," Josh answered.

**Are you sure?** The hat asked, **it is our choices that make us so be it you'll be in**: -

" Gryffindor," the hat called out the name with relish and Joshua Dumbledore looked visibly relieved. He moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat near Hermione and ultimately Harry Potter. More names were called out until one name peaked the interest of Ron Weasley. " Monahan, Riley," The brunette haired lad walked brazenly up to the hand confident of the house he would be put in.

Arh a Monahan, yes your Father was a Slytherin and your mother a Ravenclaw but you are greater the Hat mused to itself Ooooooo your mind holds you to many futures good and bad

" Just get on with it, I ain't never gonna be good,"

**If you don't have your fathers influence then maybe **the hat snorted **let's see how about -**

" Gryffindor," The boy literally sagged and Ron looked gobsmacked.

" What's up with you?"

" His father is only the best friend of Lucius Malfoy," Ron whispered.

" It doesn't make him a Death Eater,"

" We'll see," Ron replied but Harry seemed to be ignoring them all. As the meal began in earnest after all the names had been read out a couple of first year girls sat with Josh chatting and got all giggly near Harry. Finally the meal finished and the plates disappeared. Everyone hushed in anticipation of Albus Dumbledore's speech.

" Welcome to Hogwart's First years and to those that return to us. First a few messages, first years should know that the Forest is out-of- bounds and Mr Filch reminds me that Magic is not permitted in corridors between classes as are a number of other things. The extensive list can be found on Mr Filch's door," Professor Dumbledore explained, " Now many of you older students believe the Defence Against the Dark Art's position is cursed, though I admit I haven't been able to take on a permanent teacher a substitute will be teaching you for the next week or so, I'd like you to meet Professor Sanguine,"

The new DADA teacher stood up, he had been sitting next to Severus Snape. He smiled at the students before sitting down and talking with Professor Snape like they were old friends. The new teacher had light brown hair and blue eyes. This had been the man Hermione, Ginny and Ron had seen embracing Harry back at the platform. All three turned to Harry who merely raised an eyebrow in return.

" Now that we have been fed and watered, I think it's time to return to our common Rooms," Dumbledore now said and a lot of shuffling ensured as students began to leave the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione led the Gryffindor first years towards their common room watching Harry. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and started to follow them.

" Harry, wait!" a voice hailed him and he turned to see Drakus Sanguine coming up to him.

" Malfoy's your cousin? And why didn't you tell me Dumbledore had offered you this position? It didn't happen last time," Harry said the last bit almost to himself.

" I can't choose my family, they're not all bad you know," Drakus answered.

" I asked him to come here Harry, after I received his letter I spoke to him and asked him to become temporary DADA teacher," Albus said stepping up to the pair with Joshua stood by his side, " and speaking of Family you and Mister Malfoy shall come to my office,"

" So you're Harry Potter?" a little voice piped up at Harry's side. Harry found Josh Dumbledore looking up at him expectantly.

" Scarhead," Draco muttered following closely. They reached the office and Professor Dumbledore looked at the three boys.

" Please remain here Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," He said and took Josh into his office followed closely by Minerva McGonagall.

Ten minutes later he left with a smile upon his face skipping down the stairs where a prefect was waiting to take him to the Gryffindor common room. Draco and Harry were shown into the office and the Head of Slytherin joined them. Drakus also stepped into the room but stood to the rear of the room.

" Why have you got the guns?" Albus asked bluntly sitting back in his leather chair. Harry and Draco shared a look.

" In the Muggle world it is necessary to wear guns for protection," Harry returned.

" But you are not in the Muggle world," the transfiguration teacher answered tight-lipped. Snape merely kept quiet watching the four.

" We know that but both Draco and I have high-level enemies some of whom have decided to use Muggle Hit men to eliminate us while others are of a darker nature silver-tipped bullets can be used against,"

" Also Gryffindor and Slytherin are both power nobility with wealth, estates and enemies. Where once our forbearers wore swords we wear guns," Draco added. McGonagall, Snape and Harry stared at the boy. There was only one known Slytherin Heir Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort!

" Well we don't feel like you should have these guns," the deputy headmistress said regaining her composure.

" There are many instance of child fatalities due to ballistic weapons," Severus Snape said suddenly.

" Well versed in Muggle technology, Severus?" Harry spoke confidently smirking and the Slytherin Head looked at him angrily. How dare this impertinent brat call him by his first name?

" If the boys keep the guns either locked away or on their persons will you allow the boys to keep them?" Drak asked stepping in before Snape and Potter came to blows.

" Hmmmm,"

" We're not Muggles," Dumbledore pointed out.

" I will vouch for them," Drak said, " If anything happens I will take the blame, do what you will of me and even put me on trial but I will take the blame,"

" You must keep them locked away at all times during the day, you may keep them on you during the evenings and weekends but they are not to be waved about near students or teachers, am I understood?" Dumbledore said sternly.

" Absolutely,"

" As for your disregard for dress," McGonagall began.

" I'm not changing," Harry announced, " I shall leave Hogwarts, with the skills I picked up over the _summer_ I don't need to be here,"

" And I shall speak to the Governors," Draco smirked, Professor McGonagall seemed to slump in defeat unable to argue any further,

" Then Mister Malfoy, Professor's you are dismissed. I wish to speak to Harry alone," The three Professor's and student left the Headmaster's office and Albus studied his student.

" Josh Dumbledore is my Great-Grandson," he said at last.

" I figured as much," Harry responded carefully after a moment as though choosing his words, " but did you know about him?"

" The book of children coming to Hogwart's cannot be tampered with, it will give the birth name of each child whether they are adopted or have their names changed. I didn't get to know my grandson well enough and never knew he had a child," the headmaster sighed.

" Lot's of things have changed," Harry said maturely.

" Yes including you, you're not sixteen are you?" Professor Dumbledore said shrewdly.

" I don't understand you Professor but my summer did change me," Harry replied avoiding the question.

" Your personality is still there, Harry. You cannot fool me, I know some of what you say is an act,"

" You didn't ask me to remain to analyse me, Professor,"

" Of course Harry your observation is right. I'd like to ask you a favour," Albus began, " Would you take care of Josh, he's a special boy and could use a decent roll model too look up to. You have always been Kind, loving and generous and I can see those qualities in him,"

" I'll see what I can do, Professor," Harry answered, " but I have a question for you, I thought Voldemort was the Slytherin heir?"

" What do you know?" Dumbledore asked twinkling. Fawkes the Phoenix trilled quietly to Dumbledore's left opened one bleary eye and looked at Harry before going back to sleep.

" In my second year Ma-Draco admitted that he wasn't the Slytherin heir," Harry answered without implicating himself or Ron in the use of illicit potion making.

" That might have been what Draco had been told, you see Salazar Slytherin had two children, two brothers. Lord Voldemort is the direct descendent of the eldest while Draco Malfoy is the direct descendent of youngest,"

" So that would still make Voldemort Slytherin's heir," Harry answered.

" Strictly speaking but he has changed himself so much his blood is hardly recognisable and legally when Voldemort become a criminal he gave up his rights as heir to Slytherin. It's all very complicated but sufficed to say Draco Malfoy _is_ the Heir of Slytherin," Albus finished and smiled at Harry before bidding him a goodnight.

Making his way through the corridor Harry contemplated everything that had happened in the last hour when he made his way to the Common Room.

" Griffin's temper," He said and stepped through looking around. He was immediately besieged by noise and warmth. Ron and Hermione were trying to fend off questions, as was the young Josh about his time in the office of the Headmaster. He noticed the fire was lit giving off the nice warmth. The room was full and all the First years were sat around the fire talking excitedly. This year had been the largest intake of First years.

" Quiet," Harry roared and got everyone's attention, " You all know who I am and the _Legends_ about me but I don't want to talk about myself. I want to talk about School rivalry. There has always been a strong rivalry between the four houses but with the time becoming darker we must unite and seek out friends and allies in all houses. As someone once said United we stand, Divided we fall. The biggest enmity has always been between Gryffindor and Slytherin but it must hear today. Second through seventh years I know you will find it hard to make friendships within Slytherin house but we must try. First years I expect you to start inter-house friendships with the Slytherin's and perhaps we'll start a new era of friendships between all house,"

The Gryffindor house stared at him in shock, this was Harry Potter whose biggest rival was Slytherin's own Draco Malfoy now talking about friendship within the house. Ron and Hermione shared a looked as someone descended from the girls' dorms. Ginny Weasley strode forward; she had removed her uniform and once again wore the thin red dress looking sexy as the material clung to her curves. Many of the boys watched her with unabashed lust as the girls just stared at bookish Ginny with shock. Ginny just ignored them and walked sexily up to Harry staring at his mirrored glasses he had yet to remove.

" Oh Baby, where have you been all my life?" Harry almost groaned. A corridor of space had opened both sides staring at the two.

" Right in front of you,"

" What's up? He asked.

" My guess is you," she purred seductively as she got all the males pulses jumping. She reached down beneath her red dress at her thigh and gently pulled out her wand while watching Harry the whole time. She flicked it at the lights dimming them.

" No, no, no this isn't happening," Ron said attempting to step in between the pair.

" Get out my way Ronald, this is between me and the gorgeous woman in front of me," Harry pushed the gaping Ron into the crowd and moved into Ginny, " You really are sexy,"

" Thank you," she giggled lightly.

" How about a little music?" Harry asked and flicked his wrist. A Muggle hi-fi appeared on one of the tables playing a Latin-American song. By this time the Gryffindor's had made a circle around the two watching the pair were dancing erotically. Ginny swung her curvaceous hips to the music dancing sexily. Harry took her hand swinging her away from him then into his body. Her hips swung into his pelvis as she faced away from Harry. He placed his hands on her hips as she drew a long finger down his face laughing gaily. Hermione could only stare as Ginny turned to face Harry, he pulled her hard into him as she lifted her leg and he drew his hand across her buttock and down her thigh.

His other hand was on her hip with her hands around his neck their lips inches from each other, she looked into his mirrored glasses as he stared into her eyes. Abruptly Harry swung Ginny away from him, her hair swinging wildly. Ron was dumbfounded, he could only watch as his little sister and best friend danced like…like hookers. He twirled her then she stepped away from him and smiled saucily.

" That's all you get, bad boy," She purred. She turned and sauntered back to the girls' dorm wiggling her bum and leaving the pleasurable image on the boys' mind. Ginny was followed closely by a gaggle of girl's all asking questions of her. Harry smiled and walked up to the Sixth Year dorms. Unbuttoning his shirt he began to get undressed as Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Ron entered.

" What was that?" Ron demanded.

" What was what?" Harry returned innocently.

" That little piece of…erotica," Ron burst out.

" That was Latin dancing, my friend. Besides Ginny initiated it,"

" What happened to you?" Ron asked defeated.

" I grew up, Ron," Harry replied, " Sirius's death taught me to love freely, live easy and enjoy yourself while you can,"

With this parting sentence Harry closed his curtain and the room fell silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you everyone for your reviews, keep the coming I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Tazspaz** – I'm glad you like it. Harry's changed partly because of the plot but also because of abuse. If you'd had sixteen years of abuse I think something would eventually snap. This chapter explains a little bit of that. I can't give away why he sneered at the vampire because it explains a plot in later chapters.

**Bloodless ace** – When I first placed the chapter on it was complete, somehow the last few lines were removed so I've reposted the chapter with hopefully the whole letter on there. I'm sorry if there was any misunderstanding.

**Bobboky, ApocSM, Olaf74** and **darkwhiterose** thank you for your reviews. I hope you keep them coming.

A/N: Before you flame me I know Harry is acting out of character but bear with me. There is a reason behind his behaviour. Any guesses are welcome; I've left some clues in the story.

**FIREWULF**


	3. Teacher's and Classes

**I'm sorry for the long wait, it was due to be released earlier but I had to fine tune the chapter a little. As ever thank you to J.K Rowling and any mistakes are my own but I hope you enjoy and review please.**

**FireWulf**

CHAPTER THREE: TEACHERS AND CLASSES

_Drakus_ _Sanguine and Harry Potter stood on the edge of the glade. It had been the third day away from his foster family when Drak had finally announced that it was time to meet his friends. They had driven west then north to Gloucestershire and the Forest_ _of Dean. Drak had parked the Landrover Discovery at the small town of Coleford, he had then removed two backpacks from the rear and the pair had set off into the forest. They had entered the glade two hours after they set off so Harry looked around in wonderment._

" _What_ _are we doing here?" Harry asked._

" _Just_ _wait, my friends should be here soon," Drak answered looking at his wrist watch, " They prefer the forest, and The Forest_ _of Dean_ _is one of the oldest royal Forest_'_s in England," _

" _Oh," Harry answered and waited for a few moments. Abruptly he was startled as a shimmering began in the centre of the glade. It expanded quickly until it was a large emerald green pool about a metre from the ground. It shimmered again and two shapes stepped through._

_Before Harry stood two men, both were tall but one had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked handsome almost ethereal then Harry noticed his pointed ears. The other was blond haired with silver eyes, he regarded Harry with interest. Harry almost laughed out loud. If he was correct these two men weren't mortal but elves, believed to be fey and legendary._

" Speak honestly and wield your blade true, I am Der'nei Iban Calect emissary of the High Elves, my colleague is Ry'kyn, Royal Training Master," Der'nei, the dark haired elf spoke, " Master Sanguine has told us you wish to become K'Orei,"

" _K'Orei?" asked Harry._

" _It_ _means apprentice, we are the _Halandrer_; the Fey. We know much different Magic from the elemental to pure magic. Our bodies are honed and the life is difficult, you'll be the first human in a thousand years to learn the way of the _Halandrer_. If you so wish to be taught step through the portal,"_

Mist hung in the air in tendrils but was quickly burnt off by the early morning sun the next day. Though it was still early two people were already up; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry had been thinking about his introduction to the Elves as he walked down from Hogwart's castle to the Quidditch field. It had been over two months ago and he remembered it clearly as he replayed the scene over again. Shaking his head he set out to do his usual morning ritual, he had already run partway through the forest then had collected a large flat case from near the doors of the Castle. Setting the case on the floor he stretched out, he wore just Lycra short and his ever-present sunglasses. Opening the case he revealed two _Daitō_, more commonly known as Katana's. Japanese swords once used by the famous Samurai the blades were 65cm-curved blades forged by folding the metal until it had almost a thousand layers. Though not Harry's personal choice of sword, he preferred the heavier broadsword; his Master's had told him it would teach him balance. As Harry began a delicate dance sweat trickled down his back. It was perhaps twenty minutes later when he finally reversed the blades and sheathed them. Soon he knew everyone would be getting up.

" Nice moves," a voice said to him. Harry looked to see Draco Malfoy is running shorts and t-shirt.

" Since when did you get into fitness?" Harry returned his chest heaving and sweat glistening on his thin but muscled upper body. He leant over and picked up a towel wiping his chest down and hanging it around his shoulders.

" Since this summer," He answered, " when I walked into a Muggle Gym,"

" You in a Muggle Gym," Harry barked out laughter.

" Yes, actually," Malfoy responded refusing to take the bait, " Being in the public I had to look my best,"

" I had heard you'd ventured into the Muggle world," Harry admitted.

" I studied Martial arts as well in the Gym but not to that level, what was that?" He asked.

" The Way of the Warrior, the Japanese believed that combat should be both armed and un-armed. It is a variant of their ancient techniques I learnt with some friends," Harry answered. Harry almost smiled at the young man as he walked past him until his back was to the young man.

" My god what happened?" Draco exclaimed looking at the scars that run down Harry's back.

" I was attacked long ago," Harry answered and walked away towards the school when Draco made him turn again.

" This doesn't make us friends you know," Draco said.

" I don't want to be friends, Draco but I respect you," he answered and disappeared leaving a dumbfounded Draco.

Harry entered the shower/toilets with his own toiletries and stepped up to the sink. He began to run hot water and stared at himself in the mirror. The glasses reflected his image back. He grinned as he began to rub foam onto his chin and upper neck.

" Since when did you start shaving?" Dean asked exiting the shower towel wrapped around his waist followed closely by Seamus.

" Nice Tat," the Irish boy grinned. Ron stepping from the shower behind the two boys saw a blade tattooed on Harry's back. An Ice-white Dragon seemed to be in mid flight clutching the sword, its wingtips finished on Harry's shoulders. Wrapped around the dragon's talons were vines and a pillar of fire.

" Thank you Seamus, oh I started Shaving during the summer. I can't seem to control it and have to shave every few days," Harry laughed.

" Well I'm glad I haven't started shaving," Dean replied rubbing his smooth cheeks.

" Arh, you still got your bum fluff, sweetie," Seamus grinned swatting the boys behind and running off. Ron stepped up to sink next to Harry and began to wash his teeth but he avoided eye contact with Harry ignoring the young man completely. Quickly finished he disappeared. Harry merely sighed knowing Ron would soon get over it because he wasn't interest in Ginny.

" Harry," He looked over to find Josh enter with a couple of first years. First to seventh Gryffindor's shared the shower/toilet's.

" Hi Josh,"

" Do you lift weights?" He asked.

" Excuse me," Harry asked as he washed his now smooth face with a flannel.

" Do you lift weights? Well you seem kind of muscled I wanted to know what you did to get there, I was to be strong then I won't be bullied," he seemed downcast. The short boy shuffled his bare feet on the tiles.

" Did you get bullied?" asked Harry.

" When I was at Muggle School, the children hit me and made fun of me,"

" Were you popular with the girls?" Harry asked seriously but Josh giggled.

" I had lot's of friends who were girls,"

" They were jealous, you're a handsome kid. I reckon several of the girls had crushes on you so the other boys were probably envious of your looks and popularity," Josh blushed and looked bashful.

" Thanks Harry," he squeaked and disappeared. Harry just laughed and took to the shower room which was empty now, he let the hot water run over his tense muscles relaxing him. Afterwards he found himself back in the dorm which was empty the other boys seemed to have gone. Harry grinned as he began to get changed; he knew he wouldn't wear uniform and that he wouldn't get in trouble for it. He bent over and tied his shoelaces on what seemed like expensive shoes. Today he wore an Armani suit of velvet black; the trousers were sharp and neat. The white shirt was crisp. He looked at the box on his bed, it held the two guns but he had made a promise to the Headmaster so he sighed and pushed them back into his locker.

" Shouldn't you be getting changed?" a voice behind him asked. Harry turned to see Neville Longbottom in the doorway.

" I am dressed, Nev," Harry answered.

" That's not school uniform," Neville persisted, " you'll lose Gryffindor points,"

" Look Nev, I don't think I'll have any trouble from the teachers," Harry eventually answered.

" You've changed," Neville murmured as he left the dorm.

" So have we all, my friend," Harry to the air, " War's will do that,"

Meanwhile down in the Great Hall Hermione was sat down next to Ron who chewed through his breakfast noisily as he chatted easily to Seamus not realising his girlfriend was extremely quiet. She was thinking about the dilemma that was Harry Potter. Not once had she seen his eyes since his return and she wanted to know why? Where had Harry been for nearly two months? She had watched him this morning with the two deadly swords and he could not have trained for two month been that fit and good in that short amount of time when the ministry couldn't find him? Slowly she chewed these questions over in her mind ignoring the hustle and bustle when suddenly there was a commotion at the doors to the Great Hall. Ginny entered but not the Ginny she once knew. This Ginny liked to dress sexily and wear makeup; today the younger girl wore a black miniskirt and a red t-shirt, which hugged her body. Surely the teachers would put a stop to this before it got to out of hand? She was smiling at all the boys especially Draco Malfoy on the Slytherin table. Ron merely eyed her with distaste but still watched her carefully. Abruptly Hermione's attention was taken by something else as new commotion erupted in the doorway. She sighed then realised that it was a circle and a fight was taking place.

Her eyes widened as she realized Joshua Dumbledore was one of the combatants so she got up muttering angrily to herself. She strode over to the circle the same time as Draco but he stopped her putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Wait! Watch," Draco said and indicated ahead of her where someone was just entering. It was Harry and the first thing she noticed was that he didn't have his wand but his right hand was covered by a black leather glove without the fingers. Oddly though it seemed to fit in with the suit and wasn't easily noticeable unless you were really looking. Entering quietly a power seemed to radiate from him and he passed through the crowd easily until he stood behind the boy. Josh was squared off against the first year Slytherin Alexander Chambers. As Harry placed his hand on Josh's shoulder Hermione noticed the light glinted off a silver ring on Harry's right hand.

" What's going on?" Harry purred quietly almost Snape-like. Speaking of the Teachers they were all watching the episode with interest.

" We're just having a debate," Alexander sneered, " About which house is better,"

" Neither. Both houses have their merits and weaknesses. While darkness darkens our doorstep we should be making friends and not enemies," Harry responded, to the shocked gasps of some. Every one of the crowd and the Great Hall was hanging onto his every word as he spoke passionately.

" I've always said he was a leader," A voice said

" I agree, the elves taught him a lot but strangely he seemed to have the knowledge and he certainly fought like he had been taught for a couple of years," a second voice answered.

" Is Der's daughter coming today?" a female voice asked.

" Yes, she is," the first voice answered, " Certainly she'll stir things up with Malfoy and Potter,"

" I thought he was destined for Ginny Weasley," the female commented.

" Ginny Weasley is meant for someone else," a new voice with a male edge spoke.

" And Harry Potter is meant to unite the races, he is to become a leader,"

" If he isn't killed first by Voldemort," the last voice sneered.

" If enemies should become friends, then what is the rivalry between yourself and Draco Malfoy we all hear so much about?" Alex asked and there were a few nods and agreements. Harry looked into the eyes of his supposed rival.

" I'll tell you all a little tale, when I was an innocent first year," his voice had become like steel and he gripped Josh's shoulder, " On the stairs leading up to Hogwart's I was offered a friendship,"

" An offer I made," Draco said loudly stepping into the circle beside Alex amidst gasps. These were the legends of Hogwart's for the last six years all siblings had heard was the fierce rivalry between these two. Draco Malfoy, cold hearted dragon of Slytherin. He was said to be cruel, wealthy and powerful in all circles. On the other hand you had Harry Potter, saintly Boy Who Lived. He represented bravery, honesty and loyalty.

" It was an offer I rejected somewhat foolishly. Yes we have had six years of rivalry but we do not hate each other in fact I respect Draco," Harry answered, " however it not First year Slytherin or Gryffindor's to argue our rivalry and who the better house is,"

Everyone could see the fight was over so dissipated towards his or her own tables. Harry led Josh by his shoulder towards the Gryffindor table. He was stopped en-route by Ron, Hermione and oddly Draco. Harry could see Hermione wanted to say something so the five moved out of earshot of the other students.

" Josh, Mum's going to kill you starting fights on the second day," Hermione berated the boy. The three young men looked between the bow-headed boy and Hermione.

" What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

" Josh is my adopted brother," Hermione explained, " I only found out myself during the summer that he'd been adopted at birth by my folks and that his name was Dumbledore. I was told not to tell him about the Headmaster. But you didn't bat an eyelid when Professor McGonagall mentioned, you knew something?"

" I was told that Dumbledore's Great-Grandson would be returning," Harry admitted, " Which is why I was sent back, so I can protect him. He's very special,"

" Sent Back?" Ron repeated, " From where? Who sent you?"

" I can't tell you that right now, only that I was asked to return," Josh was looking between the four young adults talking about him.

" You're here to protect me?" He asked.

" I'm here to keep you out of trouble," Harry answered sternly.

" Speaking of which, why did you start a fight?" Hermione demanded hands on her hips.

" I didn't start a fight," Josh whined, " I was merely defending Gryffindor House,"

" Josh mate, let me deal with protecting Gryffindor's honour. Have you ever seen a game Quidditch?" Harry asked changing the subject; Josh shook his head wide-eyed as Hermione grinned. If Harry was looking after him then he was doing well for himself. But she was concerned over his remarks about being sent to protect him and the boy being special.

" You never told us you had a brother, we've known you six years and you've never once mentioned him," ron spoke up.

" I'm sure I have," she said uncertainly and concentrated trying to remember.

" Not once," Ron re-iterated.

" That's funny when I try to remember when I told you my mind is a little foggy,"

" Really?" Harry asked intrigued but they were interrupted by a shout.

" Harry, may we have a word?" a teacher called. The other four walked off and soon Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Sanguine were stood with him.

" Drak is needed elsewhere sooner than we thought," Dumbledore spoke.

" I thought you were staying the week," Harry stated confused.

" So did I but I must travel to meet a few friends of ours," Drak replied, " Though we knew this was going to be a temporary we wanted to talk to you,"

" About what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

" We would like you to be the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher," Minerva McGonagall stated.

" Me? I'm only sixteen, I haven't even taken my NEWT's yet," Harry replied.

" You learnt a lot with the Elves, you certainly gave the impression that you knew a lot more than you admitted," Drak replied looking him squarely in the eye.

" You told them about the Elves?" Harry accused.

" Albus knew about them already not that you were there until the first day back," Drak said.

" You've had a lot of experience," Albus spoke up.

" If you take your NEWT's at Christmas and Pass, you'll be the youngest fully qualified teacher," McGonagall said.

" I…um," Harry stuttered surprised.

" Of course you'll have to give up as Quidditch captain and all your lessons. Though you can stay in the dorm until you feel ready to move into your own quarters," McGonagall added. It was strange, a sixteen-year-old teaching at Hogwart's but she knew he was the best qualified.

" In your office, there are a set of books and Drak has left a preliminary plan of what he would teach," Albus said and disappeared back into the Great Hall.

" I must go myself," Drak said and patted Harry before leaving a stunned boy with the Deputy Headmistress.

" The schedule is all ready," she said and handed him a piece of paper before breezing off into the Great Hall. Harry looked down at the sheet in his hand and his jaw dropped. It was the first day of school and already he was to begin teaching first period. His stomach grumbled and he realised despite the events that had already happened he still hadn't had breakfast. He followed the rumbling into the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table kind of stunned.

" Are you ok?" Ron asked confused. It was the second thing Ron had said to him since last night and Harry knew the slightly older boy was trying to make amends. He looked up shook from his reverie to find Josh on his right side, Ron his left next to his younger sister who wasn't wearing school uniform.

" Oh...um nothing," Harry replied as the last student entered for breakfast. He cut off from saying anything further when Dumbledore stood up and demanded their attention.

" Good morning students, today begins the new year of learning and I hope you will all launch yourselves into your studies. I have a few more announcements this morning that I did not mention last night. Firstly Professor Sanguine had to be called away on urgent business," Hermione and Ron shared a look, " However thankfully a replacement has been found quickly so your Defence Against the Dark Art's shall take place. Quidditch will continue as normal this year however the Ministry, International Schools and Hogwart's have decided to have a competition not dissimilar to the Tri-wizard tournament," a few people turned to look at Harry, " nevertheless the Golden Arrow will be safer and has the co-operation of several schools. A wing will be opened for the students and tutors. I shall be giving out more details soon, the names of Hogwart's participants will be drawn in October and the first event shall take place in November.

" Lastly Hogwart's in conjunction with the Golden Arrow have decided to instil a trial program called Physical Education," There was a groan from Muggle born wizards, they thought they had escaped that lesson, " The teacher is young herself, only sixteen but highly qualified and travelling from the United States. She will arrive tonight but please treat her with the respect you show the teachers,"

The hall was abuzz with conversation from the new DADA teacher to the Golden Arrow and the new student tutor. Harry ate quietly his mind on other things while Hermione and Ron discussed possible DADA teachers, Josh and Ginny seemed to be discussing the Golden Arrow competition. Gulping down his porridge Harry looked at his watch.

" I've got to go," Harry said. Leaving bewildered friends behind he made for the Defence classroom and _his_ new office. Looking around the office he found a wooden box and stared at it curiously. On top a note was sellotaped. It read

_Harry,_

A Bogart for your first lesson. I've heard about your first time so have fun.

_Drak_

He took a seat behind the desk in the classroom looking over the notes Sanguine had made when students began to filter into the classroom laughing and talking. They sat down and looked stunned to see Harry at the front of the class. First class: Third Year Slytherin and Gryffindor.

" Good morning students welcome to a new year at Hogwart's and Defence Against the Dark Art's. Unfortunately as Professor Dumbledore explained Professor Sanguine was called away urgently and I will be taking his place, for those of you that don't know I am Harry Potter but you may call me Professor or Sir," Harry stepped up to the front of the class and looked around at all the students, " I have been informed that your last two years have been theory, that will not get you experience. This year the course will be on the subject's of Potions, curses and so-called dark creatures. This first term we will be learning about Dark creatures, can anybody name any?"

Several of the 13-year-olds hands shot into the air, some obviously had done some studying over the summer.

" Yes, um?" Harry pointed to a Slytherin boy third row back.

" James McCann sir, Erklings," the blond boy answered.

" Well done, five points. To make it ten can you tell me what these are?" Harry asked.

" An elfish creature sir, taller than a gnome but more deadly. It has a high pitched cackle that allows it to lure away children and eat them,"

" Well done Mr McCann, you've been reading Mister Scamander's book," the boy blushed, " now can anybody tell me another Dark creature,"

" The Tebo sir," A girl answered, " Cary Mitchell,"

" Arh the Tebo, a rare creature found in Congo and Zaire. They have the ability to become invisible and are hunted by many for their hides. Now can anybody tell me another Dark Creature?" Dennis Creevey raised his hand.

" The Boggart, Professor Potter,"

" A good answer, five points for Gryffindor. Our first lesson will be on the Boggart, what exactly. The Boggart is a Shapeshifter," Harry said and placed the Boggart box onto his desk, " Currently this Boggart has no form but when I release it, the creature will take the form that scares you most. We, fortunately, have a big advantage over the creature because there are many of us and that will confuse the creature, always have company with you. If on the other hand you are alone and are attacked by a Boggart, there is a simple charm to resist it, _Riddikulus_. With this charm force it into a shape that amuses you, what will finish the Boggart off?"

" Wendy Richards, sir," a girl with her hand up said, " laughter,"

" Correct! Laughter will finish a Boggart off. Now let's try the charm without our wands, repeat after me, _Riddikulus_," The class all cried out at the same time causing the box to shudder.

"_Riddikulus_,"

" Right then form a line, Dennis you will go first," Dennis stepped up with wand in hand as Harry moved to the box. Nodding at the younger boy he opened the box, from it stepped a snarling werewolf, drawl dripping from its fangs.

" _R_- _Riddikulus_," Dennis cried out and abruptly there was a sound like a whip cracking. The werewolf began to chase its tail around like a dog would. The class roared with laughter and the Wolf stopped confused.

" Gemmel, step forward," Harry shouted. A tall boy with dark hair moved forward, hand gripping his wand. The Werewolf became a Giant scorpion menacing and very deadly. It opened and closed the pincers menacingly.

"_Riddikulus_," Gemmel shouted forcefully. Another crack and scientific Lab bung's appeared on the tail and elastic bands bound the pincers.

" Doherty," a Slytherin girl stepped up. The Scorpion became deep dark vines writhing and moving towards the girl who seemed transfixed.

"_Riddikulus_," Abruptly the vines had multi-coloured flowers on them making everyone cheerful. Crack! A worm appeared then quickly made a knot in itself and then- Crack! A Hag appeared leering and jeering to suddenly become a beautiful young woman. Crack! A horned demon stepped menacingly forward then it had a dress and apron and seemed to pining over a poster in its hand.

" Its getting confused," Harry called over the din, " Creevey, finish it off,"

The younger Creevey strode confidently forward. Crack! The demon once again became a snarling werewolf slobbering and glaring at Dennis evilly.

"_Riddikulus_," Dennis bellowed and the Boggart now was muzzled and had a leash. It looked almost cute and helpless but Creevey laughed out loud and the Boggart exploded into tiny wisps of smoke.

" Bravo, everyone. Ten points to Dennis, Five to Wendy and five to all those who took part," Harry grinned with his students as the bell rang, they got up excitedly to leave but Harry stopped them, " No homework on your first day but I would ask a favour, can you please not tell anyone I'm the new DADA teacher,"

The class all grinned and promised him liking Harry as a teacher already. As the last student left Harry collapsed into the chair exhausted all ready. He had fourth year's next class for a single period and made them make the same promise. At break he walked into the teachers lounge uncertainly but Professor McGonagall smiled at him.

" The third years loved your lesson," she said reassuringly, " They wouldn't stop discussing you,"

" Thanks. I didn't think I had done that well," Harry answered. After the break Harry applied himself to Potions theory for his NEWT's but with knowledge he knew he could pass the exam then he made a plan for 1st – 4th years. As the sky darkened Harry slumped into the chair at the head of the table exhausted. His friends all looked at him.

" Are you ok?" Hermione asked concerned.

" Of course," he answered, " Just tired,"

" Where were you?" Ron asked, " You weren't in any of the classes,"

" I had several study periods and was in the library," Harry responded. Professor Dumbledore standing up at the head table cut off the pair from further enquiries.

" Good Evening everyone, before we settle into our meal I would like to introduce our new teacher," He said loudly, " She has come all the way from the United States of America and will be joining the Sixth Year Gryffindor girls in their dorm. I give pleasure in introducing Kristen Silverwolf,"

A young woman stepped from one of the outer rooms, she appeared to be sixteen-years-old with long flowing blonde hair. She was tall and willowy with light blue eyes the colour of the sea. She wore medieval style breeches and a white linen shirt, which showed off wiry muscles. She thanked the Headmaster and strode down the tables until she settled on the Gryffindor table by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

" I hope you make her feel welcome," Dumbledore finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Here the answers to the reviews received, I try to answer everyone.**

**PSTurner** – Of course I can't answer your question I'm afraid because it may reveal certain parts of the plot but I hope you continue to enjoy and review.

**Kordolin** – Thank you, here's your update.

**Le Diablo Blanc2** – Unfortunately I've made it not so simple for Harry and Draco, it's certainly going to be a rollercoaster ride of games from both sides but I'm going to keep you guessing for a bit longer.

**Brokenflamesrebel** – One of my favourite reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Limeinthecoconut09** – Hehe, I thought it was a little random too but that's where my muse took me.

**Olaf74** – here you go. Here's your update. Enjoy.


	4. Way of the Warrior

CHAPTER FOUR: WAY OF THE WARRIOR

Previously… 

" _Good Evening everyone, before we settle into our meal I would like to introduce our new teacher," He said loudly, " She has come all the way from the United States of America and will be joining the Sixth Year Gryffindor girls in their dorm. I give pleasure in introducing Kristen Silverwolf," _

_A young woman stepped from one of the outer rooms, she appeared to be sixteen-years-old with long flowing blonde hair. She was tall and willowy with light blue eyes the colour of the sea. She wore medieval style breeches and a white linen shirt, which showed off wiry muscles. She thanked the Headmaster and strode down the tables until she settle on the Gryffindor table by Harry, Ron and Hermione._

" _I hope you make her feel welcome," Dumbledore finished._

As soon as the headmaster sat down the noise crashed back with a roar as students began to talk about the recent developments and Muggle-born Wizards telling their counterparts about Physical Education. Although all the excitement seemed to be on the Gryffindor table as the Sixth Years questioned Kristen. Though she answered some questions she watched Harry closely. Though she quickly closed her mind off behind a wall to stop un-wanted interference.

" Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," the redhead smiled, " What year will you be going into?"

" I am a Student-teacher though I will be sleeping with the Sixth Year Gryffindor girls dorm," she answered.

" Why?" Ron asked and Hermione hit his arm.  
" Where I was I didn't get to meet many…girls. So I would like to meet some new people around my age," she answered delicately. A snort made Hermione turn to look at Harry who held a look of disdain on his face reminiscent of Draco Malfoy.

" I'm Dean Thomas. You'll be teaching so won't that interfere with your lessons as a student teacher," he asked. The Gryffindor's were all listening closely to her answers, Lavender Brown was whispering to Parvati Patel but still listening. Harry, though, seemed uninterested and ate his dinner.

" I won't be having any lessons, not the ones you learn. But I may sit in on a few Dark Art's lesson's," Her eyes met with Harry's again and his eyebrow raised, how could she possibly know he was the Dark Art's teacher when he had only been asked this morning. Then the answer came to him: Dumbledore!

" We don't know who our teacher is yet," Hermione said.

" You don't?" Kristen asked politely trying to hide a smile; she had been informed when she arrived this afternoon.

" No, I wonder who he is?" Ron thought out aloud.

" How do you know they are a _he_?" Hermione quickly responded.

" Hi, I'm Seamus Finnegan," the sandy-haired boy offered his hand and she shook it politely, " May I ask what will you be teaching us?"

" Those Muggle-born who have had PE it won't be like an ordinary Physical Education lesson, I will be getting you fit but also including weapons training," she returned.

" Cool, what type of weapons?" Seamus asked.

" Swords, dagger's and a little archery ahead of the Golden Arrow," she answered, " also some unarmed combat, we won't even look at Muggle firearms,"

" You're a bit young to be teaching," Hermione said and some Fourth Years looked at Harry with a grin.

" I am Proficient with many types of combat armed and un-armed, I have been taught by some of the best fighters in the world," she answered, " If my tutors did not think me able to teach wizards then I would not be here,"

" _Do_ they think your ready?" Harry's voice startled the Gryffindor's. Kristen turned to Harry and smiled.

" Yes, my fighting skills exceed their expectations," she answered.

" Will you duel with the DADA teacher then?" he asked smiling. The Gryffindor's stared at Harry.

" Do _you_ know who the Defence teacher is?" Hermione asked him. Before he had time to answer Kristen cut across him.

" Harry Potter, I could beat the best Muggle or Wizard in the world," She answered stubbornly.

" Really, Ms. Silverwolf?" His grin grew wider; " Perhaps you would pleasure me with a duel tomorrow?"

" Accepted, Mr Potter," Kristen said with finality. As if waking up from a dream the Gryffindor's all realised the other houses were getting up and making their way to their common rooms. The Gryffindor's all enamoured by the tall beauty began walking her up to the dorm and asking questions. The first years all looked at the older students and wondered if they would ever be at ease.

Harry on the other hand moved to the teachers' table and smiled up at Professor Dumbledore.

" Headmaster, would it be possible to speak to you?" Harry said politely.

" Of course, Mr Potter," the elderly headmaster led the way to his office and settled comfortably into his armchair. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked over his half glasses at the new teacher, " What can I do for you, Mr Potter?"

" I'd like to have a duel tomorrow," Harry responded.

" Very interesting," Albus Dumbledore replied, " Actually that would be a good way to introduce the Golden Arrow,"

" Can you tell me more about the Golden Arrow?" Harry asked.

" Six schools are taking part from across the globe, it consists of three different areas the first of which is Physical the students will be marked on Archery, Martial Arts and Weapons. The second stage shall be knowledge like potions, charms and other subjects. The final shall be a fight against an experienced person and they shall be marked on their performance," Here Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter and his smile went wider.

" Oh no Professor, you want me involved,"

" With your acquired skills over the summer you must be proficient fighter from what I hear," Dumbledore replied, " I believe a duel between yourself and Ms. Silverwolf would be a perfect opportunity to show off some skills. We could use the Hall first period,"

" Actually I think the Quidditch pitch would be better especially with stray curses flying," Harry responded.

" Excellent idea, I shall arrange it with the other teachers,"

" Thank you headmaster," Harry replied and disappeared back to the Gryffindor common room where he found Seamus, Dean and Ron all seemingly enamoured by the new girl. She was replying to all their questions politely but when she looked up as Harry entered he could see a pleading in her bright eyes.

" I think Ms. Silverwolf has had enough questioning for this evening, besides it's late so I think you should all go to bed," Harry said sternly.

" Come on boys, I am tired and would like to go to bed," Kristen said, " We can talk tomorrow,"

With looks of happiness on their faces the three boy's talking as they walked up the stairs towards the dorm. Slowly all the Gryffindor's left the common room until Harry and Kristen were the last ones left. Harry stared for a moment or two at Kristen before his face split into a huge predatory grin.

" I didn't realise you would be attending this year, are you here for the same reason I am? Take the concealment charm off," Harry said. Suddenly she grew taller, to 6ft an inch or two shorter than Harry. Her appearance gave the impression of wisdom; grace and intelligence but the blonde hair could not hide the pointed ears.

" I didn't know, Harry honestly. Last week my parents told me I would be attending Hogwart's, you didn't tell me much about your life before you came to us," she replied. " I believe it was Professor Dumbledore's idea that one of us teach here, he turned up over a week ago the day after you left,"

" Well he knows I was with the Elves, he's been hinting since I returned but he doesn't know the whole story, how _long_ I spent with you,"

" Two months Harry is what I remember," she returned.

" How's your mum, Krissy?" he asked instead.

" Misses you already, you were the son she never had," she laughed and her eyes glittered. Her smile was wide as she threw her arms around Harry.

" Do any of the teachers know you're an elf?" he asked.

" I don't know about the others, certainly Dumbledore knows as he approached the High King for an Emissary. My parents decided that I should teach as I had experience of an American Muggle school. If I say it's good then Kaider will transfer here next year to experience the mortal school,"

" Krissy?"

" Yeah," she replied.

" I'm glad you're here," Harry finally said then added sheepishly, " Did you see Gwen before you left?"

" Her royal highness is doing well, before I left she was helping the Masters' with the younger children at Seraphs," Kris answered.

" Thank you," He said, " She has always loved children, spent every moment talking about them,"

" She'll make a fine mother one day," Kris said.

" Aye that she will,"

Χ

Not a cloud in sight and clear blue skies gave the impression that summer was still here though it was already September. The morning had been quiet with many of the student's tired from their first day back at Hogwart's. Harry disappeared pretty early while the other students ate. First period began so First Year Slytherin and Gryffindor's could be found in the Defence classroom. Harry looked at his watch. The Student's were confused to see him wearing loose shorts and a black t-shirt. By his foot were a belt, scabbard and a fingerless glove lying on top.

" Good Morning students, today you will be watching a demonstration in combat ahead of your PE lesson however we still have ten minutes so I'll begin by introducing myself," Harry spoke, " I am Professor Potter and I will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Art's now can anybody tell me what the Dark Art's are?"

" The Dark Art's are creatures that kill and can be wielded to kill," the surprisingly mature answer came from Alexander Chambers.

" Correct, 10 points," Harry replied, " but that's only part of the answer, Dark Art's as you said are spells used to kill someone or on a person against there will. Dark Art's often include creatures classified as 'Dark' so this term we will begin by looking at basic spells and defences against Dark creatures and curses. But if we are inside our cosy jobs, homes and cities why do we need such defences?"

" Because we at war?" Josh said raising his hand.

" That's right, currently light wizards are opposing an individual called Voldemort who has raised an army of despondent 'Dark' Creatures and follower's," The class gasped at the use of the Dark Lord's name except Josh who didn't seem too impressed with the Dark lord. Harry sighed, many generations were growing up to fear just his name, " Do not be afraid of his name, your parents may call him You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named but Fear of the name only increases the Fear itself. The Name Voldemort does not need to be feared, it is the man who should be feared however you are behind Hogwart's walls,"

Harry looked at his watch and smiled. He ushered his class into the corridor where they met up with other classes making their way to the Quidditch pitches. Professor McGonagall took Harry's class except Josh who followed the older boy carrying the scabbard and glove. The Pair stepped onto open grassland close to the Quidditch Pitch where Kristen Silverwolf was teaching the Sixth years PE. Currently she stood with her back to Harry arms around Ron showing him how to grip a sword.

" _This_ is how you grip a broadsword," She said, " Would you like to practice against me?"

" Somehow demonstrating with a beginner will not illustrate how a true swordsman should battle," a deep voice spoke. The sixth year's turned to look at Harry with Josh standing next to him; they then noticed the student population making it's way to the Quidditch pitch.

" So you _were_ issuing a challenge last night," She said, " You think _you_ are a worthy opponent?"

" I was in the summer," he answered grinning cockily,

" But you weren't good enough," she snapped.

" Okay then, _Den'heim'thear_, Let's go and see who is the best," He replied and walked towards the Quidditch pitch, inside the student's were sat on the grass so they could see the fight. Kristen and the Sixth Years looked around before the student's took seats with the students. Josh remained standing as he held the two objects.

" Oh Harry you're still my number one but a girl's just gotta have fun," Kristen taunted, " Are you up to it, Greenleaf?"

" Oh I'm ready. Weapons?" He asked as he began limbering up and stretching. Kristen was already wearing a small sport's top and short's for her lessons.

" Three bouts then Staff, Dagger and Sword," she said. Josh brought two long staff's forward ready for the pair.

" Usual rules, first blood for the last two," He said taking up a fighting stance.

" Let's get it on baby,"

" Bring it on," Harry said. She lunged forward bringing the staff forwards in an arc to which Harry met with the end of his staff. Crack! The connection was heard across the pitch. Harry brought the other end under and swiped at her legs but she jumped somersaulting over Harry and landed on her feet. Twisting to the left the end of her staff shot past his head with mere inches but Harry used it to his advantage and hooked his staff under hers and knocked it out of her hands. Sweeping it again he tripped Kristen and she landed on her back. He placed the end of the staff at her throat.

" Do you yield?" He asked politely.

" I yield," she responded. He took the staff away from her throat and offered his hand to her. Hermione watched wide-eyed never seeing fighting quite like that wondering where Harry had learnt his moves.

" One nil, are you ready to give up yet?" Harry asked blocking out the cheers from around them on the grass. Even the teacher's standing and watching clapped politely for the boy.

" Not yet, honey," she smiled back at him. Her Lycra top hugged her chest and the students could see her muscled stomach. Hermione slapped Ron for staring at her; quite a few of the boys were watching her form closely. The Teachers' grinned at the teen's boys staring.

" Good, perhaps we should step to the next bout," Harry said. Josh stepped up and offered Harry a long broadsword. Kristen herself prepared a Scottish claymore. This time they bowed first before Harry pounced first whirling the sword in a magical dance. The blade whistled through the air like music accompanying the dance. Krissy answered by parrying and blocking him. They seemed to dance and twirl around each other like ballet dancers in an intricate weave of danger. The sun was a ball of crimson creating an almost wondrous scene for the watchers. Neither students nor teachers knew fully this was a potentially deadly situation. He performed a crescent and met her blade, the sword snaked out but she blocked, Harry began to sweat in the stifling heat. Huge furrows running down his back but he shook the salty sweat from his eyes. She launched herself and they sparked where they met but she quickly recovered by performing a semi-crescent and he parried. He brought up the sword and there was an opening. Harry lunged but realised too late it was a trap; Krissy slashed the blade and drew a long line of blood across the Wizard's waist cutting the black tee as well.

" One all Pardner, do you want to give up yet?" Krissy panted, wide smile upon her face but she knew the answer before he replied.

" I don't think so," he said and his eyes sparkled, " Let's forget about the daggers and make this duel interesting,"

" All right, let's show the student how you combine Martial art's and Magic," she and looked down. At her feet was a twig so picking it up she said a word in a different tongue and it shuddered growing to the height of six feet. Made of pale elm wood, it was strong and knotted with a bright diamond on top. Harry on the other hand called for Josh who came over with Harry's glove. The boy ran off as Harry pulled the glove on the material reaching his elbow and cutting off just below the knuckles revealing his white digits. He wiggled his fingers experimentally.

" If it's magic why are they using a stick and glove?" Ron whispered. Abruptly Harry's voice was magnified across the Quidditch pitch so all the student's could hear.

" All student's are taught Magic by focusing that Magic through your wand but there are other types of Magic such as wandless and elemental magic. Also spoken word isn't always necessary but it is very difficult to perform magic without sound,"

" Magic isn't always the only weapon in your inventory, you are taught by your professor's that movement and cover is often better than an offensive stance. This is correct but The Way of the Warrior teaches to you to combine Martial Art's wandless and speechless magic. Only the greatest warriors have been taught the Way of the Warrior, what you will see next is a demonstration of The Way by myself and Harry," Kristen continued. This time they bowed to each other in respect and just looked at the other.

" _Petrificus Totalus_," Krissy shot suddenly as Harry rolled to the ground and reared up a foot aimed for the girl's face, the crowd gasped instead she just grabbed the foot and with Harry's momentum rolled the Gryffindor. Harry's whole body twisted but he landed on his feet like a cat ready to strike as Krissy moved forward bringing the staff forward and catching him in the stomach. The young man grunted and back flipped landing on his feet like a cat.

" _Ameable,"_ She fired off using the defence curse for immobilizing someone but in a language no one knew. Harry twisted as the curses come within inches of hitting him, now it was really beginning to heat up. The crowd was now sitting up on their knees watching interestingly included many of the teachers who had moved forward themselves a little.

" Come on Silver, even Kaider could do better than you," Harry taunted his opponent. He had yet to fire a curse or spell choosing instead to engage in Martial arts.

" _Kai derrin_," She answered his taunt with a curse that sent lightning Harry's way where it flashed yellow and he could tell she was getting angry. Suddenly something fizzed in front of Harry and his shield was visible for a brief time.

" _Nai sae Hades_," Harry shouted closing his fist and a vivid yellow ball attacked Kristen though it shattered on a blue shield just in front of her. As Harry moved forward she jabbed forward with the elm pole but he merely somersaulted backwards with gymnastics' agility. He grinned at her as he danced away from her attacks.

"_Fey-terrene_," a voice boomed from Krissy. A sapphire light seemed to swirl and swallow the girl; in her place was the woman she would become. Wearing a fighting green breaches and jacket of the elves. A green beam very much like the killing curse was fired at Harry.

" _Escudo Kientay Muro_," Harry roared and the green light struck a powerful shield, colours sparked sapphire blue, moss green, crimson red, pearl white and jet black. It absorbed it and the shield glowed as did Harry, heat radiated off the young man. His eyes were now golden and a silver light whirled around the boy an image flicked of him as a man to be with a thick beard and hard angled face.

" _Expelliarmus_," he shot off and Kristen's staff was torn from her hands. The power that had come form that spell was awesome knocking the now prone Kirsten to the ground. Harry stepped up to her and offered her his hand for the second time.

" You're going rusty girl," Harry said, " that's the first time I've gotten the better of you,"

" You always were good with the spells but since I didn't have my usual training partner I got lazy,"

" Then perhaps we should practice more often," he suggested. Neither of them noticed that Draco seemed to be watching them interestingly. But they did notice Albus Dumbledore walk up and say '_sonorous_'.

" Well ladies and Gentlemen, that was a brilliant display from Hogwarts newest teacher and Mr Potter, perhaps this is the time to tell you of the golden Arrow. Like the tri-wizard tournament it will happen at three points throughout the year though it will be open for all years but I warn you it will be dangerous," A cheer echoed around the pitch from the students.

" The first round will be physical agility, there shall be bouts in three subjects Archery, Martial Arts and staff fighting. The second round shall be Spells and Potions, with duelling and knowledge of Potions," Dumbledore continued, " The third round will be at the end of the year with a fight between the winners using any means possible be it physical, magical, or a combination.

" The last round will be against Mr Potter or Professor Silverwolf, the last two contestant's will be marked and the winner decided," Albus concluded, " To mark these events we shall be having two formal dances,"

Χ Χ Χ

It was the next afternoon and a dismal Thursday. The weather had finally gone sour so that rain pounded the windows. Since the special display things had begun to return to normal, well as normal as a Magical School allowed. The fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin were due to have a Defence Against the dark Art's lesson, though they didn't know who their teacher was the other years and houses had raved about him. They stood in the corridor waiting and jabbering. Colin Creevey and Ginny were chatting about what a Ravenclaw had told them.

" Come in," a voice said from within the classroom but as the class filtered and took their seats they stared at the teacher with unabashed curiosity. Colin and Ginny were sitting next to each other with Ginny now wearing school uniform she had received a warning from one of the teachers' in respect to her clothes. Sitting behind the teachers' table at the front of the class was Harry Potter wearing a suit with a Gryffindor tie and the usual Sunglasses hiding his eyes.

" Good Afternoon Fifth Years, I am Professor Potter and I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Art's this year. Now you've had five different teachers which is a poor reflection on your-," He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

" Sorry Professor, we were redirected-," Ron cut off abruptly as he saw Harry sitting at the front of the class. Ginny noticed then that the class was longer and there were more tables she also noticed Kristen stood to Harry's left.

" Come in Sixth years," Harry replied and the two houses moved in both surprised by Harry sitting at the front of the class.

" Come in and sit down," Harry said angrily, " As I was saying the Headmaster felt that due to the amount of teacher's you've had the Fifth and Sixth Years were more or less on the same level so will be taught together,"

" Harry, will you be able to teach us?" Hermione asked sitting close to Colin and Ginny next to Ron.

" In the future I am Professor Potter or Sir," He answered, " and yes Mistress Silverwolf shall be attending the lesson's to help me teach,"

Hermione noticed Kristen near Harry smartly dressed with a black Wand holster on so the wand was within easy access.

" This term I shall be teaching you offensive and defensive spells, can anyone name a offensive curse?" Harry asked.

" Stupefy," Ron said with his hand in the air.

" Partly, Stupefy can be used as a Defensive and offensive spell but 3 points anyway," Harry said, " Now can anybody tell me a defensive spell?"

" The Patronus Charm," Malfoy answered lazily.

" Very good, five points. That was the answer I was looking for, today we will be looking at the Patronus Charm. The Charm when it works correctly conjures up a Patronus an anti-Dementor spell. Now please stand up, I'm going to clear a space so that we can practice," With a great groaning the students got up and the tables were cleared with Fifth years on the right and the sixth years on the left.

" The Spell is _Expecto Patronum_ but when saying this incantation you must think of your happiest thought," Kristen said, " Professor how about a demonstration?"

" Ok, _Expecto Patronum_," Harry said and from his black glove a pure silver Phoenix emerged singing a beautiful and haunting song. It flew around the room to the delight of the students and landed on Harry's arm before croaking and disappearing in a flash of silver light.

" Professor Potter, What's your Happy Memory?" Lavender asked curious. Harry just looked at Kristen who looked at him puzzled before he grinned.

" That is not for me to say, " Harry said, " Now Kristen could you deal with the Sixth Years and I shall stay with the Fifth,"

"_Expecto Patronum_," Ginny Weasley said and a small wisp appeared from the end of her wand. She began to get excited but got quiet as a silver otter gambled about around her feet and Hermione looked apologetic. Slowly the class began to try the Patronus charms, all the fifth years only got small wisps and some didn't even get that. Harry went around talking to the students trying to draw forth their memories or correcting their pronunciation until all of them had a wisp. A sudden squeal of delight turned Harry head and he found himself looking a silver Dragon of large proportions. Its head was resting near Draco and it's silver skin made the room brighter. A crest around the head gave the impression that it had a crown.

" Congratulations, it is extremely rare to have a Dragon as Patronus, twenty points," Harry turned away as the bell rang for the end of the first period.

" All right, please put your wands away for the moment," Kristen said over the din.

" Duelling has been a part of history for over a millennia from swords to firearms so Wizards have had Magical Duelling. Though _Gilderoy Lockhart_ began to give us lessons the knowledge was short and not complete so this year because of the Golden Archery Mistress Silverwolf and I shall be giving you duelling lessons," Harry explained and a stage appeared, " First we are going to have a small tournament to see what you know about Duelling. Mistress Silverwolf, who do you think looks nervous?"

" Certainly Mr Weasley and Ms Parkinson," Kristen said smiling with Harry.

" Good choices but I think Miss Weasley and Mister Creevey are ideal candidates to show off their talents," Harry said and the pair stepped onto the long narrow stage one on either side. Each one took a defensive position raising their wands.

" Now I want a clean duel, no advanced Magic only the curse you have been taught in the last five years, now bow," Harry said. Colin and Ginny bowed to each before stepping back into their former positions wands raised and ready.

" Wands ready, Begin!" Kristen cried.

" _Tarantallegra_," Ginny shot off first making Colin's legs to start jerking and dancing but merely stopped it. He shot forward rolling as he had been taught in PE and fired his own spell at Ginny.

" _Impedimenta_," Colin cried. The stunning spell hit Ginny but she didn't seem to even feel it. Harry and Kristen looked at each other in surprise. Her eyes a lit with fire as she prepared her next curse.

" _Nochte Loupé_," Ginny screamed and a silver light burst forth from her wand. Harry instantly reacted trying to create a shield a fraction of a second after she fired but it wasn't enough. The silver light, a curse unlike the students had ever seen, wrapped itself around Colin. He fell to the floor with a scream that would haunt the student's for days to come; the silver fire burnt his clothes from his body. Before the young adult's eyes muscle raced along the boys' body giving him an appearance of being athletic, his eyes changed to silver and back to blue. Finally a sea of fur raced across his body.

" Stop! _Finite Incartatem_," Harry bellowed mortified. For a few precious seconds nothing appeared to happen as Colin heaved and convulsed then abruptly he collapsed into a shivering mass sobbing in pain. The silver light dissipated and the students stared at his naked body shocked.

" The curse has run its course," Kristen whispered.

" No, it hasn't," Harry replied savagely jumping onto the stage and feeling the young mans' brow and covered his naked form with his cloak. Then he picked him up in both arms and stepped off the stage.

" Krissy, detain Ginny and watch her carefully. Ron, Hermione I need you to get Professor Snape and Dumbledore to the infirmary immediately tell them to get a hold of Remus," Harry said kicking the door open then stared directly into Ginny's arms, " I hope you're happy with what you've just done,"

" Wait a minute, she was just duelling," Ron responded but Harry had already gone.

Dinner was a quiet affair with several teachers missing including the Headmaster, Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Kristen Silverwolf. Rumours were rife about what had happened and though most knew something big had taken place in the 5th/6th year DADA lesson the student's weren't talking. Merely eating quietly with their eyes downcast only Draco noticed that Ginny Weasley was missing. Colin Creevey had spent the rest of the afternoon recovering in the hospital wing with his parents who had been called and Krissy with Professor McGonagall. Ginny Weasley had spent the afternoon under guard from Harry. Now after the meal a meeting was taking place with Colin, his parent's, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus Snape Harry, Krissy, Ginny and her parents. Remus Lupin was also in the room leaning against one of the cupboards.

" What's this meeting about?" Molly Weasley asked breaking the reverie.

" I think perhaps Mr Potter should answer that," Professor Dumbledore said indicating the new DADA teacher.

" I have begun teaching Defence Against the Dark Art's here at Hogwart's," He started, " Today the Fifth and Sixth Years Gryffindor and Slytherin were having a lesson. Today Miss Silverwolf and myself were showing them Duelling practises but I wanted to know what they had learnt in the last five years so I called for a demonstration from Mr Creevey and Miss Weasley. The Duel began innocently enough the pair used spells taught to them in their first and second years then Miss Weasley used an archaic which has not been used since the tenth Century," Harry continued.

" What's an Archaic?" Jeremy Creevey asked.

" An Archaic is an old spell which has been forgotten by most or not used in five hundred years. The spell Miss Weasley used is called Nochte Loupé and if still around today would certainly be an Unforgivable," Everyone stared at him, most in the room knowing what an unforgivable was but most except for two not knowing the archaic spell.

" What's this spell?" Arthur asked curious. Harry rubbed his chin tiredly and looked at the Creevey Parents who held their son.

" I'm afraid Mr and Mrs Creevey that your son is a Werewolf," Harry replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, as I've said before I love reviews. The more I get the faster I pump out the chapters. **

**Kordolin **– Arh Josh's identity needed to be kept secret from Voldemort; he's a very special young lad, as you'll found out very soon.

**IrishFighter **– This chapter hopefully provided you with a little more information on Kristen

**PSTurner** – another favourite reviewer, your wrong on one account though. Unfortunately Harry doesn't fall love with Kristen but he has got a love interest much later in the story. I kind of like Harry as a teacher.

**Brokenflamesrebel**- You were certainly my favourite from last time and continue to be a favourite. This chapter is therefore dedicated to you, I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Limeincocont09**- Once again here is your update.

I expect to be churning out at least a chapter a week probably every Monday but please keep reviewing and tell your friends. The more reviews the better.


	5. Creatures Beyond Shadow

CHAPTER FIVE: CREATURES BEYOND THE SHADOW

_Previously…_

_" The spell Miss Weasley used is called Nochte Loupé and if still around today would certainly be an Unforgivable," Everyone stared at him, most in the room knowing what an unforgivable was but most except for two not knowing the archaic spell. _

_" What's this spell?" Arthur asked curious. Harry rubbed his chin tiredly and looked at the Creevey Parents who held their son._

_" I'm afraid Mr and Mrs Creevey that your son is a Werewolf," Harry replied._

" A-a Werewolf, you've got to be kidding me," Jeremy Creevey laughed out loud. It was absurd; this _child_ was telling him that his eldest was a thing of horror movies. What would his milkman pals think if he told them this?

" I assure you, Sir it's not a joke I wish it were," Harry replied tiredly, " I bet you didn't believe in Magic the first time you were told? Many stories you believed to be myths or legends are often true in our world,"

" How did it happen?" asked the stunned father slumping his chair, " Was h-he _bitten_?"

" No sir, a werewolf wasn't present in my lesson at all,"

" You're what sixteen or seventeen?" Mr Creevey said suddenly angrily, " Who's running this crackpot school to allow a child to teach any lesson,"

" I run this school," Dumbledore replied sternly, " I have extreme confidence in Mr Potter's ability to teach, he is more than qualified to teach and has had lots of experience,"

" As I was explaining Colin had been matched with Ginny Weasley," Arthur and Molly looked at their only daughter who was watching had with bright eyes, " She used a spell that has not been seen in centuries,"

" In the First year AD there existed a dark wizard known as De'Agon the Dark. He was a spell spinner and necromancer who consequently created several of the dark spells we know today. His most famous spells, which have been hidden from public knowledge, were known as the Seven Deadly Sins, the Catholic Church modelled their sins off these. The seven were Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Apathy, Lust, Shadow and Bestial. He forged an empire in Britain by using these seven curses until four Mages stood up to him and defeated him, but these curses were used to turn the people into submission. Greed was the least severe to the three worse Shadow, Lust and Bestial," Harry explained.

" Lust changed victim into what we would call a Succubus or Vampire, someone unable to control the urge to lust after blood and drink it," Kristen continued for Harry, " Shadow would turn the victim into a creature unable to sustain themselves in the light, you may think this wasn't too bad but the spell-caster held a piece of the Shadow-victim and was able to use these people as assassins and other un-godly deeds,"

" Now to the last Curse Bestial or _Nochte Loupé_," Harry took up the story once again, " This curse was used as weapon, at every full moon the victim would become a beast and would be released to slaughter innocents unless they did as they were told. Often the victim would become insane with the bloodletting and would kill him or herself. However what De'Agon could not have foreseen was that the once bitten by someone under the influence of either Lust or Bestial would bear the curse as well. But the second generations of the curse were stronger than their predecessors and able to control some aspects of the curse though they could not always control the urges which was how the first Vampire and Werewolves came to be,"

" So you mean to tell me that my son is to become an inhuman monster each Full moon and eventually kill himself?" Jeremy shouted angrily and made to launch himself at Ginny while Lynda Creevey hugged her son tight. Both Remus and Severus stopped the man pushing him back into his chair.

" Fortunately not, the spell requires a lot of Magic and effort which Miss Weasley could not maintain. I was also able to cut the spell off before it overtook Colin completely. It does mean though he shall change every full moon and will have the instincts of the creature but will not end up going insane," Harry replied.

" It's true though the Magical world is mighty prejudice against werewolves though we are currently seeking to overturn this, Remus Lupin, " Arthur pointed the man out to them, " is himself a werewolf and lobbying for equal rights,"

" That's correct," Remus said, " I was bitten when I was very young and though I struggle at times Magic and medicine has come along way, I've had a job teaching at Hogwarts' and I'm currently a representative for the Creature Committee,"

" A recent discovery means that there is a potion that allows the drinker to be of human mind during a _change_," Harry explained, " Colin is young so with a course of the Wolfsbane potion it may alter the curse so that he always remains of human mind during every _change_,"

" What will happen during the holidays?" Lynda Creevey asked.

" First we shall have to register him, the Ministry are very strict in their regulation of Werewolves. Though Colin is still young the Ministry may be lenient and allow him to finish his studies,"

" They wouldn't stop him would they?" Jeremy asked.

" I have a few influences in the Ministry, I shall try my hardest to keep him at Hogwart's but I will have to make strong promises that he will be locked away at the full moon and during the holiday's he will go to the Ministry and be locked in the cell's there,"

" I feel like I'm responsible, perhaps I could talk to some people," Harry said.

" I'm sure that you've been a real help but I don't think a sixteen-year-old has much Influence at the British Ministry even if it is a Magical government,"

" Mr Creevey, a lot of people owe their lives to Harry. Some of those like to repay him by doing him favours," Remus Lupin said.

" Now then perhaps we might discuss the matter of Miss Weasley, where did she find the information on this Archaic and why?" Albus said changing the subject. The people in the group looked at Ginny who just smiled backed at them almost dangerously.

" C-could she really do that? My Ginny?" Molly asked stunned.

" Why mother?" Ginny sneered, " You think I am so precious and wholesome that I am not capable of such acts. I have been learning what I can from arcane books to get out of that pathetic place we call home. With Harry at my side we could rule the world,"

" Oh my," Molly said almost on the verge of tears and Harry despaired because he had never seen Molly this way before. Meanwhile Kristen was looking at him curiously as he seemed to be staring into space then all the other's turned to him to see what his take on the whole situation. Though no one could see beneath his 'shades' his eyes were closed and he was feeling out with his magic towards Ginny. In his mind's eye her body was outlined not in the purple it usually was but in a deep velvety black. He sighed he had never tried this before on Ginny.

" I had wondered why you had been quiet since I have been gone Voldemort," Harry said out loud. All those in the room except for the bewildered Creevey parents looked around surprised before realising he seemed to be staring directly at Ginny.

" What are you talking about?" Ginny screeched.

" You can drop the act now Tom, I've obviously not been attentive enough to know you were possessing Ginny," Harry said calmly, " I see you've been possessing Ginny through her love for me,"

" You have mastered some skills," Ginny said coldly, " Emotion is such a weakness,"

" I can see you get on famously with the women, Tom," Harry said lazily, " I applaud your choice of curse though, no-one would have known about it had I not had the extra tutelage. Colin would have been completely transformed and perhaps even bitten one or more student's thus beginning an army or inner arguments,"

" I found it interesting and had I been there in person the curse would have been stronger," Ginny replied eyes bright, " We will meet again Harry because you are my chosen,"

" _Carrick Lei arrnun hen_," Harry spoke fluently in a second tongue. As he uttered these words a soft evergreen light swallowed and enveloped the youngest Weasley child and for a brief moment the shadowed form of Lord Voldemort stood behind Ginny red eyes alight. Then Ginny fell forward sobbing with relief.

" He's gone," Kristen said for the exhausted Harry. He slumped into his chair sweat matting his raven black hair.

" What did Harry do?" Arthur asked.

" Harry used a potent Magic spell to exercise Voldemort's influence from Ms. Weasley's body," Kristen explained.

" So he's gone?" Molly asked.

" Yes," rasped Harry.

" But what will happen to Ginny?" asked Ron startling the adults who'd forgotten that Ron and Hermione had been invited, " Will she be expelled?"

" Professor Dumbledore," Harry said his strength rapidly returning, " The event happened during my lesson, may I judge her punishment,"

" Agreed," said Dumbledore. Ginny sobbed harder as though this one word was a death sentence.

" But she was possessed by You Know Who," Arthur said thinking the worse.

" Which is why Mr Weasley," Harry said moving forward kneeling before Ginny he raised her head so that she looked directly into his eyes, " I was going to suggest that she not be expelled but serve detention with Professor McGonagall for three weeks and that she have Occlumency to shield her mind from further intrusion. Ginny, you are not meant for me-,"

" Harry!" Kristen warned him sharply making everyone look at the pair.

" Your path has been lain out for you," Harry continued despite his Elvin friend's warning, " there wasn't going to be an _us_, your heart lies elsewhere so follow it,"

" So she gets away with almost murder," Jeremy said angrily.

" Sir, you know little of our world am I right?" the man nodded, " This young woman was possessed by the _spirit_ of an evil man,"

" Mr and Mrs Creevey, if you'll remain with myself and Mr Lupin we shall talk about your son's condition," The other's saw this as a dismissal and began to leave. Harry nodded to the others and disappeared with Kristen on his tail.

Χ Χ Χ

Hogwart's life continued, Draco had been quiet and some suspected that he was planning something big on the Gryffindor's. Colin sulked around being sullen and argumentative with all including teachers. He ignored his younger brother and refused to allow Ginny near him or apologise to him. Rumours swung around the school pertaining to the Fifth/sixth year Defence Lesson. Each Rumour wilder than the next but the teacher placed a lid on what had really happened, giving discipline to those that mentioned anything. Of the teacher's Professor Potter was the coldest and harshest when dealing with punishments. The fifth years ignored Ginny so she had become quiet and withdrawn. Ron and Hermione were the only ones who spoke with her. The other houses not knowing what happened tried but came up blank.

It was the end of September two weeks' exactly to the day Colin had been cursed, the morning was chilly and fog hung defiantly in the air. Harry stepped out into the bitter outside before breakfast. Having not had a cigarette in over a week he pulled once from his pocket and lit it. Taking a few puffs he noticed a form on the ground a few yards from him. Stamping on the cigarette he moved towards the form until he realised it was a student dressed in their nightwear. Being small it must have been only a second or third-year student. Turning the form over Harry's eyes widened in horror, half the throat had been torn out and the blood drained completely. Small dots of blood remained on the boy's pyjama top. This attack was recent perhaps an hour so before dawn.

" Arh shit," Harry muttered and gathered up the small form striding quickly into the main hallway. Three girls who were giggling and talking going into Breakfast. Harry had blood on his white shirt and face so he looked quite horrifying.

" You girls," he shouted startling them, " Go immediately to the Great Hall and tell Professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore to go to the infirmary, hurry or you'll have worse that a loss of points to deal with,"

Frightened by appearance the girls run into the Great Hall while Harry not breaking his stride raced into the Hospital Wing. As he entered Poppy Pomfrey came out of her office angrily.

" What is going on?" she gasped as she saw the limp form in his hands, " Put him on bed two, what happened?"

" I found him outside," Harry replied placing the form down on the bed just as the three teachers' he asked for and Kristen came in through the swinging doors. Harry blood splattered and looking pale settled on a bench outside the Wing. Ten minutes later Kristen beckoned him back and sealed the doors while the three teachers looked over him. McGonagall looked him over seemingly checking him for injuries and Harry could tell in a caring manner.

" What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

" I was outside smoking," Harry continued despite a withering look from Kristen, " when I found the student on the lawn,"

" And?" McGonagall asked.

" He had been completely drained of blood and I'm guessing a vampire is preying on Hogwart's. It's chosen the school as it's feeding grounds,"

" How?" the transfiguration teacher asked, " I mean we lock up the school the school at night so how did this boy manage to get out and be fed on,"

" His name is Gilbert Rogers," Pomfrey added coming over, " a third-year Ravenclaw,"

" Sounds like a succubus?" Harry asked looking at Kristen.

" In theory though the pieces do fit," replied Kristen as Harry looked at the covered body of Gilbert Rogers.

" A what?" Pomfrey asked.

" A Succubus is a form of Vampire but not your typical one. Usually they are Rogues, killers who live outside the Vampire Council and law. They are typically beautiful women and can often lure the strongest-willed men into their arms," Harry explained, " They kill during…"

" What?" Poppy said confused at the blush creeping up Harry's face.

" They kill during sex," Kristen finally said, " Harry's just embarrassed. But you said he was thirteen, it's not unnatural,"

" No its not," Harry added after a few minutes.

" What do we do?" the deputy headmistress asked.

" I've had experience with Rogue Vampires and training, Kristen have you had your training yet?" Harry asked.

" I'd started but I hadn't been out on a real mission," she replied looking strangely at Harry.

" Then I think we should put our heads together, Krissy," Harry said, " But the rest is up to you Professor Dumbledore,"

" First we shall inform the student's at dinner and make sure we have some precautions in place," Dumbledore said and the three teacher's left, " Can you be in the teacher's lounge in twenty minutes?"

Harry nodded but his mind was elsewhere as he made for the Gryffindor common room, he entered as several of the student's left who gave him startled looks because of the blood on his shirt. He just trudged past them ignoring their looks and went straight up to the dorm room, which mercifully was empty. Changing from his clothes he grabbed a towel and made his way into the shower. He closed his eyes as warm water coursed down his body loosening the muscles. Twenty minutes later Harry found himself in the teacher's lounge in fresh clothes sitting tiredly next to Kristen who smiled at him.

" What has happened?" Sybil Trelawney asked. Since she started working with Firenze she had become altogether less aloof and had began visiting the staff lounge regularly.

" This morning one of our student's were found completely drained of blood, we believe it is the work of a single rogue vampire called a succubus," Dumbledore explained. The staff room exploded with uproar.

" Preposterous," Professor Vector cried, " Hogwart's has never had a Vampire on its grounds, surely we would have known,"

" Not necessarily," Pomona Sprout spoke up surprising everyone, " Vampires are known to be in the forbidden forest but they are a clan under the control of the Vampire Council,"

" How do you know?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

" I need to travel into the Forbidden forest to collect certain plants for my Nursery and sometimes for Professor Snape's potions. I made friends a long time ago and they provide a guard, you don't think I've always lived at Hogwarts?" Professor Sprout replied tartly. Harry cracked his first smile that morning; the Herbology teacher was one of his favourite teachers.

" So it's a rogue vampire?" Severus Snape said quietly.

" Yes,"

" What's going to be done?" Sprout now asked.

" We'll have teachers patrolling the corridors," the transfiguration teacher said before the elderly headmaster could speak.

" I don't think that would be a good idea," Harry said speak for the first time. Many of the teachers sneered at the sixteen-year-old while Snape merely looked at him in disdain, " Succubus are extremely persuasive with Females as well as Males, unless you have been trained certain techniques to…Arh…deny their attractions then you are as useful as a mouse against a tiger,"

" You've had this training?" McGonagall asked.

" Both Kristen and I are more than capable of resisting the Succubus but I have another idea to watch the castle at night which coincides with our other problem," Harry responded acting more and more like an adult. The teacher's looked at him not seeing a boy but seeing a man who had been changed. Perhaps it was his experiences or possibly it was his disappearance over the summer but Harry Potter had changed and they wondered what had changed him?

" What is our other problem?" Dumbledore enquired.

" First we have to tell them what happened two weeks ago in my lesson,"

" Many of you heard of the incident in Mr. Potter's Defence Against the Dark Arts class but what you haven't been told is Ms Weasley was able to cast a very powerful spell called _Nochte Loupé_. Harry explained to the Creevey Parents the curse is an ancient one, in our terms it changes the victim into a Werewolf," Dumbledore explained.

" What will become of the poor boy?" ever-motherly Sprout asked.

" Well everyone here knows of the Wolfsbane potion that can allow a werewolf to be of human mind during the transformation. Colin has refused this potion angrily and treating life bitterly at the moment,"

" So he will be imprisoned?"

" His first transformation will be on Saturday for three nights of the full moon," Harry explained, " I was going to suggest in light of the incident earlier that we allow Colin to Roam the grounds freely,"

" That would be murder, it is stupid and irresponsible," Snape was the first angry voice to be heard over the older conservative teacher's protests.

" If you had allowed me to finish I would have suggested that Remus Lupin join us," more out roars at this suggestion, " Odd as it may seem there are two wolf Animagi amongst the student population,"

" Research has found that a werewolf in a pack with either Wolf Animagi or Shapeshifters are found to be playful and act more as normal Wolves if they are kept away from the public," Kristen purposefully left out that it was research amongst Elves and not humans who were very prejudiced towards Werewolves.

" With myself and the two Animagi we should be able to control Remus and Colin, to a vampire a wolf pack will look less suspicious than a patrol though she maybe surprised when she senses Werewolf," Harry suggested smiling.

" It's certainly a good idea, as long as you can control Colin and Remus," Harry nodded, " Then you'll speak to the pair?"

" I certainly will, until the weekend Kristen and I will patrol and watch any late Quidditch matches,"

" Then that's settled, Breakfast is almost finished so I would like to impose some new rules and have something to eat," Professor Dumbledore said briskly ignoring the Potion Professor's arguments.

Entering the Great Hall minutes later Kristen and Harry settled at the Gryffindor table, some of the Gryffindor's looked up at the two before returning to their Breakfast which was halfway through. Hermione noticed Harry was wearing blank school uniform for the first time since returning to the school.

" What happened?" She asked, " Where were you and the teachers?"

" You'll see," Harry answered bluntly and began to dish some scrambled eggs onto his plate and speared a couple of sausages onto his fork. Moments later a soft tinkle drew the attention of the student's and an eerie silence filled the Great Hall.

" Morning student's unfortunately I appear before you bearing sad news, one our students was killed today. The third year student had been preyed upon by a Vampire," Dumbledore explained, " This type of Vampire of Vampire is called a Succubus and uses sexual guile and wiles to attract its intended victim. Precautions have been made for your safety however for the time being until the killer has been caught we must impose some restrictions upon you so the following restrictions apply to you:

1) After dinner each night you shall be restricted to your common rooms, only in an emergency shall you be able to leave, as the doors will be locked.

2) Quidditch Practice will continue but the teams will be escorted and watched over by Madam Hooch, Mistress Silverwolf or Professor Potter.

3) If you see or hear anything unusual please report it to a teacher

" Make sure you follow these rules to the letter and you shall be safe. Now let us raise our glasses for Gilbert Roger's may his soul rest in peace," Dumbledore announced raising his goblet followed by the student's who spoke the young boy's name and those who knew him remembered the third year Ravenclaw. Breakfast ended and student's made for their next lesson's discussing the latest turn of events, this year was already shaping up to be like the last few years. Harry watched Colin leave but the boy looked sullen and downcast. Quickly getting up he followed the fifth year from the hall.

Harry swiftly caught up with the upset young man and grabbed him. Moving him away from the other student's he dragged him into a corner.

" What is it Harry?" Colin said sullenly.

" That attitude won't work with me," Harry snapped, " Now what's wrong?"

" Well let's see why? I'm going to become a great monstrous creature three days a month, I'm not going to be able to get a decent job now I have to register," Colin replied angrily, " Oh yeah and if I don't want to become a murderous animal I have to take a sodding potion once for three now every month,"

" That sounds exactly like a woman then, monthly potions and a murderous beast," Harry tried to joke but Colin merely glared at him, " Look what if I could offer you another way, a way where you didn't have to take the potion?"

" Really?" Colin's eyes brightened.

" While you're at Hogwart's you won't have to take the potion," Harry promised.

" How? Won't I become dangerous?" Colin asked intrigued.

" Research has been done where a Werewolf interacting with Wolf Animagi in a pack becomes much more like a normal wolf. Dumbledore has given me the go ahead to form a pack, I know two Animagi and we should be able to control you," Harry answered.

" Wow thanks Harry, you're not all bad," Colin responded and surprised Harry by hugging the older boy then darting off to lessons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As ever spelling mistakes are my own and any 'information' that I have got wrong about the potterverse I will gladly apologise for. I wanted to get this and the next chapter out quickly before I went on holiday so I have not had time to reply to reviewers. Please review and I will reply in the seventh chapter.


	6. Friends and Enemies

CHAPTER SIX: FRIENDS AND ENEMIES

" You're beautiful," Harry heard as he entered the Gryffindor common room Friday night tired and half asleep from the patrol he had just been on. It was warm in the common room which made Harry sleepier but he had just handed over Kristen and was hoping tomorrow night after the Quidditch Match they'd be able to catch the Vampire culprit.

" Arh gee thanks Ron but I would consider myself handsome," Harry responded to his best friend who was sat on one of the sofa's Hermione on his lap. As some of the first year girls giggled and the older girls sighed Harry looked at Hermione, she seemed almost uncomfortable. If Harry didn't know better he would have thought she didn't like being with Ron.

" Not you idiot, I mean Hermione the Angel," Ron replied annoyed and definitely in love.

" All right, my loss then," Harry said, " I'm going to bed,"

" Please Harry can you answer some questions about the homework you set?" Hermione almost screeched struggling off of Ron. She was quickly next to him and seemed too eager to be away from Ron.

"I…um…sure of course I can," Harry shrugged.

" I'm going to bed, got to get ready for Slytherin tomorrow," Ron yawned and disappeared up the stairs to the dorm leaving Hermione and Harry in a decidedly empty common room. Harry began to go over some of his homework with Hermione then he began to pour through his books making a lesson plan as Hermione continued with her homework.

An hour later Harry raised his head from the books and looked around to find Hermione deep in her books. The common room was now completely empty except for the pair.

" Come on Hermione bed time," Hermione's head shot up wildly.

" Oh it's v-v-very late," she yawned looking over her scattered parchment. Harry meanwhile was packing away his books completely ignorant of Hermione who was watching him. They both stood up together and Harry left his books on the table. Harry looked at Hermione and realised Ron was right, she truly was beautiful. At sixteen she was a young woman instead of a girl. She was slightly smaller than him and very willowy more so than Ginny. Her dark brown hair was now constantly straight and today hung loose down her back.

" Harry I-I-I," she said both their eyes meeting as she took a step forward closer to him. Then they kissed, just a shadow of a kiss at first their lips just meeting. When Harry didn't respond she began to step away but his snaked around her back pulling her closer to him. His lips were smooth and delicious, she thought. As the kiss deepened and become fiercer Hermione closed her eyes in ecstasy. Abruptly Harry stepped back.

" Hermione I'm sorry but I can't. It's just been so long and you're very pretty but you're dating my best friend," Harry said gasping breathing hard.

" You haven't been around much, Ron's changed. He scares me," Hermione uttered.

" Ron's about as scary as a kitten, harmless and great with everyone," Harry responded.

" His Family are falling apart Harry, Percy still doesn't believe the truth and with Ginny trying to seduce you people are beginning to talk about the once great family of the wizarding world," Hermione answered, " But Ron, Ron frightens me,"

" How? Why does he frighten you?" Harry asked.

" He has become heavier with his fists," Hermione said almost ashamedly, " and he's started asking me to do things I don't want to do, touching me in places I don't want to be touched except by the right man,"

" Surely not Ron," Harry looked at her perplexed as she began to tell him some of the things Ron had done.

" He's hitting me," she said eventually and Harry looked at her suddenly.

" Has he been watching Josh?" Harry asked.

" Yes, now that you mention it I've caught him a couple of times watching Josh as though he's planning something or even jealous of our interaction,"

" Hermione this is absolutely vital that you follow what I'm about to say, I need you to remain with Kristen at all times during the day. Do not go off with Ron alone, make sure you have someone with you at all times," Harry said deadly serious, " Do not ,I repeat, do not allow Ron to go anywhere with Josh. If you think they have gone off get me or Kristen if you can't find us inform the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress,"

" But why Harry?"

" I can't explain right now, I don't have all the answers myself so just do as I say for the moment. I need to go but I will tell you as soon as I know anything myself," Harry answered mysteriously and disappeared from the Common Room before Hermione could say anything.

**DAILY PROPHET**

**GOLDEN ARROW**

**Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has always been a prestigious school holding many international tournaments such as the Tri-wizard Tournament promoting Allies amongst our foreign neighbours. Hogwart's last hosted the fateful Tri-Wizard Tournament that resulted in the death of one of its student's two years ago. But Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's has decided it is the right time for an international competition between several schools. The Golden Arrow, a idea born of Headmaster's Dumbledore's fertile imagination is a test of Agility, physical prowess, Magical strength and knowledge of everything Magical. **

**Six Schools shall be taking part in the competition from around the world, each sending ten students that best represent their school for all the above subjects. The Schools taking part have been announced as Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizard, Salem Academy, Beauxbaton's, Durmstrung Academy, Wyvern School of Higher Magic and Merlin School of Wizardry. The ten students' with their Heads will be arriving on Halloween night where a Ball shall be put on for the guests. **

**The tournament is due to last three rounds the first of which is Archery, Martial Art's and Combat. The student's will be rated on their performances and four students will be dropped from the first phase. The second round is Knowledge and participants will be tested upon Magical facts from Potions, Herbology etc…The last round will see the last six fight each other in a duel where Magic and combat can be employed. The final two shall face Harry Potter, be marked and the winner announced. During the year there shall be exhibition matches of Combat, Quidditch and other such events.**

**Arran Patterson**

Saturday the weather conditions couldn't have been better for Quidditch, There was no wind to speak off and the sun was high in the sky burning the crisp cold air making it pleasant for the Teachers, students and Players. Harry looked around the grounds from the teachers box then looked to Seamus Finnegan who was commentating in front of Professor McGonagall.

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first Quidditch match of the season and year, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. Both houses are highly competitive of each other and at the moment Gryffindor lead the house points, first we have the Gryffindor team," An almighty roar filled the stadium, " Weasley, Sloper, Kirke, Creevey, Creevey, Patel and Ron Weasley as captain,"

" This year Captain Malfoy has actually gone for skill, introducing the Slytherin team Montague, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott and Malfoy," resplendent in green the team entered the field.

" I want a nice clean match," Madam Hooch pronounced and the captain's shook hands. Montague grinned and saluted. The two were in the air in seconds.

" This match is claimed to be epic, both teams are brilliant and Ginny Weasley is a striking seeker and team player since Harry Potter," Finnegan announced, " oh and there Creevey goes with the Quaffle-whew- that Bludger nearly hit, Sloper hits it at his opposite Goyle,"

Harry sat in the teacher's seats watching the game wishing he could be out there. He had been working with Ginny and her Occlumency then helping her with Quidditch. Now she sat high above the field watching the other players. Score! Creevey punched the air as another Bludger was hit at him. Blaise now had the Quaffle but suddenly Gryffindor attacked and Patel now held the Quaffle. Crabbe hit a Bludger at him the Quaffle falling from his arms. Parkinson had it and she zoomed nearer the goal hitting it towards one of the round circles. Weasley grabbed the Quaffle and threw it to Parvati Patel who made a run to the Slytherin goal scoring again. The score was 20-0. Ginny sat on Harry's Firebolt near the top of the Gryffindor tower looking for the snitch while Malfoy sat near the Slytherin house stands.

" So Creevey is in possession of the Quaffle and pushes his broom towards the Slytherin goals but Crabbe sends a Bludger at his head causing him to loose it, now its Patel - Goal Gryffindor 30-0,"

" With Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle Parkinson passes to Zambini and he heads towards the goal-ooohhh that must of hurt as he's carted off by Madame Pomfrey, what's that the two seekers have seen the Snitch?" Ginny went into a spectacular dive followed by Malfoy but at the last minute moved to the right, Draco pulled out grinning at his adversary. Ginny was back in the air straight away searching for the Snitch. Draco had taken a place twenty yards under Weasley.

" Zambini has got the Quaffle and passes it to Pansy Parkinson who moves forward diving beneath her opposite Colin Creevey and straight into the goal protected by Keeper Ron," Seamus belted out "With the score 30-10 the game is beginning to heat up, Patel with the Quaffle but look the lithe Nott has got it back and scored yet again,"

" Gregory Crabbe hits a Bludger at Weasley sending him flying as Patel heads for the goal protected by Montague," Finnegan screamed, " Oh she looses the Quaffle and Zambini is back in the game and in possession of the Quaffle,"

Over an hour later Gryffindor seemed to be in the lead with the scores being 60-40 when Ginny suddenly caught sight of the Snitch and swung the Firebolt down towards it, with Malfoy right on his tail Ginny reached her hand forward and suddenly a scream redirected her attention. A Bludger had walloped Draco. Unconscious he was falling and he would be killed instantly if he hit the ground. Ginny looked around for options but there wasn't any so she decided to use an unconventional and highly dangerous move Harry had been trying to teach her. She swung on the underside of the broom and opened her arms. Without guidance the broom lost power and Ginny Weasley was freefalling out of the sky.

" Oh my god Draco Malfoy is falling possibly unconscious but what is Ginny doing? Weasley is freefalling. This will be up there with the Wronski feint," Finnegan shouted. About ten yards off the ground Ginny kicked away from the Firebolt and caught Malfoy in her arms and rolling as she hit the ground she protected Malfoy and herself. She lay flat groaning. _Oh god I shouldn't have done that_, she thought, _but that was so cool_. On top of her Malfoy groaned feeling his head cushioned by something soft he opened his eyes into a pair of breasts.

" I didn't know you liked it on top," she said cheekily.

" I have a really bad headache," Malfoy said and realising his predicament rolled off of the redhead. He helped her up as crowds surrounded them.

" Well done Ginny," Harry pulled her into an embrace smiling. Madam Hooch strode over to the circle and looked at Ginny.

" Ms Weasley that was amazing, where did you learn that?" It was then that a man stepped into the circle as the Gryffindors congratulated her.

" Well done Miss Weasley, simply terrific, I'm Jimmy Ryan from the Daily Prophet what did you call that move?" He asked earnestly.

" It's called the Falcon's swoop and was developed by Harry Potter," When she looked around she realised that he had faded back into the crowd and had disappeared. She opened her hand and released the golden snitch.

" And Gryffindor win the match 200 points to Slytherin's 40," Seamus cried over the grounds.

X

Although the partying was heavy in the Gryffindor tower Harry managed to get Hermione to meet him on the Quidditch Pitch where she also found Draco both of them seemed to weighing the other up. Neither noticed that Colin and Remus stood off to the side.

" Why am I out here?" Hermione asked first.

" Yeah, Potter why'd you drag me out here?" Malfoy growled.

" I know you're both Animagus," Harry said patiently.

" What? Since when?" Hermione almost screeched.

" Hermione, you're the smartest witch I know. If anybody become Animagus it would be you and I happen to know that you can change into a wolf," Harry said and she sagged forward, " That goes for you Draco, I know you can change into a wolf,"

" How do you know?" Draco asked suspiciously but confirming to Harry.

" Let's just say I have a gift for knowing people," came the reply.

" Granted I am," Draco said grudgingly, " but what do you want us for?"

"Colin is a Werewolf, he will change any minute as soon as the moon comes out, We," He indicated all of them, " will keep him from going fully beast and help him, are you in?"

" What's in it for me?" Draco asked greedily.

" The sense of helping someone Draco," Harry replied evenly, " I know you very well and you're not completely like your father,"

" Hello, folks," Lupin said cheerfully, Draco visibly stiffened. Suddenly the full moon slipped from its cover so that Lupin and Colin was assaulted with pain. Both threw back cloaks revealing naked bodies. Hair was covering the body so Hermione turned and slipped into the Wolf form. Contrary to popular belief shape shifting into Animagus usually meant taking on the animal's instinct and techniques. Most controlled this and it was like second nature but others like to immerse themselves to learn more of the only animal they could change into. Minutes later five wolves stood on the Quidditch pitch, one perhaps looked like an adult, black but with silver fur lining his back. The smallest of the group was Colin large by wolves standard he was smaller than the last three. Hermione was jet-black wolf with Draco as a grey Wolf. Harry was bigger than the other lot except for Remus and jet-black, he looked like an extinct Dire Wolf the biggest wolf species to walk the earth. He measured five-and-a-half foot from nose-tip-to-tail-tip. Remus barked joyfully assuming Alpha male as the oldest. Turning his back towards the Forbidden Forest the two Werewolves seemed no longer like mythical beast but large Wolves; _Canus lupis_.

A sudden growl came from Harry, his hackles were raised and he was snarling at Remus who turned back to the pack. Instantly Remus snarled and Harry leapt, clamping his jaws on Remus's throat. They fought for what seemed an eternity to the only female wolf. Suddenly Remus lay down exposing his throat and whimpered. This meant Remus was giving into the most powerful male of the small group. Harry was the Alpha male leading the group. Abruptly they took off into the forest, Colin gambling between Hermione and Colin. They ran Single file, Harry was in front with Draco as the Beta male Harry's second. Remus came third then Colin and the Female last.

Several Hours later the moon was beginning to wane and the pack had returned to the outer edges of the forest Hogwarts looked majestic in the silver light. Surprisingly Harry had allowed them to hunt and kill some of the local deer which was there was a massive quantity. They lay either sleeping or in Harry's case watching Hogwarts. Colin was sleeping next to Lupin his leg twitching as he dreamt. Draco watched over them all his thought's a jumble as he lay there. Harry wasn't that bad and he'd rather be friends with him than be in a rival.

Vampire's POV 

Darkness. It pressed on me from all sides and most people would be afraid of it but I embraced the darkness like a father embracing his son. I revelled in Shadows like it was my friend. I stood at the edge of the Forest nose flaring detecting a hint of rain in the air and the coming of dawn in less than two hours. I knew this was when most people were vulnerable when their REM sleep could be affected with suggestion. I had travelled a long way and avoided the council for over four hundred years. This place, this school was a rich feeding school. My last kill had been easy though the school exhibited some signs of magical learning I wasn't worried. I had my own magic and would easily defend myself; I had my faithful Bloodwraith strapped to my back and the two daggers on either thigh.

I strode across the grass, as I smelt something, a scent I had not smelt in over two months but that was hundreds of miles in Scandinavia. He couldn't be here now, surely not? I also smelt werewolf and checked to see if the silver dagger was easily accessible. I stepped into the courtyard and smiled smelling a delectable morsel ready to be bled. I closed my eyes entering her dreams. Shadow pressed in from sides as I looked around deciphering my surroundings, a howl echoed our dream as I sought out my prey, and she must be having a nightmare easier for me. Ahead I saw a path through the gnarled tress and I took the way through the woods. A wind picked up and the howl echoed again. Before me lay a castle perched atop the hill as though guarding and watching the village far below. Something impelled me forward so that I reached the open doors and entered the luxuriously furnished front hall. A great chandelier hung above the hall and a long gilded mirror made the hall seem larger.

_However I was drawn to the drawing room just off the hall. Opposite the walnut door a fire roared gaily. To my right a claw-footed mahogany desk sat before large bay windows. To my left a crimson set of couches arranged around a Persian rug, it was old and authentic but defiantly stylish. There she stood looking out of the window at the shadowy trees. Only young perhaps twelve or thirteen, how I like them._

_" Who are you?" Her soft voice asked as she turned._

_" I'm a friend, I'm here to take you from this place," She shivered._

_" This place is rather scary," She replied._

_" Then take my hand and I shall take you from this place," I held out my hand and she took it. I began to lead her from the castle and through the woods. I opened my eyes to find the door open and the young girl stepping out her eyes unfocused and her face drawn. I knew she was within my grasp when abruptly I smelt that scent again, stronger this time and suddenly I was afraid. If he was here I was being hunted. I may be able to get a meal in before he catches me; I drew her closer to me._

Suddenly Harry's head came up and he was on his paws in seconds startling Hermione. Yapping she seemed to question him but he took off at a gallop. Remus and Colin woke and followed the pack. In the courtyard a figure seemed to be grappling with a smaller person. Harry leapt and knocked the taller then tucking in and rolling over back onto his paws.

" Gryffindor, I thought I smelt you," She snarled, " I escaped in Scandinavia but this time I shall kill you,"

She quickly shifted herself into a wolf and the pair watched each other walking a circle as their breath formed mist in the cold morning air. She attacked and slashed him viciously across the snout with her claws. He clamped his jaws around her throat but she refused to give in and back kicked him in the ribs. Yelping he flew about ten feet unconscious and then just as suddenly as it started it finished and the vampire was gone. Draco was standing over the girl fully human. First light penetrated the courtyard and shaking in violent fits Remus and Colin become human again. They would remember this night, it was a strange even for both to act like wolves and still remain somewhat human not beast. Draco tossed his robe to the naked professor and the comatose young girls to Colin. Hermione was changed into human fully clothed.

" Come on Harry, please change," As if her words penetrated his foggy mind he became human, four bright red slash marks across the bridge of his nose and left cheek. His sunglasses had fallen off and Hermione gasped. His eyes were almost somewhat between cat eyes and Canine eyes. The black pupils were slit like and irises were light green like that of a wolf. But what surprised her were the scars that ran along the slits vertically down. It was surprising Harry could even see.

" Hermione?" He asked wavering.

" The vampire knocked you for six, Potter," Draco said languidly. Harry shook his head fighting of the tendril of unconsciousness determined to conquer him.

" She had to choose the first night we changed," Harry replied tiredly.

" You should go see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said concerned.

" No, I'm alright," He said raising himself up he staggered slightly.

" She's right Harry, Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey," Remus said concerned cloak now covering his modesty.

" I won't see Pomfrey, she always gives me nasty potions," Harry answered, " How's the girl?"

She looked to be no older that fourteen but was looking at the five frightened, Remus was trying to comfort her.

" What happened?" she asked stuttering.

" You were seduced by a vampire," Harry answered her, " But you'll be alright now,"

" Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," Remus said to the girl helping her up and walk slowly into the castle where Professor McGonagall now stood concerned. She looked over the five and smiled as Remus passed her. Stepping out she stepped up to Harry. Lifting his sweat covered hair she gasped looking into his pale-green eyes.

" Are you ok?"

" I'll be fine Professor, I need a little sleep and a month for these wounds to heal," answered Harry staggering into the castle with Hermione helping him.

" She called you Gryffindor," Hermione said quietly.

" I've met her before in Scandinavia," Harry replied equally as quiet, " She won't be back for a bit now that she knows that I'm here,"

X X X

Sunday morning found Harry entering the school Library, Four puffy red scars were clearly visibly and a reminder of the attack last night. Students had been staring at him all morning wondering about his strange eyes. For the first time since he had returned the young man had gone without the sunglasses and getting the strange looks. Looking around the library he spotted Draco in the corner then saw Ginny with him giggling quietly at something the platinum-haired man had said. She seemed quite comfortable with the Slytherin, which surprised Harry.

" Good Morning," Harry said stepping up to their table.

" How's the wound?" Draco asked pleasantly. Ginny looked at him in amazement.

" Healing up, another month and I'll only have scar's to remind me of last night," Harry returned.

" Is the Vampire gone?" Ginny asked.

" We don't know for sure, but the attack last night means that we're aware of her presence and protecting the castle,"

" Oh good," Ginny said.

" Do you mind if I have a word with Malfoy?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and gathered her books disappearing as Harry settled in her seat.

" That Vampire knew you last night," Draco stated.

" She did," came the reply.

" During the time you were away?" Draco asked.

" Yes, actually," Harry returned, " Are you sure it ok to talk in here, what about your friends?"

" They don't come in here normally let alone on a Sunday when they can have a lie in,"

" Good, no one know's then?" Harry asked.

" No, they're already suspicious that we haven't been 'fighting' much this term so I don't think I want Voldemort knowing I'm meeting with the Boy Who Lived,"

" Is that going ok? Or do we need to start fighting more?" Harry asked.

" I have been in contact with the Dark Lord, we are supposed to be meeting but I need something big to deliver to his lordship,"

" Stick with the plan, when the Dark Lord has Harry Potter amongst his rank then he shall reward you," Harry returned.

" Harry you truly are devious, you spent too much time with El'ne and Gwen," Draco laughed.


	7. From Within comes the Greatest Threat

A/N: My apologies for being so late in putting this chapter out, I've been busy with a new job and just haven't had the time. Response to E-mail's at the end of this chapter, please Review, I like to know if I'm doing good and I especially like reviews.

CHAPTER SEVEN: FROM WITHIN COMES THE GREATEST THREAT

1st October Harry Potter found himself in front of the school waiting for the other schools of the Golden Arrow. He was dressed smartly standing alongside the teachers while the student's were arrayed beyond them in their houses and with their Heads. Harry looked around him remembering two years before when he had stood with his house waiting for another lot of student's for the Tri-wizard Tournament. Harry took another glance about seeing Hermione and Ron amongst the Sixth Years though Kristen was stood in between the pair. Ron seemed angry and annoyed while Hermione appeared relieved. He saw Josh looking excitedly around the night skies and the forest reminding Harry of Dennis Creevey two years ago.

" Do you know the Heads of the school?" Harry asked the Headmaster of Hogwart's.

" I know Headmaster Foster from the Ireland's Merlin School of Wizardry and like you I know Madam Maxine,"

" Is she returning?"

" Of course, to visit Hagrid again. I know the pair have missed each other," Dumbledore smiled.

" Look," Someone cried out. In the field before them a great crimson vortex was growing and the wind become a gale buffeting the student's who stared uneasily at the crimson vortex. It began to twirl faster then abruptly it spat out ten children who landed perfectly on their feet. Both boy's and girl's between 11-17 looked around Hogwart's and the scenery as the distinguished woman that had come with them smothered her hair putting it back neatly. She was thin with steel grey hair in a bun and she wore glasses. But she looked grandmotherly. The vortex disappeared and the student's followed the woman up the hill to the student's waiting. They wore Black jeans and T-shirt's with golden Salem Academy embroidered on the front and rear.

" Professor Dumbledore," she greeted him with an American accent, a Texas twang that was very strong.

" Principle Dearingborn," the elderly headmaster greeted the woman warmly taking her hand in his own, " I'm glad you could make it,"

" I'm glad to be here," Alyson Dearingborn replied.

" How was the journey?" Albus asked politely.

" Not bad though it is warmer than in Salem at the moment," she chatted politely with the head master for a few moments, " Am I the first to arrive?"

" Yes you are, Master Hobb shall take you directly to the guest wing where your student's shall be staying," A fourth year stepped forward and led the American Principle and student's of Salem Academy towards the castle.

Thirty minutes passed and the student's began to get a little restless. Then Harry heard it first before the student's, a muffled rumbling and sucking sound coming from the lake. It was familiar to him as like two year's before the smooth surface of the lake began bubble furiously, waves now washing over the muddy banks and a whirlpool appeared. Then the ship of Durmstrung rose from the lake like a ghost. The resurrected wreck was skeletal and the dim misty lighting the portholes looked like ghostly eyes. The ship docked at the shores and a plank was placed from the ship. Ten boys walked from the ship dressed in warm winter coats followed closely by a burly man with grey beard and black eyes.

" Professor Dumbledore," he said coldly. He smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes and his demeanour was somewhat cold.

" Headmaster Vronic," Dumbledore smiled warmly grasping the man's hand.

" How does the day find you?" Victor Vronic asked seemingly bored.

" Oh it finds me well, and how was your journey?"

" Cold, I have always hated that boat but it has been part of the School for such a long time I cannot be rid of it,"

" Then perhaps you should go inside and warm yourself, follow Miss Belle and she'll take you to your dorms," Dumbledore smiled and another Fourth year led them off into the castle to get settled into their dorms. Soon after a shimmering filled the air startling the student's and making them go ooh and aah. Moments later a large castle-like gate shimmered into being and ten young boys not one over 15 stepped from the gate with a young man dressed in a tweed jacket and slick black hair.

" Mr Foster, wonderful to have you returning," Albus smiled at the young stranger.

" It's grand to be back," Jack Foster said with a strong Irish accent but it was clipped and posh, " Life treating you well Albus?"

" Very well, Jack. Have you met Harry Potter?" Albus asked gesturing in the DADA teacher's direction, " Jack Foster, Headmaster of Merlin School of Wizardry I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter our Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher,"

" 'Pon my soul, my boy, it's wonderful to meet such a man with a great reputation," Jack shook Harry's hand enthusiastically, " I have been waiting for such a chance to meet you,"

" Thank you, its nice to meet you too," Harry responded seeing the boys of Merlin School staring at him unabashed.

" We shall get you settled Jack then I expect you at the meal tonight ahead of the formal ball,"

" Of course, of course," he said and was led off into the castle speaking to a blond haired thirteen-year-old amongst his entourage.

" Well that was a happy reunion," Dumbledore smiled.

" If you don't mind how do you know Mr Foster?" Harry asked.

" He attended Hogwart's, one of my favourite students. He knew my grandson," Dumbledore said almost quietly but Harry was interrupted from further questioning the headmaster by a shout.

" Look up there," A shout echoed across the student's and everyone looked up towards the forest where once again the black shape skimmed closer barely touching the Forbidden Forest. The giant powder blue carriage was magnificent against the coral red sky. The dozen winged horses drew the carriage through the air easily as it landed with a bump before the students. They all saw the coat of arms before the door opened and a small girl jumped from the carriage and stumbling forward she turned releasing and unfolding the golden steps so that Madam Maxime could step from the carriage. She was as handsome as Harry remembered with black liquid-looking eyes and the beaky nose.

" Professor Dumbledore, it is nice to see you again," She spoke her accent beautiful and foreign.

" Madam Maxime, I am glad to have you here," Dumbledore shook her hand kissing it lightly.

" Olympe!" A husky voice said and Hagrid moved forward taking her hands in his. Her smile grew and anybody could these two clearly liked each other. He led her and her student's towards the castle.

" Our last school," Dumbledore said to Harry.

" Where is our last school from?" he asked.

" Wyvern School of Higher Magic, from China. An extremely secretive school, I was surprised when High Mistress Qui Fai Tsung answered my invitation. Perhaps they decided to join in an act of international friendship,"

" Perhaps,"

" Look," someone cried out and they saw a huge dragon rear up over the Forbidden forest. One of the student's screamed as the blood red dragon flew overhead roaring at them then turned on a one large wingtip. He roared a second time but instead of the standard fire a waterspout erupted and cut off from its owner. The spout whirled around and stopped on a dime in front of the students then suddenly collapsed on itself. Ten student's all female and very exotic stood before them in blue skirts and white shirts. The teacher wore a beautiful dress made entirely of black, which matched her liquid-like eyes slanting upwards. She had warm brown skin and her lips were painted crimson.

" Arh Mistress Qui Fai Tsung, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Dumbledore greeted the teacher

" The pleasure is all mine, Professor Dumbledore," the soft-spoken accent was like bell's tinkling. It was pleasant and unusual.

" Your journey was good?" Dumbledore enquired politely.

" It was OK, the Serasei Dragon is an old friend of the school and was happy to be of service," she said.

" Well let's go inside and get you settled before dinner and the ball tonight," Dumbledore said and offered the woman his arm.

An Indian red colour spread across the sky, it was breathtaking and beautiful A perfect night for the Ball. Because of the strange warmth of the night a pagoda had been set up outside with the band. Fairy lights floated around illuminating the Pagoda, as slowly the night got darker. Harry Potter stood at the top of the stairs wearing black trousers, which had been pressed sharply. He also wore a black turtleneck and his holster's lay beneath black jacket. He was looking smart and the girl's all looked at him as they walked past sighing at his good looks.

" All alone?" a voice asked so turned to look at Kristen.

" Have you been keeping an eye on Josh?" Harry questioned her quietly.

" He's something special, isn't he?" she asked rhetorically, " Have you done anything about the other problem?"

" No, but it'll blow up soon and I'll use that to my advantage," He answered then Hermione and Ron stepped up beside him. Hermione wore a summery periwinkle dress where the bottom came down to her knees. Her brown hair was sleek and appeared to cascade down her shoulders. Ron wore black dress robes, which appeared to make him taller. Ginny appeared on the arm of Draco came closer to the four wearing a beautiful dress. She wore a long emerald green dress that had a low neck line the green contrasting with her pale skin. Draco was dressed similar to Harry but wore a white shirt instead of a turtleneck and only had one gun under his left arm.

" Shall we," He took Kristen's arm and led her down the stairs. The student's goggled at these six so beautiful and smart. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the found Josh with a young girl on his arm. He wore exactly the same, as Harry except his turtleneck was a deep shade of blue. Harry had specially asked the Headmaster if the boy could wear the matching clothes.

" Hey you handsome devil," Harry grinned wolfishly letting out a whistle as placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, " no gaggle of girls?"

" I couldn't say no to Cass," Josh responded. Certainly the young first year girl on his arm was certainly nervous in Harry's presence. Harry leant over to Hermione.

" Only eleven and already a ladies charmer," he laughed.

" That's your influence," She replied and smacked him lightly on the arm, Ron however just frowned at the pair. The sky was light due to a strangely bright half-moon and the Pagoda was pure white with fairies flowing in around it. Music reached the ears of the couples and Harry enticing them. Entering the pagoda they saw the floor was polished oak, in the corner was a stage with the Weird sisters playing a Muggle tune.

_Wherever you are_

_Wherever you are _

_I feel you every time__ my heart beats_

_Our love grows stronger as the days go by_

_You don't have to say that you love me_

_We're good together cause we're two of a kind _

_And I_

_I need you to light up my life_

_I need you to keep me alive_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever you do_

_Every breath that I take_

_I'll be thinking of me and you_

_Wherever you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_So hold on and be strong_

_Cause you know we're two hearts beating as one_

_So close there was nothing between us_

_With every beat I feel you more and more_

_I used to think paradise was beyond me_

_But you brought heaven right to my door And I_

_I need you to light up my life_

_I need you to keep me alive_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever you do_

_Every breath that I take_

_I'll be thinking of me and you_

_Wherever you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_So hold on and be strong_

_Cause you know we're two hearts beating as one _

_This is where you belong_

_Because we're one in the same (you'll never be lonely)_

_You are the reason I live_

_The reason I'll never be lonely again _

_Wherever you are_

_Wherever you are_

_Wherever you are_

_You know you're not alone_

_You know you're not alone_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever you do_

_Every breath that I take_

_I'll be thinking of me and you_

_Wherever you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_So hold on and be strong_

_Cause you know we're two hearts beating as one_

As they entered on a table near the stage were an array of drinks, Severus Snape stood guarding over alcoholic drinks so that only the adults could have them but his scowl kept most away. The six young adults moved to the table and poured some punch for themselves. Moving away from the Professors' dark looks they sat at a table. Soon afterwards Ginny and Draco started to dance, the pair was quite graceful. Harry was watching Ron who seemed in a thunderous mood. Minutes later Harry had his eyes once again on Draco and Ginny who were twirling then looked to Kristen and Neville, the young man didn't seem to be doing that bad. About half an hour later all seven were sat at the table talking quietly when Harry raised his glass.

" To Friends, Family," Harry toasted, " and relationships,"

Over the top of the glasses Hermione and Harry's eyes met for the briefest of moments acknowledging the forbidden kiss a couples of weeks before. Slowly everyone started to drift away again; Harry was left on his own. Ron led Hermione away Harry saw but he continued to watch the dancers. The redhead led his girlfriend into Hogwarts gardens, the night air was clear and warmth still remained. Strangely although the school had seen some cooler days, mostly the days had been warm. Beneath fairy light they sat on a wooden chair. Ron began to kiss her neck; her back was against the chair as he leant over her. Suddenly she felt Ron's hand on her thigh sliding upwards on her bare skin.

" Ron, please stop," she cried out as his hands touched her panties he began to kiss her harder moving his body on top of her.

" Please, Ron, No," she screamed.

Abruptly Ron found himself pulled off of Hermione and slammed against a nearby stonewall. Ron saw Draco over his attacker's shoulder with a look of surprise in his eyes. Ginny and Kristen were doing their best to sooth and console Hermione who was crying quite heavily. Finally turned to look directly into the stone cold eyes of Harry who had his arm against Ron's throat pushing up against the wall.

" Get the hell off of me," Ron snarled.

" What were you thinking? She's your girlfriend, your best friend," Harry asked his voice cold and anger filling each syllable.

" She wanted it," he spat.

" Hermione begged you to touch her?" Harry said astonished.

" She said she couldn't get her filthy Mudblood hands on you after you kissed," Ron replied, " Yes I know about that so she came back to me begging for sex,"

" Liar!" Harry cried as Hermione sobbed harder, " I think its time we had a little meeting, I've been putting this off. Draco, go get Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall tell them what's happened and ask them to get Mr and Mrs. Weasley. We will meet you in the Great Hall and Kristen take this piece of rubbish to the Great Hall, Ginny would you take Hermione to the dorms?"

" No," Hermione cried out sharply, " I want to know what you're planning,"

" You won't like the outcome," Harry replied softly as Kristen led Ron away.

" He was lying!" She said almost to herself.

" Of course he was 'Mione," Harry answered squatting in front of her and brushing away the tears, " I can't explain right now what's going on but maybe soon,"

Minutes later Kristen was watching Ron, who had daggers in his eyes, as Ginny led Hermione into the Great Hall. Molly Weasley cried out and pulled the pair to her hugging the older girl hard.

" Albus called us and told us what happened, I don't believe," She said softly.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said softly.

" It's not your fault," Molly replied and looked up as Harry entered, they could see he was fuming. His eyes glittered with dark menace and even the shadows seemed to pull in around him,

" Why would he do such a thing?" Arthur asked as laughter high and cruel echoed across the empty room. The source maybe not surprisingly was Ron whose eyes were filled with Hatred and anger.

" Oh you always sit up and beg like dog's when Harry calls. You four are supposed to be adult's yet you come at a sixteen-year-olds beck and call. Beside Harry has it all wrong again," Ron sneered at them, " I wasn't _raping_ Hermione the whore begged me for sex,"

" Ronald Weasley, how dare you speak about your friend and girlfriend that way," Molly snapped.

" Are you so different mother? I know you hire your body out for sex when Father isn't around,"

" How dare you speak to your Mother like that," Arthur said sharply and pulled his sobbing wife into his arms.

" You Father are the root of all-," Ron began to say but was cut off sharply.

" Quiet," Harry snapped. " By Merlin Tom you certainly are very arrogant and think much of yourself,"

" Excuse me, Potter?" Ron returned coldly.

" Well first you possess Ginny then once I made it known you were there and that I had the ability to tell someone was being possessed you still decided to take control of Ron,"

" Why then have I been in Ron Weasley for three weeks?" Ron/Voldemort asked harshly and smiled smugly. From Arthur to Professor McGonagall all looked at Harry for an answer.

" Two has been enough so I have been watching you as I've been researching a way to protect Hogwart's completely from anyone being possessed again on the grounds,"

" That's impossible, only the strong can protect one mind let along several hundred," Voldemort returned laughing evilly.

" That's where you're wrong, I have found a way,"

" It doesn't matter anyhow I have succeeded in what I had planned. I have now defeated my strongest opposition, through out both wars the Weasley's have been the strongest ally for the light side, and now my Father and Mother are fighting. Percy has been ostracized and no one trusts my little sister," He said looking around the room, " What you don't realise is that the Weasley's are looked up to as strength in the war but people look at the family now and see only shame and bitterness. Their hope is fading and shadows are coming forth faster,"

" Your wrong, a new light is coming and the Weasley's will be the strongest allies. I look around and see a loving mother and father who dote on there children. A smart young woman taking her first steps in proving she is tough and smart. I see my best friend whose loving and caring brought him one of the smartest witches as his girlfriend," Harry answered, " You merely manipulated them to get to me but I have an offer for you,"

" Go on Potter, I'm listening,"

" You leave the Weasley's, Hermione and my friends alone and I shall leave the Wizarding World for good,"

" No!" Hermione and Ginny cried out together.

" Its an intriguing idea Potter, I shall have free reign as long as I leave them alone. Yes then Potter we have a deal,"

" _Carrack Lei__ arrnun__ hen_," a female voice spoke and a sapphire blue light erupted around Ron before he slumped over as though exhausted, "_Lei__ arrnun__ hen terra Hogwart's__,"_

" What happened?" A stunned deputy headmistress asked.

" Kristen has used an ancient magic drawn from Hogwart's herself to protect Hogwart's," Harry said, " As long as anyone is on these grounds it will provide a sanctuary against possession from all including Voldemort,"

" He is strong Harry, I had to draw a lot from Hogwart's to place the spell," Kristen panted.

" It's true but if something were to happen to any of you I'd never forgive myself, I mean look at what's happened already to Ron and Ginny," Harry said.

" You are safer here," Professor McGonagall said.

" And you can better protect everyone here," Albus said.

" I must leave, I've made a deal with the devil but if its just my soul then so be it," Harry began to stride from the room.

" Don't Harry," Ron spoke up weakly stopping the young man in his tracks, " He'll go back on his word. Mum, Dad, I-I couldn't control what I said I love you,"

" We know Honey, it wasn't you," Molly said.

" So much has changed in the last six years," Harry said, " I remember when I was small, innocent and knew little of the Wizarding world. When I stepped onto the Train I did not know I would meet my two best friends and ultimately become a part of a Family. Then Ginny was abducted, the incident with Sirius in our third year, Voldemort's return in fourth and last year with the death of Sirius I can't see it stopping. Voldemort is right though people look up to you Molly and Arthur but now all they see is in fighting amongst your family. Percy argues with you continuously while Fred and George left unceremoniously,"

" We will pull together Harry, we've been through tough times but it is now that I see we must stand allied," Arthur said.

" Harry is right, we have all changed but I did not realise the extent of damage Voldemort had inflicted on a tough family and those that surround us," Dumbledore said, " The war has changed us in ways we shall never understand. We must stick to together. From this day forth we must work together, we have to sort our differences,"

" I'm afraid you all must stick together, I have made a deal with Voldemort and I will honour it," He started to move out of the Great Hall. Draco moved to follow him.

" Potter, You cannot leave," Draco said simply.

" I can and will, if I don't innocent lives will be lost,"

" Voldemort is ruthless, he will not stop killing them even after you leave," Draco said.

" Draco, you need to go to the Dark Lord and get closer. Being around while he possessed Ron isn't going to help your case,"

" I know, I have an excuse available," Draco replied.

" I have to go, remember the plan," Harry turned disappeared through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for all the reviews received.

**Brolly101** – Keep reading, it gets better and slightly fantastical.

**Blackhalliwell**- I appreciate the comments.

**Brokenflamesrebel** –I've put a lot more effort into this version, I'm older now and have learnt from past mistakes to make sure the story is greater than it was.

**Limeincoconut09** – Don't worry it's H/H pairing, Harry has another romantic interest. It was rushed I know but it was kind of a sudden event that took both by surprise.

**Le Diablo Blanc2** – Arh Gwen my special lady, she appears in due time but unfortunately you won't see her for a few more chapter's yet. Draco and Harry's friendship/plans come to fruit soon and you'll find out what exactly is happening.

**Kordolin **– Thank's, I'm glad you like it.

**Irishfighter** – Well you've found why Ron is being as he is, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Path of Light and Dark

Warning: This story is rated T, which in the UK would be labelled as PG-12 as the story contains mild swearing and violence. Please do not read if you are underage or sensitive to these subject's.

A/N Thank you again to for the Harry Potter Encyclopaedia and the help it has given me in getting the Harry Potter world just right. Please Review and let me know what you think, all critics and flames welcome. Chapter Eight is dedicated to Irishfighter.

CHAPTER EIGHT: PATH OF LIGHT AND DARK

" Good Evening Student's and Guest's from our International Communities, Saturday the Golden Arrow commences. We are all here to promote international friendship amongst the diverse communities," Albus Dumbledore began on the Wednesday night, " We are hoping at the end the end of the year that lasting bonds will be made with our friends from China, America, Bulgaria, France and Ireland,"

Above them a bitter November rain lashed the roof. On the Extended table sat the Head's of the other school's listening to the speech Albus Dumbledore was providing.

" In our hour of darkness friendship's help us stand strong, nearly two month's ago Harry Potter, the 'modest' saviour, made a sacrifice to leave the Wizarding world for friendship and for those he loved, I propose we raise our glasses in his honour," Wild applause greeted his statement when abruptly the door's slammed open. The Professors' all surged from their chairs as a figure in black slid through the doors and about half way down the hall in between the Gryffindor table and Ravenclaw's.

" Perhaps Voldemort could learn from you, Dumbledore," a smooth voice came from the person on the floor. Leaping up to the astonished Hall silence he breathed deeply for a moment. Only Kristen recognised the uniform he wore the War gear of an Imperial Mage. He wore a set of armour made of interlinked Basilisk scales, they were deep blue almost black in colour yet were easy manoeuvrable as the man had shown. On his waist was a sheathed sword while on his back were two Japanese swords, Katana's, crisscrossed beneath a third Holster one that held a shotgun. A black medieval-style helmet with a crosspiece that covered his nose and hair made it hard for the wizards to identify him. He cracked his gloved hand as suddenly a growl made everyone look to the entrance of the Great Hall. Four Werewolves, fully changed, and six Vampires were seemingly working in _unison_. He stared for a moment then pulled out the shotgun and rapidly fired.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Four quick shot dispatched at least four of the vampires but the Werewolves looked at him with deadly intent growling. He noticed a fifth slink towards the Gryffindor table and the frozen students.

" Kristen, Draco, Hermione do what you must but protect Joshua Dumbledore at all costs," the deep-voiced man replied. Kristen moved quickly without thinking and killed one of the Werewolves as eight men entered, all wearing robes of a wizard but yet all bore Muggle Weapons, sub-machine guns.

" Oh shit! I would think about ducking," he shouted. Automatic fire peppered the hall as the students ducked under the table while one of the wizards stepped forward glaring at the warrior opposite him.

" Give it up, Voldemort just wants the boy. Hand him over and these people will make it out alive," a second deeper voice could be made out but from where they could not see. From the doorway stepped a rough looking man; he held wildness about him.

" No Malo! Joshua Dumbledore is under my protection, the Council was told that. They knew if they sided with Voldemort and went after him I'd defend him," the stranger replied.

" Give him over, you can't protect him alone," Malo replied.

" Well don't complain that you didn't ask for it," Jumping up he leaped up onto the Gryffindor table near Dennis Creevey, " Colin, go after the 'wolves, 'Mione protect your brother,"

" Griff," Malfoy shouted standing up.

" Malfoy catch," One of the swords he reversed and threw through the air to which Draco caught smiling at the two remaining Vampires.

" Papa has a new toy, bring it on," He beckoned them forward and slashed out viciously. The students and teachers were torn between Draco Malfoy and the man in front of the table. A growl on either side of 'Griff' meant Colin and Hermione as they attacked the werewolves while the dark-haired man jumped down he saw at least three of the creatures in battle. Kristen was in staff-to-hand with two wizards.

" _Fynaren Cro myner_," He shouted firing a silver ball from his right hand and the magical glove. Enveloping another wizard it killed quickly and efficiently. A Vampire attacked Griff sidestepping as the creature lurched forward. Whipping around bringing the whistling blade in a crescent he sliced through the vampire's body. Flame burnt the body and ash floated away. The room seemed to be frozen in fear but no one seemed to be hurt, all the attackers had been occupied. The werewolf bodies all were dead, two with silver lodged in their sides. All the wizards were dead and all the vampires as well. Hermione stood in front of her brother in full wolf growling, her muzzle was bloody.

" Come now Malo, Just you and me-," He cut himself off suddenly, " 'Mione Watch out,"

Just as he said these words a large shaggy black wolf leapt. Student's turned to Hermione as the wolf launched himself from the doorway. Suddenly from the Gryffindor's table a large black object collided with Malo and knocked him into the hallway beyond the doors. The crowd all gather to watch with morbid fascination. Malo skidded to halt opposite the doorway as his equal a large black wolf landed on his paws parallel to Malo. Attacking the black wolf Malo latched his jaws around his nemesis neck. With a jerk the second wolf broke free and turned growling shackles raised. Leaping Black assaulted Malo pushing him onto his back Black ripped into the wolf as he struggled. Suddenly Malo stopped fighting as Black ripped his throat but still he continued. Fire and anger danced in the light green eyes as the wolf ripped out the others throat. Abruptly he backed away and shifted so that once again he wore the dark uniform of the Imperial Mage.

" Sir, who are you?" the man looked his green eyes over the crowd that had gathered and pulled away his helmet. They looked at him not quite recognising him as lank black hair dripped sweat in his eyes then abruptly someone in the crowd gasped.

" I, Professor Dumbledore, am Imperial Mage Harry Potter-Gryffindor,"

" Imperial Mage?" Hermione said, " They do not exist,"

" I assure you they did, I am the first in over seven hundred years," he replied.

" How?" She asked.

" Perhaps we can take this elsewhere," indicating all those student's looking at them. Immediately Albus Dumbledore dismissed the students and called a meeting of The Order of the Phoenix to discuss the events and get an explanation from Harry. It was held in the third-floor room known as the Room of Requirement. The room had become a medieval banquet hall with a long table so that many of the Order with Ron, Kristen and Draco at Harry's insistence were sat down. The Order had been called immediately and within the hour had arranged themselves in this room. Some like Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, the Weasley parents and the Weasley twins stared at Draco with open hostility.

" What the hell is he doing here?" Fred demanded.

" Isn't this a _secret_ meeting?" George added.

" He came at _my_ insistence," Harry said loudly from the door and the twins were quiet.

" Didn't you make a deal with the devil?" Arthur asked.

" Where have you been?" Molly demanded.

" All in good time," Harry replied smiling and settling into a seat, Hermione sitting opposite him. Harry looked down appearing sad and apologetic for his disappearance but Drak and Kristen looked at him knowing better. He had enjoyed his freedom without everyone looking over his shoulder, worrying what to say around him and what he shouldn't hear.

" So where have you been?" Ron finally asked.

" The Vale," he answered mysteriously then added, " and London,"

" London?" Remus asked. Harry smiled and remembered his visit to London two weeks earlier.

_Gringott's the Wizarding bank was sparkling snow white in the cold air. Harry entered the building and looking around stepped up to one of the goblins. If he was to start with his idea he needed money. Harry stepped up to a goblin._

_" I would like to remove some money from my vault," He said politely._

_" Name?" the goblin returned._

_" Potter, Harry," he replied._

_" Ah," the goblin said, " You have a Will hearing on the fifteenth of November, am I correct?"_

_" I know nothing of a hearing," Harry protested._

_" It is scheduled with your Temporary Guardian Albus Dumbledore," the goblin ruffled through a few papers, " and other listed receivers," _

_Harry's anger erupted; Dumbledore was using him as a pawn again. Only telling him what he, the headmaster, felt Harry needed to hear. _

_" Okay, but I would like to arrange a meeting with a Lawyer," _

_" Sir, the Potter Lawyer is Sir Winston Marlborough IV of Marlborough and Chambers, a Muggle and Wizard Legal firm," the Goblin replied, " their offices are just around the corner," _

_" Thank you," Harry said after he received directions. Soon he was outside a posh building. Entering he found himself in a lavish reception. Harry stepped up to the front desk and looked at the forty-ish woman. _

_" Hello, I would like to see Sir Winston Marlborough?" _

_" Have you an appointment?" _

_" No, but I'd like to see him," _

_" Okay, I'll see if one of the partners is free,"_

_" Who shall I say is calling?" _

_" Mr Potter," Harry sat down on soft leather couches. An elevator Pinged and the Executive Elevator doors opened. A leggy blonde walked out the machine, she strode across to them and Harry evaluated her. Her blonde hair was pulled into a serious ponytail and her dark brown eyes held intelligence, humour and kindness._

_" Hello Mr Potter," she spoke in a Husky posh accent, " I am Erin Marlborough, director and main partner of Marlborough and Chambers, if you'll follow me,"_

_They stepped into the plush elevator, which took to them an executive suite. Opposite the elevator the whole wall was made of glass, which looked down upon central Diagon Alley then the Thames further up. The old Mahogany table had clawed feet and seemed adorned with papers and parchments. The right wall was deep oak and had a large painting of the Battle of Trafalgar. It also held a long black leather sofa and a night-light. The room was more of a Hexagonal so the corner was actually another wall but deep set into the wall were double doors allowing access to the Executive level of the firm. She offered him a seat and looked at them smiling._

_" Mr Potter, I'm honoured you wish to re-open business with this particular firm," Erin Marlborough said, " My father was your parents' legal aide and friend. I hope I can do the same for you," _

_" Please call me Harry," he replied._

_" Then I want you to call me Erin," _

_" I would very much like that, could you please tell me the extent of the Estate?" She began to shuffle through a manila folder and took out several sheaves of parchment going through them carefully. _

_" You have three Vaults, the first of course is your Benefits Vault, it has 500,000 Galleons in it for your school fees and books," she read from the parchment again, " a second vault contains Property deeds, the Family fortune, precious items. The Final Vault is in the deepest of underground at Gringott's. It is the Ancient Family Vault and will be received with your Financial Vault on your Eighteenth Birthday," _

_" Wow," _

_" The Potters were an extremely old and pureblood family, ranked amongst the Malfoy's, Riddle's and Snape's. Now it says here Sirius Black is your guardian, but he is recently deceased," _

_" Yes," Harry's throat constricted._

_" Ah is says here you are due to review the Will November 15th," she said, " with your temporary Guardian, Albus Dumbledore," _

_" I am in fact over 16, I'm 18," Harry responded. She shuffled some papers around and looked at them glancing at Harry._

_" It says you were born July 31st 1980, that would make you sixteen," she said._

_" I have not the time to explain it right now but I have the relevant paperwork," He said and he handed a black folder across to her that had appeared in his hand. My friend and I got them legally processed in both the Muggle and magical world, I'm legally able to drive as well," _

_" Harry, how can that be?" she asked astonished. _

_" I can't explain right now maybe soon but you mentioned properties and money, how much am I worth?" _

_" Currently you have four properties, Godric's Hollow which is a small cottage in a small Wizarding village. An Apartment in London, a manor in Ireland and a property in France. You own eighteen percent of the Daily Prophet and have Shares in Quidditch Supplies," _

_" How much?" _

_" All together with the properties 21.3million Galleons, you are the second richest Bachelor after Draco Malfoy," Harry was surprised he was worth so much. _

_" Right, can you get started on a few items? I want 1.3 million Galleons placed into a fund and several orphanages created for the children Muggle and Magical who have lost families in the Dark War," He said._

_" I know the right person to run the main facility," _

_" I'll have executive control of course but the decisions can be left with a board of directors I'll choose," Harry responded._

_" I'll get to work on that straight away," _

_" Secondly could you enquire into the purchase of Zonko's and a small company called **Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**? I would like a building in Diagon Alley for my new company, Falcon Corporation. If Messrs Weasley and Weasley sell they will be CEO's of the merged company under the name Weasley Wizard Wheezes and placed in my executive building,"_

_" I'd like to have an office in Diagon Alley for Falcon Corporation but for the moment the fact that I own it must remain completely secret," _

_" Client confidentiality," she replied smiling._

" London? Harry," Remus prompted the young man again.

" All you need to know is that I was there," came the reply.

" You made a deal with the Dark Lord to leave the Wizarding world, did you not?" McGonagall asked.

" Tonight as you speak Voldemort raided The Burrow and attacked 12 Grimmauld Place," Harry answered.

" What?" Shock spread across the table.

" I had intelligence that an attack would come three-fold on Hogwart's, the Weasley's and Phoenix Headquarters'. I knew then that Voldemort had reneged on his deal so I had to return knowing full well that Dumbledore would call a complete Order meeting," Harry explained.

" Very astute, Mr Potter," the elderly Headmaster smiled. Hermione interrupted the moment.

" You mentioned the Vale? Where and what is that?"

" Kristen show them," Suddenly she grew taller, to 6ft an inch or two shorter than Harry. Her appearance gave the impression of wisdom; grace and intelligence but the blonde hair could not hide the pointed ears.

" I am an Elf," she began to uproar, " I was born Kristina Silverwolf Ibania Der'nei in The Vale which is home of the _Halandrer_ or the Elves as you know them. I am a High Elf to be precise. My mother has a love of Muggles so gave me a somewhat Muggle name,"

" High Elves don't exist, there is no record of them in any books I've read," Hermione scorned.

" Elves are small ain't they?" Ron said at the same time.

" As you can see I am very much alive and not at all small," Kristen grinned at them.

" You said you are a high Elf so how many types of Elves are there?" Hermione ever the student asked.

" There were five races of The Fey or Elves as the human's once called us. High Elves live in The Vale, which is actually an island off the Atlantic once known as Atlantis. Our close cousin's the Light Elves live with us on the island usually serving in out military. A race known as the Dark Elves were Necromancers and had a Gothic Fortress where Paris now stands," Kristen described the races, " House Elves are the descendants of a small race called Halla Elves and the final one was called Elementals. The Dark Elves and Elementals went to war Sixteen centuries ago but the Elementals were killed while only a handful Dark Elves survived. Only four remain are thought to remain at present,"

" At the beginning of the Tenth century Elves lived free and Atlantis was much visited my all humans, wizards and elves alike however Muggles began to hunt down anything Magical which is how Wizards went into hiding so many elves created a kind-of Vale to hide the island, only Elves knew the location and could transport there," Harry explained.

" So how did you come to be there?" Molly asked fascinated.

" In the early days of the summer I suffered verbal abuse from Vernon Dursley until one day I snapped, I packed my belongings and got on the Knight Bus where I went to Diagon Alley," Harry explained, " Here I met Drakus Sanguine,"

" I knew the Elves and Harry's prophecy from them so when he came into my store I called upon them to teach him," Drak explained.

" I was transported to the place known as The Vale. Elves are extremely elusive and reluctant to teach humans their way however one of the Masters saw in me the Talent to become an Imperial Mage, thus I began my training," Harry explained, " So I trained for two years in a secret location,"

" Wait a minute, you say you trained for two years," Harry nodded, " but you were only gone two month's,"

" Many of the elves are over a hundred though some are younger when they attain Mastership," Harry explained ignoring the comment for the moment, " I thirsted for knowledge and I was taught ancient magic of the Mage which only one Elf held the secret knowledge. While there I was taught Elfish knowledge such as spells and combat. I completed two year's of studying to Master both Mage and Elf understanding,"

" You travelled in time!" everybody looked at him astonished.

" With certain Magic's you can travel back in time so I travelled back to the time I went into seclusion and met with mainstream Elves,"

" So that's how you knew more stuff than we did only day's after being there," Kristen smiled.

" But Mage's do not exist," Hermione said.

" They haven't for a long time, I am the first half a millennia,"

" We agree you are a Mage," Dumbledore said as though agreeing with a small child.

So you were in the Vale the last month and a half?" Ginny asked not liking the look Harry was giving the elderly Headmaster.

" Yes, amongst other places but mainly the Vale,"

" So what happened tonight?" Albus asked. Harry sighed feeling frustrated that he was going to have to explain himself.

" The Elves and I both know someone deep within Voldemort's rank, this person was able to pass out information on the three attack's, I knew if _I_ arrived and prevented the Hogwart's attack you would call the order in, those that lived at the Burrow and staying at Grimmauld Place, they would come here thus saving them,"

" That's interesting planning," Dumbledore said looking at the boy.

" Well I've only had six hours to do it, I didn't the fact Voldemort Reneged on our deal," he growled.

" How did you get through the wards?" McGonagall asked knowing only the headmaster could control them.

" I…um…asked," Harry replied sheepishly.

" Asked?" Molly asked.

" Yes, Hogwart's is alive, saturated in Magic from years of Magical learning," Harry answered, " It is also a old Elfish Citadel so she responded to the Elfish Magic,"

" And the assassins?" Dumbledore asked.

" Oh I attacked them and then was pushed through the door, that's how you found me," Harry finished.

" So what about the Burrow?" Arthur asked.

" It is most likely destroyed as is the old Phoenix Headquarters'," Harry responded heavily.

" You are welcome to stay here of course Mr and Mrs' Weasley, perhaps Molly you'd like to help with one of the classes," the Headmaster said.

" We'd appreciate that Albus," Arthur said.

" What's to happen with Harry?" Ron asked earning a glance from his estranged friend.

" He may continue to stay here though I see now he is too young to be teaching full time, perhaps he could be Mr Monahan's assistant," Albus thought aloud.

" Monahan?" Harry asked curiously.

" After you left we had to get someone else to teach and Derrin Monahan came highly recommended, I think he should stay on as Defence against the Dark Art's,"

All right, what do you want me to do?" Harry said glaring at the Headmaster the tension was almost solid.

" Help Seamus and Kristen get ready for Saturday's Golden Arrow," Dumbledore replied and the other member's knew this was a dismissal so got up. Harry went to follow, " Harry, could I possible have a word?"

Arthur and Molly Weasley followed by the rest of the Weasley Clan left with Minerva McGonagall. Soon all the Order Members has left leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone except for Remus Lupin who remained. Harry was perched on the edge of the table looking at the Headmaster and not his Father's one-time friend.

" Harry before you say anything about the teaching I'm not going to argue with a sixteen-year-old," Dumbledore said uncharacteristically stern.

" I'm eighteen!" Harry snapped.

" Pardon me?" Dumbledore blinked startled.

" I'm actually eighteen, I've been alive eighteen years except I've travelled into the past two years so I'm actually eighteen," Harry answered shortly

" Right ok," Dumbledore said trying to get back on track, " On the Fifteenth you have a hearing for Sirius Black's Will,"

" I know,"

" You do?" Now Dumbledore was surprised.

" I visited the bank two weeks ago found out you were my temporary Guardian until a suitable full-time guardian could be found,"

" Arh yes, Remus and I were discussing that and we think he should become the guardian,"

" You are forgetting Professor that I am of legal age thus I signed release papers allowing me to take full control of my 'estates' meaning Remus's guardianship is not necessary, no offence,"

" That's ok," Remus answered.

" I have visited my Lawyer from Marlborough and Chambers and with her help acquired Zonko's and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. With my eighteen percent ownership of the Daily Prophet and Shares in Quidditch Supplies I am currently building quite a portfolio under the name Falcon Corporations,"

" You seem to know much about Business," Remus said curiously.

" One of my Elvin Master's decided that I should learn business so I did and I quite enjoyed it," Harry explained to the old werewolf then turned to Dumbledore, " Is that all you wanted?"

" Some members of the Ministers and strong allies of the Ministry have decided that we are going to use a vote of no-confidence on the Minister in other words we want to put someone else in his place,"

" So what has that got do with me and my money?" He asked.

" Harry we wanted permission to use some of your celebrity and donations to back the new Minister," Remus said.

" What you really mean is if the 'candidate' has the endorsement of myself then he might be more favoured by the public," Harry put it crudely, " but I want to help choose the candidate,"

" I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said.

" My money is going behind the candidate so I should help, if not I will not fund him or her,"

" When did you get so ruthless?" Remus asked astonished at the change in the young man.

" Master Hiro said Business is ruthless and to survive a businessman must also show that he is callous," Harry answered.

" As requested the files on the candidates," Albus Dumbledore sighed looking at the young man before him however Harry looked back coldly

" Firstly Arthur Weasley," Remus tried to break the tension filling the room.

" Truly Arthur would make a good Minister but some positions corrupt and frankly I do not think the man will be strong enough,"

" Okay, George West," Albus stated.

" He sounds good, Muggle mother and strong political views however he doesn't jump around higher in the Ministry which begs the question why?"

" I'm unable to answer that but what about this next man, he is strong," Remus commented.

" Yes, a daughter starting Hogwart's in the new term. His wife is a Muggle Lawyer and his tragedy has seen that he will never go over to Voldemort's side. He's strong and would not be easily corrupted,"

" So he is our man,"

" Do you want to go over any of the others?"

" Well no, certainly Umbridge isn't going for minister?"

" Yes she is," Remus said sadly.

" Well then I will back him definitely," Harry said and walked out to find Ron waiting for him. Harry and Ron walked along together deep within there own thoughts of how they had met.

"- packed with Muggles, of Course," Harry had swung around. Looking he saw the speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four flaming red heads. Each of the four was pushing a trunk Harry noticed and all of them had owls. Harry felt his Heart hammering as he pushed his trolley after the small group. As they stopped so he was near enough to hear what was being said.

_" Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys mother. _

_" Nine and three quarters!" piped a small girl, another red hair Harry saw who held her mum's hand, " Can't I go…" _

_" You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." As Harry watched what looked the eldest boy marched towards Platforms Nine and Ten and just as he reached the divide between the platforms a large crowd of tourist swarmed in front of the boy and he disappeared. _

_ " Fred, you next," the plump woman said. _

_" I'm not Fred, I'm George," the boy spoke, " Honestly, Woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" _

_" Sorry, George, dear," _

_" Only joking, I am Fred," the boy said and he was off. His twin called for him to hurry and suddenly seconds later he was gone- how had he done it? Harry wondered. Now the third brother walked briskly towards the ticket barrier and just like his brother he was gone. Harry decided, there was nothing else for it. _

_" Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. _

_" Hullo dear," she said, " First time at Hogwart's? Ron's new, too,"_

That was the first time Harry and Ron met later introducing each other properly on the train when they first met Hermione. _God she was mental_, Ron thought as he walked down the corridor laughing silently. He remembered Harry as a midget with glasses and famous. What attracted the two friends was not the difference in background but companionship. Ron was the youngest boy in a family of seven so found Harry intriguing with no family liking his description and stories. Harry on the other hand had never had friends so liked Ron instantly seeing friendship and a boy at the same level as himself unlike Dudley had ever been.

" You know I'm still the same," Harry said to Ron breaking the silence.

" It'll take a bit of getting used to but your still my friend," Ron said and the two embraced quickly.

X

Shadows played across the Gryffindor common room floor flirting with the pure white light of the moon filtering in through the big windows. A shadow moved down the stairs from the boys' bedroom. He passed the fire that had burnt down to the embers at such a late hour. Dressed in black he blended with the shadows almost becoming a part of them. He passed the portrait going through silently as a second shadow detached themselves from a chair and followed equally as silent. Slipping through a side entrance, few were aware of; he found himself in the white encased courtyard before Hogwart's. He looked around as though assessing the situation before taking off at a nimble run towards the Forbidden forest. This forced his shadow to run faster to just keep up with him. Moments or hours passed before they found themselves at the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest. He moved into the Forbidden Forest but his shadow hesitated before making up their mind and suddenly followed. Soon they were in a clearing just inside the dark forest. Great trees swayed slightly in a gentle breeze allowing little light to enter the clearing. However he found another person stood there his back to Hogwart's and covered by a black cloak.

" Kaider," He hissed startling the person, " what are you doing here? Where's your Father?"

He whirled looking at the man and the cloak fell away revealing the narrow face of a boy perhaps 12 or 13 with light blond locks that tumbled onto his forehead but could barely conceal the pointed ears. Crystalline blue eyes looked back at the stranger before he smiled.

" Ileck, you scared me," he replied with familiarity

" Where is your Father, Kaider?" Ileck asked once again.

" My Father sends his apologies but he could not make it," Kaider said then added proudly, " so he asked me to come in his stead,"

" What have you got to report?" Ileck asked.

" After your stunt last night the Ministry is in Chaos, Fudge is on his way out," Kaider commented, " it will probably be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow,"

" Has Der'nei gathered intelligence on Voldemort's allies?"

" Yes, My Lord. Lord Telgrath, Lord Taiger and Lady Yew have allied themselves with the Dark Lord, his Majesty has called a meeting of the Council,"

" Hmmm, they won't be able to do much," Ileck responded, " What of the Werewolves?"

" I know the humans have plans to send Remus Lupin but Fenrir Greyback has many under his sway, though Master Trinity has gathered eight of the clans under a neutral banner,"

" So Voldemort's amassing an army," Ileck said rhetorically then added, " When your father returns tell him the boy is safe, I am watching him,"

" Yes, My Lord, Father will be most pleased. He keeps emulating you," Kaider replied looking longingly at the castle.

" Are you thinking of attending next year?" Ileck asked his voice softening.

" Mother and Father want me to know what a Wizard institution is like, Kristen is certainly enjoying teaching,"

" What of your Mastership though? Don't you start next year?"

" I am due to start after my thirteenth birthday, if I enter it will be into the Third Year," Kaider answered

" Whose to teach you then?"

" Well I had heard your name mentioned, they say you are a qualified Mage _and_ Master, certainly with my training all I hear is Ileck this and Ileck that,"

" That's because at Seraphs they could not get enough of me," Ileck replied swatting the young boys' head lightly, " besides I thought all the females were after you, Kai,"

" No, I'm too young," the boy blushed.

" That's bull and I certainly know you're…um…very active in your extra curricular activities at night," Ileck roared with laughter.

" You…I.… know…. Night…Activities…. not true," Kaider spluttered.

" Don't worry kiddo, Benjan told me,"

" So what about you, anyone special?"

" Not at the moment," His eyes misted over then added, "can you do me a favour?"

" Anything Ileck," the boy was eager to please.

" Can you ask your father to get the Watchguard to check up on Derrin Monahan?"

" Derrin Monahan, I got that," He asked, " Oh before I forget, How's the boy?"

" He is doing good, I checked before I came tonight. Tell your father I want a bit longer before telling him, he should enjoy his innocence and his sister won't be happy,"

Laughing quietly the boy disappeared into the forest as Ileck sighed. He wore the light black clothes of an Elvin Spectre and had three curved blades on his person. He turned back towards Hogwart's when four assailants crashed through the undergrowth. They all wore clothes similar to Ileck, if a Muggle had seen them they would think the four were dressed as ninja's. The leader stepped forward aiming for the midriff. Ileck dropped and twisted spinning with a kick of his own. Knocking the surprised assailant off his feet Ileck looked at the other two attackers.

" Come now boys, this isn't fair three against one," The three surrounded him in a triangle.

" Give us the boy and we shall leave here peacefully," the leader spoke,

" Have you not heard what happened when Malo came after the boy a few day's ago?" Ileck said.

" Yes, the Mage killed them," the leader returned, " but we are stronger,"

" You are merely stupid," Ileck answered.

" Voldemort is keen for the boy to come into his care, he is to be powerful,"

" I know," Ileck responded, " Which is why Harry Potter will look after him, they are tied together,"

" Then we shall have to sever that tie,"

" I do not think so," Ileck answered, " _Ky fnor terranium_,"

Dark blue light built up in his palm and soon become a globe, throwing it swiftly the globe expanded and encased the smallest of the three. Horrible screams shattered the night as the magical weapon expunged his life force. The leader looked at the man with interest and respect, the second assailant was on the ground.

" That was my younger brother, _Krithnar_," he swore and lunged at him with a curved scimitar. The beautiful curved sword flashed through the air slicing emptiness where Ileck had been. Instead Ileck had sidestepped punched out with his right fist, the upper cut took the attacker on the chin disorientating him before Ileck spun knocking the attacker to the ground. Abruptly the leader stood in front of his fallen comrade, grabbing him they disappeared in a flash of orange and Ileck was once again left on his own.

" Well that was certainly interesting," He spoke to himself and began moving back towards Hogwart's when suddenly he stopped, his hand shot out and grabbed Ginny who had followed him. She looked at his face but the shadows hid his features. Whether it was the ecstasy of the fight or something he pulled her close to him and his lips attacked hers hungrily. She stiffened at first but as his tongue entered her mouth she clung to him feeling her senses come alive and feeling arousal wash through her system. Just as suddenly as he started he pulled away.

" Return to Neville, Forget this meeting," He said heavily and was gone in a sea of blackness. Ginny, clearly not frightened of the dark moved back towards Hogwart's and through the hidden door before whispering in an ancient tongue locking it. Once again seeing the school through great night sight she ascended the stairs and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Once at the she whispered a password to get past the grumpy Fat Lady.

" Where did you go?" A deep voice startled her making her jump. She turned to find Harry Potter by the fire, the orange glow lighting half his face eerily.

" Out!" She responded stiffly, " What are you doing in here?

" I watched you leave from the guest quarters and decided to wait for you," he responded genially

" Why are you in the Guest Quarters?" Ginny's curiosity won out as she took a seat opposite him.

" Dumbledore doesn't know what to do with me," Harry replied scathingly, " He doesn't want me with the students yet I am not a teacher for the moment, I am merely Derrin Monahan's assistant,"

" Right," Ginny said, " Did you like living with the elves?"

" Yes I did, they were pleasant company and I got along closely with a couple of them but ultimately I had to return here,"

" Why?" She asked.

" Because I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort I have learnt lots with the elves, not only did I learn Elvin Magic but I was taught normal Magic so that I would be able to take my Newts,"

" So why return?"

" Well I knew I could not come back as a student but if I did not return darkness would overcome the school, somehow I knew I would end up teaching. It surprised me how quickly I would end up teaching," They sat in silence for a while as the light shifted indicating midnight had passed, Harry sighed and got up stretching.

" Go to bed Ginny, you have lessons I believe later and you'll need the sleep," With that he was gone.

**19th November 1996, Daily Prophet**

**DEATH EATERS ATTACK**

**Last night Death Eater's attacked two residence and Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and wizardry. At 6pm Werewolves and Vampires assisted Wizards with Muggle Weapons attacked Hogwart's. A man in black appeared fighting the Dark group. Hermione Granger, Colin Creevey and Kristen Silverwolf helped fight them off and they succeeded in killing all those involved. The man was revealed to be Harry Potter, who vanished over a Month ago over rumours that he had made a deal with You Know Who to protect his extended family. Witness's say Harry fought as a warrior with ancient magic and Muggle fighting techniques. An hour later The Burrow, the Weasley residence, was attacked but Aurors had been stationed there in a anonymous tip-off. Luckily only one Auror was seriously hurt but four Death Eater's were captured. At the same time a residence in London was attacked, it is believed to be the old Black home that was once under the _Fidelius_ Charm was raided by Death Eater's but no one was hurt the house was empty. **

**In another twist to the tale security ****at the Ministry was compromised but surprisingly the attacker merely left a man in the cells. Peter Pettigrew, 39, believed dead and given the Post humus 2nd class Order of Merlin award was found in the cell yesterday morning pale and shaken. He was haggard and half of his arm was missing. After administering Veritaserum Pettigrew admitted he was the servant of He Who Must Not Be Named and had given away the Potter's. Everyone knows the story that Lily and James Potter, You Know Who's biggest rivals went into hiding with their one year old son Harry Potter. Most, however, believed that Sirius Black, Potters best friend had been their secret keeper for the _Fidelius_ charm and betrayed them to He Who Must Not Be Named who then seeking the Potter's was almost destroyed at the Hands of baby Harry.**

However Pettigrew revealed that at the last minute James and Lily had said Peter should be there secret Keeper so it was changed but Pettigrew happily gave his Master away the location to the Potter residence. Controversially this means Sirius Black spent thirteen years in Azkeban innocent of all crimes. Minister Fudge last night revealed that Sirius Black had been killed in the summer of last year in the Ministry raid. Black has been awarded the Post Humus Order of Merlin 1st class and given 5,000 Galleons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I appreciate all the reviews I get and love to read them, please review and let me know what you think of the story so I know if I'm doing well or not. All flames and critics welcome. To those that have reviewed I've replied below to you.

**Kordolin**- Here's the answer's to your question. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I dropped some tidbits in for later chapters.

I**rishfighter** – Glad you liked it, this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Brolly501** – Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Limeincocunt09** – Well this chapter answered everything, what do you think? Did it answer them all? I welcome any questions.


	9. Where there is a Will there is a way

A/N I'm sorry for the long wait for chapter nine, I've had family events and holidays that have made me unable to download my story onto the net. For this reason and the length of time I'm offering two chapters for your viewing pleasure. Please Review and tell me what you think.

CHAPTER NINE: WHERE THERE IS A _WILL_ THERE IS A WAY

Extract from the Business section of the **Daily Prophet**

****

The Black Family is one of the Oldest and wealthiest Wizarding families in the country. With the addition Sirius Black's Post Humus pardon and reparation the Wizarding world is on edge looking to see who will receive the Estate. Of course Sirius Black died in June earlier this year but the Government has only just released the contents of the Black Estates, as to the prolonged period is anyone's guess and there are plenty of rumours flying about.

When the Will is read tomorrow 21st November the Wizarding World shall finally see who obtains the wealth of the Black's. Though it has been widely reported Sirius Black's godson shall receive most of the Black estate. Harry Potter himself is rumoured to be quite wealthy when he reaches his maturity. With the combined Potter and Black inheritances it is believed he will receive several properties in the United Kingdom and abroad. Though it is an estimate Harry Potter is thought to be worth 28.7million Galleons. Making him one of the richest Bachelor's in the country alongside Draco Malfoy. This is all conjecture, as Harry Potter's lawyers Marlborough and Chambers are releasing no details.

Extract from **Golden Arrow** on Page 2 of the **Daily Prophet**

Saturday is the first day of the Golden Arrow competition where the student's will be marked on their archery, sword fighting and un-armed combat skill. Today the Ten Hogwart's student's names were released to the press. The parent's of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Jeremy Sanders, Evan Withers, Dennis Creevey, Dean Winters, Cary Mitchell and Joshua Dumbledore will all be in attendance and all are pleased for their children.

Throughout the tournament the public has been promised displays of combat, spell's and a trophy Quidditch match of Hogwart's professor's against student's former and current. There will be seven judges, one from each school and the British Minister of Magic. We've heard Harry Potter, who until recently disappeared for over a month will be one of the guest's putting on a display and perhaps a judge for the competition.

" Great, I've become his pawn again," muttered Harry the sun on his back as he read the daily prophet. It was Friday and Harry with no lesson's to teach walked down to the Quidditch Pitch where Kristen was teaching. He noticed Krissy in shorts and t-shirt because of her visit to an American School she had adopted Muggle clothes, which was frowned upon by the Elfish Aristocracy. He watched as Ginny drew the string back and released, the arrow sped through the air to thud into the target dead centre. Next to her Colin Creevey didn't seem to be having much trouble either but Harry had heard the Creevey brothers went to Summer Camp in America every summer.

" Hey Kris, how's it going?" He asked.

" Great," she answered.

" How are you enjoying Hogwart's? I know it's belated," he admitted.

" Have you always had this much excitement?" She asked to a shrug, " Because this year has been more exciting that the time we had at the Vale,"

" Well I did partake in several adventures in the last five years," he replied modestly watching the redhead with the bow.

" From the adventures I've heard about you, you have been busy," she said.

" Gin's good with a bow," he said changing the subject

" Oh aye, she seems to have an almost Elfish technique," Krissy answered, " If I didn't know better I would have though Corllin taught her,"

" She does seem to have Cors skill," he continued to watch her, " Do you get the same vibe off her?"

" You tell me, my own Father said you were gifted in reading Auras," she responded slowly, " But if you're asking my opinion then yes the _Halandrer_ have taught her,"

" I noticed you with Ron the other day," He commented on the sly. Her look was guarded as a singsong of laughter erupted from Ginny Weasley.

" So? He's quite lovable really, I quite like him," She clamped her hand over her mouth. Harry's lip curled in a smile.

" You're one of the _Halandrer_, I thought you were supposed to be high and mighty about Humans," Harry replied gently ribbing the Elf.

" I feel there is a connection," she replied simply.

" You mean the Elvin theory of Soul mates,"

" Yes, No! I don't know," She answered truthfully.

" Well I'd better go, see ya," Harry wandered away Daily Prophet tucked beneath his arm as he walked around the lake the sun making the lake shimmer. Though the sun was out it was still a bitterly cold November day. He came across Riley Monahan.

" Hello Riley,"

" What do you want?" Riley snarled back.

" I'm just saying hello," Harry said surprised.

" Well don't. I don't like you and I should never have been put into Gryffindor," He replied and barged past Harry towards the castle just as Harry saw Ron and Hermione coming walking up.

" Hey," Hermione greeted him.

" Was the little bug bothering you?" Ron asked pleasantly.

" No, why do you call him a bug?" Harry asked.

" He should be called a snake, he doesn't like participating in Gryffindor event's and just mumbles about stupid Gryffindor's. He wants to be in Slytherin,"

" I think his father was Slytherin," Hermione added.

" He's just bitter because his father pushes him," Harry responded.

" How do you know?" Ron asked astonished.

" Derrin Monahan isn't a nice man," Harry replied vehemently so Hermione decided to change the subject.

" Have you read the Prophet today?" Hermione asked cautiously.

" Oh well," he sighed,

" Is it true?" Ron asked eagerly.

" What? About Sirius making me his heir?" Harry asked and got nods all around he sighed, " I already knew but Dumbledore mentioned it Wednesday night, the will's tomorrow,"

" Oh I won't be able to make it, I've got the first level of the tournament,"

" They will hold whatever Sirius left for you until you can collect," Harry replied.

" Is Fudge still trying to buy you?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

" No but I have heard from Ron's dad that many of the Ministry members are trying to achieve a vote of no confidence, if that happens Fudge will be removed from his office,"

" Wow," Ron said.

" I'm glad you're in the competition, Hermione. Are you good at Archery?" Harry asked.

" Archery I've picked up pretty well, sword fighting not so good but un-armed combat I should do well because I used to do Karate,"

" I was watching Ginny today during Physical Education and she appeared to be impressive with a bow,"

" I know since the summer her skills have approved in every aspect but it's odd because she went away to a summer camp one week after summer began,"

" What's odd about that?" Hermione asked.

" She has never been to Summer Camp before," The Golden Trio began to recount some tales from the last few years as they made their way to lunch. At the Great Hall they split up and Harry moved to the Head table where he found himself seated next to Derrin Monahan. He was tall with long silky brown hair. He had shrewd black eyes but he was quite handsome.

" Mister Monahan, I don't believe we've had the pleasure yet," Harry began pleasantly enough

" No we haven't," Derrin sneered, " But I know who you are Potter,"

" My reputation precedes me," Harry grinned.

" You mean your blind luck," Derrin snorted.

" Excuse me?" Harry sputtered as he took a drink from his goblet. Kristen placed her hand on Harry's arm

" It was blind luck that you lived, Potter. The Dark Lord has powers you can only dream of," Monahan replied leaning in closer so only Harry could hear.

" Be careful where your allegiances lie, Derrin. You don't want to be floundering on the wrong side when it begins," Harry spoke, eyes glittering and an edge of ice in his voice. He abruptly stood and pushed back his chair before stalking from Great Hall. Harry made for the Headmaster's office. He knocked on the door as the gargoyle let him step off the stairs.

" Come in," Dumbledore's voice came. Harry entered and the elderly headmaster smiled at seeing his favourite student now teaching assistant.

" I'm glad you've come Harry, I've got to ask a couple of Favour's to ask," He said as Harry sat down.

" My Pleasure, Headmaster," Harry returned stiffly.

" It's about time you learnt to call me Albus," the headmaster said, " We are colleagues now, you are part of my staff,"

" I am merely an assistant," Harry replied resentment creeping into his voice, " Besides I am only eighteen and don't feel like one of the staff,"

" _You_ are unique Harry, you've spent _time_ with the _Elves_, no one has seen or heard from the Elves for over four hundred years," Albus Dumbledore looked at his once-student, " and I am getting old, I would like you to judge the Golden Arrow as Hogwart's judge. The other judges and the Minister has agreed,"

" I noticed I'm speaking publicly," Harry said wryly. The old man just smiled at his pupil and now his employee.

" I thought you would enjoy it," he answered.

" But I a merely eighteen, why would half the magical world take advice from me?"

" You are more influential than you think," Professor Dumbledore replied

" You said you wanted a couple of favours,"

" This has come a bit late but some of the student's will be 'sponsoring' younger student's, helping them with homework and such. One's who are having problems settling and with their assignments in the first year. The names will of course go up in the Great Hall but I was hoping you would sponsor a student,"

" But I'm no longer a student,"

" No but you are Professor Derrin's assistant and I think it quite fitting that you become mentor to young Riley Monahan," Dumbledore said.

" But the boy hates me,"

" Which makes you the perfect choice,"

" Monahan is a Death Eater," Harry said simply.

" If Derrin is then perhaps you could prevent Riley from following in his Father's footsteps," Dumbledore answered without consideration.

" Ok I will do it," Harry answered.

" Thank you," Dumbledore said, " Now because of the Will we will meet in here at eleven,"

" That's early," Harry stated.

" The Black Lawyers wanted everybody to be there so it was scheduled before the Golden Arrow,"

" Ok Professor, see you tomorrow,"

X

Golden sun early on Saturday morning promised the day would be bright if not bitterly cold. Winter was now in full swing so these sunny days were rare. At eleven everyone Sirius Black had put in his Will was stood inside Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all stood looking at Harry who was sat down with a young woman stood behind him. Remus entered followed by Severus Snape and shortly Mr and Mrs Weasley from their guest quarters last to arrive was Nymphadora Tonks. Behind the headmaster stood an official looking man.

" I am Richard Harcourt, the Blacks lawyer and accountant," He said with a soft voice, " Ah we are all present for this hearing of the Will of Sirius Black,"

The Gryffindor's were a bit surprised to see Severus Snape in the room and wondered who the smart woman next to Harry was. Richard Harcourt stepped around the Headmasters desk and stepped up to a table that had been set up for this occasion. From the black lacquered table he picked up a sealed box. Whispering a word he opened it and pulled out several rolled parchments. With the Headmasters help he passed them out. Harry began to read his:

**Dear Harry,**

If you're reading this then I am most definitely dead but Death is the next greatest adventure as Albus is so fond saying all the time. If I know you and I'm pretty sure I do you've shut everyone out and are trying to deal with all your emotions alone. Don't! Love, Friendship and companionship are our secret weapon against Voldemort so allow Ron and Hermione back into your life for love will conquer all. Look at me preaching about love and understanding, I'm becoming soft like Lily. Go to Remus with your problems, he and I loved you as a son; sometimes we even felt James was watching over us.

Now down to business as you well know the Black Family is extremely wealthy and my Mother forgot to cut me out of the Black Will, still thought I'd go bad eh? Ah well back to the subject during your Fifth Year at Hogwart's I changed the Will so that you would be the Majority Heir with a few items going to friends and family. Mr Harcourt is now your Personal Lawyer and will be your family lawyer; he's a nice man. Currently the Estate is currently worth 18.4million Galleons with several properties, which include Grimmauld Place, one in France, One in Spain and one in the English Countryside. Two more things you own twenty-five percent shares in the Daily prophet, there are five board members. You've taken my place as the fifth board member. Hogwart's Governing board has always had a Black on the board because of generous donations and now due to a donation your place has been assured.

**Finally Harry live life to the full, enjoy being a teenager and go find yourself a lovely female friend, ha ha.**

**Your Loving Godfather,**

Padfoot.

Harry looked up to see Remus was smiling, silent tears running down his face. All the young adults were stunned except Luna. How Sirius knew about her he would never know.

" Mr Harcourt, what type of Lawyer are you?" Harry asked. Everyone looked up.

" Criminal, Capital wealth and various others."

" You're now the Potter Lawyer?" He nodded.

" Yes,"

" This is Erin Marlborough," He introduced the smart young woman, " She is the Potter Lawyer,"

" I'd like to take you on Mr Harcourt at Marlborough and Chambers to help me with Mr Potter," She smiled at the young man, " and because your record precedes you,"

" Wow, this is an honour Marlborough and Chambers are the best firm in the country," he said astonished.

" Albus, Sirius left 12 Grimmauld Place to me but I can't let you have it now that it has been attacked, do you still have any ideas on who told?"

" No," he sighed, " We figure it must have been someone in the Order,"

Hermione and Ron's eyes flickered to Severus Snape but he stood impassive reading his own piece of parchment.

" Are the servants still in Service to the Blacks-I meant me?"

" No, Kreacher killed himself,"

" May I take two of your House Elves into my service?" Harry asked and Albus grinned knowing whom he meant then stiffened looking at the boy again. Everyone had been astonished at the coldness Harry had portrayed since the beginning of the meeting.

" Winky and Dobby shall be accepted into your service if they wish, I'll speak to them later with you okay,"

X

" Good Afternoon Hogwart's and foreign dignitaries, welcome to the First Golden Arrow. The host school is Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I will be your commentator for this event, my name is Seamus Finnegan. I'd like to welcome Principle Dearingborn from Salem Academy, Madam Maxime from Beauxbaton's, Professor Victor Vronic from Durmstrung, Mistress Qui Fai Tsung from Wyvern School of Higher Magic, Jack Foster from Merlin School annnnnnnnnnnnnnd representing Hogwart's Harry Potter,"

It was as though the forbidden forest had been partly removed, a colossus had been erected able to seat nearly 100,000 people it was nearly full as they looked down on the arena below. In the commentators box Seamus sat with an Earplug in his ear and the microphone before him. Covering it he spoke.

" Harry, these Muggle improvements are amazing," Since Wednesday Kristen, Harry and Seamus had been working on this arena to get it ready for the Golden Arrow. The Headmaster had trusted the three with preparing a suitable area for the first leg of the competition. . There were many Muggle Artefacts Harry had incorporated. Hidden communications between the three. Spectacular lights and technology all integrated into Harry's Magical/technological A.I. and Situation tower. Professor Dumbledore had hired Morrow's Magical Choir.

" Finnegan go with the drums and choir," Harry returned.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BABOOM BA-BA-BOOM! The choir first sang the Hogwart's school song then sang God Save the Queen, Britain's national anthem.

" Thank you Morrow's Magical Choir," Seamus out loud, " To start this spectacle we will have a demonstration from Weapons Expert Mistress Kristen Silverwolf and Judge of Hogwart's Professor Harry Potter,"

All eyes centred on the empty field before them but a howl sent shivers through the crowd as a silver wolf entered the green clearing. From the other side a screech greeted the audience as a Golden Griffin, regal and Majestic entered. Then with a slight POP! Harry and Kristen stood before their eyes. Harry wore Lycra black shorts and the black glove. Strapped to his back crisscrossed was the two Katana blades. Straight over that was a bow and sheathed around his thighs were two daggers. He wore dark glasses that covered his eyes. Kristen on the other had was resplendent in a Silver robe and in her left hand was a six foot Ebony staff with three prongs on the top intertwined to create a bed for the blue diamond nestled on top. Throwing off the Silver cloak she revealed a tight one piece that came to mid thigh and two swords strapped to her back so she could have better movement.

" Begin!" Seamus shouted. Harry lunged forward rolling and picking up the staff on the ground he stabbed the staff forward. It would have hit Krissy in the stomach had she been there but she was behind Harry bringing her pole down hard on the kneeled boy head.

CRAAAACK! His elm staff stopped the girls' pole hitting his skull, but he twisted and landed a blow to the Elves thigh.

" Potter, do you think beating a girl will prove you powerful?" A deep voice resounded over the speakers. Standing on the opposite side of the Amphitheatre was a darkly clothed man. He wore a dark leather coat, which fluttered, at his ankles and wraparound sunglasses. Platinum blond hair in a widow's peak quivered in the gentle wind.

" Malfoy, you dare to challenge me," Potter's voice loud over the speakers.

" _Mira Kaffen_," a white beam knocked Harry around and onto his back a few yards from his original position, the crowd watched with bated breath.

" Malfoy, power is not the question. The question is: can you fight?" In answer Draco Malfoy withdrew the leather coat to reveal dark trousers and a black silk shirt. At his side were two swords. The pair had visited Japan and been presented swords for bravery. Draco had been presented with an old Samurai sword called 'Dragon Blood' and Harry had received the beautiful but deadly Katana 'Demon Killer' once forged by a Japanese princess Shim Eta. Now the pair was no more than ten feet away from each other, Draco withdrew 'Dragon Blood' which scraped the scabbard harshly. Flicking at his wrist he drew a circle in the air. Harry unclipped the scabbards on his back putting them on the ground. Around his waist was a belt with deep pine green scabbard down his left leg. He his left hand on the scabbard and drew out the blade with his right, letting the sunlight glint off the thousand-layer blade.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy swiped down with a wide arc but the other young man leaped and jumped backwards catching the blade in time. Then their blades connected and the two combatants were almost at each other's chests. Harry kicked Draco away from himself. The blond rolled to the ground rearing up sword still in his hand. Abruptly Harry performed a crescent and met Draco's blade, the sword snaked out but he had already blocked, Harry began to sweat in the stifling heat. Huge furrows were running down his back but he shook the salty sweat from his eyes. Twirling his sword, Draco attacked; twisting the blade in a complicated angle he slashed Harry's hand popping the sword from his opponent's hand. Harry stood stock still as Draco looking truly dangerous held the blade in hand.

" I yield to your abilities, greater than mine," Harry said slyly grinning, " As you can see ladies and gentlemen, power is in the beholder. Now we will begin with the first title Archery,"

Of course the whole event had been engineered for Voldemort's benefit and the spectators around the colossus.


	10. Shades of Grey

CHAPTER TEN: SHADES OF GREY

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table for the Christmas meal in the afternoon. Beside her sat her father and opposite Hermione sat her Mother, Tessa, next to her adopted brother. Earlier that day to the surprise of the students many of their parents had arrived including the Creevey parents who now sat with their boys. Dumbledore had announced that Christmas was a Family occasion but Hermione had her doubt that was the real reason behind this act. Hermione noticed that many of the Order of Phoenix were sat at the Head table and few of the Slytherin's had their parents with them.

" Congratulations Hermione on the Golden Arrow, you performed well," Molly said.

" Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I did well on the Archery though," she answered somewhat distracted.

" You excelled at the Un-armed combat though," Arthur added.

" Are you okay?" Ginny asked startling the girl out of here reverie.

" Something's up," Hermione whispered, " All the order is here and Dumbledore lied about the Christmas and parents act,"

" Where's Harry?" Arthur asked, " I expected him to be here,"

" He received a peace of parchment from a Great Horned owl early this morning and disappeared," Ron replied, " We haven't seen him since,"

" I'm sure we'll see him today," Molly said.

" He likes to be on his own sometimes," Kristen said.

" Kris this is Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron's parent's," Hermione introduced them, " Mr and Mrs. Weasley this is Kristen Silverwolf,"

" Hermione, please call me Molly," the plump red head said.

" Our daughter ever the polite one," Tessa Granger said, " This Hall is magnificent,"

" It's all magic, mum," Josh supplied. A soft tinkle interrupted any conversations. At the head table it had been extended to allow room for guests, which included Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Drakus Sanguine. Upon entering Hermione had glanced at Draco and met his gaze. She looked at the Silver-haired young man now and he raised his glass of red wine but she did notice only his mother was there.

" Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, students of Hogwart's welcome to another Christmas at this beautiful Castle. I would just like to thank all the parents for coming, Christmas should be about Family," Dumbledore began, " Here at Hogwart's we form bonds that live with us through the rest of our lives,"

Hermione on the other hand wasn't listening but was watching Derrin Monahan closely, she had never liked him and now he seemed to be chatting amicably to Snape while Dumbledore spoke on.

" Derrin Thomas Monahan, stand before me to face your judgement as a Death Eater and Murderer," a deep voice spoke cutting off Dumbledore mid speech. Everyone turned to see Harry dressed in his full Mage uniform. The blue/black scales glittered amongst the candles that were in the Hall. The guests looked surprised including the Aurors.

" Mister Potter you will step down, Professor Monahan is a respected man and teacher," Albus Dumbledore said sternly. Harry didn't even look at the Headmaster taking another step towards the Head Table.

" Monahan you have been tried and convicted of Murder, Treason against the State and Heresy," Harry said looking directly into Derrin Monahan's eyes

" On whose authority, Mister Potter?" Derrin's slick voice echoed across the silent Hall.

" By the Watchguard of the Elvin Nation and the Council of Mages," Harry answered to uproar; the Council of Mages had not been heard of in centuries.

" They don't exist," Monahan scoffed and smiled though this smile seemed cruel.

" I assure you sir they exist. I am your executioner," he replied. A gasp came from the watching student's.

" Who are the Mage Council," Ron asked on the Gryffindor table.

" Before the Aurors the Mage Council were the law enforcement however they were often very powerful men and woman. Only seven served and they were the purist of heart, time and again they were judge, jury and in this case executioner. Though the last mage died 400 years ago," Hermione said.

" Mages were true to the law, they created many of the laws our foundations are based upon," Arthur explained.

" What has he done?" Albus spoke again.

" He has murdered numerous people in the last fifteen years and has committed treason to the Magical world, under Article Two Five Seven section B 'No Muggle Is to be or allowed to be harmed, killed or controlled by magical persons or beasts except in extraneous circumstances'," Harry said in Noble speech, only six people could understand switching to English he said, " Come Monahan we can settle this here or in private,"

" He is not a Death Eater son, that is why I allowed him to return," Dumbledore said kindly.

" Sir, with all due respect you were wrong, Sirius was innocent, Severus Snape is innocent," Harry smiled at the last one looking at him, " But this murderous bastard is a piece of filth,"

" Am I dear boy?" Monahan sneered, " Your mother and father was a pushover, they died within seconds like trash,"

" I am already going execute you, do not fuel the fire for me to kill you in front of these fine folk," Derrin moved around the table to step in front of the young mage. His son looked with surprise; maybe the hat knew something was going to happen. Potter was allowing his anger get the better of him he closed his eyes and he seemed to draw power towards him. When he opened his eyes they were hard as stone.

" Do you know Severus Snape isn't as innocent as you think?" Snape looked ashamed but Monahan continued, " nine months before you were born we raided Godric's Hollow wishing to kill the Potters being as powerful as they were but only Lily Potter was in. Voldemort forced Snape and we were entertained. So can it be you are not James Potters son but Severus Snape's son,"

" Your last thoughts shall be recorded," Harry merely replied. Harry did not look away but looked defiantly into the eyes of the murderer who flinched under the intense gaze.

" You will receive your comeuppance," Monahan shouted raising his wand.

" As an Imperial Mage of Great Britain I sentence you to death under the Laws of the Wizarding Charter," Harry said, " I ask again please come with me so that your death will not stain this meal,"

" _Expelli_-," He never finished for Harry's reactions were far faster.

" _Avada Kedavra_," Green light flashed from his hand hitting the Derrin Monahan Square in his chest. He fell to the ground as a cry echoed across the Hall.

" Aurors," Shacklebolt roared.

" That will not be necessary," replied Harry, " I have Authority to perform that,"

" Come with me," Dumbledore said angrily leading the way to his office followed closely by the Mage, Shacklebolt and Tonks the Ministry representatives. Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones came too.

" You will be detained until further notice," Fudge screamed as the door closed in the headmaster's office.

" Minister, I am in complete authority," Harry said mildly.

" But you are just sixteen and you just murdered a man in front of the student body, the Minister for Magic and the Lord Chief Justice of the Ministry," The man spat.

" You know the laws Chief Justice better than anyone?" Chief Justice Amelia Bones nodded, " then you will know that Mages are still in the Law, they have level one clearance as well as acting as Judge, Jury and/or executioner on criminals,"

" That's correct, Mages have the authority and only answer to the Chief justice if they have the evidence but there has not been a Mage in over 400 years,"

" I am a Mage," Harry said with absoluteness.

" We cannot prove that," Fudge said.

" Yes we can," Tonk's said surprising everyone.

" What was that Auror?" Fudge said angrily.

" We can prove whether Harry is or is not a Mage," Tonk's said, " When I worked in archives I had access to Annexe A which holds the oldest records. Inside there is a book similar to the one here at Hogwart's, when a Mage is sworn onto the Council their name is added to the Book. Historians have been studying it for over fifty years and no one has ever been able to crack the magic upon it, it is said to be locked by the secret magic of the Mage's,"

" How do you know so much?" Albus asked.

" I did my thesis at university on Mages," she explained shyly, " Doctor Royston Baltimore is the foremost expert on the subject,"

" I want him and the book in this office in ten minutes,"

Harry was lounging in one of Dumbledore's suede chairs looking comfortable when exactly twelve minutes later a dignified man in a smart jacket and grey hair appeared from the fire with an old leather bound book.

" This is Dr. Royston Baltimore, Royal Wizarding Museum," Tonks introduced the man. He pushed his glasses back up his nose.

" Good Afternoon Dr Baltimore, I'm sorry to interrupt you on Christmas day," Professor Dumbledore spoke.

" Thank you Professor, I am pleased to finally meet you. I have been waiting a long time," He shook the older man's hand warmly.

" Ah hem," Fudge cleared his throat, " we are here for a reason, what can you tell us about the Mages and their council?"

" There were always seven, seven extraordinary people that have a power only they are born with. They are usually pure of heart and were often used as Law enforcement officers instead of Aurors because they had the ability to see if you were in a sense light or dark. Call it Empathy they could see the soul some said. They were above the Law; they created the law because they were so pure though seemingly powerful they could be killed. The book that I hold is the only living record of Mages because their initiation and teaching's were so secret," The doctor explained, " As I said there was seven, when the oldest was leaving the council he would initiate the new one in and would die. The Leader was called the Imperial Mage and that would often fall on the purest,"

" So how do we know if someone is a mage?"

" Bless me there hasn't been a mage in over half a millennia but there are two ways, the first is that person would be marked with one of the seven symbols of the Mage," here the man drew each symbol:

Alfa Α

Thelta Δ

Psi Ψ

Fi Φ

Omega Ω

Vita Β

Kapa Κ

" But these look like tattoos and often can be faked so the only genuine way of discovering if the person is Mage is in this book: _Imperius Magus_," Dr Baltimore finished.

" When was the last time you checked it?"

" I was doing some work on it at the end of July so I read it, the last entry is Richard Roxborough III born 1421 died 1500. He was Fi,"

" We have had a claim of a Mage, he killed under the assumption he was a mage," Fudge said disapprovingly.

" Well we'll check the book, that is just outrageous there haven't been any new Mages," Royston Baltimore placed the book on the Headmaster's desk and opened it gently riffling through the old paper slowly until he reached the last written page where abruptly he gasped. Everyone looked over his shoulder and tension filled the room.

**Φ Richard Roxborough III September 1421 – March 1500**

**Α Harry James Potter July 1980 - Imperial Mage**

" Merlin's beard," Amelia Bones said.

" Mr Potter, I am honoured to make your acquaintance. I'm actually meeting a live mage," Baltimore babbled shaking the young man's hand.

" Thank you Doctor, I'm glad you could prove my claims were true," Harry said, " As I explained Professor, Lord Justice, Minister, Derrin Monahan was guilty of many crimes as a Death Eater,"

" I-I'm sorry my Lord," Minister Fudge grovelled trying to find the words to butter the man that now had lot's of authority.

" This is going to get around, Professor, people will start believing I'm a Death Eater," Harry said.

" Auror Tonk's and Doctor Baltimore could visit the Daily Prophet and perhaps publish something of the event's that happened today and the return of the Mage's," Dumbledore suggested stroking his beard. He was calmer now he had discovered Harry was truly a mage. With that everyone left returning to their homes, Tonk's and Royston Baltimore stepped through the fire chatting to each other about Mage's only Harry remained.

" Harry,"

" Don't Professor!" he said angrily.

" I'm sorry I did not believe you, my boy," the old man said.

" You don't seem to have much faith in me lately," Harry answered.

" Would you consider returning as the DADA teacher?" Dumbledore asked.

" Because I like the job I will," Harry replied and left the office.

A week later Harry sat at breakfast once again with the Gryffindor's. The noise was at excess levels in the Great hall all discussing the Daily Prophet that had released an article on Mage's and how Harry was the first in half a millennia and how much authority he had. In the letter's section some questioned that one so young could not hold that badge of Authority. Many of the Slytherin's looked at Draco Malfoy wondering what he thought of Potter being rich and powerful Magically. Most of the Slytherin's didn't know how to respond to the fact that Draco was on friendly terms with Harry Potter. The Slytherin's virtually all had parents who were Death Eaters and some supported Draco not wanting to follow their parents paths while others followed the Dark Lord vehemently. Alexander Chambers narrowed his eyes at Draco Malfoy, High king of Slytherin and Slytherin's heir. He would bide his time then he would become the most popular with the Dark Lord; he'd already begun installing a network of informants over the school.

He had informed the Dark Lord of some Gryffindor plans. Chambers was especially pleased with his Gryffindor agents. Two of them were even in Potter's own year. He grinned knowing he would be You Know Who's favourite soon. Perhaps Voldemort will name an heir, Chambers knew he had been looking and deciding. Over on the Gryffindor table Harry was talking with Ginny but the talk seemed colder than usual.

" How's school going?" Harry asked.

" F-fine, since the Incident I've been studying hard to avoid any mishaps," She replied. His thoughts siphoned away as he began to pick up ghost emotions from a couple of the students. The train had arrived last night but Harry hadn't come down for dinner choosing to remain in his dorm. One feeling directed him to look at a young girl in Gryffindor, Cary Mitchell. He was picking up feelings of nervousness, guilt; fear someone would find out her secret. But he already knew she had the scent of a Werewolf. She didn't have before Christmas so she must have been bitten while away. Two more ghostly emotions drew him to a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in turn. Devon Rose in a fifth year in Ravenclaw was definitely a Vampire. Most likely a Nosferatu Harry realised. Tanya Harding in a third year Hufflepuff was a Vampire.

As a mage he was able to tell whether people were mortal, Fey, Werewolf or Vampire. Though this was already in-built he had honed the skill with Elves. Recently he had been working on gauging how 'powerful' a witch or wizard was. Groaning he got up and ambled to the far end of the Gryffindor table and sat next to Cary, the third year smiled nervously at him as he winked at Josh across the table. Her dark brown hair was in ringlets and her green eyes bulged slightly as she realised who sat with her. Harry remembered Cary was Muggle-born not knowing about Magic until she received the letter from Hogwart's.

" Hello," he said.

" You're the Defence teacher," she said timidly, " can I ask Sir, why you're sitting with the Gryffindor's?"

" Well firstly I'm only eighteen still so I hang around with my friends and secondly sometimes the older teachers are a bit stuffy especially Snape," Cary snorted into her cereal at that, " How was Christmas at home?"

" Good," She squeaked dropping her spoon and looked at him with wide eyes realising what he had said or rather more what he didn't say.

" It's nothing to be ashamed off," Harry said, " Remus Lupin has lived with it for long enough,"

" But if-if I tell people I will be disliked and I won't get a job," she lowered her voice and added, " I know what werewolf prejudice is like from Professor Binn's lesson,"

" How did you expect it not to get out?" Harry asked kindly, " With you needing to change once a month. Have you told any teachers?"

" No,"

" I'll tell you want come and see me after your Defence against the Dark Art's lesson when we return and we'll speak more then,"

She nodded and he began to have a conversation with the eleven-year-olds in the immediate vicinity. All were eager to tell him about their Christmas's and how they had told their parents about Hogwart's and Harry Potter. Inwardly he groaned but it was to be expected from eleven year olds. Finally telling them goodbye he moved to the Teachers' table to sit in his seat in between a jovial Albus Dumbledore and disgruntled Severus Snape.

" Alas I forgot to congratulate you on your NEWT scores," Dumbledore said, " they have been stored safely and you know can get a job of your choice,"

" Did you know you have two Vampires underneath your roof?" Harry shot back.

" No!" Albus said stunned.

" One was made maybe during the summer I think and the other is a Nosferatu, born of a vampire father I think,"

" I trust you'll keep an eye on them," the headmaster said, " they weren't involved in the attacks were they?"

" No," Harry replied. A commotion outside drew their attention to the doors of the Great Hall; a woman strode purposefully into the hall with a young boy and teenaged daughter in the company of an annoyed caretaker on their heels.

" You cannot just barge into Hogwart's, Milady," Argos Filch was saying.

" Harry Potter," the woman said loudly looking around, " I vas told you vould be able to help us, you have allies over the world,"

Her accent was distinctly Slavic, probably from Russia. As she spoke though he felt two probes examine Hogwart's looking for someone or something. Harry met Dumbledore's eye and closing his own eyes whispered in an ancient tongue creating a bubble that was impenetrable to probes. He opened his eyes a fraction of a second before Kristen and Dumbledore, knowing all three had strengthened the wards. Turning his attention back to the three strangers.

" Mr Filch, I will take care of this,"

" As you say Professor," he answered annoyed and stalked off. Some students were still shocked at the eighteen-year-old being a teacher. The woman was a witch, not very powerful but the boy hit him straight away. Perhaps ten-years-old his magical aura was close to that of Devon Rose but much stronger. Harry gasped; he knew that in Vampyric circles it was a crime to have relations with a Muggle or Witch. He saw that a powerful Full-blood Vampire had mated with this Witch that had created these three offspring. The boy would grow up to be a Mage like Harry. A Full-blood vampire usually does not come into their strength, thirst and _talents_ until they reached fifteen. However the boy was extremely pale and his electric-blue eyes were bloodshot. He had entered Vampire _puberty_ young and was extremely powerful. That is why the woman had claimed sanctuary though she didn't know it. The silence in the Hall was strange; the students were watching the three new people.

" Christ," Harry's voice cracked across the hall, " Professor Dumbledore, can I use your office? If you'll bring the ladies and Mister Rose in about Ten minutes,"

He didn't wait for an answer but vaulted across the table running towards the boy and grabbed him as he collapsed straight into Harry's arms. The boy was light and his once-gleaming chestnut hair was dull.

" What's his name?" He asked.

" Mikhail," she returned.

" Ms Weasley, would you be so kind as to help me," Harry asked and fled the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley quickly following. They soon stood in the Headmasters' office.

" What do you want help with?"

" Well the situation is that Michael here is a young Vampire but he doesn't know it, therefore he hasn't fed. Would you allow him to drink some of your blood?"

" I…um…okay," she responded and sat down.

" Do not worry, I will not let him take more than he needs," Placing the boy on her lap she cradled him and barely felt his weight. Urging the boy Mikhail nuzzled the young woman's throat like he was kissing her then suddenly sharp points pierced her skin and he began to drink from her main artery. She gasped and slipped into a confused coma seconds later as the boy fed on the hapless Ginny Harry cleared his mind and let tendrils release until he felt them probe the boy's mind.

Opening his eyes as though waking up he found himself in a green forest in the middle of summer. The sun burned down hot on the back of his neck as crickets chirped nearby. A rustle and a doe appeared eying the stranger. Deciding he wasn't a threat the doe bent down to crop on the emerald green grass of the clearing. A path led out to the left so Harry followed the well-worn path. He found Mikhail on the outer edges of the beautiful forest looking serene.

" _Mikhail," He hailed him and the boy looked startled._

" _Who are you?" he asked._

" _My name is Harry, I'm a friend,"_

" _I'm a freak," He said miserably in perfect English, " for just over a month I have felt urges to attack my friends and feed on them, I cut my self off from them,"_

_" You are a vampire, Mikhail, a creature that uses blood for substance," Harry replied, " I believe your father was a Vampire, you are half-caste and both your parents are extremely strong,"_

" _I never knew my father,"_

" _You were born a Dhampyre or what's known as a Half-Vampire. Usually this means you could live out your life normally except when you hit fifteen when either strength or a number of characteristics could become apparent," Harry explained, " However your magic is extremely strong and its activated your Vampire genes earlier than normal,"_

" _Okay,"_

" _At the moment you're currently feeding on a close friend. Do you feel stronger?"_

" _I do," he responded._

" _Slowly release her or you will kill her then we can talking properly,"_

He opened his eyes wincing as his muscles cramped then he looked up into the faces of Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, the Rose family and Devon Rose. They all had looks of interest upon their faces.

" Devon did you know your father?" Harry asked.

" No, I didn't meet him even when he returned to father my sister and brother," Devon replied, " Mickey has what I've got, hasn't he?"

" You've learnt about Vampires have you not?"

" Yes briefly from our books last year with Professor Umbridge," Devon Rose was porcelain pale with red cheeks. Blond hair was cropped short away from a regal, cat-like face. A thin smile lay beneath a blade of a nose and Dark green eyes. His accent was perfect, probably from five years of Hogwart's.

" When did the Lust start?" Harry asked noticing the young man was very pale, " Have you fed?"

" It started after my fifteen birthday on the fifth of December," Devon gulped looking at his feet, " I-I felt hungry, I didn't know why at first but I wasn't hungry for normal food. I nearly attacked one of my friends; while they slept I drank some blood. I was so ashamed but the boy didn't remember or feel anything. I didn't know what was happening? Professor Lupin had told us Vampires detest light so I thought I had some disease,"

" What's going on?" asked the woman.

" What is your name?" Harry asked kindly.

" Anastasia Violet Rose," She answered.

" Miss Rose, I need you to tell me the truth, was the father of your children a Vampire? What was his name?"

" I have for the past sixteen years lived in the shadow of Castle Roche, in a small Wizarding community. We knew a Vampire clan lived in the castle and surrounding mountains but as long as they left us alone we did not acknowledge them," she explained, the accent coming through strongly, " I served as a maid in the castle working during the day and soon become personal servant to the young Prince Nikolas, however I didn't count on falling in love with him,"

" Continue," Harry said.

" After I fell pregnant with Devon I left the service of the castle. Eleven years ago Nikolas found me and I instantly fell into his arms, soon afterwards Mikhail was born," Anastasia replied, " but three years ago he came back to me and told me things so I began to live with him in the castle,"

" Then what happened?"

" Three weeks ago the castle was attacked and we fled but Nikolas told me to come to Hogwart's and seek out Harry Potter,"

" Not Niko," Harry stuttered, " Vampires have a royal hierarchy, King Dracul Von Rathraine is the current monarch but many do not like the way he has been seeking Allies with Wizards and their Mortal enemies Werewolves. Prince Nikolas Illiyari Rathraine is the current heir. Devon seems to have inherited much of his mother's magic, which is why the Vampire genes did not come to light until recently. Michael is extremely powerful especially for one so young; he has both Vampire Gifts and Magic within. He is the next evolution of Vampire, Nikolas's heir,"

It went quiet as all eyes turned to the young vampire tucked into Ginny's embrace like a mother holding her son. He opened his eyes and electric blue met pale green and a wide grin broke out.

" Hello Harry," He said.

" Hello Michael, Welcome to Hogwart's,"


	11. Pride and Prejudice

**A/N – First I'd like to apologise in the long wait for the next chapter, I've had family commitments and havn't been able to work much but I've now written a couple more chapter so I will try to get out one a week. Secondly Seven Deadly sins is now called Return of the Mages, since editing this story the title did not quite fit with the plot.**

My answer to reviews will be at the end of this chapter however some reviews prompted me to resolve some issues. Both Krisimwahz and Somebodystupid have mentioned seeing the story before. As some of my more avid readers (Kordolin) know this story once known as Seven Deadly Sins began life in late 2004 and had 23 chapters posted. Late 2006 I began editing and completely remodelling the story and the new version was posted in May of 2007. Yes many of the elements remained but the story has completely been re-mastered. So please read the story because you'll find a lots changed and improved.

**FireWulf**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: PRIDE AND PREJUDICE

Riley Monahan stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the Great Hall. Running his hand through light red/brown hair he sighed. Since his Father's death he didn't seemed concerned about anything. _I will avenge him_, he thought.

_Arh but are you really like your father?_ A niggling voice asked.

_Of course I am I have blue blood running through my veins_, he retorted with a hint of doubt creeping into his mind. Shaking his head he made his way over to the notice board, Dumbledore had said all the first years were to have a sponsor. Now on a board outside the great Hall were the postings for sponsors. Six Gryffindor's, Four Ravenclaw's, Five Hufflepuff's and Six Slytherin's. The Gryffindor's read as such:

Maria Aldridge – Lavender Brown

Josh Dumbledore – Hermione Granger

Nina Finnish – Seamus Finnegan

Riley Monahan – Harry Potter

Kelly Spenser – Parvati Patel

Stephen O'Ryan – Neville Longbottom.

The classes had been smaller this year for some reason, it was blamed on Voldemort. Riley harrumphed when he saw his name beside Potter's, executioner of his father. A cold voice sounded behind him.

" You'll pass then with a teacher as your sponsor," a slick voice said and Riley turned Alex Chambers.

" I hate him,"

" Oh yes he killed your Daddy but a little traitor like you will just embrace him," Chambers answered.

" Leave him alone, Chambers," Josh said stepping up. The great-grandson of the Headmaster locked eyes with the Slytherin.

" All you Gryffindor's are all the same," chamber's said, " Think about Monahan, your Father was true to the right side,"

" Get out of here," Josh said again but Riley growled and stalked off into the Great Hall muttering about Stupid Potter. Sitting by Seamus and Dean, the sixth Year's looked like they were deep in conversation. Parvati Patel seemed to be watching Dean dreamily and ignored her boyfriend completely.

" Good Morning," Harry said as he nodded at the two boys' and sat down next Riley.

" I hate you Potter,"

" Well that's a way to start the morning," Harry replied.

" You and that Mudblood Lover shall not win," Riley hissed, " I shall execute you as you killed my father,"

" Such fighting talk for one so young," Harry mused out loud. Seamus and Dean looked up before continuing their conversation. Neville ignored them completely.

" That Mudblood lover shall not win," Harry hissed in anger at his statement.

" Don't threaten me, Voldemort is a Mudblood himself. A filthy half-breed of Muggle and Wizard, Your death shall be at his hand not mine," Suddenly Harry reached forward and grabbed Riley's hand.

" _Welcome into my service, Riley Monahan. Your Father was precious to my organisation but I am not one to forgive failures. You shall suffer because your father died," Voldemort purred evilly, " _Crucius_," _

_The boy writhed in agony feeling every bit of the curse being sent by the most evil man in history. When he looked up his golden-brown eyes was smouldering with fire._

" _That's the passion I want on my side," Voldemort pressed a white tapered fingertip to the flesh of Riley's left arm. Singed skin burnt and then Riley looked down upon the Dark Mark. _

" _Now we party, let us welcome our seven new recruits," Lucius Malfoy said. Music played somewhere in the large ballroom. Heavy draperies were closed against the coldness of darkness. Draco Malfoy stepped up to the dazed young boy. _

" _Welcome to the brotherhood," He handed the boy a beaker of drink. He pulled another boy over._

" _When shall we have our initiation?" Draco cried._

" _Tonight, Parvati, Cho and Justin are joining later. I hope I get some action with Parvati tonight, she is getting really bored with Finnegan," Dean replied, " We're waiting on Weasley though," _

_Subtle the dream shifted and they stood in the street of a town. Thick smoke plumed in the sky. Dean Thomas was whirling his wand as he sent the _Crucius _curse at a small boy of about six. Draco Malfoy was on his other side grinning and pushing aside a young girl's body. Sickened he turned from Draco and back towards Dean who now had another young boy up against the wall kissing. Parvati sent the flaming spell at a hospital then laughed as the patients screamed to get out. Draco had his arm in Pansy Parkinson's arm now smiling. Suddenly Voldemort appeared with Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott tied up held by separate men one being Lucius Malfoy. _

" _Arh my junior death Eaters. Are you having fun Master Malfoy?" _

" _Yes Milord, Potter can't stop us now," _

" _Master Thomas, would you do the honours of killing one of these blood traitors?" Voldemort asked. _

" _Certainly Milord," he replied, " _Avada Kedavra_," _

_The green light flashed in Riley's eyes and Blaise Zambini died. _

" _Now Mister Malfoy, Pack Leader," Lucius bowed to his son offering the boy, " I would ask you to do the honours for Mister Nott," _

" _Please no," Theodore cried out. Riley saw the uncertainty flash in Malfoy's eyes but the other did not notice the look._

" _Milord, this is Pups first rampage I would suggest the blood traitor's death be his happy duty," They all called him Pup which Draco Malfoy had come up with. _

_Suddenly everyone had disappeared and he stood alone in the street._

" _It's not a nice truth is it?" A voice said and Riley whirled. Harry was leaning against a lamppost, " but that is what your father did?"_

" _C-Can I ask you a few questions?" He gagged._

" _Go ahead," _

" _Malfoy?" _

" _I don't know, this is modelled on the truth or what is in their minds. I'm empathic and with that came telepathy. Malfoy is uncertain, at the moment he is huff and puff," Harry answered his lies not seeping into his words. _

" _Patel, Thomas, Chang and Finch-Fletchley?" _

" _Voldemort has several spies," Harry returned guardedly, " Be careful who you trust Riley," _

Then Harry let go of the boy's hand. The sequence had seemed so real to Riley, the touch, the smell, and the taste.

" Remember what I told you, Riley," Harry told him and glared at the two boys watching, Seamus and Dean. He got up and walked away.

" God Nott is such a puffter, going out with a twelve year old boy. Man that's disgusting," Dean was saying.

" Well I'm not saying anything, I'm glad I have Parvati. I love her so much," Seamus replied a note of doubt creeping into his voice.

" Harry, Harry," Albus Dumbledore called him as he left the Great Hall, " They're choosing the new Minister today,"

" Good, Are we leaving?"

" Yes, Professor McGonagall will keep the children in the Great Hall as the media have been alerted to something big," Dumbledore replied and led the way to his office. The Pair of them floo-ed to the Ministry of Magic from Professor Dumbledore's office.

Inside the Ministry they were using the Exhibition hall. The Exhibition Hall had not been used in over two hundred years; of course it wasn't called that two hundred years ago. A stage stood opposite the great oak doors so speakers could speak where everyone could hear. The Ministry had kept a tight lid on the Prophet and the public didn't know about the vote of no confidence. Today the Minister would be revealed in a press conference though none of the Magical media knew why they were meeting. Frequently the Hall was empty left dusty and only ever cleaned every once in a while now though it was filled from Ministry members to Magical media. Harry passed through the crowds followed by the Hogwart's Headmaster.

Unexpectedly Harry saw Lucius Malfoy a cloak covering his head. Malfoy saw Harry and their eyes met but Lucius merely tipped his head at the young man and melted into the crowd. Harry smiled and continued on his way to the stage where he met the elder Weasley children and Parents. Percy, of course, wasn't present with his family. He was next to his boss Cornelius Fudge who was sweating. The Higher echelon members of the Rebellion had not told him anything.

" How are you Harry?" Molly Weasley asked, " What are you doing here?"

" Fine, Mrs Weasley it's nice to see you," He replied, " Professor Dumbledore invited me,"

" Do you know what this is about?" she asked the elderly headmaster turning her attention to him. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed Harry onto the stage where he met Amos Diggory. The ruddy-faced wizard had trimmed his brown beard and his eyes sparkled as he shook his hands with his main benefactor.

" Remember your promise Mr Diggory, the Minister for Magic is a strong position especially for this country," Harry said sagely.

" I never thought I would have a sixteen year old benefactor," he replied shaking his head.

" Well you have and the country needs a strong leader," Harry replied. Meanwhile at Hogwart's the children had all remained in the Great Hall after they had completed their breakfast. The entire student's become quiet as Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped up to the front of the hall. Draco Malfoy looked up at the Gryffindor head at the same time several Ravenclaw's cut their conversation shot.

" Good Morning Students," she spoke with her brisk Scottish accent, " today the Ministry is making a very important announcement and it is being broadcast across the WWN, _Sonorous_,"

" Today Thursday 12th January the Ministry have called an executive media event, our man at the Ministry is Eric Hayes. Eric, what's the atmosphere like?" the main headliner Robert Gravedon asked.

" The atmosphere here is electric Rob, the Ministry is keeping quiet about the event and why we're here although the rumours are something big is about to happen,"

" The last time the Ministry called a media event it was to announce You know who's defeat so what do you think this events about?" Rob said.

" I don't kn-, hold on Kingsley Shacklebolt is stepping up to the mike.

" Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt head Auror for the Ministry. In December last year we received information about corruption in the Ministry, it seems some Wizard and Witches were working with the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort," the audience winced, " The unspeakables ran an independent investigation at the same time as the Order of Phoenix and we realised that the corruption ran to the highest level,"

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward. Chief warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Britain's most prestigious Magical school looked around the hall at each and every face.

" Myself, Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt as senior Members called for a vote of No Confidence last week when we discovered Cornelius Fudge had been taking money from Lucius Malfoy acting as Emissary for Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore led the news sink in as Fudge let loose a howl of guilt and remorse.

" We've held a vote over the last week and Amos Diggory is the new Minister for Magic with Arthur Weasley as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," Wild applause filled the country at the news. In the Great Hall of Hogwart's Ginny and Ronald Weasley were hugging each other and slapping their friends backs. Congratulations came through the hall as everyone stood in ovation; Amos Diggory was a well-liked man.

X

" Good Afternoon students, this morning you heard a piece of History being made in the Ministry of Magic's long history no Minister have ever been _relieved_ of his duties. But the Administration will get shaken up," Harry spoke to the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years, " One of the subjects that are up for discussion is prejudice against _supposed_ Dark Creatures. What makes a creature Dark or even light?"

" They murder people, sir," a third year Slytherin spoke.

" As I said at the start of the year, that in magic there is no light and dark but what the person decides for example _Avada Kedavra_ can be used as a Death sentence or to ease a patients suffering by letting them go painlessly," Harry explained, " The same can be applied to Dark Creatures, two of the most misunderstood are Vampires and Werewolves,"

Two gasps were released in the room Harry picked them up Annabelle Rose, the fourteen-year-old who was attending Hogwart's at her mothers' request. The second was Cary Mitchell, the young Werewolf.

" Firstly Vampires are not what most people think, not these so called models on Muggle shows. Many think Vampires and Werewolf's have been around centuries but both was created by a foolish Necromancer about a thousand years ago, Vampire's were _created_ by a Magical curse once known as Lust. This made them lust after blood,"

" But Sir doesn't that make them dark?" Kenny French, a Gryffindor third year asked, Harry noticed Annabelle give the young lad a hard stare.

" No, now it is needed for them to survive. Vampires have evolved. There are six Vampire clans in the world, four of them are controlled by monarchs, the most powerful being the Rathraine Family however during the first war with Voldemort some Vampires sided with Voldemort," He explained, " Although the two rogue clans were disowned by the rest of the Vampires the Ministry deemed Vampires as Dark creature so people hunt them down and many of the clans face annihilation,"

Harry continued on the lessons highlighting Vampire and Werewolf attributes and how the two were mortal enemies and why they should not be considered dark. Finally he wound down the lesson as the bell approached.

" Now Students for your homework assignment, I want a foot and a half essay on the Vampire Genocide of Nineteen-Fifty-two and why the Government were wrong to encourage the genocide," As he finished the bell rang for the end of the lesson, Slytherin's dashed for the door quickly followed by the Gryffindor's except two who remained seated. Cary Mitchell and Dennis Creevey, whom sat next to each other and were close friends.

" What may I do for you, Mr Creevey?" Harry asked tidying up; he knew why Cary was waiting.

" May I possible have a word, Professor?" He asked timidly. He was small for his age slightly under Five foot with mousy brown hair which curled but his face was becoming sharper loosing the baby face and Harry realised he would be a handsome man.

" Come up to my office, Ms Mitchell I will be with you in a moment," Dennis followed the young teacher up the stairs into the office. It had changed so much in the six years Harry had attended Hogwart's. Harry looked around the room noting the differences, with Quarrel it smelt of garlic and was filled with fantastical books, with Lockhart it was pictures of himself then Remus had covered it with weird creatures. Moody/Crouch had had dark detectors. And Delores Umbridge had just been too evil to even notice her office.

Now Harry had a beautiful Mahogany desk with gold taloned feet, a bookshelf in the corner had many interesting books on it, from **Animagus: the Power Within** to **Dark Arts and their Curses**. On the right hand side was a chest much like Aurors had with several compartments in. Dennis chose to sit on a comfortable chair near the desk wringing his hands tightly.

" What can help you with?" Harry said settling in a seat behind his desk.

" Well Professor Potter, sir, I've come to you because you're nearer my age and well the other boys would call me a Freak and weird, I can't speak to Colin he's always distracted," Dennis said looking at the slightly older boy then suddenly he blurted out, " I'm gay, a faggot, a homo,"

" How did you come to this conclusion?" Harry asked delicately as the young boy buried his head in his hands. After a couple of minutes he looked up at Harry and answered.

" Since before I started Hogwart's when I attended Muggle junior school, we took showers together and I was very interested in boys' bodies. Since then the feeling has increased and well Cary is my best friend but I keep watching Seamus Finnegan, he's hot," Dennis finally looked up into the unnerving eyes of Harry Potter.

" So you've liked boys since before Hogwart's and you feel you're attracted to Seamus Finnegan," Harry said getting his facts right, " It is nothing to be ashamed of, Wizarding world is much more forgiving and even the Muggle way of thinking are coming around,"

" But Sir what about Prejudice you were talking about today? They say Werewolves are vicious and Vampires bloodthirsty baby killers. People still have prejudice for them so how am I going to be looked at for liking boy's?"

" That is the kind of Prejudice I've been speaking about," Harry got up quickly and strode to the door calling Cary inside. Dennis panicked as the girl entered taking a seat nervously opposite Dennis. He never considered, and neither did they, the fact Harry was only three years older than both of them. He had just too much experience and hadn't been 'innocent' for a long time. Voldemort had robbed him of those years before. To them he was an adult, World-weary.

" Now you two everybody hides his or her own secrets but the World Of Magic is far better than the Muggle world for accepting people. Racial views, Sexual Orientation and Gender are among the huge topics people are prejudice against. At the moment we are in times, a time now where we must all look to be accepted, " Harry continued, " Now Mister Creevey has just expressed a view, which, considering his situation is highly prejudice. Mister Creevey has just mentioned the prejudice against Werewolves and Vampires," The vivacious auburn haired girl glared at the boy. Dark Brown eyes flickered with intense anger before the wildness dissipated and she looked at the boy with pity.

" Dennis, you're my best friend and I feel pity for you, you shouldn't be prejudice as Professor Potter says. The world has a lot of views and although we have our own opinions we must be universally accepting of everyone,"

" Um…ok," Dennis said.

" During Christmas one night I was out late with my Muggle friends, a large rabid dog attacked my friend. I saved them but was bitten in the process, being a witch I recognised a Werewolf from our lessons but I didn't tell my Muggle Parents just telling them it was a dog,"

" You're a Dark creature," Dennis said stunned.

" I am a Werewolf but Professor Potter has helped me see that although I change into a creature once a month I am a person really, Look at Remus Lupin. He was our teacher and respected even though he was a Werewolf, Professor Potter is going to speak to my parents about summer arrangements,"

" I…oh…I mean my Uncle was murdered in front of my eyes by a large dog, although we did not know it then I realise now it was a Werewolf. My parents still don't know but I have a fear of them, however since you cannot control fate I-I have to accept what Destiny has thrown at you,"

" That was very adult of you Mister Creevey," Harry beamed. " Now Cary, your first change will be in a few days on the full moon but Albus Dumbledore knows the prejudice and allows Werewolves on the grounds, we already have one who has known for about three months. Usually we allow him to roam the grounds with three other Animagus in Wolf form, it makes him more human like and he is protected as well as it stops him from harming humans," He explained, " We will allow you to join them, the teachers have been told, meet me here before dinner next Thursday, you won't need it,"

" You can go if you like Cary, I haven't finished with Dennis," she left happy and went with a skip in her step.

" I feel Dirty," Dennis commented as soon as she was out the room.

" Have you ever experimented with anyone?" Harry asked diplomatically.

" I've felt different for a long time, when I was about eight I met a boy in the toilets, one of my friends, and he told me the word and touched me and himself. Obviously I was too young to understand but I've grown ever since, earlier this year I saw Seamus naked and I become aroused. I played with myself over the image and I've never played with myself before,"

" It is a time in your life where you're confused and you begin experiment, touching yourself. I'll tell you a little story. The first time I actually, um…played with myself was over Hermione when I was about your age. It was weird, I was in the shower and touched myself and suddenly I had an image of Hermione," Harry explained, " Don't worry it's natural but to your sexual preference, it yours and yours alone,"

Dennis Creevey nodded his head eagerly skipping off to his friends. Thinking back Harry now realised the signs and how obvious the looks were. The final lesson of the day Fifth and Sixth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin Defence Against the Dark Arts came to an end slowly and Harry dished out their Homework Assignment.

" Right Sixth years, I want a Two foot parchment on any four dark curse's, what they do? If there is a counter curse include that," The sixth years groaned especially the Slytherin. Ron looked at Hermione who just smiled at him patiently knowing he would copy her work. The bell rung and they all got up to leave.

"Mr Finnegan, could you possibly stay behind a moment, it won't take long," Harry asked. The two moved to Harry's office and Harry closed the door behind him. Harry looked at his year-mate realising how much they had both grown. Seamus had sandy hair and light blue eyes with an angular face. He had a high arched nose and an infectious smile most of the time. The two hadn't really been friends last year due to certain news influences.

" Now I know we haven't been the greatest of friends lately especially with the events of last year but could I ask you a question: do you like guys?" Harry asked. Seamus looked into the light green eyes and barked out laughter surprised at the solemnity of the question.

" Harry, you're my year mate and certainly a friend but you really aren't my type," Seamus answered and Harry laughed with relief.

" No you've got me wrong. I'm breaching student-teacher confidentiality here but I was approached by a student today, he admitted to being Homosexual and feeling dirty,"

" Yes I am gay though I haven't really shown it that much. I'm kind of straight acting but Dean knows. I told my parent's over the summer that I wasn't interested in girls, they were shocked but accepting,"

" Homosexuality is a sensitive subject in Muggle topics so this lad feels dirty and he hasn't tried anything sexually or otherwise," Harry said, " Would you speak to him? Of course excluding the fact that I told you,"

" What's the lads name?" Seamus asked.

" Dennis Creevey,"

" He's Colin's younger brother. He is cute and only three years younger than me,"

" Please talk to him, explain your situation and what happened when you 'came out'. If you can help it would be a blessing, his family has been through so much lately," Seamus nodded and the pair left for dinner, the sandy-haired boy recounting events in his life making Harry groan. He was just going over something that happened between third and fourth year when they entered the Great Hall.

A crescent moon lit up the sky making it a fairly pleasant evening if not for the chill in the air. He stood on the tower above Hogwart's one dark booted foot rested on the crenulations as he observed and watched over the pair below him. Joshua Dumbledore, the eleven-year-old and his girlfriend Cary Mitchell were sat below him. The pair was out after curfew in the bright semi-moon, Cary had fallen for the mature eleven-year-old even though he was small for his age and he certainly liked the third-year _a lot_ as the stranger watched them make out. He watched Josh especially; even though the boy didn't know it he was special.

Voldemort who was keen to kill the boy had already sent two groups of assassins after him. Josh was important as well as the one most unable to protect himself. Ileck had a dark cloak swirling around him once again a hood covered his face. He watched now as they shared another kiss, he was unaware of the knowledge Josh possessed but reasoned the boy must watch Muggle movies. The boy in question, however had much less mature thoughts on his mind, his hands were on his girlfriends waist as he kissed practising what he had seen on his adoptive parents smutty movies, his tongue snaking into her mouth.

" Oh Cary, I'm glad I met you," he said resting his forehead on hers panting heavily. She kissed his neck.

" You're so mature, Josh. And whoa what a great kisser," she replied.

" I learnt from Muggle films," He replied modestly. Suddenly men burst from the forest gaining on the castle and Josh. The boy jumped up suddenly wand in hand, Cary behind him. They moved quickly wearing all black of Ninjas, three were wielding Japanese swords; the other two had staff weapons.

Suddenly a large black shape dropped from above into the group forcing them to turn and counter this new threat. A Scottish claymore flashed in the moonlight and bit into the vampire's with a ferocity little seen at Hogwart's. . Pivoting he kicked one attacker tripping him and slashing the sword downwards killing him. Abruptly he was facing an attacker with a sword, a Japanese assassin. It seemed to Ileck that Mortals and Immortals were working to together. The assassin was swiftly overcome and Ileck was left standing there panting. He started walking towards the boy intent on moving him along when he shouted.

Whirling he found himself against a second wave as his blade was met by one of the would-be assassins. Once again it seemed this group was partially made up of Vampire's and humans perhaps Muggles because they certainly didn't use magic to attack. Ileck noticed that the Vampires all had black horns tattooed on their forehead, the mark of the Vampire lord Yew. Josh tried to join the fight but this second group was putting up a better defence and Ileck had lost the element of surprise. Then suddenly another defender entered the fray wearing a green cloak, which covered their face, and wielding a long mahogany staff. Attacking Viciously the new defender twirled and danced killing their opponent with deadly force. Suddenly there was no one left, only five bodies on the floor dead. In the moonlight they glowed and Ileck looked at them as they pulled back their hood. Crimson red hair framed a pale face, which held a sensuous mouth, and fine red lashes above demure chocolate brown eyes.

" Ginny Weasley!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ero-kun** – Harry's intended hasn't really been mentioned, over the next few chapters her name will come up but you will not get to meet her until Chapter Eighteen unfortunately.

**Topspin360** – Thank you I appreciate your words

**Bebe-ronlover** – I'm glad you like it; I've worked long and hard on it.

**Somebodystupid** – please see the Authors note to answer question.

**Kordolin **– I'm glad you're still reviewing; you are my most loyal fan Thank you.

**Krisimwahz –**please see Author's note, I hope you'll continue to read despite being familiar with the story.

Please keep reading and reviewing, reviews keep me going. If you are interested in being on the Return of the Mages e-mail list please e-mail me or let me know in your review. Thank you.


	12. When Present and Future Collide Part 1

CHAPTER TWELVE: WHEN THE PRESENT AND FUTURE COLLIDE **PART 1**

_Previously…_

_Attacking Viciously the new defender twirled and danced killing their opponent with deadly force. Suddenly there was no one left, only five bodies on the floor dead. In the moonlight they glowed and Ileck looked at them as they pulled back their hood. Crimson red hair framed a pale face, which held a sensuous mouth, and fine red lashes above demure chocolate brown eyes._

" _Ginny Weasley!"_

Ileck uttered as his eyes widened beneath the cowl that covered his face as he looked at the youngest Weasley child who had changed so much in the past few months she was almost unrecognisable. Once a 'naive' young girl she was now bordering on womanhood and was a warrior. Her eyes were like deep pools, a rich dark brown colour still on fire from the fight. _She had an almost ethereal glow about her_, Ileck thought. At the same time Ileck noticed Josh and Cary move away back inside Hogwart's.

" I knew someone was protecting Hogwart's, you are one of the _Halandrer_ aren't you?" Her soft lilting voice asked.

" Yes, my name is Ileck Iban Der'nei," He replied, " My friends call me Ilea,"

" Ileck means something in Elvin tongue," She stated.

" It means 'lion hearted'," Ileck answered, " You seem to be trained by my people?"

" Master Der'nei Iban Cavan approached my parents soon after summer began so I went with them to train then I spent a week in Egypt before returning to Hogwart's,"

" I did not see you at the Palace," Ilea stated.

" I spent it at Der'nei's private villa Cascara," She replied blushing.

" You must go inside and I must leave," Ileck stated and like the young pair disappeared merging with the shadows. Taking off the cloak she made her way to the common room unconsciously playing with the chain and pendent around her neck. She pulled her hair band off and let the hair fall lightly to her shoulders, which were bare, the black velvet top was on her upper arms. As she entered the Gryffindor common room she sought out the pair, which she had fought for earlier.

" Josh do you know who he is?" She asked quietly but Hermione heard.

" Who?" Hermione asked her ears peaked as she sat opposite Ron playing Chess.

" We were out walking-," Josh began and looked at his sister.

" After curfew," Hermione replied ready to go into a full tirade while Ron smiled at the young lovers.

" Anyway, we were out walking and men attacked from the forest intent on Josh," Cary interrupted.

" You were attacked, perhaps we should tell Dumbledore," Hermione said

" No a man saved us, he attacked the attackers and we were able to get away to safely but not before Ginny helped with brilliant fighting and the man revealed his name as Ileck," Josh continued.

" Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Cary asked.

" During the summer I trained with the elves and they taught me a lot about un-armed and armed combat," she answered quietly so as not to be overheard.

" Why'd they pick you?" Ron huffed.

" Why didn't you tell us you knew about elves?" Hermione asked at the same time. While Ginny explained Harry sat by the fire watching them talking not bothering to get into the intense conversation.

" Griff, what are you doing here?" Kristen asked as she entered.

" It's been a long time since you called me by my nickname," chuckled Harry, " I'm enjoying the company of my friends,"

" You're supposed to be moving your stuff to the staff quarters," She said placing her hands on her hips. Her blonde hair swayed and trickled down her back like a waterfall.

" You didn't tell us you were moving to the staff quarters," Ron said mock annoyed but distracted so Ginny moved quietly away.

" During Christmas it was arranged that I took my NEWT's and I received my result's yesterday and I passed all of them even potions with flying colours," Harry explained, " Dumbledore offered me a permanent position teaching at Hogwart's, youngest ever Professor. Silverwolf here is also being taken on fully. We are no longer students,"

" Well, are you still my old friend?" Ron asked.

" Of course Ronald, now you can pursue Kristen without me in the picture maybe in a Broom closet," Harry replied. Ron's face went from tanned to a shade of magenta as he spluttered wildly denying the rumours.

" Well, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Ron said tilting his head meaningfully at his younger sister. Ginny looked at the pair. Harry belted out a laugh much to the chagrin of Ron.

" Mr Weasley, are you incinerating that a teacher get together with student, one who has a boyfriend?" Harry asked mock serious.

" Goddamit Potter, you are a beast a dirty, no good beast that lies and cheats. I know very well you are in love with a certain someone," Silverwolf cried, " At the Palace you pined for someone and…_um_…had some extra curricular activities at night over that person,"

Everyone laughed at the look on Harry's face, one of pure shock and surprise his Elvin friend could be so deceitful and deceptive.

" You…I.… Listened…. Night…Activities…. not true," Harry sputtered then regained his composure and looked at Kristen with an evil grin on his face, " At least I don't say that a certain redhead had a nice bum,"

" Potter, I'm going to get you," Kristen declared.

" What?" Harry declared innocently.

" You've got a nice body as well," spluttered Ron ears going red as he became embarrassed.

" How would you to like to be each other's date for the dance tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

" What dance?" The Gryffindor's queried.

" Professor Dumbledore decided that we should all let our hair down so tomorrow he is going to make some speeches then an informal dance will take place," He said, " I'm sure he'll announce it in the morning,"

X

" Good evening Principal, Headmasters and Headmistresses, Esteemed Guests and students, welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus Dumbledore spoke with a flourish arms open on a podium in front of the head table. It was Friday evening; the ten students from each school were attending with their Heads or Principal, as were several media figures, Parents and the Minister For Magic for Britain who was sat at the Head Table. The tables were arranged with eight to a round table, with one large head table with the teachers, Headmasters and Ministers of foreign Countries sat with them. The students Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were all grouped at several eight-seat tables. The Gryffindor students who witnessed the events of the night before could not forget and looked at the stony-face Defence Professor sat at the Teachers' table next to Kristen Silverwolf. The Great hall had been extended with the added students from the five schools, British, American, French, German and Chinese Ministry members and the parents of Hogwart's kids and other school's parents.

" I'm glad you could all make the dinner, it is fantastic that we can show a sign of unity," Dumbledore continued but was interrupted a loud knocking emitted from the Great Oak doors into the Great Hall.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The doors seemed to come alive on their own and opened for a contingent of men to enter led by a pale and somewhat regal young man.

" Your highness," a voice was heard from the shadowed recesses and Harry Potter stepped out to the front of the Teachers' table greeting the newcomers. A deep red cloak flowed down his back over a black tunic and black silk trousers. Around his waist was a sword in a rich red scabbard. On his right hand was the black glove. _He must have used Magic to quickly change_, Hermione thought.

" My Lord Potter, thank you for the invitation to this prestigious event," the regal man spoke and the whole hall followed the exchange.

" Ladies and Gentlemen the idea behind the Golden Arrow was of union for Nations and species. Tonight our honoured guests I present to you are His Royal Highness Prince Nikolas Illiyari Rathraine, Lord Valden Trinity of Wolf Cove and High Master Lord Der'nei Iban Cavan and their guard," Harry said and stepped up onto the podium, " they have travelled far to join us. But for the moment, may I present to you a man of vision for the British Ministry and the Magical community, Amos Diggory,"

Minister for Magic (UK) Amos Diggory stepped up to the podium and smiled as the young man took a seat.

" In the last few years it is amazing what has happened and the loss that has brought the community together, this year alone one young man has been astounding. Harry Potter, Hogwart's' youngest teacher and the youngest and first fully trained Mage in over eight hundred years," Diggory said to hushed and amazed silence, " But more than his training the tutelage our young people require. Because the whole of the Magical World is once again under threat from a ruthless terrorist, to coin a Muggle word, who is willing to kill for what he wants. I have been in term for a few days but already I am stepping up a more aggressive stance against anyone who wishes to upset the balance of peace and I am also putting out a hand of friendship to other Nations and to those that we have wronged. For two centuries Werewolves and Vampire have been hunted by many of the world's ministries and for what? Creatures they cannot help their nature as we cannot fault ours," Diggory Paused, " Werewolves who are human except on full moons like the one we will have tonight have no rights because of the Ministries. That my dear friend's is Prejudice as Voldemort seeks to prejudice Muggle-born from purebloods. I seek to make friends with these species and I'm currently working with representatives to try change our laws,"

Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium once again as Amos Diggory sat down.

" Now the House Elves have created a worthy meal, once that has finished we shall enjoy dancing and music, magic of the soul. I'll stop my waffling and we can enjoy the great meal," The Meals arrived so everyone began to talk and eat. As everyone began to eat and chatter about the forthcoming events Harry slipped off into a side room where the three men and their guard waited. He ushered Michael and his mother in not before Ginny slipped in unnoticed. Harry looked at the three men as he had an arm around Michael's shoulder stood next to his mother.

" You are no longer the boy I first met two years ago, _Tor-ai_," a pepper-haired man spoke first and embraced Harry. Ginny in the shadows realised that _Tor-ai_ was an affectionate term for son.

" Der, I am a man now!" Harry replied indignantly smiling at the Elvin teacher Der'nei Iban Cavan then he turned to a pale skinned, titian haired man, " Nik, my friend I would like to introduce you to your son, Michael,"

Michael, as he was now named, had the look of his father. Nikoli had piercing blue eyes a darker shade of blue but his son had inherited his Father's proud nose and piercing hawk-like gaze.

" Oh Ana," Niko said and embraced the mother of his children.

" What happened?" Harry asked.

" Yew and Telgrath are marching on the Council, Voldemort and his allies knew that the Rathraine Clan are the strongest Clan. Harry, Yew killed my father,"

" I'm sorry, he was a good man,"

" If he destroys the council then he will have domination over the Five," Der'nei said.

" I know, but you know Ilea and Cal won't allow that,"

" You're not a Vampire?" Michael asked astonished, in the few days he had been at Hogwart's he had made a few friends and picked up perfect English, he really looked up to Harry, " How did you know some things then like I'm a vampire and your surprising strength?"

" Kristen, I don't detect any spies or spells, you?" Ginny hadn't noticed Kristen.

" No, the room is clean and I've just brought up an old elfish ward,"

" I see you two still work well together," Der'nei smiled and looked at his daughter.

" Yes," Harry returned then looked at Michael, " As I was going to say I am not a Vampire but what the Elves and wizards would call a Mage,"

" During the summer I went to the Elves intent on learning Elfish Magic. However the Elvin High Council realised that I was a Mage and that I should learn subjects even some elves have long forgotten, I mastered Occlumency, a subject call imagery, Empathy, Divination although it called Scrying and other such subjects," Harry explained, " I was destined to be a Mage so become the first in many years and I will have to find the other six,"

" There hasn't been a Mage in six hundred years," Ginny said and Harry whirled like a deer caught in headlights. Ginny had not been present for the arguments in the office weeks before so knew nothing about Harry's abilities.

" No there hasn't because there are only seven and Mage knowledge was lost to man but I have the Talent to wield special Magic,"

" How do you find the other Mage's?"

" Ginny, I…oh," Harry stuttered.

" Just answer the question," She snapped.

" Feisty, that one, she suits your temperament," Der said. Harry glared at his teacher but turning back to look at Ginny he sighed.

" The first Mage, often the leader has an extra talent called empathy that allows them to see the magical strength of those around which is why I knew about Michael," he answered.

" Do you know the other six mage's?" Harry tried to avoid her eyes as he answered.

" I know three for definite and a fourth I'm not so sure about,"

" Who-," Ginny began to ask but was cut off.

" At least Harry can find the Mage's," Kristen said.

" My daughter was very clever," Der replied and sighed.

" Kristen is your daughter?" Ginny asked surprised.

" Yes, she is,"

" What about your son?"

" Kaider, he is coming here next year," Der'nei replied perplexed.

" You have two sons?"

" No just Kaider Iban Der'nei,"

" I met a man," she said, " claiming to be your son, Ileck Iban Der'nei, knew Elvin language and your homes,"

" I have only one son, this Ileck lies," Der gave Harry a look but the man just shrugged.

" Ginny tell me about him," Harry said suddenly.

" He claims to be a Guardian of the school protecting Josh three times, he talked to Kaider once and-," She blushed suddenly realising she was about say something she didn't want to say.

" Tell me if he appears again," Harry said then added, " I will be watching you very closely from now on, Voldemort cannot possess you again but it may happen,"

Only the Sharp Elvin eyes and Harry's massacred eyes noticed the sensual shiver run through her body at the thought. _Stop it_, she mentally berated herself, _you are dating Neville. _

_Not anymore_, a nasty voice stopped her.

" -Now to the point of your visit," Harry was saying, " As a non-vampire I cannot train him in his early powers or how to help him with his bloodlust,"

" I will take him, Thank you Harry. You are a true _Kaiga_," Nikolas replied sounding out the elfish word, " I shall train him until September then maybe he can attend Hogwart's, would you speak to Dumbledore on my behalf?"

" I will speak to him. Are the Prince and Princess attending here or Seraphs?" Harry asked Der'nei.

" I believe the Monarchs have decided if you teach here next year, they will place the children here," Der replied.

" Why is everyone so up on Harry teaching his or her children?" Ginny asked.

" Because I have not only Elvin Mastery but my Magehood," Harry explained.

" It means he is trained to teach them for Elvin Mastery or in Michael's case, he will be taught Magic by Harry because he is another Mage but I have no doubt, someone will assist in the Vampire Magic," Kristen added. Ginny took this in filing that piece of information away for later.

" Hello, my old friend," Valden Trinity said in a deep bass which resounded around the room. He was the third man of their party and he seemed barrel-chested and strong.

" How is the pack?" asked Harry.

" Good. Mira misses you," He grinned and winked at Harry who blushed, his cheeks colouring red as Valden chuckled. Suddenly Ginny recognised his accent as American!

" She had a crush," Harry explained to the crowd, " She's only thirteen,"

" Oh and what of your age, old man?" Ginny could tell all three of the men were friends with Harry. Michael was frowning at the friendliness between the quartet.

" You seem so friendly," Ginny stated.

" Der introduced me to the two old men and they accepted me as one of them, Not the Boy-Who-Lived but a man who had come into his powers. I felt somewhere I belonged," He said his voice tinged with regret.

" _Tor-ai_, we must leave now," The lights had dimmed and Harry realised an hour had passed.

" Goodbye," Harry replied, " I've got to go myself,"

Hurriedly he strode through the door bidding the men farewell, clouds all but covered the full moon but already he noticed both Colin and Cary twitching. Unclipping his cape he swirled it over a chair and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked pretty in her dress, which hugged her youthful figure. He nodded at Colin and both got up.

" C'mon M'gal," Harry said putting his arm through hers and led the pair outside. He saw Remus, Draco and Hermione already stood on the Quidditch pitch so sent Colin to them as Harry led Cary into the Gryffindor changing room.

" Cary, first off the change is going to hurt the first time and secondly you're going to have to take your clothes off,"

" Excuse me?" She stuttered

" No, I'm not a pervert. You'll have to drape the cloak over you otherwise your clothes will rip," Turning his back on her she began to strip off her clothes. Standing fully naked she appraised herself in the mirror. She looked at her thirteen-year-old body with a sigh. She was by no means the biggest breasted girl in her class but she had begun to bulge. She felt she was years behind everyone else, a late bloomer her mother would say.

" Cary, what are you doing with Harry running off like that?" Josh said as he barrelled into the changing room. His eyes flared and his reaction was typical of a young male, Harry stifled a laugh as the boy's trousers tented out as Cary shyly lowered her eyes to the ground before covering herself with the cloak.

" What were you doing?" Josh demanded of Harry as the man stepped into his view of Cary.

" Josh!" Harry warned, " You've just stepped into an extremely dangerous situation, you have to leave"

" What were you doing?" He demanded again, his thoughts wild as to why Cary was naked and Harry was stood in front of her.

" _I_ was doing nothing," Harry emphasized, " But Cary was changing-,"

A noise cut him off half between a growl and a whine Josh stood there with his mouth wide open but Harry had his back to her so he couldn't see but he knew what was happening.

" This is about to become very dangerous, I will protect you as much as I can but get to the castle and I'll speak to you tomorrow morning," Harry said urgently shoving the boy out of the open doors. He had cut the change too close. Harry whirled and dropped to his paws now a full Wolf Five and a half foot from nose-to-tail jet black. His light green and yellow eyes looking into her flashing eyes and she growled, snarling to reveal sharp white fangs. He barked, growled and yapped at her in an almost angry voice. Suddenly she bowed her head in a submissive stance. He had demonstrated he was Alpha male and to be obeyed. Yipping he nudged her out of the _Human_ habitation and out to the pitch where four Wolves already sat on their haunches. Two were werewolves, but instead of looking violent and bloodthirsty their eyes gleamed of intelligence and Alertness. Lupin the eldest of the pack sat with dense brown fur however silver streaks ran along his spine and into his tail. Next to him, the now alpha female, Hermione was not just black but pure black, her eyes watching the new female suspiciously.

Opposite her Harry recognised Draco, the dark grey wolf was lithe and was swift on his feet. Last was Colin on the other hand, a lighter shade of brown looking almost red and Cary were smaller than the other four but still larger than pups. _Even though the two weren't much more than pups_, Harry considered, _but Colin_ is _fifteen_. Harry, the Alpha male took off towards the forbidden forest. Hermione followed as Alpha female, then Lupin, Colin and Cary. Though Draco had shown in the last few months that he was Beta Male he stayed at the back to make sure the three _werewolves_ didn't wander. Above them as they made their way into the woods song blasted from the Great Hall as did warmth and light. To a Human the dark night seemed sinister with the full moon casting a sickly yellow light. The forest was dark almost ink black no human could see past the first gnarled tree. In the eyes of the six wolves the night was like daylight, Harry's olfactory glands 'smelt' rabbit to the left and suddenly his eyes picked up the a hare tare across the path in front of him. It was amazing, Harry thought leading them deeper into the forest.

Suddenly his ears perked and he stopped as he heard a snuffling in the clearing ahead. In the clearing a red fallow deer had it's head and eyes up searching the surrounding trees for the dangers it had smelt. Sweat streaked its flanks as panic set in, the frightened animal was too aware of being killed and the strange dangers this forest held. Gentle snap to it's left and the deer sprang into life then suddenly a dark blur lunged for the deer then another on her left side. Ten minutes later the fallow deer was dead the five wolves were feeding on it. Only Cary seemed reluctant. Harry with a bloody nose pranced over to her like a pup and nudged her forward until she buried her nose into the wound and ate. Excitement and adrenaline poured through Harry's body. He pranced over to Hermione clearly in Heat after the thrilling chase, jumped over her and nuzzled her snout. Her dark eyes snapped onto his and she barked a warning. Suddenly Draco growled to distract the sexually charged Wolf.

Harry looked up when his eyes spotted something, a white blur. Barking at Draco to look after the pack he took off after the blur. He saw the creature and it resembled a large cat perhaps even a tiger with all white fur except for the stark black lines running parallel across its sides. Shifting mid- stride he become a jet-black leopard. A pure white tuft on his forehead resembled a lightning bolt. Realisation hit him that no cats, especially not jungle cats, existed in this Forest so the intruder must be an Animagus. Weaving in and out of the trees leaping over gnarled roots Harry roared in pure exhilaration and could feel the wind rushing through his fur as he galloped after the white tiger. Adrenaline was running through his veins and Harry didn't know whether he was frightened or excited, it was like he had a drug running through my body. All the Shape changer could hear was the blood pumping through his ears. His olfactory glands picked up _her_ scent. The tiger was female and he knew she was on heat.

He stopped suddenly as he entered a beautiful clearing, to his left a brook bubbled gently. The grass was springy and fresh. The trees around didn't have the grotesque look the rest of the forbidden forest had. Harry knew from what Hermione had told him that Hogwart's: A History had an area untouched by the horrors of the Darker forest preserved by magic by Rowena Ravenclaw some fifteen hundred years ago. On the opposite side of the clearing he watched as the Animagus changed back however she had mastered changing into clothes and wore a hooded cloak around her body. He just stared at her his black tail whipping back and forth like a snake.

" Harry, I know it is you. Change back," A lilting feminine voice spoke and he recognised the voice instantly. Soon Harry was in his human form looking around the beautiful garden. A pool sat in the middle of the glade surrounded by a concrete basin and two chairs. The statue, which produced the water, was of the four founders.

" Did I know you could change like that?" She asked, " one moment I smelt you were wolf then Feline,"

" Well you know Tonk's is a Metamorphmagus which is very rare," She nodded, " Well I have the ability to Shape shift, I cannot however become another human being only Animals. I can shift from creature to creature but only once as it absorbs a lot of magic so I will have to let my reserves build up again until I can shift from one animal to another,"

" Wow," she said.

" How can _you_ change like that?" Harry returned suspiciously. She seemed to have a lot more gifts lately.

" During the summer with the Elves I was asleep one night and I was dreaming about being in a jungle, following prey. I awoke the next morning naked in the jungles around cascara," She explained, " Ei'saradei taught me about being Animagi and how to shift with clothes on,"

" Why did you follow us?" She shrugged.

" I wanted to see the pack, I was jealous that you got to have night time adventures," Ginny said, " If the students knew they'd be well jealous,"

" What is this place?" Harry now asked.

" During my first year I found hidden parchments in the library from Rowena herself telling about this place. This is my sanctuary from Hogwart's," she replied and threw back her hood. Ginny looked at the man before her but he was still a boy in every sense of the word. He was clean-shaven and had look of boyish innocence about him despite what everyone said. Suddenly a muted explosion and a flash of light washed over the pair and Harry was instantly alert scanning the moonlit clearing. There! SNAP! A branch broke to the west and someone lurched from the forest. The thing was small covered with dirt and grit. Harry recognised it as a boy perhaps six or seven years-of-age. He collapsed but Harry caught him before the bundle of robes fell to the ground. Blinking the boy opened soot covered eyelids to reveal Emerald green eyes, a startling vivid colour.

" Here," Ginny suggested reassuringly holding a soaked piece of shirt. Harry wiped the grit away to reveal an angular face. A stubborn chin, thin lips and a hawk like nose made up his face. He reminded Harry of someone but could not figure out whom. The boys' eyes were intense but as Harry touched the boy green light flared and enveloped him. He fell back receding into darkness as memories seared his mind. He sat up a few minutes later to look into the eyes of the boy recognising him.

" Father," he croaked. Throwing his arms around Harry.


	13. When Present and Future Collide Part 2

Thank you all for the reviews I have received, they help me keep writing and releasing chapters. The more reviews I get the fast the chapters are released. Chapter Twelve was the halfway point for Return of the Mages. I have completed the story at twenty-four Chapters and I'm currently on work on a sequel to the story.

**So please review, because I will release more chapters if I get lots of reviews.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: WHEN THE PRESENT AND FUTURE COLLIDE **PART 2**

_Previously…_

_Harry recognised it as a boy perhaps six or seven years-of-age. He collapsed but Harry caught him before the bundle of robes fell to the ground. Blinking the boy opened soot covered eyelids to reveal Emerald green eyes, a startling vivid colour._

" _Here," Ginny suggested reassuringly holding a soaked piece of shirt. Harry wiped the grit away to reveal an angular face. A stubborn chin, thin lips and a hawk like nose made up his face. He reminded Harry of someone but could not figure out whom. The boys' eyes were intense but as Harry touched the boy green light flared and enveloped him. He fell back receding into darkness as memories seared his mind. He sat up a few minutes later to look into the eyes of the boy recognising him._

" _Father," he croaked. Throwing his arms around Harry._

" C'mon Ginny let's get back to Hogwart's," Looking up Harry realised the sun was coming up in the East and knew the pack would return to Hogwart's. They knew he could take care of himself. Harry's estimated it was about Seven O'clock. He started back the way he had originally came but Ginny touched his arm and moved off in the other direction. The boy lay unconscious in Harry's arms as they stumbled through the woods gradually the trees become twisted and even in the bright sunlight the darkness crept in. Hope contracted in his heart as he saw light ahead and they burst out of the Forbidden forest with Hogwart's towering above them. Making a full out run they slammed through the front door. Minutes later he kicked open the door to the Hospital Wing.

" Now, what is the meaning of this?" Pomfrey demanded.

" Madam Pomfrey, we need your help," Harry replied placing the boy on one of the beds.

" Who are you?" Madam Pomfrey looked at him with suspicion.

" It's me, Harry," She looked at him closely then turned her back on him glancing over the boy and going to work on him instantly. As she took off the grimy white shirt his thin chest heaved and the nurse continued to mutter. Harry looked at Ginny confused but she was staring at him in wonderment. Before he could get an answer the Nurse shouted at Ginny.

" Miss Weasley, would you be so kind as to fetch Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape,"

" No Way! Snape is not helping him," Harry said suddenly defensive. Ginny looked at him then the Nurse. Their hatred still ran deep and Severus Snape did not like the fact Harry was on the staff let along taking the coveted Defence Against the Dark Arts position he so wanted.

" Mister Potter if you want him to live you will let Professor Snape treat him now girl scamper," Ginny ran off to get the Professors who would be at breakfast right about now. Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey went to the fire and threw a handful of green Floo powder into it.

" Dr Ritchie Kaiser," The man stepped out of the fire smoothing peppered brown hair and twitching his light brown moustache.

" Dr Kaiser, We have a patient, aged Seven-,"

" Ten," Harry stated. The two looked at him suspiciously.

"- With trouble breathing, his pupils are dilated and I suspect pneumonia. If he survives I think he will have asthma," Suddenly the boy groaned and the two doctors looked at the boy.

" Son, What is your name?" Kaiser asked kindly.

" Adam Potter, Sir," His eyes fluttered closed but not before attempting to give the doctor a grubby envelope. Kaiser looked at it and his eyes widened so he handed it to Harry. On the front perfectly scripted was _For Harry_.

" Harry has no other relatives," Dumbledore said making everyone jump. Behind him were the two professors, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

" No I don't" Harry confirmed.

" H-Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

" Why is everyone looking at me so funny," Harry asked.

" You've changed," Ron said and handed him a mirror. He gasped when he saw the reflection; he looked older with an angular face, which was tanned. A Dark black beard covered his upper chin. He ran his hand through the beard thoughtfully shocked at the change; he looked like he was in his late twenties.

"He says his name is Adam Potter," Dr Kaiser replied getting them back on course.

" It is a conundrum, we have. Please get some blood and we will run a blood test," Dumbledore said. Slipping a Muggle device from his Pocket Dr Kaiser pricked the young boys' finger and drew a little blood. Pomfrey took a glass flask out of the cabinet and a Petri dish. She poured some of the clear liquid into the Petri dish then Ritchie dropped the few drops of blood he had into the dish. The dish turned red again.

" Harry?"

" What's that?" Ron asked.

" It's often a paternity test," answered Dumbledore, " but can be used to determine if the two participants are brothers, sisters, cousin or other blood family. Green means brother, yellow means sister, black means father and blue means mother,"

Taking a sterile needle and inserting it into the small test tube like device he pricked Harry and blood flowed into the capture glass. He dropped the blood into the Petri dish and everyone watched with bated breath. Ever so slowly the chemicals turned colour.

" My God, Harry…" A hushed silence fell over the group as they looked down on the pure black Petri dish and Harry moved forward on the whispered curse by Ron. Harry merely looked at the boy and recognised his features, the boy reminded Harry of himself and his Father but had none of his looks. The boy had Lily Potter's eyes. Harry turned to the Doctor slightly and inclined his head. Immediately he handed over the rich cream parchment. As he held them in his hand a bright light enveloped Harry Potter.

HOGWARTS CITADEL, SCOTLAND 

Harry opened his eyes and found himself stood on the battlements of a fortress, six giant towers armed with guards both Elfish and Wizard stood at the corners looking into the fiery-red night. The inner Bastion seemed familiar but he recognised none of the surrounding landscape. He should have been looking over the forbidden forest but he only looked down upon a cliff and whitewashed water ravaging the rocks thousands of feet below. Only a rough-hewn road that led up to the fortress entrance was guarded well.

" Changed hasn't it?" A voice spoke behind him. He turned to look at Kristen though she appeared older.

" Where am I, Kris?"

" The future," she returned standing next to him, " this spell is going to leave me unconscious for days and weak, Voldemort may strike,"

" What? What's all this?" He gestured around.

" Four years into your future there is a great battle, the light side were led by you and a single spell on your behalf caused Hogwart's to be on a cliff, you and Draco were exhausted for days after you created the outer battlements," Kristen explained, " Voldemort we gather is going to attack Hogwart's soon, it is the last hope of the Rebellion,"

" So Adam is mine? How and why were you able to send him into the past?"

" A few months in your time you and Gwen discover a spell that is able to send someone or something into the past. However it was discovered it wasn't our own past we were sent, it was an exact replica therefore we weren't able to strike at Riddle and our world would be peaceful," Kristen said, " As to the why, he is powerful with an elfish mother and a father who is a Mage, He could be a protector of the Wizarding world,"

" I see what you mean,"

" The second thing that stopped us then and there was that the spell could be only used by a Tempus Mage,"

" There is only one every Twelve _thousand_ years," Harry replied.

" We said that about Mage's but you were our first in six hundred years, she is apart of the Mage's council, her sign is Omega,"

" Who?"

" Ginny Weasley," Kristen replied, "Her Grandfather was one of the _Halandrer_, exiled and met with her Mother's mother however Ginny was only one that took upon the gene,"

" Whoa, this is a lot to take in,"

" Yes, but we have little time. I found this spell in the same book as the Tempus spell, it leaves a part of the persons soul indented on the 'item' and only those intended for it would be able to trigger the spell,"

" So Adam is mine?"

" Yes, actually he is yours and Gwen's?"

" What!" Harry said astonished.

" Do you remember that time in the summer?" Harry blushed.

" Yes I do,"

Flashback 

" _Harry, Harry," Krissy called her best friend._

" _What is it?" He turned around looking patient._

" _I am some news from the Vale," she said trembling, " Gwen is four months Pregnant," _

" _What?" He looked at her bug-eyed._

" _Well, it's yours," _

" _What?" He sunk to the stone floor, " Does her father know?" _

" _Um yeah," she answered._

" _Is he furious?" _

" _Not really," she replied._

" _You're a bad liar," _

" _You are like a son to him, go to them. I know you're in love with her," She replied. _

End Flashback 

" So is Gwen pregnant in my time?" Harry asked.

" Yes but we understand that if you send a person through then it sends ripples, especially a magical person. We figure Adam's appearance will change the pregnancy slightly, now we think she may have a girl,"

" Oh!"

" Adam has been your pride and joy for the last ten years, he's loved by everyone," Kristen said. Harry meanwhile looked around at the fortress and the cliff.

" What happened?"

" Six years after Adam's birth Voldemort launched a devastating assault attacking London and destroying Buckingham Palace. He replaced it with his castle Daemon Spire. Hogwart's was the last Bastion of hope and you repelled Voldemort here, you and He fought and half the land was sheared off when you're elfish spell and his impacted. He has an Elf helping him,"

" What happened next?"

" Summer of your twenty-first year you led an army from several nations against Voldemort. The Great Battle of Ottery St Catchpole took place a year later and vanquished many of his army. It was while resting a second force attacked you and many were killed. Hogwart's became a fortress and continued the Rebellion while Muggles and Muggle-lovers were taking to concentration camps,"

" Two days ago we learnt Voldemort had procured a Muggle Nuclear device but charmed it so Ginny pulled raw magic from around her and created the portal for Adam to go through. If she succeeded she died and so will we because we would destroy the world before bowing down to Voldemort,"

**EARTH PRIME, PRESENT DAY**

Harry fell back into the present and the life he had not lived encompassed his mind, his body and his soul. He felts the events unfold and he remembered everything.

Flashback 

_Gwen was stood with Krissy and Ginny. Harry was playing with his two-year-old son giggling like a little boy himself._

" _How have the attacks been going?" Kristen asked. _

" _Mostly we've repelled them," He answered looking at the three women. _

"_Dada," Adam said suddenly. _

" _Did you hear that?" Harry asked, " I'm his first word," _

" _Congratulations Harry," Ginny said then added, "He is a good father,"_

" _Yes he is," Gwen said love on her face as she watched her husband play with their boy._

End Flashback 

" Harry?" a voice said uncertainly. He opened his eyes to Hermione leaning over him. He was laid out on one of the beds in the Hospital wing.

" Yeah, I feel like I've been hit by a hippogriff," Harry stopped talking suddenly. His voice was deeper somewhat, " What's going on?"

" It appears you have aged, you are roughly Twenty-nine years of age," Dumbledore replied.

" I remember that part,"

" You're body has changed too," Hermione said.

" Someone get me a mirror," he demanded. Moments late he stood in front of a full body mirror in just his boxers finally able to look at his full body. When he had arrived at Hogwart's this year he had looked like a fresh-faced boy if a little older. Now he was a man, he was taller nearly 6ft 2in with a muscular frame and hairy naval. He looked at his lightly tanned body and saw his hands were calloused and rough, as he though had been wielding a sword for many, many years. Light green eyes reflected concern and confusion as he rubbed the thick beard across an angular chin. His hair had tamed itself and a dark lock of black hair hung over the scar while a horsetail hung at the nape of his neck.

" This will make things so much easier," He laughed joyously and changed into Muggle clothes.

" Um…what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

" Well, people wouldn't listen to a sixteen-year-old boy," Harry explained coming out, " But they will listen to a Twenty-nine year old warrior Mage,"

" What are you going to tell everyone?" McGonagall asked.

"The Truth," Harry suggested, " But I want all to know Adam is mine by blood and by birth,"

" Ok, we'll make sure,"

" Has someone got a piece of Parchment?" Harry asked suddenly.

" Yeah I have," Hermione answered and handed him a piece and a quill. He quickly scratched a letter and looked up. He whistled piercingly and abruptly Hedwig flew through the open window and landed on the bed.

" Hedwig take this to Der'nei and make sure he replies," Harry said tying it to the owls' leg and she flew off, " Kristen, I know you are at the door,"

Kristen Silverwolf glided through the doors appraising Harry and his new looks. He always knew when she was near by.

" Changed?" she smirked.

" Oh yeah Kris," he laughed.

" Excuse me but can this be taken some where else?" Dr Kaiser asked watching Harry with piercing eyes.

" Sorry Doc," Harry kissed the sleeping boy on the head and followed the others to Dumbledore's office. Many thoughts ran through the head of the man. Would he be a good father? Could he protect Adam from Voldemort? How would he tell Gwen? The questions ran through his mind over and over and the answers got more ridiculous as the minutes passed until he suddenly looked up and realised the small group was looking at him.

" What Happened today?" Albus Dumbledore asked. The seven people looked at him expectantly.

" Adam is my son," Harry confirmed, " He is from the future, his world was being destroyed. His godmother Kristen explained what had happened and left me with a gift, the gift of age,"

" Whose his mother?" Kristen asked.

" Gwen," He returned looking at her.

" Princess Guinevere Alyrdrial, fiery temper wouldn't say yes to you," She said incredulously

" Um…you remember during the summer, after we went swimming?" He asked.

" I do, you and Gwen were late back," Kristen was wide-eyed, " Nietra help us she lied,"

" Why do you call him Greenleaf?" Ginny asked. Kristen sniggered and Harry look annoyed.

" Greenleaf is a nickname for an Amateur or beginner and Griff here hated it," Kristen replied still laughing.

" Are we done?" Harry asked.

" Yes," As he walked out the doors following everyone else he opened his hand and on his palm lay a ring; a gold band entwined around an emerald and knew it was _her_ engagement ring, but also it served as a higher purpose!

Extract from the _Daily Prophet_ article **Golden Arrow Second round**

**After the first round of the Golden Arrow competition, it was a close run competition in the early stages. The second stage commences today but let's remind us of some of the events of the first round. Two students stood out in the first round thirteen-year-old Richard Wainwright of Salem Academy in Washington State, America and Ginny Weasley of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, England. Salem Academy and Hogwart's students were brilliant however the American school took first place at the beginning of the contest.**

Extract from _Quibbler_ Article **Puzzle of Ages**

**One subject though on everybody's lips was Professor Harry James Potter. The Defence Against the Dark teacher at Hogwart's who was believed to be sixteen looked to be in his late twenties. Information has been released to the Quibbler that Harry Potter's son from an alternate universe appeared and a spell made Harry Twenty-Nine. Adam Potter, 10, is the son and heir of Harry Potter who beat He Who Must Not be Named when he was just a babe. In September he returned and was asked to become the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher, accepting he became the youngest teacher alongside Kristen Silverwolf who teaches Physical Education with a twist. It is believed Mr. Potter took his NEWT's during Christmas and is a fully licensed teacher. Now with a young son many families feel closer to the Boy Who Lived.**


	14. Familiar Nightmare

A/N – I am away for a few weeks on Holiday therefore I am giving you a double dose of Return of the Mages, Please Review both Chapters and let me know any suggestions, criticisms or just flames if you don't like it I like to hear everyone's opinions.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: FAMILIAR NIGHTMARE

" The war is turning," hissed Voldemort, " My sources tell me the broken Prophecy I wanted last year will either be my downfall or a nudge into world domination. It says that a boy my equal will either kill or be killed. At birth I chose Harry Potter and shall kill him. The fool had grown and become a man, he has cut our connection but sometimes I feel him trying to collect information from my mind. His magic had reached its limit with the ancient magic that was used on him. No matter he is not my main concern, there are some Artefacts I wish to Retain, one I think is hidden in Hogwart's and with my new Death Eaters I shall have it,"

" So you wish to be a Death Eater?" Voldemort asked seven before him.

" Yes!" They answered together. There were seven of them, all together and all were knelt on the ground faces hidden from the Death Eaters that surrounded them. A hundred Death Eaters watched standing in a circle around the new candidates. He stepped forward to the first one and threw back the hood.

" Blaise Zambini, your father has been one of my most loyal of Servants," Voldemort stepped forward and muttered an incantation pressing his wand to the young man's arm. The Mark appeared burning brightly, " May you serve me well,"

Zambini nodded and took a place in the larger circle. The same thing was the case for the next three Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. All four were now granted the status of Death Eater and remained in the main circle. The next person was small, smaller than the rest.

" You, my boy, have been communicating with Bella continually," Voldemort stated.

" Yes, my Lord," he answered.

" Alexander Chambers, you are by far the youngest person to join the Death Eaters and even I can have compassion towards some children,"

" My Lord, I have a network of spies in Hogwart's including two in Gryffindor even in Potter's own Circle," the Eleven-year-old said, " Potter has been taught by the elves,"

" I was going to say Master Chambers that I shall not bestow upon you the Death mark but I shall allow you into our ranks because your knowledge is invaluable. I would like for you to keep writing to Bella and inform me of everything, I want plans to Hogwart's and defences," Alex stepped back happier than he was before but Voldemort looked at the last two people smiling.

" I would never suspect that one of the Great Weasley's would ever join the winning force," Voldemort looked down at the redhead Percy Weasley who sneered reminiscent of Draco Malfoy.

" My family have no idea of my Allegiance, We are pureblood wizards and should be rich but my fathers loves Muggles like that fool Dumbledore. I will get back into their good books and you will know all, My Lord," Voldemort stepped forward once again and pressed his wand to the right underarm of Percy Weasley. The Dark Mark appeared glowing black and smoking but Percy neither grimaced nor screamed but stared at the Dark Lord with hard eyes. Voldemort turned away and to the last person in the line.

" Mr Malfoy, how glad that you become a Death Eater," he said sarcastically, "But I wonder about your loyalty, have you not been friendly with Potter the last few months?"

" I have my lord," Draco said knelt on the ground, " yet I am the most important person amongst the Death Eaters,"

" You are impertinent," Voldemort snarled raising his wand.

" I am the person that can make everything happen for you Voldemort," Malfoy's deep replied from beneath the cloak, " Because I can hand you Harry Potter,"

" Mister Malfoy you have become my loyalist subject," Voldemort grinned stretching his face hideously.

X

Time passed slowly as one month passed into two, the fifty extra students were integrated into lessons learning from their foreign counterparts and making new friends. The heads all helped teach different subjects and started giving little seminars on there own countries. It was now the end of March and the beginning of the Easter week. Although to many around the world Easter was a Christian affair it was also a very magical event so Dumbledore once again brought parents to the school and allowed them to stay in one wing of the school for the duration of Easter Week. Aurors were posted around Hogwart's. Parents had arrived last night and now it was the morning of the Quidditch Match Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw. It was Breakfast of the first day and the Weasley Parents had joined their youngest on the Gryffindor table.

" Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, once again I thank the parents for attending. Each day we have put on an event to show you what Hogwart's is about, Wednesday will be the Easter Ball so Dress nice," Dumbledore sat down and began to chat to Harry.

" He's changed," Molly commented looking at Harry, this was the first time they had seen him in two months.

" He's an adult truly now," Hermione responded.

" Do you believe what was said in the Prophet?" Senior Undersecretary Arthur Weasley spoke quietly.

" No Sir, Ron and I were there," Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They trusted the Weasley Parents.

" Harry is who he is," Kristen suddenly spoke aloud close to the family.

" Anyway Mr Weasley how is your Job?" Hermione asked distracting the pair from the Elf.

" It goes well but it is tiring, Amos Diggory is great,"

" That's fantastic," She enthused.

" Ron, Ginny we have some great news," Molly gushed no longer able to keep it in, " Percy has come back to us,"

" What!" Ron barked angrily.

" Not that dung-bag," Ginny replied at the same time.

" Have more respect he is your brother," Molly replied, " He is coming Wednesday,"

" He's a backstabber mum, a power-monger," Ron supplied.

" He came to your father last week apologising profusely, he works for your father now," Molly said. Ron had never quite forgiven him for the slur against Harry during the Tri-wizard Tournament. While The Weasley Parent's spoke Harry was having an animated conversation with Jack Foster, Merlin School Headmaster. He watched Adam closely as the young lad ate breakfast and stared at the Guest's wide-eyed.

" So you're showing off Hogwart's, mighty convenient that you have the parents under one roof," Harry said to Dumbledore on the other side of Jack Foster hinting.

" I think the parents will benefit from seeing their children," replied Dumbledore, " It is a pity Mr and Mrs Granger could not come here, they have done a wonderful job with Josh,"

" Yes they have," Harry replied.

" It's nice to spend your time with Family," Jack said.

" Indeed it is, I don't know what I did until this little scrap appeared," Harry grinned putting his arm around the boy's shoulder.

" I'm Lucky I have a hundred children as my own," Jack grinned back.

" We are all lucky," Dumbledore said looking around the Great Hall.

" Amen to that," Harry said.

" Have you been to see Arthur and Molly at all?" the headmaster asked.

" No, I was busy last night marking papers,"

" You've become obsessed with the job," laughed Albus.

" Come on Pronglet, let's go see the Weasley's,"

" I never met either of my grandparents," Adam said.

" Excuse me,"

" The Weasley's or the Potter's," He said, " You always said the Weasley's were your adoptive parents so I sort of adopted them as grandparents," the young boy shrugged.

" You sure your ten, kiddo?" Harry asked tickling the boy.

" Yeah I'm sure daddy," Adam said giggling. Severus scowled at the pair. Back at the Gryffindor table the subject had turned back to Harry and his young son.

" He look's like a great father," Molly said.

" He is wonderful," Lavender said dreamily.

" Have you seen much of him?" Arthur asked Hermione and Ron.

" He takes his duty seriously, he's either marking papers or playing with Adam," Hermione said.

" I wonder if he's told Gwen?" Kristen asked almost to herself.

" Whose Gwen?" Ron asked but Kristen didn't reply as she saw Harry and Adam coming towards, Harry was smiling. The first real smile in several months, Hermione was surprised but the boy had turned his life around and she was grateful. Molly however hadn't noticed and was talking about something else entirely.

" Oh we have important things to talk about," Molly said, " It's someone's special day on the Monday after next?"

" Whose Birthday is it?" a light voice asked. Molly turned to Harry and her smile grew. He was standing behind the young boy hands on his shoulders. The youngster took after both his father and grandfather. He smiled warmly at the group.

" Oh it's Ginny's," Arthur replied.

" How will she be?" Harry asked.

" Sweet sixteen," Arthur answered pulling his daughter close to him.

" Sixteen, huh?" Harry replied cocking his head at Ginny. Everyone looked at him funny but he merely shrugged and said, " I'm sorry I couldn't meet you last night I had Paper's to mark and this little rascal to look after,"

" Dad, that's not fair," Adam piped up.

" My first Grandchild, I never thought it would be you Harry or I would miss the first ten years," Molly laughed.

" What's going on?" Ron asked curious about the whole Grandchild thing.

" Kids, perhaps we should explain," Molly said, " At the start of summer we asked about Adopting Harry then he went missing. At the beginning of the year we spoke to him again and he said he would like to be adopted but now you're more Bill's age,"

" You'll still be like a mother to me, the adoption still stands," Harry said.

" So, so Harry is my brother?" Ginny asked then burst into tears, she fled out of the hall.

" What's up with Aunt Gin? Why is she so young and why isn't she pregnant?" Ron just goggled at the boy as Harry put his hand over the boy's mouth grinning,

" Active imagination," Harry said.

" Mr Potter, may I speak to you in my office," Albus Dumbledore asked. Harry sighed; he'd just been speaking to the Headmaster. He always ruined his fun so leaving Adam with Hermione and the Weasley's he followed the elderly Headmaster past the Gargoyle into the luxurious office. Harry looked out of the window down at his son playing in the snow with his Grandparents, Uncle and Hermione.

" Several years ago we had a tradition where we had a graduation, this was brought in after my trip to America thirty years, it ran right up to thirteen years ago, now I would like to re-instate the graduation," Dumbledore said, " As you're a full teacher and have graduated in the eyes of the law perhaps you would do me the honour of presenting the scrolls to those who pass their Newts,"

" I…um…Sure it would be an honour," He replied.

" Now I haven't hassled you for a month but when we last had the meeting you spoke of the future, now I know you left details out,"

" When Kristen gave me Harry's memories, I also re-lived the next nine years or so and…. well I know what's going to happen but the future is already changing with the appearance of Adam. I was slightly on edge during the first Golden Arrow stretch because I remember Lucius Malfoy attacking," Harry hung his head, " Remus was killed,"

" Everything changes, who would have thought that Six years ago a troubled Harry Potter would enter our midst, oh we knew but we never fully realised you'd been abused now you have a son," Albus said suddenly serious, " Harry, I want you to listen to me that despite events that might take place you will stay on the right path, stick with your friends and do not mourn those that might leave you," He sat down heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, " I'm getting old and so is McGonagall soon new staff will be taking over,"

**QUIBBLER** **HARRY POTTER'S STORY**

**In his words**

**By Arran Patterson**

**Harry James Potter is one of the most famous wizard's of the twenty-first century and the supposed sixteen-year-old has had a roller coaster of a life. Beginning at age one when the Dark Lord killed his parent's James and Lily Potter. Turning on the Infant Potter he cast an Unforgivable upon him, which rebounded and caused the Dark Lord to become a spirit. Because of this act Harry Potter has been hailed as a hero and has had a celebrity status since this day, which he is usually keen to step away from the limelight. ****Mister Potter is an earnest man as an exclusive interview with himself, this reporter and the Quibbler shows. He sat before me in Muggle clothes he feels comfortable with though he does not look sixteen but in his late twenties.**

' **I suppose I should start with my appearance,' he begins, " Rumours have been floating around for the last few months. The truth is my son came back into my life and as soon as we touched an ancient spell was released making me the age you see now'**

**Harry Potter has a 'career' in fighting the Dark Art's, which came at one when he defeated Lord Voldemort. Since then Harry has fought with the Dark's Lord's 'minions' several times until he was resurrected during Harry's fourteenth year. After the Death of his Parent's though Harry was taken to the care of his Aunt Petunia and her family who was all Muggles and had no idea of Harry status.**

' **They always were abusive,' Harry says, ' especially Aunt Petunia who would treat me like dirt and a servant. I lived under the stairs until I was eleven and received my Hogwart's letter. My cousin Dudley used to bully me and though there was never any physical violence against me it was emotional and often I hated my life but their abuse gave me a view on life I would never have gained had I not been abused'**

**Our talk turned now turned to his other family and that of his Godfather Sirius Black.**

' **My Godfather was the framed murderer Sirius Black,' He continues, ' but I didn't know about him until my third year. Many believed he killed my parents but given the choice I would rather live with a convicted murderer than my Uncle and Aunt," **

**I asked about his disappearance this summer and his change in looks also why he had a son.**

" **First the summer I finally snapped which I'm surprised I didn't do that earlier. Anyway I fled into Diagon Alley where I met Drakus Sanguine, cousin of Draco Malfoy," **

" **But isn't Draco your 'enemy'?" I asked knowing the legends that currently surrounded the two. He returned my smile and replied.**

" **For some reason I opened up completely to Drak, I still don't know why to this day but I stayed with him for the rest of the summer. **

" **I will tell not you anything about my son only that he returned and a spell cast me to be ten year's older, all I will tell you is that he is my son and I want the magical media to respect our privacy,"**

**But adding to Mr. Potter's celebrity status is the fact he is the first Mage in over half a millennia. Mage's are stronger wizards with their own talent of Magic; usually they were used as law enforcement. But Harry doesn't use his Magehood preferring to teach at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the twenty-six year now lives with his son.**

Darkness filtered through the windows, candles flickered but lit up the Headmaster's office. Portraits of former headmasters filled the walls and all were talking. A gentle knock on the door and then Harry entered. The Headmaster scratched at a parchment on his desk. He looked up at the DADA teacher.

" Albus, you asked for me," he said.

" How come you gave an interview?" Albus asked as Harry entered on the Tuesday evening.

" I thought a personal interview might be greeted better than a Slandering. Arran is a nice man and he quit the prophet because of me. The Quibbler is becoming a better paper selling more copies than the Daily Prophet it's contents have become more up market,"

" You wanted to ask me a question," Albus remarked.

" Why didn't you take Josh?" Harry finally voiced the question he wanted to ask.

" I'm running Hogwart's, I couldn't look after an infant Harry so placed him with the Granger's,"

" He's special,"

" Yes he is, you two have more in common than you think," Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him suspiciously but instead added, " Come boy, let me show you something,"

Dumbledore got up and took Harry into a side room to the left. A window illuminated the small room and as they entered candles lit up. The walnut panelled room was enough to fit four or five people but in the centre of the room was a Book stand and an open book.

"Come look," Harry stepped up to the book; it held all the names of people who were allegeable to attend Hogwart's in ten or eleven year's time. As he watched Ink began to appear.

Joel William Riddle, born March 22nd 1996. Parents: Thomas Marvolo Riddle - Miranda Fields

" Merlin!" Harry uttered aloud astonished.

" He has decided to create an heir either to take over his body or to let him rule if something should happen," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore had followed Harry back into the main office when suddenly two people emerged from the fire. Nymphadora Tonks (Tonks to her friends) and Kingsley Shacklebolt were covered in soot. Tonk's soot-covered face had tearstains running down her cheek and a cut across her left cheek.

" Professor, Professor," Tonks said sobbing, both were breathing hard.

" What is it?" Dumbledore said alarmed.

" Multiple attacks on Muggle Parents," Kingsley's deep voice spoke, " they plan on attacking Hogwart's,"

" Harry, the Grangers were killed," Tonks sobbed once more sitting down.

" The full moon!" Harry uttered. Tearing out of the Headmaster's office he sprinted down the corridor and slammed into the Gryffindor common Room making everyone look up.

" Brown, where are Creevey and Mitchell?" He asked.

" Outside with Ginny, Hermione and Ron,"

" Jesus Christ," The imprecation tore from his mouth and he turned around running back for the front entrance now with the two Aurors, McGonagall and Snape on his tail following him.

After Dinner when Harry had made for the Headmasters office and Kristen had taken Adam back to Harry's quarters while Josh, Cary, Ron, Colin, Hermione and Ginny had left the building going for a walk.

" I wonder why Harry done that interview?" Hermione said.

" I suppose to tell his side of the story," Ron answered.

" What do mean by that?" Hermione replied and Ginny knew they were about to start fighting.

" Let's take a walk around the lake shall we," Ginny suggested. She was lost in thought, as they moved outside talking. _Oh god_, she thought, _innocence is a wondrous thing_. Everything had changed from when she entered the first year at Hogwart's, but she had stopped the darkened dreams that had threatened her sanity during the summer. She didn't want to hurt Harry. Harry, why am I in love with the boy who lived? She asked herself knowing full well she could never answer that question but she knew she would fail in relationships until she dated The One: Harry Potter. Above the sun was ball of crimson colour splashing the sky with gold and flame with tendrils of white melting away to the silky black of night.

" Ron, do you remember when we first met Six years ago?" Hermione changed the subject.

" Yeah," Ron laughed, " you were such a know-it-all,"

" Can I ask you a question?" Colin Creevey said, " Have you noticed anything strange about my brother lately?"

" Well yeah, he seems to be happier of late," said Ron awkwardly. Suddenly as though a light was switched off the sun sunk below the horizon and the full moon flooded the Quidditch pitch with light.

" Ginny, Ron, Run now," Colin hissed as he visible stiffened. The pair just stood staring as abruptly curses began to fly from the side as men with robes ran onto the pitch.

" O Merlin," Hermione uttered, " Ron, Ginny, Josh run back to the castle now, don't argue,"

She began to push the three back towards the castle when a Howl sent shivers through all fours' spines. Turning and dropping onto all fours she shifted until she became a wolf. She faced the two snarling werewolves, with only one wolf and no leader they had reverted to beasts. Colin growled at her as men continued to fight with the trio.

" _Stupefy,_" Ron shouted.

" _Impedimenta_," Ginny screamed at her attackers.

" _Mira Kaffen_," Draco Malfoy's voice was heard, obviously he had remembered the full moon and shifting of the others but what about Remus? Hermione thought.

" _Crucius_," Lucius Malfoy shouted and the youngest Weasley screamed falling to the ground. Colin growled and leapt for Ron Weasley. They rolled across the ground Colin snapping and trying to scratch the young man. Ron's face was full of fright as he fended off the vicious creature drooling and snarling on top of him. Hermione kept Cary at bay until she submitted to the alpha female.

" _Pertrificus Totalus_," An adult shouted at the approaching Death Eaters. Ginny stood up and Colin growled his head snapping around he moved and suddenly leapt. A black ball collided with him mid air and pinned him to the ground. All the Death Eaters ran as the two Aurors followed.

" _Stupefy_," two curses fired at the Werewolves knocking them unconscious. Harry stood up from Colin's comatose body while Hermione had changed back to her natural form.

" What'll happen to them?" Hermione asked in human form.

" They'll be locked up," Snape said as he appeared out of breath. Then her eyes fell onto to Ron's unconscious body and she screamed. Blood covered his face and soaked his white school shirt. Silently they all made their way up to the Hospital wing after the two Werewolves had been moved into separate locked rooms in the dungeons.

" Did I not say it was a bad idea?" Hermione heard Severus Snape say angrily. It was twenty minutes later, Josh and Ginny had been taken back up into Gryffindor common room and the Headmaster, Snape, McGonagall and Harry were in a conference just outside the Hospital wing.

" Severus, you know Remus hates taking the potion," Harry snapped back.

" He was in the Ministry tonight, locked in one of the cells," McGonagall said.

" I'll grant you it's odd, two Werewolves in the school, its uncommon," Dumbledore said, " With two Vampires, perhaps our world is changing,"

" They are in my house, both of them," Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress spoke.

" They should all be culled," Snape muttered.

" I did not realise you were prejudice, Severus,"

" You may be twenty-six and a teacher, but you do not have the right to call me Severus," Snape replied, " You will always be an insolent brat to me,"

" If Mister Weasley survives, he will become a Werewolf," Dumbledore said gravely.

" I will not have that _Pack_ run around this school," Snape said, " there are four _Creatures_ and three Animagi,"

" Last time I checked I was headmaster Severus," Professor Dumbledore said.

" Are you volunteering then in your form?" Harry grinned maliciously.

" _It_ could kill your form," He returned.

" I am a Shape-shifter and my favourite form is a leopard, I know your form is magical but I can still beat you any day Severus," Harry stated with a menacing voice. Ginny entered with her parents who looked worriedly at their boy and the professors. As she took her brothers hand he began to groan. Hermione quickly shouted for the four professors who came bustling in. Madam Pomfrey bustled over giving Ginny a Surreptitious glance. Ginny just glared back and continued to hold her brother's hand. Ron was pale and his open pyjama top allowed view to four long gashes across his collarbone.

" Hey," He said weakly.

" Oh Ron," his mother said hugging her youngest son. Ginny backed off standing next to Harry. Somehow their hands met as they looked on.

" What happened?" Ron asked and coughed. Dumbledore and Harry exchanged a look.

" You wonder where Hermione and I disappear to each month?" Ron nodded scowling, " Well, during Voldemort's possession of Ginny he cursed Master Creevey with a Ancient curse called Bestial or _Nochte Loupe_ which makes him a Werewolf once a month. Instead of staying cooped up Hermione, Draco and I who are Animagus run free with him and Lupin. We keep them in check,"

" That's ludicrous," Ron said.

" For once we are in agreement," Snape said and received a glare from Harry.

" Hermione is a wolf, as is Draco and I am a Shapeshifter so they are well guarded. We kept the two in check and their minds reverted to that of a natural Wolf. After Christmas Miss Mitchell became a Werewolf and she joined the pack.

" Last night I was distracted over Hermione's Brother and spoke with Professor Dumbledore," Harry continued avoiding looking at Hermione, " A few hours ago there were multiple attacks and we knew they would attack Hogwart's which was when I realised it was a full moon. As Death Eaters attacked Hermione protected your sister and Josh but Colin attacked you,"

" So I'm going to be a Werewolf," He nearly screeched.

" Yes," Dumbledore hung his head. Ginny, Molly and Arthur all went to soothe him as Dumbledore inclined his head to the young Defence teachers and he followed the headmaster.

" Harry, you must tell Josh and Hermione of their parents deaths,"

" Why me?" He said surprised.

" You are respected and loved by both," In seemed like an age and was almost midnight by the time Harry was found in Professor Dumbledore's office with Hermione and Josh. Hermione was giving him strange looks, she knew all about Ron so why was she here?

" What's happening to Ron?" Josh asked.

" He is resting with his sister, they believe he will become a werewolf,"

" So what is to happen?" Hermione said.

" Professor Snape and I are in a disagreement over that,"

" Oh,"

" So that's it?"

" I had to bring you here for a reason. I have some grave news for you, your parents' were killed in a Death Eater raid," Harry spoke sombrely. Silence followed as the two took this information in then Hermione let out an anguished howl that echoed around Hogwart's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE Review and let me know what you think.


	15. Mourning the Dead

CHAPTER FITEEN: MOURNING THE DEAD

**QUIBBLER**

COMING OF SECOND DARKNESS 

**Britain was today grieving for the devastating attacks late Tuesday night. The Second War of Darkness has begun in earnest with the terror attacks launched by Lord Voldemort the one known as the Dark Lord or He Who Must Be Named. Not much is known of Lord Voldemort but some thirty years ago he began the dark terror on the Wizarding world. For fifteen years he terrorised the magical community, the youth of today do not know of fear we once felt at Voldemort's hands. For me I was child during most of HIS first reign until that October night when a baby Harry Potter defeated the darkness of Lord Voldemort. Up until July of last year the Ministry were denying the rumours, from Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwart's Witchcraft and Wizardry that Voldemort had indeed rose again. **

**Though this time much of the evidence was irrefutable so Higher Echelons of the Ministry got together and asked for a vote of No confidence after evidence that Fudge was indeed taking bribes from Voldemort. Amos Diggory became Minister For Magic in January of this year. As with the first war of Darkness Voldemort has began his reign with stealth and subtly manoeuvring of People into the Ministry. Suspicion has been drawn but no confirmation of persons has been revealed.**

**Confidential reports observed by this reporter reveals that Dementors had been removed from Azkeban prison shortly after the events of the summer. My source, which wishes to remain nameless, explains that the Dementors are perfect supporters of the Dark Lord as he could offer them far more than the Ministry could give them** **then two nights ago many families suffered heavy casualties when several Death Eaters raids were conducted. Nearly a hundred Aurors were dispatched to locations around the United Kingdom. Tessa and Nicholas Granger parents of Hermione Granger (who attends Hogwart's 6th Year) and Josh Dumbledore-Granger (Hogwart's 1st year) were among those killed but the Aurors protected them to the last. Nymphadora Tonks was devastated as she lost her partner Lieutenant Andrew Williams during the Granger raid. **

**Today will be the funeral of Tessa and Nicholas Granger; their eldest Hermione is best friends to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. It is said that afterwards Amos Diggory will be at Hogwart's for the Wake. The Quibbler has been invited to the Wake where the Minister For Magic Amos Diggory and Professor Harry Potter will be speaking publicly. Our heartfelt sorrow goes out to the families of those killed.**

" Arran Patterson is a good man," Ron said. It was Thursday morning and Harry's friends were all in the Hospital Wing. Hermione just sat next to Ron's bed looking as though her soul had been removed. Harry entered the Hospital Wing a grim look upon his face and his arm around Josh.

" Look what I found wondering the corridors," Harry said, " Are you ready?"

" We are," the Red head replied. Ron pulled on his jacket the injuries on his face now vivid red scars across his nose and left eyelid. They followed Harry who still had his arm around Josh's shoulders to the Carriages; they wore smart clothing for the funeral of Hermione and Josh's parents. Only a few people would be going to the Muggle ceremony.

" Afterward we will be returning here for the Remembrance and Wake," Harry announced.

" What does it matter?" Hermione asked tonelessly.

" Your parents would be proud of you, you are a smart Witch, smartest Witch of the last decade and remember they are always watching you," Neville said surprising everyone. Harry led his son onto the train and took a seat opposite Hermione; Ron sat next to her with Neville on his other side. Ginny sat down next to Harry and Adam sat on his fathers' lap just as Luna Lovegood sat down next to Ginny. As the train started silence lay heavy in the compartment, Hermione seemed unstaring and withdrawn.

" What is going to happen to us?" Josh asked breaking the silence, Hermione looked up broken out of her reverie.

" I was called to a meeting last night with Professor Dumbledore and Magical Child Welfare have been in touch. Both you and Hermione have to make some decisions especially Hermione," Harry explained, " Legally by wizard and Muggle law Josh is bound to Albus Dumbledore as his last living relative but Hermione is only sixteen therefore her guardianship belongs to her Aunt and uncle,"

" My Aunt and Uncle are complete Muggles, they will not allow me to attend a magical school," Hermione almost shrieked.

" Both Professor Dumbledore and I have been in touch with a Muggle Lawyer, it not typical but recently children have become emancipated from Parents or Guardians due to Physical or emotional abuse," Harry explained, " We have pleaded our case with the MCW and they say that is extreme but have concluded if you have a permanent residence of which you are paying rent or own, and have a job you may take care of Josh with visits from MCW,"

" What about Hogwart's?" she asked.

" Professor Snape has agreed to hire you as an assistant next year so you will be paid and be able to finish your NEWTs," Harry went on, " As for residence you will be staying with Adam and I when you are not in Hogwart's,"

" With the Dursley's?"

" First of all Vernon and Dudley Dursley are in prison and secondly I can not go to the Dursley's looking like this," Harry scorned as Adam squirmed in his lap, " I now own 12 Grimmauld Place and I have a house near a village called Downham Market, I'd be honoured if you would stay with me,"

" Thank you Harry, we don't deserve you," she said brightening and hugging her close friend around the neck.

" It's good for Adam to have company,"

As the morning wore on Adam fell asleep in his fathers' lap. An hour or so later the train stopped on platform 9 ¾. Remus Lupin dressed in a deep black suit was there to meet them with the Weasley Parents, Tonks and a few others. Hermione rushed into the arms of Tonks.

" I'm so sorry, Hermione,"

" It's not your fault, Tonks, you tried to protect them," Hermione whispered into the embrace. Letting go she put her arm around her brothers shoulder and the young woman led him to one of the black Rolls Royce's. Amongst her friends going were Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas, the Creevey brothers, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel. Harry with Adam holding his hand walked up to Remus.

" Remus, can you take Adam?"

" Sure, where are you going?" He nodded in the direction of a blue car with very sporty curves. The Audi TT was dark blue and perhaps suited Harry.

" Can you go with Uncle Moody?" Harry said to his son.

" Sure Dad," the boy returned and walked off with Remus to one of the cars. Harry moved away quickly and caught up with Hermione before she got into a car he caught her arm and walked her away. He blipped a button and the car unlocked, she looked over the sleek design in wonderment.

" Can you drive?"

" I learnt during the summer," he replied, " and I got my license,"

Both got in and Harry began to follow the procession towards the cemetery, the two were sat in silence as Harry operated the gearshift. Then he heard her sniffle and looking over at her saw her shoulders heave. Indicating he left the group and pulled into a lay-by.

" Come on, Hermione," Harry said gently. He pulled her into a hug as it hit her all at once.

" Why, Harry, why?" She sobbed.

" Voldemort," Harry answered.

" I hate him, I really do hate him," She muttered and she pummelled her fists on Harry's chest.

" We are two of a kind," Harry said soothingly, " But I know it must be worse for you, he took them away after you knew them for sixteen years,"

" Ten years ago I was so jealous of the bundle that had arrived," She laughed wiping a tear away from her eyes.

" Now look at you, smartest witch this decade, all grown up," Harry said, " and greatest sister alive, Josh would say,"

X

The Funeral had been a sullen affair; rain had drizzled over the funeral-goers on the dreary March afternoon. They had returned to Hogwart's and Hermione had disappeared. Dinner had been served and now the Hall was set up for the Wake. The Hall had been magically extended and the house tables removed. Rows of chairs had been placed out. At 7 sharp the housemasters led the students into the first ten rows on the right side in front of a raised platform.

Journalist and Important Ministry Members sat the front on the left while parents and other magical members sat in the other rows. On the raised platform sat Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter and Amos Diggory, Minister For Magic. Albus Dumbledore got up and stood in front of a podium.

" Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Albus Dumbledore spoke from the podium, " I wish I could say this occasion could be a happy one but I can't. We all strive for the best, even now we have delegates from schools of five countries and the students are stretching their hands for friendships between our countries.

" Now as to tonight we are in mourning for the loss of our loved ones in a raid by the self-proclaimed dark Lord. His attributes could be considered similar to that of the Muggle Adolph Hitler but Lord Voldemort has weapons of greater horror at his hands; fear, panic and paranoia!" Albus Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and sat beside the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He patted his knee and the boy got up stepping to the podium.

" It is without a doubt truly a crime to murder one own neighbour, is that what god teaches us. We are however a separate people from Muggles but does that makes us superior and right to murder? I mourn for those lives lost now before their time, James and Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Tessa and Nicolas Granger, Thomas, Lynn and Zacharias Smith, Freda McMillan, Xang, Hoshi and Cho Chang, William and Maria Abbot, and Lieutenant Andrew Williams are just to name few. I will tell you now I will not rest until the Dark Lord has been defeated, by the blood of my parent's I swear an oath that the next generation can live without fear from Lord Voldemort," Harry sat down to wild applause. The Minister stood next and looked out to the 180 people gathered before him.

"No coward soul is mine, No trembler in the world's storm-troubled sphere: I see Heaven's glories shine, and faith shines equal, arming me from fear. Emily Brontë spoke these words, if we have faith we shall defeat Lord Voldemort for only when we look our fears in the face we shall truly have the courage to make the safety of the Magical world our priority," Amos said, " I will pledge the Ministry of Magic to finding and destroying the evil that is routing itself in our lives," The crowds roared and gave the Minister a standing ovation. Speeches and a One minute silence was given and now some time later the chairs had been removed to the side of the hall so that people could dance or chat. The band were on a break with soft music playing over some speakers many people were choosing to talk with loved ones and friends. At the food and drink table drinking from a flute of champagne stood Harry.

" Where's Adam?" Kristen asked coming up to the young DADA teacher.

" Dobby's watching him, it was getting late," Harry answered.

" I'm glad you chose me as the God-mother," She commented looking over the people milling around.

" It was originally Gwen's idea," Harry shrugged.

" When are you going to tell her she has a ten-year-old son?" Kris asked.

" I wasn't planning to," he replied, " The Vale is completely cut off from media,"

" That's a bit selfish,"

" No it's not," Draco Malfoy came up to the friends and looked at Hermione who had been talking with Harry before Kristen came up.

" May I have the honour of a dance?" He asked and Harry could see the Talented Tentacles moving back onto stage.

" You may," Hermione answered surprised and took Draco's outstretched hand. They began a slow tune and Draco pulled an obliging 'Mione closer to him talking quietly.

" Nice Speech," a voice spoke from behind, " What's this? I don't see you for awhile and suddenly you're the same age,"

" Bill!" Harry said smiling at the now slightly older Weasley just as the rest of the Weasley's came up and Fleur Delacour put her arm around Bill.

" I'm engaged," Bill said proudly to the raven-haired man.

" I see Bill helped you with your…. _erm_…. English," Harry said mischievously.

" Yes he did," She said smirking at his statement.

" Congratulations, Bill," he said genuinely, " You deserve to be happy,"

" Thanks, so who's this?" He asked smiling at the elf. Fleur slapped him slightly and Ginny giggled.

" Whipped!" she muttered.

" Kristen Silverwolf is an old friend," Harry said, " That's Bill and his fiancé Fleur Delacour,"

" Harry's told me much about you," She said gripping his hand but he hugged her.

" Don't hog him, I'm getting jealous," Fleur said with just a trace of an accent. She grinned and the two girls began to talk.

" She's beautiful," Bill said nudging his adoptive brother.

" Not interested, I have a feeling she likes another red-head," Harry winked and inclined his head towards Ron who was with Ginny and the other two girls talking. The song ended and the dancers returned, 'Mione with a glazed look and grin upon her face.

" How's the job?" Arthur asked.

" It's good, the children are mostly good but its strange teaching those that were my peers until a month or so ago," Harry said then added, " How's your job?"

" It pays well and its tiring, Diggory works me hard,"

" Like a dog," Bill chipped in arm around Fleur's shoulder. Harry noticed Josh with Cary dancing and talking quietly. He watched them closely and smiled when Hermione observed him keeping a close eye on the pair. She hid a smile behind her hand, her first smile since her parents' death.

" He works hard and Amos treats Arthur well," Molly added.

" Hello," A quiet voice spoke up and those present turned to look at Percy Weasley in black Dress robes.

" What do you want?" Harry said coldly, his eyes hard and glittering with Malice.

" Harry!" Molly spoke sharply. The others all looked at him in shock, he never treated anyone like this.

" I only wanted to apologise to my family," Percy said returning Harry's stare. The air was filled with static.

" I have some advice for you Percy, Be very careful where you tread and who you associate with," Percy's eyes widened and they flicked towards Draco meeting his eyes, " I'm watching you very carefully Percy, Evil hath no bounds,"

Harry abruptly stalked off leaving a very bewildered and surprised Weasley Family and friends. The Area seemed to warm up again and the static charge fizzled and died. Harry was muttering to himself by the platform where the Teachers table sat when Remus came up with a young woman on his arm. Remus had a brunette on his arm but he looked younger and seemed happier. Glossy dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes twinkled with pleasure.

" Moony how are you?" Harry said.

" I'm well but I would like you meet someone, this is my girlfriend Jedzera Griffin," Remus smiled. She blushed, her long hair cascading down her back. Her obsidian eyes were depthless and many emotions showed Harry her true soul, as they say the eyes are truly the windows to the soul. She was clearly in love with Remus.

" I'm Harry," he introduced himself lightly kissing the back of her hand.

" Please call me Zera, you are so charming," her laugh was like a beautiful song on the wind.

" What's a matter?" Remus asked then seeing Harry's dark look.

" Percy!" He replied.

" He is in the Order of Phoenix," Remus said surprised, Harry looked at him and then to the Headmaster.

" Dumbledore has accepted Death Eaters before but maybe this is going a step too far," Harry said almost to himself.

" Death Eater? Percy?" Remus was confused.

" He likes power, loved it with Minister Fudge, I've had intelligence suggesting he has taken the Dark Mark,"

" Intelligence,"

" Are you going to repeat everything I say?" Harry asked, " Yes, a well known source who tells me Percy is in with Voldemort, he spies on his Father for the Dark Lord,"

" But surely Arthur and Amos know,"

" Amos has been informed in a closed meeting with myself and Professor Dumbledore, Precautions are being made and he is being used in an adequate way," now Harry smirked.

" I see," Harry turned to look at Zera.

" All this shop talk must be boring," Harry seemed more cultivated Remus thought, " Have you introduced this lovely young woman to the Weasley's?"

" He hasn't," Zera mock-glared at the hapless Werewolf.

"Well then that will have to be remedied. Would you care to meet my family?" Harry asked offering his arm out to the young woman. She took his arm laughing gaily with Remus pouting on the other side.

" Pouting is very unbecoming of you, moony," Harry pointed out and the old Werewolf smiled. The three of moved back to the large group now without Percy, the Weasley's almost seemed relieved that Harry was acting normally again.

" Jedzera Griffin, meet my mother and Father Molly and Arthur Weasley," He pointed at them, " my brothers Charlie, Ron and Bill with his Fiancée Fleur Delacour," he pointed to the three red-heads, " and of course my little sister Ginny, Foster sister Hermione Granger and my friend Kristen Silverwolf,"

" Please call me Zera," the brunette said, " Forgive me Harry but it was said your parents were killed at birth, you have an awful big family,"

" That's ok Zera, the Weasley's adopted recently but a piece of parchment won't change that I am part of the family. Hermione I met many years before and she has become part of my Family, as for Remus, well he's almost been the mad uncle,"

" Hey!" Remus said and everyone laughed, " May I take my girlfriend back now?"

" Surely," Harry said laughing and passed over the young woman, " I have to be excused foe a moment anyway,"

Harry moved away from them taking a glass of Champagne from a moving house elf and looking smart in the velvet black tux he wore walked to a dark corner of the hall where a cloaked person was. Hermione watched him with interest when her mind was pulled back to the conversation at hand.

" Ron I am truly sorry to hear," Remus had been at the ministry so was contained.

" Professor, I would be lying if I said I was good but Colin is more distraught than I," Ron replied.

" You've certainly grown up," Minerva McGonagall said moving into the circle.

" We all have," Harry commented darkly returning, " some more than others,"

" Well you've certainly grown up," the deputy headmistress said cracking a joke, they all laughed.

" I can now do what I've been wanting to do for ages now," he said.

" What's that?" Hermione asked.

" A male model," This bought another round of laughter.

" Seriously," Remus said regaining his breath, " What's to happen?"

" The Ministry have declared that Ronald, Colin and young Cary are to be kept in Ministry quarters at the full moon," the deputy headmistress replied, Molly and Arthur looked downtrodden.

" What about the Werewolf Protection Act?" Remus asked. He had been instrumental in setting up the Werewolf Protection Act.

" I've petitioned with the Ministry even using my Magehood and my strings with the Minister For Magic, Arthur cannot do anything because it's his son. I've been shut off,"

Abruptly Harry was cut off as a scuffle took place making them turn their heads. Colin Creevey held Seamus Finnegan against the wall almost choking the boy. Dennis and his parents were near by pleading with the 15-year-old to release his 'hostage'. Harry moved quickly through the crowd followed by the others as Seamus got up, blood running from his nose as he faced off against Colin. A circle edged around them now.

" Please Colin, don't do this here," Lynda Creevey said trying to calm her eldest.

" What's going on?" Harry asked calmly. As a Professor he was popular and fair, because of his 'youth' he was often approached by the elder students on questions.

" Did _you_ know my brother was queer, Professor?" Colin spoke scathingly.

" Dennis did approach me Colin, however you of all people should know I don't reveal what my students tell me,"

" But he's thirteen?" Colin replied looking at Harry, " He hasn't been through puberty long enough to know what he likes,"

" Homosexuality is a sensitive subject Colin," Harry replied softly, " even here it seems. But Dennis feels that he is attracted to his own sex and we should respect his wishes, he may decide later he likes only woman. All young teenagers go through a stage I know I certainly did, I'll admit now I fantasised about…. um…Ron a few times," He blushed.

" You never told me," Ron spoke up.

" Now what would I say gee let me think, ' Hey Ron, did you know I've got a hard on for your tight ass'," Everyone laughed at his statement.

" His is kinda cute," Kris said only loud enough for Harry and Remus to pick up with sensitive ears.

" Look at me now, Ron _is_ my brother and I have a wonderful son," Harry added.

" But it's just wrong…" His protests died as Harry looked at him.

" Surely your not narrow-minded, certainly not after what you've been through," Harry said then turned to the crowd, " Come on now you Animals, leave the lad alone,"

Soon the crowd has dispersed and Colin disappeared. So too did Harry with a parting view of Seamus kissing Dennis softly on the lips. A smile tugged at Harry's lips as he vanished into the night.

X

Darkness penetrated the castle, clinging to the ancient rock and permeating the very fibre of the building. To Muggles it was a wreck, a ruin not worth exploring but Tintagel Castle was used the Wizengamot every hundred years or so but a sinister creature had made the castle his headquarters. The Castle was anything but a ruin behind the façade but a beautiful historic building. The main throne hall majestic and a fire roared even though the shadows made for sinister imaginations and the man on the throne did little to soften the mood. Lord Voldemort was brooding the latest developments when the main doors were flung open.

" Potter!" He hissed as he looked upon the man. Harry Potter wore the clothes of a War Mage, he wore a set of armour made of interlinked Basilisk scales, they were deep blue almost black in colour yet were easy manoeuvrable as the man had shown. On his waist was a sheathed sword and his gauntleted hands were relaxed one resting on the rich red pommel of his sword. The throne room was large and the banners hung were of Slytherin's crest. He looked at the man before him, his arch-nemesis.

" Lord Voldemort," Harry replied bowing with a flourish smiling.

" You have changed since we have last met," Voldemort stated.

" I am older and wiser," Harry admitted.

" Shall we kill him?" Lucius Malfoy said, the pair noticed that several Death Eaters had their wands trained on the mighty Potter. Voldemort held up one velvet-gloved hand.

" Have you come to kill me?" Voldemort asked.

" I come with a proposition, I swear on the life of my son that I have not come to kill you," the oath invoked, a wind blew through the Throne room.

" Get out!" The dark Lord hissed. Once the servants were gone he sealed the room so no interference could happen.

" You are not usually as trusting, my Lord," Harry mocked the man.

" Perhaps fatherhood has softened me, we now share that joy," he replied.

" I saw the register at Hogwarts," Harry commented.

" I can already tell his Magic is strong, perhaps he will outstrip his old man as Dark Lord," Voldemort, " So what is the pleasure of your visit?"

" I guessed that you would kill his mother if you haven't already so I came to make a proposal," Harry answered.

" Yes?"

" Do you mean to have the boy grow up an orphan like you and I?"

" No, I do not," Voldemort softened, " What do _you_ suggest?"

" I have been to the Ministry and created a Birth certificate under the name Joel Riddle, grant me as his legal godfather,"

" What? You my enemy?" Voldemort laughed, a harsh scraping sound.

" Yes, My Lord," Harry replied, "You know of the Prophecy! If I die he shall have his biological father but if you die then he will have a guardian, and I will treat him like my own," Harry replied.

" Your idea rewards merit to be sure. Yes you are a worthy advisory and cruelly honest, to seal it we should perform _Sangai Ananai_,"

" Elvish Blood oath?" Harry said then looked at the Dark Lord his eyes glowing, " By the magic that binds us and the blood that connects us I summon the Elementals to strengthen this bond that a child should live with the guardian who survives. So it is done,"

As the Last of the old Magic died Harry swirled from the room and disappeared into the night. A figure stepped from the shadows into the light looking at the Dark Lord.

" He is clever," the man said smoothly.

" Why?"

" He knew I was here, I could feel his probing yet he didn't bat an eyelash," he answered the Dark Lord.

" Does he know your elfish Background?"

" No My Lord," He replied, " I am the last Dark Elf,"

" Good,"

" I have his confidence. I believe he attempted to have _Albus_ get me as another School doctor," He sneered the word.

" Did dear old Albus recognise you?"

" He thought I was familiar," the man answered.

" Very well, Kal'ven, what is it you call yourself?"

" Kaiser," He replied, " Dr Ritchie Kaiser,"


	16. A Glitch in Time

A/N- With this chapter and the consequent chapters I have taken liberties with the timeline provided by to suit my own purposes and the plot I am writing. My apologies for any conflicts but this was the only way I could get around my plot holes.

Though I would once again like to extend my thanks to for the information and encyclopaedia they have on their website which has helped me through this story profusely. My apologies for changing Ginny's birthday as well, it ties in with the story.

I have to apologise for the late arrival of the next two chapters, I have been working on private projects and also personal reasons stopped me from posting. Now that the seventh and final book come out the story has become my interpretation of how the books could have gone.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Again I apologise for the almost year long wait.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A GLITCH IN TIME

Monday morning and April Fool's Day for Ginny brought headaches and illness. She awoke to the cheerful chattering of her Gryffindor year mates Hannah Robin's, Tanya Philips, Megan Cleary and Sonya Grey-Wilkinson.

" Happy Birthday, Gin," Sonya's chirpy voice came over the din.

" Eh?" She grunted.

" You're finally sixteen, sweet sixteen," Hannah said out loud daydreaming.

" Wonderful," Ginny muttered and got up looking at herself in the mirror, beneath her eyes there were black circles and she looked quite pale. Her hair appeared frizzy and seemed to crackle with energy. In fact her whole body seemed to fizzle with energy yet the other girl's didn't feel it. They soon disappeared from the dorm to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Ginny's stomach rumbled as she pulled on her Hogwart's blazer looking for her skirt. It was perhaps too much wine or the late night but when Ginny finally pulled herself into the Great Hall that morning she looked a little worse for wear. She moved next to Seamus and Dennis while Hermione sat opposite a smile resting on her face. The first since her parent's died.

" Damn girl, what happened last night?" Luna Lovegood said coming over. She pecked Neville on the cheek and he blushed furiously.

" Bad night last night, didn't sleep very well," She yawned.

" I saw you drinking a lot of Elderberry wine after the Game," Ron supplied.

" Congratulations, Neville," Hermione said an odd look crossing her face. The fifth-year-student sat down on Neville's lap.

" Thanks, we sort of connected last night," He replied.

" What lesson's have we got today?" Ron grimaced.

" Actually although we're supposed to have lesson's today it say 1st, 3rd, 5th and 6th year Gryffindor will be having a lesson with the same year Slytherin's in the training chambers," Hermione supplied.

" Where's Harry?" Gin asked. Hermione looked around expectantly.

" Getting Adam ready, I expect," Krissy said sitting down at the Gryffindor table, " Remus is taking him to school,"

It was then that the breakfast arrived; Dumbledore had created a special arrangement. Their favourite meals would appear if they just thought hard, Ron had mashed potato and sausages while Hermione had kippers and toast. On Ginny's plate however a red meat appeared, quite rare with vegetables. Blood was almost dripping from the large hunk of piece.

" Since when have you liked rare meat?" Ron asked.

" I always have it," Gin replied tucking into her meat, almost tearing the meat into shreds. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and got up looking at Neville who seemed oblivious to her stares the others however were not. Neville looked up as she pressed herself into him running a finger along his bicep.

" My Neville you've certainly grown up, I can tell you have been working out," Ron and Hermione stared at her astonished while Luna sitting next to Neville was giving her daggers.

" Are you ok?" Colin asked. She whipped her head around and licked her lips. She swung her hips and the Gryffindor boys stopped eating their food to look at Ginny as she stared Colin.

" Ain't you just the beast?" She asked. He looked at her realising she was about to tell his secret to the school when suddenly she turned sniffing. She stared at the doors of the Great Hall where Josh Dumbledore had just entered. He got a couple of feet into the Hall then suddenly stopped as he experienced a wave of adrenaline course through his body. Unexpectedly fire flowed through his veins and he felt stronger as he focused his hazel eyes on Ginny. He neither noticed nor cared about what the surge was doing to his loins.

On the staff table Albus Dumbledore looked at the pair as they stalked each other. Almost all the student's were watching the display of the two Gryffindor's but neither one took notice, for them the other one was everything in this world at present. Albus turned as a new power entered the large room. Harry stepped into the Great Hall wearing a suit but his eyes were focused on Josh and Ginny. All four tables watched feeling the tension as Ginny just stood there looking at the first year, he looked back at her with the deepest and brightest hazel eyes. He smiled a cat-like grin and could almost be mistaken for a fifteen or -sixteen-year-old in sexual awareness. Ginny was almost on Josh now kissing him she pushed his cloak off his shoulders as he rolled his head back and his hands moved over her body. Hermione looked on in horror, a similar look etched onto Ron's face. The white light surrounded and enriched them still making everything clear as she opened his shirt unbuttoning it to reveal a pale chest.

The light pulsed and slowly the two phased. Where their human forms once were now there was a black panther, majestic king of the jungle, who lay on his back with another large golden cat lying on top of him nuzzling him. The golden cat was the size of a Bengal tiger with fiery fur on the large paws and lower legs. The ears came to tufts while the long tail whipped back and forth. Only a few people knew it was called a Calori, an ancient and legendary creature able to take on human form. Everyone was so intent on the pair they didn't notice the third feline until it roared scaring quite a few people. Before them stood a huge white Siberian tiger, eight feet from nose-tip to snake-like-tail-tip. Vivid black stripes stood against the pure white fur. The eyes glared at the two cats that were now looking at the stronger third. The Siberian stalked around the two with coiled muscles ready to spring. It moved nudging the Calori off of the black cat making her stand behind him. In a flash the panther was on its paws and growling at the newcomer. Although the panther was smaller, he was just as deadly. The crowd watched the three felines with bated breath. As though someone had snapped his or her fingers the hall was plunged into darkness. Normal lights returned and the student's stood in the centre of the Great Hall.

" Kit, what have I told you about using your Animagus form like that?" Harry admonished Josh. The Eleven year old stood there with white shirt undone and hanging out with sweat covering his face and hair.

" You don't know me Potter, she is my Mate. I can feel it," Josh replied snarling at the man.

" Kit, how old are you?" Harry returned.

" I can feel it flowing through my veins, power of the feline. The panther resides in me, she chose me,"

"Ginny is undergoing a serious transformation at the moment which marks her sixteenth Birthday, her Talent is beginning to show and at the moment it's raw and wild that's why you feel her so strongly," Harry answered. Then he turned and stared at Ginny before touching her shoulders.

There was a blinding flash and as their eyes cleared only Josh was stood stunned, raggedly dressed and breathing hard. Harry and Ginny had disappeared. Hermione and Ron were already out of their chairs and looking around wildly. Dumbledore, Remus and McGonagall were all quick to get out of their seats and come to the centre of the Hall. Dumbledore took Josh's shoulder and guided him out followed by Hermione, Ron and Kristen. Remus and the Transfiguration teacher followed after the student's had been dismissed.

X

" Are you all right, Sir?" a voice asked. Harry struggled back into consciousness his head pounding. _If I could only stay here for a few minutes_, he thought but the voice persisted.

" I'm fine," He finally answered and opened his eyes to look up at a raven-haired boy. Gazing around him he found he was on the grounds of Hogwart's close to the lake though as he tried to move pain hit his back and he groaned.

" Are you sure you are ok?" the boy asked concerned, " I noticed a flash of light and you appeared with this girl,"

He indicated Ginny lying unconscious a few paces away from Harry.

" What's your name son?" Harry asked trying to pull himself together.

" James, Sir, James Potter Gryffindor," Harry looked at him startled but quickly regained his senses.

" Well Mr Potter, would you kindly help me up," He asked putting out his hand, the boy pulled Harry up and was thanked for his service. Harry moved to Ginny and checked her pulse realising she was just unconscious.

" Are you a new teacher?" James Potter asked.

" Oh, um, I'm just visiting my name is Harry, Harrison, Griffith," he answered, " How old are you, Mr Potter?"

" Fifteen, sir, I'm in fifth year," he replied almost smugly.

" Why are you outside during lessons?" Harry asked and James' face dropped for a moment.

" Personal reasons, Sir. I have permission to visit my girlfriend in the Hospital Wing," Harry was mystified.

" If your Girlfriend is in the Hospital Wing then why are you out here?"

" Thinking, Sir," he returned.

`" While you're _Thinking_ can you please show me to Professor Dumbledore's office," Harry said and scooped up the prone Ginny following his fifteen-year-old father across the grounds into the main hallway. Leading them quickly he took them to the Gargoyle.

" Cockatrice," James' said opening the Gargoyle and allowing the steps to gently rotate to the top. Harry thanked his young father and James trotted off towards the Hospital Wing while Harry found himself knocking on the Headmaster's door.

" Come in,"

Harry entered with Ginny in his arms, the Headmaster looked at them with startlingly blue eyes as Harry laid Ginny down upon the couch in Albus's office.

" Can I help you, young man?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

" First tell me what year this is?" the elderly man looked at him surprised.

" March 18th 1970 of course," answered Dumbledore. Harry sighed and sank into one of the chairs.

" I've travelled back in time," Harry said not looking up.

" First what's your name?" Harry looked up straight into the eyes of his mentor.

" Harry Potter sir, son of James and Lily Potter," This time Dumbledore showed surprise.

" But they've just had a daughter!" he exclaimed. Harry looked up shocked.

" Excuse me, daughter?"

" Yes, Lillian Marie Potter was born two days ago,"

" But Lily and James are only fifteen!" Harry cried.

" Hmm, yes they are both good student's and I was severely disappointed with them," Dumbledore said, " But if they have had a daughter where do you come from?"

" I am from the future, I was born in 1980 and I came from 1996," Harry replied.

" Then you must be sixteen but you look at least twenty-six," Dumbledore said.

" Long story, I don't want to tell you too much about the future,"

" I see, so whose the young lady?"

" Her name is Ginny and I believe she is a Temporal Mage, she was sixteen today,"

" But Mage's are un-heard of, the last temporal mage was killed 300 years ago when his Talent overtook him,"

" Ok Mages 101, Mages begin to show their abilities at the age of ten but when they reach sixteen there power expands unless someone has contained it or taught them to use their Talent. I am the first Mage in six hundred years and knew she was a Temporal Mage. Faerin Callaghan reached age sixteen and his Temporal Talents appeared but no mages were present to contain his power thus it consumed him. However this time I was there and managed to centre her Talent before it consumed her,"

" So you focused the power but it escaped you a little and brought you here, I'm guessing," the headmaster said.

" That's what I hypothesised happened. By the end of the week she will have revitalized with Talent to make our return trip,"

" Perhaps you will be able to join us then for the week, I can put you in one of the empty Teacher's quarters,"

" That would be great," said Harry tiredly, " however Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or the staff can't recognise me, some know me from the future,"

" Arh Mr Lupin is one of our smarter student's. Can you do a glamour?" Dumbledore asked.

" Yes, that's a good idea," he answered and abruptly he had blue eyes and brown hair, his thick beard was also brown while his face seemed fuller. His ever-present lightning bolt scar had disappeared.

" Brilliant, you know speechless magic," the headmaster was excited about the young man before him.

" If anyone asks I'm Harrison Griffith, a visiting teacher from America," Dumbledore nodded and Harry picked up Ginny following the headmaster to the Teacher's quarter and almost laughed when he led them to Harry's future quarters.

" I'll leave you then, Mr Griffith, see you tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said and left them, Ginny laying on the sofa.

Harry got a wet towel from the bathroom and placed it on Ginny's hot forehead. Gently he stroked her cheek and held her hand. Her eyes flickered and liquid brown eyes looked directly into his light green eyes.

" Harry," she rasped.

" Yes Ginny, I'm here," he said gently.

" Where are we?" she asked looking around the room.

" We're in my quarters, or at least my quarters in the future," Harry replied. Her eyes met his when he said that.

" Future?" she queried.

" We are in 1970," Harry answered.

" 1970, what the hell are we doing twenty-six years in the past?" she asked.

" What do you remember before you woke up?" he threw back.

" I had a hangover and that I was terrible hungry and then oh god did I come onto Josh?"

" Yes you did, you are what's known as a Temporal Mage,"

" Excuse me," she said confused.

" Well you know I am a Mage, the first in a few hundred years. Well there were seven Mages, one of which was a Temporal Mage. A man or woman capable of bending time and travelling forward or back in time. This Mage was used sometimes to find a criminal or track events that led up to a crime. However a Temporal Mage was rare while their powers were often raw and untameable, so if a mage were not close then the Magic would burn them up on their sixteenth birthday,"

" So if you hadn't been there I could have died? What went wrong?" she asked.

" I focused your magic but it had already begun because of your interaction with Josh so unfortunately it sent us back here,"

" Then let's get back," she said.

" You've just performed a large amount of Magic, your levels are very low which is why you are so tired. While your magic recharges I shall train you with some techniques for focusing picturing places you want go, in a week you should be fully charged,"

" So I'll always have this?" she asked.

" You have the ability to travel in time, yes, but you must never use it without me present. If you change the timeline it could devastate the future,"

" I promise I won't," she said and closed her eyes falling swiftly asleep.

X

Six day's later Harry woke, his eyes extremely groggy trying to remember everything when he shot up suddenly. Memories came back swiftly; he and Ginny had spent the last six day's avoiding student's and teachers alike. Then finally Harry had decided Ginny could take them back to their own time. Looking around he found that he was in his own bed in the teacher's suite of rooms. Next to him Ginny had her head on his shoulder and had her arm draped across him unconscious. Abruptly he looked across to his bedside table, it read: **15:45 Monday 1****st**** April. **They had arrived back the day they left only hours later, people must be worried**.**

SLAM! The main door slammed to the teachers' complex of rooms.

" Dad, Dad," Adam called.

" In the bedroom, son," Harry called still a little groggy.

" Harry, are you sure that's wise?" Harry heard and realised Ginny was awake. It was too late as Adam entered, his handsome face screwed up in a frown when he saw Harry in bed with Ginny. The dark haired lad jumped onto his father's bed.

" What are you doing in bed with Aunt Gin?" he asked.

" Um… we were tired," Harry answered lamely. At the sound of his voice Remus rushed into the room.

" Oh thank Merlin, we've had patrol's looking for you. Where have you been?" the older man seemed relieved.

" Can you get someone to return Ginny to her Dorm? I think she's quite tired. I need you to look after Adam, I have to go away," Harry said suddenly.

" But where are you going so suddenly?"

" To get some information," He said, " _Provarious Elvie Transporte_,"

Moments later he stood in the reception area of a large throne room. A huge chandelier hung above the black and white marbled floor. A long table ran down the centre of the hall while on the wall-hung banners. At the rear of the Hall was a great dais set in a semi-circular whole in the wall. A banner hung above the thrones while just above that was a great stained glass window flooding in light. Twisting his hand his black cloak become gold, a red tunic appeared instead of the emerald one and he now wore a crimson red scabbard and large broadsword. Resting his hand on the hilt he moved. However the hall was empty so Harry turned into a door to the right of the Throne and came into his Majesties private study where the King of the Elvin Province Rivern and his wife Lanai sat.

" _Aeodeen vere Tani, Tor-ai_," Rivern spoke. {Peace be with you, my son}

" Der'nei could you possibly come with me to the Private Libraries,"

" I trust you shall tell us when whatever you planned is over, Milord," The king spoke as if to someone higher in power than himself.

" Yes Sire," Master Trainer Der'nei Iban Cavan led the younger man to the Libraries with a nod from his Sire. Upon opening the ebony doors the books leapt out at you. All around the great rectangular room shelves stacked with old books, parchments and scrolls sat much loved by the royal librarian. Four long rectangular windows allowed bright sunlight onto the two big claw-footed desks.

" I need the Potter Family tree, Purebloods: Pure Families of the Wizarding world and Wizarding families and Elves,"

" What makes you think we have either of those three books, each is about a thousand years old?" Der'nei responded.

" Don't play with me, Der. I need that scroll and those books for a good reason,"

" Okay, _Acenuous_," Two large tomes and a scroll floated towards the elder elf and onto the desk. Harry sat down and opened the book entitled Wizarding families and elves.

X

" Where is Harry?" asked Ron.

" I don't know," admitted Kristen, " He re-appeared yesterday afternoon then after speaking to Remus quickly vanished again with an Elfish Spell,"

" Oh," Ron said taking a bite of his sausage. It was breakfast and Ron being himself was curious. Hermione though looked at Ginny who had even more bags under her eyes. She had slept straight through until this morning.

" Joshua Dumbledore," A feminine voice spoke from the open doors and brunette Tonks entered next to her usual companion Kingsley Shacklebolt and three Aurors.

" What's going on?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

" You haven't been informed?" Percy Weasley entered speaking coldly, " Court is in succession this morning to discover the Guardianship rights of Joshua Dumbledore,"

" Get Professor Dumbledore," Minerva whispered to Colin, " Hold on one minute young man, Albus Dumbledore has Guardianship and holds his funds, he is his Great- grandfather.

" My Clients will explain that Albus Dumbledore is too frail and too busy to look after his Grandson,"

" Your Clients?" McGonagall asked.

" Weren't you informed, professor?" he asked sarcastically, " I am a Lawyer and represent my Clients in this case,"

" Who are your Clients?" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore spoke from the doors.

" Client confidentially," he responded then added scathingly, " Take the boy we must be getting to the hearing,"

" Yes Sir," Tonks gave Hermione an apologetic smile and took Josh gently following the lawyer out but not before turning around, " Its in Court 10,"

Twenty minutes later Josh Dumbledore sat in the very chair Harry had sat in the year before looking up at the Wizengamot: Cornelius Fudge, former minister; Amos Diggory, Minister of Magic; Senior Undersecretary Arthur Weasley and Madam Umbridge. To the left were stands for regular Wizards and witches like the Weasley's, Hermione Granger and Cary Mitchell. To the right Media folk were setting up, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. On Josh's immediate left were Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin acting in Defence and to his immediate right were Percy Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy. Magistrate Amelia Bones entered and everyone stood.

" Begin," her voice rang through the chamber.

" Joshua Dumbledore born of Lillian Marie Dumbledore and Aberforth Dumbledore Junior is currently a ward of the state continuing tutelage at Hogwart's under the custodianship of Albus Dumbledore. My Client feels that Albus Dumbledore is a frail man and too busy running a school to look after the needs of a growing eleven-year-old,"

" Magistrate, Josh was put up for adoption by his parents ten years ago because of the War with Voldemort," Dumbledore protested.

" It was over by then," Percy added.

" Why then were they killed by Death Eaters soon afterwards?" Dumbledore asked the Rhetorical question, " His sister is by all rights his guardian though he is my blood and by legal standards I am his official guardian. Harry Potter has offered his home and work for Hermione Granger taking care of my Grandson as well,"

"In a magical birth two godparents are magically bound to the child, if the parents should die the godparents will look after the child. Now this was granted to Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy nearly Eleven years ago. Last year Sirius Black, current guardian of Mr Potter and Master Dumbledore died. His fortune and will, read separately would go to his godsons and now Josh's adoptive parents have died so his guardianship is currently in disarray.

" Narcissa Malfoy has claims with backing that Joshua Dumbledore should be her ward and both the Potter Fortune and Black fortune should be under her 'protection' These claims are very strong," Weasley countered. The Legal-Auror took the sheaves of parchment from Mr Weasley and handed them to the Magistrate Amelia Bones. Pulling reading glassed onto her nose she began to read and a few moments later she looked.

" Headmaster Dumbledore, this gives evidence of two things. First is the Legal and Magical binding of Josh Dumbledore to Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy and under the Great Wizarding Charter Bindings counteract Blood relations if the blood relation is not immediate family such as Mother, Father, Brother, Sister Uncle or Aunt," Amelia said.

" The second is the Right overruling blood relations such as Great Grandfathers in the Wizard Charter. Therefore I must rule that Guardianship goes to…" She was interrupted mid sentence.

" WAIT!" A voice spoke up and entering on the ground level Harry placed a hand on the tear-stained Josh.

" Mr Potter you are extremely late and I do not like to be interrupted," Chief Justice Amelia Bones's spoke annoyed.

" I was misinformed or stopped by traffic whichever takes your fancy," he said cynically. A few of the Wizengamot teetered.

" You have interrupted me!" she said annoyed.

" Trust me," He replied, " As you said Non-immediate family such as Albus Dumbledore is counteracted by Binding. Blood-binding magic which is very strong, an ancient magic where two Godparents commit to a deal to look after the said child, their blood binds with the child's. But when this process was created so were laws used to govern responsibility and honesty in these proceedings. Am I correct Mistress Bones?"

" So Far Mister Potter, that just strengthens my resolve," she replied.

" Under the Wizard Charter before you Page Twenty-Seven Paragraph Twelve and I quote 'If a direct blood relative such as Sister, Brother, Uncle or Aunt is found over the age of Magick consent the child shall placed in their adoptive care and neither blood-magic nor Law can dispute this',"

" But Albus Dumbledore is his Great Grandfather," Bones responded.

" Go with this thinking and expand upon it," He saw Bones get frustrated, " Firstly you're looking at the Dumbledore's, who was Lillian?"

" We have no record of her," Bones answered looking through sheaves of paper

" But you do, Born March 16th 1970 in St Mungo's as Lillian Marie Potter, ten years later her brother was born Harry James Potter," He handed the birth documents to Amelia, the whole court was in uproar.

" Joshua Potter-Dumbledore is my nephew," Narcissa's voice carried through the whole court as she screamed in anguish. Harry merely looked at her.

" In light of this evidence I find that Mr Potter shall have Adoptive custody of Josh Dumbledore," She said smiling, " Mr Potter, join me in my office to sign the paperwork and make everything legal,"

Harry Potter light wizard and Mage followed Amelia Bones into her office as Percival Weasley led the distraught Narcissa Malfoy away knowing full well Voldemort would punish her.

.


	17. Vision of a Darker Future

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: VISIONS OF A DARKER FUTURE

An eerie silence blanketed the town but neither Muggle nor Wizard could know what was about to unfold and only Wizardkind would ever hear the results. On the edge of the rural town a mansion stood tall and proud. The gothic mansion dated back to the early seventeenth century with stone gargoyles adorning the corners of the five-story grey-stone building. Inside the recluse Dolohov family gave an image of gothic lifestyle but they were Wizards and witches respectively. Deep in the inner bowls of the dark manor was a locked room. Antonin Dolohov served wizard kinds most feared enemy Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who. It had been several months since his capture at the Ministry but due to money and fierce denial he had returned to his family unscathed and able to return to the service of Lord Voldemort although the Dark Lord had told Dolohov their spies within the Ministry of Magic had informed him the Aurors especially leader Kingsley Shacklebolt was keeping an eye on him. He lay in his large four-poster bed thinking of the latest meeting from the dark Lord. An especially angry Lord Voldemort had suggested a spy lie in the their mists but Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, Voldemort's second and third fiercely denied the rumour.

_Soon your children shall initiated into the Death Eaters_, thought Dolohov, _as Draco was a few weeks ago_.

Maria, his wife, who lay blissfully unaware of his extra activity, had a slight inkling that her husband wanted their two boys to be initiated into the ranks of Death Eaters. But she would not let him as long as they remained at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

CREEEAK! Suddenly Dolohov shot up as a noise echoed through the draftee mansion to the bedroom. Slowly he picked up his wand and got out of bed pulling on a maroon dressing gowned he crept downstairs. Standing in his wooded living room were two people, one male and the other female. The man had dark hair with blond highlights, bangs were held out of the mans eyes by a pine green headband. Misty blue eyes penetrated the deepest depths of the Death Eaters soul. A dark pine green cloak with a silver broach covered the man's body only a crisscross of leather straps could be seen on the mans chest containing silver vials. The broach was shaped by two-crossed sword, which held the cloak together at the neck.

The younger woman perhaps in her late teens wore pretty much the same. She wore leather cat pants and a black hugging bodice of silk. A Leather coat went to her ankles and thigh length boots made especially for woman. She had a creamy complex with glittering hazel eyes, blood red lips and Auburn hair.

" Come out, come out, wherever you are?" She sang sweetly with a singsong lilt.

" W-who are you?" Dolohov asked.

" My name is Griffin," The man said and then he pointed to the young woman, "and this is Sabre. You're past has caught up with you and your present no longer exists. For crimes against humanity you have been sentenced to death,"

" You're not from the ministry," Antonin said, " _Avad-_,"

" _Expelliarmus Carentarte_," Griffin cried and the wand flew into his hand. Dolohov looked surprised as Griffin held no wand but only a brief movement in his hand betrayed the wand-less magic. Griffin withdrew a small modern crossbow from beneath his Pine green cloak. He fired and the bolt sliced through the wrist of the left hand and pinned the man to the wall. He fired again and the right hand was flat against the wall, it looked like a crucifixion.

Griffin stepped up to the man and withdrew a dagger from a small sheath on his belt. He quickly drew the dagger across the mans throat so blood gushed out, black-red liquid ran down his front all over the striped PJ's as the man tried to gulp but died instead. With a swish the assassins were gone.

X

By Thursday Harry had not reappeared from the court battle and Remus Lupin who was now a permanent residence at Hogwart's had taken over Harry's lessons. By Sunday morning of that week Hermione and Ron were beginning to get worried, Harry had not been seen or heard of all week, Hermione had watched as her step-brother regressed into silence at finding he was the nephew of the Great Harry Potter. Some people had congratulated him and others mocked him, Riley was also quiet looking at the other first year in wonder and sometimes jealousy.

" Dobby, Where is Harry?" Hermione had asked the House Elf cornering him outside the Kitchens.

" Dobby does not know Miss," he replied but Hermione noticed him quivering, he was lying!

" Leave it Hermione,"

" I want to find Harry, he's got a lot of explaining to do," she glared at her red-headed friend then spat, " Perhaps your _Girlfriend_ will know,"

Ron glanced at his feet shuffling them nervously as a red blush crept up his face. Steps echoed along the corridor and Kristen Silverwolf turned into the corridor the trio were in.

" Ron, Hermione," she said surprised to see them, " what are you doing?"

" Trying to find out where Harry is!" Hermione snarled out of character, Kristen was taken aback.

" He's gone away," Krissy answered stepping closer to them then added gently, " Go on Dobby, go to your work,"

" Where?" Hermione growled as Dobby scampered off, " My brother has completely withdrawn and won't speak to anyone, Harry owes us an explanation,"

" All I know is that he is away and I don't know when he will return," Krissy replied. _Hermione's like a mother hen_, the young woman mused, _protective and fierce_.

" Fine," Hermione snapped in return and turning on her heels marched off, a helpless Ron following her. Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast still furious at the elf for not being helpful. She sat down in a huff looking round the table. Ron had sat with Dean and Seamus who he'd become close with in the last week. Colin was sat with Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood chatting. Josh was staring his food and she sighed feeling for the boy, they had lost their parents and now the one man he respected, his blood relative had disappeared again.

" Hermione," a voice said and her mind snapped back to reality. Neville was looking at her.

" I'm sorry Neville, I didn't hear what you said," she replied.

" I said did you read the Prophet today? Antonin Dolohov was murdered," He repeated.

" Oh my," she said and Ron looked up sharing a look, the pair took the paper and read the front-page article.

**Death Eater Dead?**

**Antonin Dolohov, 45, was murdered in his home in the early hours of the morning while his wife slept. His two children were away at Hogwart's thankfully so did not witness the body of their father. He had been crucified much like the Muggle Jesus Christ had been and his throat slit. A message in what appeared to be blood was daubed in blood **'Death Eater's shall repent or will die like Dolohov'

**It is believed that Mr Dolohov was a suspected Death Eater and had been under the surveillance of the Ministry of Magic. Top Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt refused to comment on the case or Dolohov being a suspected Death Eater. Witnesses report two suspicious looking people near the area. One is said to be a man with dark hair and the other a young lady in her late teens.**

" You don't think?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

" Nah, Harry wouldn't kill anyone not in cold blood,"

" He murdered Monahan," she answered chewing her lip.

" You have a point, but he _was_ a Death Eater," Ron agreed.

" That's what Harry told us,"

" Mudblood, where's your Potty?" A voice drawled slickly behind them. The group turned in their seats to look up at Draco Malfoy, flanked as ever by Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zambini.

" Arh look, 'Mione it's the Junior Death Eaters-in-training," Weasley replied standing, Mione stood next to him. Neville, Luna and Ginny stood behind. The hall become quiet and the teachers looked up.

" Voldemort does not take prisoners," Malfoy raised his voice so the silent hall could hear, " Mudblood, my father will kill your precious Potter,"

" Your Father is nothing but a thief and a murderer, a lowly lap-dog for a half-blood," Ron replied, " My Family is just as pureblood as yours. Harry's certainly is as well,"

" Potter's is another story, watch your adoptive brother Granger otherwise Potter's nephew might just end up dead as will his son-," Draco spoke.

" Malfoy, Voldemort will have to go through me before he can even get to my family, leave my nephew alone," A booming voice cracked across the hall, Harry Potter had entered the Great Hall and he demanded attention. He was resplendent in velvet black and wore authority like a cloak. He seemed majestic and graceful all at once.

" Fifteen points from Slytherin for speaking ill of a professor, ten points for insulting another prefect and five for lying," Harry snapped and Ron grinned, " Fifteen points from Gryffindor for encouraging an argument and speaking ill of someone's parents,"

As Harry passed Draco he whispered something in his ear before continuing to the Head table where he sat to the left of Krissy. Remus was sat on his other side looking at his friend's son quizzically.

" What was that?" Kristin hissed, " _Toni Dere viella gran Aleal for jy cret terrin groene mier pesson_," {you hide for almost a week then turn up and admonish my boyfriend and your friends}

" _Senier Dy nyte, for mal avanesco Tyler jor Ferren and Ferrei_," Harry answered in the Elvish tongue. {Sorry my sister, I have been with your Father and Mother}

" Why?" she replied in English.

" Because," Harry said, " Malfoy's a death Eater,"

" You know the truth of that," she hissed and narrowed her eyes. Harry shrugged and began to tuck into his breakfast, as Krissy looked at him furious.

" Good trip?" Albus enquired, Harry swallowed a mouthful of egg before he answered.

" Yes, it was successful," he answered grinning.

" You knew Headmaster?" Krissy asked trying to keep her voice even.

" Of course Harry had to clear it with me before he could go away, I couldn't leave the Defence class without a replacement," the Headmaster replied his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Some time later Harry could be found in his suite of rooms, he had showered and changed into sweatpants and jersey and had just come out, he had managed to enchant a TV and Sky+ box so he could receive Muggle satellite which Adam was watching laid on his stomach directly in front of the TV.

" You'll get square eyes," Harry told his son.

" Hmpf," Adam replied and continued to watch TV.

" So you're going to ignore your old man," Harry said and bent over quickly tickling the boy. Adam erupted into a fit of giggles and turned over onto his back trying to avoid his devious father's fingers. A knock interrupted them and Harry stood up.

" Come in," he called. Ron, Hermione, Josh, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Kristen entered and he waved his hand about, " Have a seat,"

" Harry, we want to talk," Hermione said when they were seated.

" Ok," Harry sighed.

" What's going to happen?" Josh spoke for the first time in nearly a week, his voice small and his head was hung. Harry moved over to Josh and knelt in front of the boy; gently with the tips of his fingers he raised the boy's head until he was staring into the hazel eyes of the younger boy.

" Had I known you were my own blood I would have taken you in sooner, you have had 11 great years with your parents and I will never take that away from you but I would like to adopt you?"

" Harry," Hermione gasped, " Can you do that?"

" Yes Hermione, I have the money and the property and I'm in full time employment," He looked at the woman, " It will also help you, you will not have to get a job with Snape to look after Josh, he will be well cared for. I'd like you also to come and live with me,"

" Harry that's an amazing offer,"

" Well he is my nephew and my blood, you have done everything in your power to look after him. Let me take over now and look after _both_ of you,"

" Yes," a small voice said in front of Harry, he turned back to Josh.

" You don't need to ever forget your parents, I will be your surrogate father and you can call me Dad, Harry or hey you," Josh laughed wetly a tear trickling down his face. He hugged the man crying noiselessly into his shoulder.

" Thank you," he whispered.

" During weekends you have permission to stay here in the third bedroom and during the holidays we will stay at my residence," Harry explained.

" Does that mean Josh is my cousin?" Adam asked.

" Yes, son actually now he will be your brother,"

" Yay," the ten-year-old shouted with glee. Harry stood up and his knees creaked.

" Now take Josh to your room while I chat a bit longer," Harry said and the pair disappeared.

Not a moment too soon as a knock came from the door Harry yelled enter and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin opened the door. They stood there awkwardly.

" Well come in then," they trooped in and took seats, some of the teens moving to the floor.

" So what do you want to know, we have a few minutes," Harry said, settling into a chair.

" I want to know about Josh's parentage, Lillian Marie Potter?" Hermione asked.

" In nineteen seventy Lilly Potter gave birth to Lillian Potter, known simply as lily junior. My mother was only fifteen at the time, is was an unplanned pregnancy,"

" Young lily junior was a lovely edition to Hogwart's, none of the staff knew she was the daughter of Hogwart's most prestigious students. For the first three years she was a breath of fresh air all the students loved her," Albus recalled with clarity.

" Why did you not tell us she was James and Lilly's daughter?" Minerva asked of the headmaster.

" I felt the parents were special and I did not want Voldemort to have leverage against them," he replied.

" He knew because I told the Headmaster!" Harry explained. The room looked shocked, Remus and Minerva McGonagall stared at Harry.

" How? You know better to mess with time!" Remus looked at the son of his best friend, the news his friends had had a daughter was still overwhelming.

" Ginny is a temporal Mage," Harry explained

" What!" Ron exclaimed.

" Looking back I am surprised Albus has acted as he had knowing I had come back," Harry looked at the elderly Dumbledore curiously.

" That was because…I…ah spelled myself, the only thing I have remembered is an overwhelming sense that James and Lilly Potter were special,"

" Monday, Ginny's powers come into full bloom. If an imperial mage is not close to hand she would have certainly died," Harry put it bluntly, " As it was I was at hand and channelled the raw magic of her first transformation, however some escaped me and we were thrown back to 1970 where I discovered I had an elder sister. I found that when I was born ten years later and my parents were killed, Lillian went into the care of Aberforth Dumbledore, son of Albus Dumbledore,"

" Her name was changed so Voldemort would not pick up on it, but she got close to my grandson Aberforth junior just before she attended Hogwart's. At the school even at eleven I noticed a powerful attraction. Following her parents footsteps and the family heritage," Dumbledore glanced at Harry, " she become pregnant at fourteen and left soon after to have Joshua,"

" What happened next?" Neville asked curious.

" Josh was put up for adoption for his own protection and Harry was never told he had a sister, she was killed shortly before Harry began to attend Hogwart's," Albus Dumbledore finished.

" What does this-," Hermione was interrupted.

" One moment, two more to come," Harry said as a final soft knock came. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy entered the door Ron and the others glaring at the Slytherin as Albus looked at them with mild interest.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Ron snarled. Harry waved his hand and black fire raced around the room sizzling at small openings and sealing the room included the bedrooms so no one could hear them.

" I invited them," Harry said, " Besides I trust them. Now Voldemort is getting out of hand, attacking Ginny and Josh not once but three times,"

" He has an Elf whose explained all about the Mages," Draco told Harry. Harry sighed and looked around the room.

" That could make things complicated," Harry agreed.

" What's going on?" Dumbledore asked Krissy, Harry and Draco didn't seem to be making any sense.

" Show them," Harry said looking at Draco, reluctantly he pulled up the arm of his long sleeved tee and revealed the Death Mark Voldemort had presented him.

" Death Eater," McGonagall screeched.

" Lucius Malfoy is Voldemort's greatest asset and his son is welcomed into that inner circle despite the brief friendliness with the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco is my eyes and ears since Professor Snape was discovered and used to spy on me. We have been acting as rivals for the benefit of Voldemort," Harry explained.

" How did this come about?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

" During the summer I was sent to America to stay with my father's cousin's and learn about Death Eaters in the States but I met Kristen,"

" Obviously she saw something in Draco that I did not," he shrugged his shoulders " and brought him to the Vale. At first we fought each other,"

" How did you and Draco become allies and dare I hesitate to say it friends?" Remus asked and Harry nodded, they were indeed friends.

" Actually it's quite funny story," Draco laughed, " After we met in the Vale we were fighting on and off like cat and dog. So Des one of our tutors turned us into cat and dog. Its seems I tried to suckle on Harry like he was my mother but then Des turned us back, let's just say it was an embarrassing picture,"

Minerva and Albus laughed outright, while Lupin and Snape hid grinned barely containing their laughter at the image of Draco trying to suckle up to Harry. The Teens in the room were all laughing.

" It wasn't funny when it happened," Harry said annoyed.

" No it wasn't but later it was," Draco burst out with another bout of laughter.

" From there we become training partners and we came up with plans to get close to Voldemort," Harry finished the story.

" Voldemort has spies in Hogwart's," Draco added getting serious again.

" Who?" McGonagall screeched.

" Apparently he has spies in all four houses," Draco said.

" Not the Gryffindor's," she returned haughtily.

" I've got my eye on it, have you heard anything about the attack last night?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Ginny also looked around trying to ignore the conversation.

" Kaider said the Ministry is in a spin, wondering who the new player is," Kristen said.

" I haven't heard from Voldemort but is most likely pissed," Draco said.

X

Sun shone through the windows of the west wing turret, the tower of the staff, shining into the eyes of Joshua Aaron Dumbledore-Potter. Officially on his document that was now his name but he preferred to go by Josh Potter, he and Harry had spoken about it late in the night before. Josh got up and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. At eleven he had dark brown hair, a velvety chocolate colour soft as silk. His hair hung in bangs around an already handsome face with deep, mesmerising hazel eyes. He wore only boxers, which showed a pale chest and skinny legs.

" You'll have to get a more colour to you boy," Harry said looking in on the boy holding a mug of coffee.

" H-Harry," he stuttered looking at the adult.

" Get dressed, breakfast is on the hob and your brother's already watching cartoons," Harry said smiling leaving the boy to his thoughts. Soon the three of them were sat at the breakfast table eating a hearty breakfast of Eggs, Sausages, Hash browns, beans and waffles.

" Josh, today we're going to London Zoo with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lupin and Tonks. It's Adam's birthday, he's eleven,"

" Happy Birthday," Josh said heartily.

" Can I open my presents yet, daddy?" Adam begged.

" Go on Pronglet," Harry sighed. Adam cheered and he raced to a small pile of presents that Josh had only just noticed. Grabbing an armful of presents the young boy dumped them on the table as Harry put the plates in the sink of the open kitchen. He picked up the first wrapped present; ripping the paper he revealed a book, Hogwart's: A History.

" Oh 'Mione," Harry sighed, Josh just grinned at him. That was exactly like his sister.

" Hey Uncle Ronny got me a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes joke kit, it has Potter glasses in it," the boy laughed.

" I'll kill him," Harry muttered, " If my son becomes another marauder,"

" I'll help him," Josh said under his breath but caught Harry's glare. Next was a present from Ginny, she had brought him his own Wizarding Chess set made of jade, Harry whistled at the beautiful set. Adam had already shown intellect and strategy, definitely not from his Father then. Lupin had crafted a beautiful silver Lion for the youngster. Adam opened the next present, which was a leather bound notebook; it had JOURNAL stitched on it.

" Thanks Josh," Adam gushed to Josh who stared at Harry, the older man winked I nreturn.

" Finally my present," Harry said, " you'll get part of it later today but here is the first part of the present,"

" Dad?" Adam looked in wonderment at his father as Harry got a flat rectangular box out and presented it to his son. With trembling figures he opened it, a silver chain lay within the box and a silver cross with a rare Emerald jewel was embedded at the cross point of the four points.

" Remember," Harry said and he opened the clasp of the chain, " A cross is not only religious but the symbol of Five Elements, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and light, the Emerald represents the light foundation for all that is good and leadership,"

" Thanks Dad," Adam looked up holding the cross; Harry ruffled his sons' dark hair as he looked up pleasure and love shining in the Emerald orbs. A knock cut the embrace short.

" Enter!" Harry called. Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered.

" Thank you, Aunt Mio, Uncle Ronny, Auntie Gin," Adam said to the three newcomers and hugged all three of them.

Ten minutes later Harry stood by the fireplace with Adam on his left next to Josh, Hermione and Ron. Ginny stood next to her brother thinking how Harry had taken charge so quickly and how he made a decent father she rubbed her belly absently.

" First off, Diagon alley shopping," said Harry. Ginny went first taking a handful of powder. Shouting clearly she stepped into the fire, Hermione and Ron soon followed then nervously Josh pursued the pair. Harry held onto Adam's hand.

" DIAGON ALLEY!" He shouted clearly. He came out at the Leaky Cauldron holding onto Adam into absolute Chaos. Hermione and Ron stood wide-eyed at the stretchers on top of the tables, which held injured wizards and witches.

" What's going on?"

" Death Eaters," Bill Weasley replied stepping up.

" Where's Arthur?" Harry said.

" Outside,"

" Hestia," Harry called Hestia Jones who was standing looking worried, " Take Adam and Josh back to Hogwart's, call Potter Annexe and it will get you there. Report straight to Dumbledore. Have him close all fireplaces down and get Remus to call Kristen Silverwolf, got that?"

" Yes Harry," The old witch nodded and took the two boys by the hand. Shouting they disappeared into the green fire.

" Whose primary healer?" Harry ordered.

" I am, what gives you the-," Jedzera Griffin, head Healer said, " Oh Harry sorry,"

" We need to get these wounded to a safe place,"

" They've attacked St Mungo's,"

" Goddamit," Harry roared when suddenly Lupin appeared, " Remus, get Severus and Madam Pomfrey set up in the Hospital Wing. That's going to become an emergency surgery,"

" Five minutes," and he disappeared away.

" Miss Griffin, in five minutes start taking patients through to Hogwart's,"

" 'Mione, Weasley let's go," Harry said, " I know I can't keep you out of this so I'm not going to bother,"

" Damned right," Ron said as Harry walked with astonishing speed out of the back; a spell bound past Harry and hit the wall. Two or three people were behind upturned bins or tables firing their own spells. Ahead Wizard was attacking wizard.

" Whose in charge?" Demanded Harry from an Auror.

" I don't know sir, at the moment our squad commander is Captain Tonks,"

" Where is she?"

" Up ahead," Harry huddled forward, Hermione and Ron behind him.

" _Stupefy!_" someone screamed and jet of red light fired at Harry.

" _Protego_," Harry shouted, " _Relanix_,"

Harry caught sight of Tonks up ahead and dive towards her, Arthur was on her other side.

" How many?" He asked taking charge.

" Sixteen, I mean fifteen after the one you cursed," She told him, " We need to get them away, there are casualties,"

" Got it covered," Harry replied. Suddenly there was a series of POPS! The Death Eaters had Apparated away and all that was left were the casualties moaning.

" What's happening today?" Harry asked.

" All the ministers are having a public meeting, press will be there and the general public.

" Good, Commander Tonks, Mr Weasley. Meet me at The Ministry building," Standing he walked over to the group of Aurors standing milling around doing nothing.

" Aurors," Harry roared, " Get the Death Eaters into custody and then get to the Ministry tell them to keep the meeting going," They seemed to just stand there, " Now!" They moved quickly and Harry moved to Weasley and Granger.

" Come on guys," They grabbed his hand then they were engulfed in a whirlwind of fire, then water, vines and wind. Just as abruptly as it started they stood in front of the hall. One of the Aurors was walking through with one of the Prisoners. The two were stunned at how much Harry had taken command. Harry took the prisoner and asking directions to the meeting strode forward.

" V-Voldemort is a real threat, the Ministry attack last year proved that," Amos Diggory, Minister of Magic spoke to the hundred odd people in the room. Sixteen of these were Hogwart's school Governors and Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwart's.

" But Sir, he was defeated sixteen years ago by the Potter Boy, I refuse to believe he exists," Minister of Transport Alvin Peterson spoke.

" I agree with Alvin that the Potter boy was defeated but after the attack last year I can well believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was resurrected," Richard Spalding, director of the Hogwart's Governing board, spoke, " The System has been corrupted with Lucius Malfoy blackmailing the board a few years ago. Derrick left because of that,"

" Hear, hear," Minister of Medicine said, " but what is to be done?"

" First Azkeban has been taken over by Aurors at Headmaster Dumbledore's insistence, protection is in line,"

BOOOM!

The doors of the cathedral like room were blasted off their hinges; many of the ministers were up with their wands in hand. Someone entered dragging a person along. Hauling the Death Eater Harry Potter threw him onto the big table.

" Voldemort has declared war on the State of Britain and the Wizarding World, he has attacked St Mungo's and Diagon Alley," He spoke though no-one recognised him.

" Who are you to come barging in here?" Transport asked angrily.

" Imperial Mage Harry Potter," Harry said with Authority drawing himself to full height and looking around at everyone, "Voldemort killed my Parents, Sirius Black and countless others and all you lot can see before you is an illusion he has painted for you. A thousand years ago a Wizarding Army existed, I call for a Commander to take charge. Defence of the Wizarding world must take place, We have let ourselves grow weary and complacent but I saw young Aurors being Beaten then when two Students of Hogwart's appeared they were able to subdue six Death eaters, this is really saying something, defence centres must be set up,"

" Hear, hear," Medicine spoke heartily, a rosy witch.

" A call for Army and Commander has been put onto the table, do I hear a second," Amos Diggory said.

" Aye," Dumbledore spoke.

" Aye," Arthur Weasley said entering.

" Aye," Tonks said.

" The motion has been called and granted who shall take the Commanding position?"

" Albus Dumbledore," was suggested.

" Arthur Weasley,"

" Kingsley Shacklebolt," then:

" Harry Potter," A lone voice spoke out. Everybody turned to look at Minister of Justice Amelia Bones. A roar went up to agree with this one, " He has defeated Voldemort several times and is also an Imperial Mage, so shall he again,"

She winked at him and he knew his plan once Voldemort attacked had come into play.

" Will you take the position?" Amos asked.

" I will but I will not sacrifice my job at Hogwart's,"

X

It was now lunchtime at the school. The staff was silent looking at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who was remaining stoically quiet. Most of the students' had no idea what had happened earlier that morning. Malfoy was eating but looking at the head table, as were Hermione and Ron. Adam Potter sat next to his father eating the lunch.

" Divination is simply brilliant," Lavender argued with Seamus who, unseen, was holding Dennis's hand under the table. The young, smaller lad was looking perfectly content.

" No I prefer Defence Against the Dark arts, Professor Potter is great," Seamus grinned.

" I'll agree but Professor Trelawney and Firenz work quite well together,"

" God will you shut up, there's a war going on and all you can talk about which teacher is better," Ron shouted, the room fell into silence. Harry looked up from his plate, his eyes unseeing.

" The Second War has begun, Slow as he walks Battle will come invariably," Harry said quietly, " The war has just been brought to our front door. Voldemort is testing us,"

" Everybody, listen to me. I want you to follow, in houses, Mistress Silverwolf and Draco Malfoy. Longbottom, Patel, Patel, Granger, Finnegan, Lovegood come here," Harry said after a quick 'sonorous', " Dumbledore we need to get the kids to safety,"

" What's happening?" Dumbledore said startled.

" Voldemort is on the grounds," Harry replied. Moving quickly and quietly the students began to move out not understanding what was going on. The six Harry had requested came forward.

" I need you on defensive positions around the humped witch. We're going to get the students out through Hogsmeade. Voldemort is on the grounds, Dobby!" A crack and the diminutive Elf appeared.

" Yes Sir, Harry Potter sir,"

" I want you to stay with my two boys and defend them with your life," Harry said.

" Yes Master. I shall protect them to my death," the little elf said fiercely. Suddenly running tilt Harry followed the teachers out to the grounds when he saw someone also running in their direction. Now they were outside, several hundred students seemingly past ones as well as present ones were mingled with teachers and healers.

" Oli, Oli," Harry saw Oliver wood, former Gryffindor.

" God it was a disaster, they attacked during a Quidditch match last night but I organised them and got away. We've been travelling all night,"

His clothes were soot stained and his eyes were rimmed in red. He was holding onto his wand tightly.

" Do you think you can help protect Hogwarts?"

" Yes! Alianna," he called. A slightly younger woman run up to him, it seemed this had been his second.

" Yes Sir,"

" Take the civilians and get them away from here with the Hogwarts kids, any who want to fight can join us," Oli said and she ran to do what he asked, " How did we let this get past us? Its very sudden like bam then he attacks,"

" He attacked St Mungo's and Diagon Alley this morning," Harry said, " He's testing our defences,"

Sixth and Seventh Years were amongst the lone line of Hogwarts defenders.

" Why does he want Hogwarts so?" Oli asked.

" Its stands for everything against him," answered Harry, " Headmaster, did you get anything out to the Ministry?"

" Everything is blocked up," Lightening flickered and thunder rolled up ahead. On the edge of the forest Voldemort's Army gathered. It was not a vast one, surprising Harry, but he knew Voldemort was merely testing the defences. Harry began walking down the lines explaining what was going on and how the attacks had surprised everyone. Some were asking about relatives and such. It seemed as if Harry had taken on the roll of General. Albus Dumbledore came up to the boy.

" Do we have anytime?" He asked.

" A few minutes maybe more, the sensors I placed detected them about ten klicks from here coming from the forest. I'm so glad there are anti-apparition wards otherwise we would have been caught by surprise," Harry explained, " How did this happen?"

Behind him stood the great doors into Hogwarts, to the right was the lake and beyond that Hogsmeade and the station. To his right was the Quidditch pitch. Before him stood Voldemort and a host of evil creatures, nearly a hundred humans had waited outside to attack; behind them were trolls and werewolves. The giants had refused to join either side this time and the Dementors were behind the group of evil creatures. Lightning clashed and Lord Voldemort stood before him, as dark and menacing as ever. Albus Dumbledore moved up behind him with Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

" This is between you and I, Tom remove your army, there time will come," Harry shouted and moved forward.

" Your time is up, Potter, a new reign of darkness shall remain supreme," Tom Riddle said to his one-time opponent, " _Crucias_,"

The curse hit Harry and he bit his tongue with the pain but would not give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Voldemort took off the curse and Harry pushed himself of the ground and stood up defiantly grinning at the dark sorcerer. Everyone watched with bated breath.

" You'll have to try harder than that, M'lord," Harry bowed, " it has always been between Darkness and light but it comes down to you and I,"

" _Tierra movimento_," Harry shouted, using the Elvish spell to moving the earth. A roll like the wave washed through the earth and everyone was knocked to his or her knees and the Dark Lord looked impressed.

" I know you are testing the defenses and if we can defend ourselves, Voldemort," Harry said, " You know this isn't the time we shall meet, soon, very soon,"

" Okay Harry, I incite the old passage of _Teseron's Will,_" Voldemort said.

" I agree Tom, Three months I shall give you the answer you dearly seek,"

Suddenly Harry woke up with a pounding headache, he rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 13:02 just one hour after the supposed attack began. He groaned inwardly and knew he had been fooled. Pushing himself off the bed he stood on wobbly feet. The Morning attack had been very much real, after returning to the school Harry had fallen into a deep sleep in the teacher's quarters. Voldemort had entered his mind when he was tired and planted the dream the Will had been enacted. The price was paid!

Shaking his head he made his way into the living room Josh was playing with Adam on the floor. The elder boy looked up and nodded his head in greeting. Harry acknowledged the nod and turned back to his en-suite bathroom. In merely boxers he looked at himself in a full-length mirror. A dark bruise was blooming magnificently on his left side. An old scar ran across from lower right abdomen about five centremetres diagonally. His black hair was tasselled and he had black bags under his eyes. Stepping into the shower he tried to drown himself but when he finished he felt a whole lot better, stiff but better. He dressed in dark blue jeans and a shirt then put the wand holster around his waist the onthe left side of the belt on his hip and holster lowered on his right thigh.

" Where's my special little boy?" He cried and Adam ran at his father who grunted when the boys' elbow clipped his bruise.

" Dad, I spent the morning with Miss Jones and Josh, she told me tales of the old wizards and witches," Adam gushed, " then Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron told me about your first two years in Hogwart's,"

" Did they?" Harry said, " Let's go down to lunch,"

Harry entered the Great hall, it was already busy but people were still coming in. Adam was on his Father's shoulders and Josh was on Harry's left.

" _HE_ attacked this morning, I hear several people were injured," a Hufflepuff said.

" My Dad was in Diagon alley," another, a third year girl, said sniffling.

" Don't worry he'll be all right," the first Hufflepuff said.

" Did you hear? St Mungo's was attacked, they're keeping patients here with my aunt Jedzera Griffin," Harry looked at the Ravenclaw boy, a second year. He must remember to ask about that. Josh headed off towards the Gryffindor table where they questioned him on the attack.

" Headmaster, Remus, Severus, Minerva," Harry nodded taking a seat at the table.

" Harry, that was a good display this morning. I hear your defence of Diagon Alley were memorable," Albus Dumbledore said.

" 'Mione and Ron helped," Harry answered modestly.

" Sadly we will have to see where Voldemort strikes next," Adam was just ignoring them sitting engrossed in his food.

" I don't think so Albus, he enacted the right of Teseron's Will," Harry replied.

" What!" Kristen said harshly.

" He penetrated my defences and implanted a dream in my mind of an attack on the school. He incited it and I agreed unaware the attack wasn't real," Harry replied.

" Teseron's Will?" Albus asked politely.

" 1200 years ago Artermis Teseron was a poor Muggle but led a revolt against the first Dark Lord and commanded Muggle, Elvin and Wizard Armies. He spoke to the Dark Lord and asked for a truce for three months. Unknowing to everyone he was an untrained Mage, he slashed open his wrist as did the Dark Lord and the blood's mixed as Teseron spoke a verse/spell he created, the bond was sealed. A month and a half later the Dark Lord broke the truce and killed Teseron. The Dark Lord lost because he was killed by the oath and bond unfortunately he was reborn a hundred years later not in memory but in soul thus the Dark Lord cycle began. Teseron's Will was created, if Harry orders any attack on Death Eaters he will die likewise for Voldemort," Kristen retold the tale they had been told.


	18. Princesses and Warriors

**Warning! This chapter contains sexual references and some foul language.**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: PRINCESSES AND WARRIORS

Monday morning dawned brightly if not chilly for an April morning. Student's groaned at the thought of a new week longing for the weekend to come swiftly.

" Adam, Josh, come on Breakfast and school," Harry called. Josh came out of his room dressed in his Hogwart's uniform. His dark brown hair was sticking all over the place.

" Come here," Harry said. An open kitchen was in the front room. Harry put his hand under the tap and then smothered Josh's hair spiking it up for the boy.

" Harry," Josh whined.

" Go on Kiddo, I'll meet you down in the Hall," Josh left, " Hey, Pronglet you wanna a piggy back ride?"

" I'm eleven Dad, not six," the newly minted 11-year-old puffed his chest out then let out is breath and grinned, " of course,"

Harry knelt and the boy jumped onto his back. Laughing the two made their way down to the Great hall. Breakfast was already in full swing, the students barely talking tired from being up so early after two lie-ins Adam slipped off his father's back before they entered and entered halfway down the Hall before Harry entered wearing full Elfish War uniform, which consisted of Black trousers, and shirt with a maroon cloak fasted with an emerald green broach. Boots of Dragon hide to his shins both with hidden blades in sheathes. His beloved broadsword was sheathed at his side. His right hand was encased in the magical enhancing glove. Since Saturday's attack Harry had begun wearing his uniform almost in preparation for a battle. He strode up to the Head table and sat down, the Hall was abuzz with the events of Saturday.

" Do you care to tell them my boy?" Dumbledore said looking at the teacher, his black beard shining in the sun neatly trimmed.

" Of course headmaster," Harry nodded his head. Harry stood up and the Hall silenced looking at the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher, " Good Morning student's the faculty have decided to create an extracurricular program after School on a Monday and Thursday evening, if the program is successful it shall be incorporated into lessons next year. The Program is called Beyond Magic and will incorporate History, knowledge, Martial Arts and Duelling. The lesson will be graded but the program is completely voluntary at the moment, the first lesson shall be tonight at 7pm in the Duelling Room on the Fourth floor, thank you,"

As he finished the Great Hall oak doors, which remained closed during breakfast, opened to reveal one person. They strode into the large hall confident of their surroundings. Long dark red hair cascaded down her back, as her weary grey-green eyes were alert as if looking for danger. Her beautiful smile seemed genuine though her lean body looked toughened from battle, her weapons surrounding her body seemed a testament to her skills. Across her back she had a sheathed double broadsword and on either thigh a long dagger.

" Guinevere," Harry said startled and for the first time in a long time truly smiled. He moved out from behind the table and ran the length of the Hall meeting her embrace like old friends, her smile grew wilder and they giggled like teenagers. Suddenly Harry pulled back as though he realised he made a faux Pas. He stepped back and withdrew his sword, kneeling before the newcomer he placed the sword at her feet.

" Your Royal Highness, I have sworn to uphold His Majesties justice and shield with my blade. As a member of the Royal family I extend my swordarm to you to use as you see fit," he bowed his head.

" Ileck Iban Der'nei, my loyal servant. You Oath to my father is upheld, he would not have let me leave if his finest warrior wasn't protecting his daughter. Come Ilea, stop with the formal talk you and I are friends," She said, pulling him up and they hugged again.

" Ah hem," Dumbledore coughed.

" Oops," Harry grinned idiotically, " Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and wizardry may I present Her Royal Highness Princess Guinevere Ibania Rivern Alyrdrial, Daughter of King Rivern and Queen Lanai of the Elfish Nation,"

" Perhaps we could retire to my office, I think you have some explaining to do," Albus Dumbledore said sternly, " Student's you are dismissed, get ready for lessons,"

In the next minutes there was lots of noise as student's exited talking about the new lesson or appearance of the strange new woman.

" Come on Pronglet," Harry said and the boy walked over to his father looking mildly at the woman before him, she looked at one of her closest friends perplexed about the change in his appearance then to the boy beside him just under five foot tall with messy black hair and emerald green eyes like his father his face was thinner though with a sharp blade-like nose and soft full lips. He reminder her of someone but she couldn't recall who.

" Whose this?" she asked politely.

" Adam Potter, my son, I would like for you to meet Gwen," Harry introduced them.

" Pleased to meet you," Adam said shyly,

" Your son?" Gwen raised an eyebrow curious to know how her eighteen-year-old friend had a child about 10- or 11-years-old.

" I will explain later," he said, " Remus!"

" Hello Harry, how are you?" Remus asked moving through the students smiling politely at Gwen.

" I'm well I have to see the Headmaster could you possibly ask Kristen to take my lessons for the first years and take Adam to school,"

" Of course Harry," Remus said and walked Adam off as Harry escorted Gwen to the Headmaster's office. The pair made small talk not really going into details about what they had been doing the last few months as they moved up the steps passed the Gargoyle. Harry knocked on the walnut door and paused.

" Enter," Dumbledore's distinct voice came. The pair entered and seated themselves opposite the desk where the Headmaster was sat; the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall was also with him, " So who is this?"

" Gwen, Guinevere, is the daughter of the Royal family of the Elves as I'm sure you are aware," Harry answered coldly annoyed by the Headmaster's tone and attitude.

" What is he talking about?" the Transfiguration teacher asked politely.

" I have links to the Elves," Albus sighed and suddenly he seemed smaller, " I was married to your Father's younger sister many years ago, the Princess Gwendolyn Ibania Baldrin, of course I am well aware of you your Highness,"

" I was named after to my Aunt," Gwen said smiling liking the older man, " She has never been forgotten,"

" No she hasn't," Albus whispered then he visibly shook himself off, gathered himself and looked at Harry, " Ilea?"

" When I turned eighteen and completed my Rites of Nietra Kristen's father Der'nei began to call me Ileck Iban Der'nei, I was his adopted son so he named me after the majestic and courageous Griffin because he said I had their nature," Harry explained.

" We have heard rumours of an Ileck defending Josh," Dumbledore looked at him.

" Josh is to be a Mage much like Michael and Ginny," Harry shrugged, " I was sent to protect him, the elves are once again trying to gather the seven mages,"

" Did you know he was your nephew?" Dumbledore asked.

" No, I only found out at the last minute his last name was Dumbledore," Harry explained.

" Ok," the Headmaster sighed, " As Krissy is teaching your lesson catch up with the princess

Harry and Gwen walked out of the door in silence both caught up in there own thoughts.

" Mira's here," Harry spoke up first.

" Your love?" Gwen teased him grinning.

" Hey, she's thirteen and I was never interested," Harry returned mock annoyed as he led her through Hogwart's towards his suite of rooms. They got into the rooms and Harry took a seat but Gwen remained standing looking Harry over.

" That's a thing buddy boy, when you left us you were just eighteen, yes I know about the two-year time travel," she explained before he had a chance, " and now you are twenty-nine, two years older than me!"

" That's complicated," explained Harry taking a deep breath, " In January I chased what I believed to be a rogue Shape shifter but discovered it was Ginny Weasley in Animagus form, we were talking when an explosion occurred and a young boy stumbled into the clearing. We took him to the Hospital and I touched him thus began aging 12 years,"

" Why this boy? Why did he make you change?" Gwen looked confused as she sat down.

" The boy claimed to be called Adam Potter before he passed out," Harry looked at Gwen.

" Well that's absurd, there are no other Potters,"

" That's what Dumbledore and I said so he performed a blood test, I was matched as the father,"

" Excuse me," Gwen's eyes flared in shock.

" I was given a note which took me to the future of sort's where I met Kristen. She explained that in a few months you and I find a spell that is able to send someone or something into the past. However it was discovered it wasn't their past the person was sent, it was an alternate universe therefore they weren't able to strike at Riddle and make their world peaceful," He explained, " Riddle was due to attack so they sent Adam through to find his father, me, here so when he touched me I received the other memories of Adam growing up and aged to what his father should be. I _am_ Adam's father,"

" What about his mother?" Gwen asked. Harry hesitated before he stared her directly in the eye.

" Are you Pregnant?" he returned then, " Is that the real reason you came here because you're due in a month?"

" I-I," Gwen was stunned and then she whispered in elfish and her body changed so she wore a flowing forest green dress and her stomach grew until her natural form was realised with baby showing, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you Harry but how did you know?"

" Because Adam is _our_ Son," Harry revealed.

" But, but how I mean he's the one I'm giving birth to?" she stuttered, "then if there are two Adam's the world would cease to exist,"

" Kristen explained that with Adam's appearance in our universe, it caused some temporal changes, in other words she believes you're having a girl,"

" Oh wow," Gwen looked flustered then appeared upset," First I cannot have a baby without getting married and secondly I could never be Adam's mother, I don't even remember giving birth to him, he's a total stranger.

Harry grinned at her like a maniac then got up going to a chest of draws.

" I think I can help you with both of those," He turned to her and knelt on one knee opening a velvet box, nestled in soft folds was a gold band entwined around an emerald, " Guinevere Ibania Rivern Alyrdrial, I have loved you since I met you two years ago, more recently in the summer, it would be an honour if you would be my wife and mother to my children?"

" Harry do not do this because you wish to do the right thing," she said almost in tears she added, " How will this help with Adam?"

" Firstly I love you, even if we were not having a child and already had one, because you are beautiful, smart and you can put up with me," he said grinning, " secondly this ring came with the letter, it was intended for your finger only to _remind_ you of your happiness and feelings of Adam growing up so I ask again will you marry me?"

" Oh Harry you've matured, of course I love you and yes I would be honoured to be your wife," she smiled tearfully and embraced before Harry placed the ring gently on her finger. The world grew brighter.

Flashback…

_Gwen lay in the Hospital wing of Hogwart's panting with her was Harry, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore who had a grin on his face. _

" _Breath deeply, honey," Harry suggested holding her hand._

" _You have the bloody baby next time then," she snarled squeezing his hand hard, " Mr Potter the next time you want sex I'm saying no," _

" _You didn't say no last week, Mrs. Potter," Harry grinned._

" _You try having a baby," Minerva grinned at the two lovers._

" _Sorry honey," Harry said meekly._

" _Come on Guinevere, push," Madam Pomfrey said. Gwen screamed again and her hand clenched Harry. Ten minutes Harry Potter looked down on his new baby son, clean and pink the young baby weighed in at 7lb and 4oz. He held the emerald-eyed baby in his arms and he looked up into his father's eyes content with sucking Harry's thumb. _

_Smiling at his wife and took the young boy through the swinging doors and looking onto the faces of the gathering crowd. _

" _People, I'd like you to meet Adam Michael Potter," a hush fell over the crowd. His smile and love was infectious so the crowd sighed entranced by the sight of the two, father and son. He was congratulated by especially Kristen, Hermione and Ron._

" _Can you come with me?" He walked back into the hospital wing giving the child back to the mother. Harry hugged his wife and blanketed son, already the boy was struggling to grab daddy's hand._

" _What can we do?" Kristen asked._

" _Gwen and I discussed it we'd like you and Ron to be godmother and father," Harry said, " I know it not usual but we'd like to be his godmother too, Hermione,"_

" _I'm lost for words," _

" _That's a first," Ron muttered._

_The scene changed Gwen was stood with Krissy and Ginny. Harry was playing with his two-year-old son giggling like a little boy himself._

" _How have the attacks been going?" Kristen asked. _

" _Mostly we've repelled them," He answered looking at the three women. _

"_Dada," Adam said suddenly. _

" _Did you hear that?" Harry asked, " I'm his first word," _

" _Congratulations Harry," Ginny said then added, "He is a good father,"_

" _Yes he is," Gwen said love on her face as she watched her husband play with their boy._

End flashback…

" Harry you bastard," Gwen shouted at him trying not to laugh as the two of them entangled themselves.

" What?" Harry said innocently.

" Remind me never to have a sex with you," she said haughtily.

" Too late you're having my daughter soon," he grinned and ducked as she threw a pillow at him, " Was it so bad?"

" The pain was indescribable," she returned.

" Gwen, I don't think we should tell anyone about the pregnancy yet," Harry said seriously, " That's why you hid it from everyone wasn't it?"

" Yes," she admitted, " I wish to keep it a secret for the moment,"

Much later Gwen and Harry were sat on the couches talking when the door slammed open and Adam came running into the room excited, Gwen didn't have time to change her form as Adam hugged his mother. Harry saw emotion range across her face like a beacon; love, gratitude and eagerness.

" I wondered when you were going to get back together," Adam said.

" What do you mean?" Harry looked at Adam suspiciously, " Pronglet, you remember I told you about the different time flows, your mother and I hadn't got together yet,"

" I know Dad, but still I've got my Mum back now," He cuddled up to the pair, " besides I was just waiting for Mum to return from the vale."

" You ready to become a mother at your age?" Harry asked Gwen.

" Well I am having your second child," Gwen returned and Adam looked up.

" I'm going to have another brother or sister?" he asked eagerly.

" Another?" Gwen raised her eyebrow.

" Long story," Harry said then explained about Josh.

X

Thirty minutes after dinner had ended the school were in the magically enhanced Duelling Room. A little-used room until Harry had discovered its' cob-webbed sanctum. As everyone entered they could go left or right to tiered stone amphitheatre. Straight brought you to an open area with a scattering of sand then a stage and a desk in the right corner. The room was a semi circle with the seats all-facing inwards towards the straight wall. On the stonewall was a magnified blackboard so all could see the teachings and the teacher of the lesson. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat on the second tier of the left side with many Gryffindor's. Josh and Cary were sat close by.

Ravenclaw's sat behind them and opposite sat the Hufflepuff and Slytherin students. The teachers and guest sat on the first row on either side eagerly awaiting Harry. Gwen and Adam were sitting with the teacher's. Hermione looked around and could see neither Draco nor Harry.

" Where are Harry and Draco?" She asked.

" Oh Harry said he'd be a little late," Reilly answered absent-mindedly.

Suddenly a flash lit up outside the door and everyone craned his or her necks to see. Abruptly the doors flew open and a figure slid through coming to rest in front of the stage. It was Harry Potter with two daggers in thigh Holsters and his face shiny with sweat. He got up shakily as a second figure entered. A gasp echoed around the room as Order Members and Teachers struggled up and reached for their wands. Striding into the room was a tall figure with long tapered fingers and a chalk-white face. Its nose was simply a slit and its red eyes gone crimson sneering malevolently at Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort had entered Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **I'm temped to leave the chapter there** //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**But where would the fun in that be?** //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

And the Continuation…

Lord Voldemort had entered Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry merely shook his hand and head indicating that the staff should sit down. They did puzzled.

" _Pertrificus Totalus_," Voldemort shot suddenly at the Boy Who Lived, Harry merely rolled aiming a foot at the Dark Lord's chest. But the Dark Lord grabbed Harry's foot and with his own momentum twisted him mid-air. Harry's whole body twisted but he landed on his feet like a cat ready to strike as Voldemort moved forward bringing his knee up and catching Harry in the stomach, the boy grunted and back flipped.

" _Inmóvil,"_ Voldemort fired using the defence curse for immobilizing someone but Harry twisted as the curse come within inches of hitting the boy, now it was really beginning to heat up. The crowd was on the edge of their seats including many of the teachers wondering why A) Harry wasn't fighting back and B) what Voldemort was doing there anyway?

" Oh Tom, Tommy your slow today. Did your Muggle Father not teach you any tricks?" Harry taunted the Dark Lord to the surprise of the Audience who remained on edge especially the teachers. The only one relaxed was Kristen

" _Relámpago pesado_," Voldemort relished the curse and sent the lightning curse Harry's way where it flashed yellow, he was getting angry. Suddenly something fizzed in front of Harry and a shield came up, like a normal shield.

Harry dodged to the right as another curse came bounding his way as he quickly drew one of the knives and slashed the arm of the robe causing a rivulet on blood on the Dark Lord's arm.

" Your Death shall be mine Potter," He shouted, " _Tempus Fiere_,"

A stream of fire alit from his wand but Harry ducked and rolled coming back up to his feet with a grin on his face.

" Wow Voldie, Did your Father teach you that one? He would be proud from Hell," Harry shouted as he suddenly stumbled. Voldemort now grinned, an eerie maniacal grin before moving in for the 'kill'.

" _Avada Kedavra_,"


	19. Deception in the Darkness

CHAPTER NINETEEN: DECEPTIONS IN THE DARKNESS

_Previously…_

" _Your Death shall be mine Potter," Lord Voldemort shouted, " Tempus Fiere," _

_A stream of fire alit from his wand but Harry ducked and rolled coming back up to his feet with a grin on his face._

" _Wow Voldie, Did your Father teach you that one? He would be proud from Hell," Harry shouted as he suddenly stumbled. Voldemort now grinned, an eerie maniacal grin before moving in for the 'kill'._

" Avada Kedavra,"

Silence fell across the stadium and time seemed to slow. The Green light advanced on Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, but at the last minute he rolled his shoulder cartwheeling so that the Death curse hit the floor where it met the stage making a black crater.

" End!" Harry shouted and Lord Voldemort stopped abruptly. He cocked his head slightly and suddenly a shimmering cloak covered his body. As he shook it off Draco Malfoy stood in the place of the Dark Lord.

" CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Harry roared, " If Voldemort really had entered Hogwart's he would have entered with hundreds of Death Eaters. Now I don't expect the younger students to have a full knowledge of spells but a little protection can go all the way.

" Anyhow Good evening Students, Professor's, honoured guests I am Master Potter and today we will be going Beyond Magic. I will be covering history of the Wizarding World, knowledge of creatures, weapons and poisons, which sometimes I'll be assisted by Professors Snape and McGonagall with Mistress Silverwolf," Harry was breathing heavy, " You just witnessed a duel between myself and Draco, the magic's we used are advanced beyond school but what I will teaching you is more basic now…"

Harry continued for the next hour before he finally wound down his explanation.

" … Now return to your dorms and we shall continue lessons later next week," As everyone moved out the place was abuzz with conversation on the lessons that would come in the future, Riley detached himself from the crowd and came over to Harry.

" Hi Harry," he said having got comfortable with his mentor.

" Hi Riley, Professor McGonagall told me you had done well in the transfiguration test, I'm pleased for you," Riley grinned.

" It was with your help," Harry ushered him out of the room and they made for a spare classroom. He'd already informed Gwen and Adam he'd be late so she was spending time with her son. Harry went over a school project Riley was working on until he sat up and stretched his back, he noticed the candles were flickering then realised it was late.

" Riley, it's gone 9!" He exclaimed.

" Oh I didn't realise," Riley yawned; the almost-twelve-year-old gathered his belongings into a satchel.

" I'll walk you up to the common room," Harry said, walking him out of the classroom and towards the Gryffindor common room.

" Is it true you fought Voldemort in your first year?" Riley asked as they walked.

" Actually yes, he was trying to steal the Philosophers Stone," Harry said and launched into the tale of his first year, he was halfway through the story when they reached the common room.

" Potter's Grim," Riley said grinning and Harry knew it referred to his late uncle, trust Hermione and Ron. He entered behind his young student.

" Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he saw Harry, he was sat as ever with Kristen while Harry noticed Dennis on Seamus's lap laughing. Dean and Lavender were talking in the corner. Hermione was absent but Harry figured she was in the library.

" Hi Ron,"

" Harry the guys and I wanted to know if you and Guinevere wanted to come to the Beach tomorrow? Remus, I mean Professor Lupin has set it up but will not be going,"

"That's because Remus and Jezebel have Adam for the day so Gwen and I can enjoy ourselves with a little peace," Harry grinned, " He keeps bugging his mom, ha ha,"

" Oh Guinevere is his mother?" Ginny asked.

" Yep, call her Gwen though but yeah I'll see you in the morning," Harry bid them a goodnight.

As the portrait closed behind Harry decided he'd like to patrol the corridors a little, Harry shifted and felt his bones re-arrange himself. Dropping to the ground black and white fur whipped over his body. About 80Ibs Harry now had retractable claws. The Siberian Bengal tiger was beautiful but deadly however the tiger was on the verge of extinction with only a few hundred in the world. Hogwart's was awash with moonlight, which was like daylight to him. Quietly he padded along the corridor; Mrs. Norris came out to investigate and her eyes narrowed at the tiger. Harry snarled and the cat took of at a run away from him. Following her at a more sedate pace his fine ears picked up someone screaming close by and it sounded very much like Hermione.

" Bastard," He heard Hermione say.

Harry trotted towards the history class where he'd heard the noises coming from. Pushing the door open with his nose he entered to find Hermione with her skirt hiked up around her hips screaming but not in ecstasy. An assailant pushed himself or herself against her trying to do the worst thing possible against anyone, attempting to rape her.

" I'll have you," a voice sneered as he grappled with her no doubt trying to get her underclothes off and keep her restrained. The male, Harry sniffed, smelt like potions and foulness. If anyone could smell of evil it was this person and instantly Harry knew who this was; Draco Malfoy!

"Shut up you bitch," He screamed as he tried to get off more clothes ripping fabric. Harry growled, both Hermione and Draco turned theirs heads. Draco visibly paled and backed away, his penis hanging limp out the front of black trousers. Harry walked forward so he was in between Draco and Hermione. Draco got the picture and pulled all his clothes on before scuttling out of the room so fast it was like his bum was on fire.

" Come here boy," Hermione said softly so he turned his attention to her nuzzling Hermione's leg. She fell to the ground tears covering her eyes, fear running through her mind yet, the presence of the beast made her undecidedly calm. The white tiger purred softly and led her trembling through the corridors back to her dorm as he smelt and heard someone softly trailing them. As she left he returned to his own suite of rooms where he proceeded to make fire calls and spoke to a young student.

X

" Good morning, honey," said Gwen stretched out on the bed.

" Good morning," he kissed her softly and smiled.

" You're in a good mood," she said and he was happy, feeling wonderful after the shock of scaring Draco, his friend.

" I am, aren't I?" He said, " Ready for the beach today?"

" What if you're friends don't like me?" she asked nervously.

" Of course they will," he returned, " I'm going to go wake Ron knowing he won't be up yet,"

" See you at breakfast Darling," Harry whistled as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room and up to the sixth year boys' dormitory and kicked his best friends bed.

" What, what is it?" He asked groggily.

" Time for you to get up," Harry replied chirpily.

" What fairy played with you last night?" Seamus asked winking.

" No-one, I just feel really happy," Several minutes later the boys stood in their casual clothes, but being how it was already late the girls were downstairs in the common room before the boys. Hermione had shadows under her eyes and she visibly looked tired both physically and emotionally.

" Are you alright?" Ron asked concerned.

" Yeah just a little tired is all," Hermione replied and Seamus looked at Harry seeing he looked tired if not acting happy.

" Oh I see," He commented.

" Its nothing like that," Hermione screeched making several of the boys including Ron to step back.

" I'm perfectly happy and in love with the mother of my child, Mr Finnegan," Harry turned on the young Irish lad

" I'm sorry, I was kidding," Seamus muttered and ran out of the room.

" Are you alright?" Ron asked gently.

" Fine," She replied a little strained but looked at Harry who smiled at her knowingly. Slowly they followed the rest of their year down to the great hall. Inside breakfast was at its height and Ron and Hermione followed the year mates inside after the hall doors closed. Harry made for the staff table where he sat at the table next to Gwen and Adam.

BOOOM. The hall doors slammed open and Auror Nymphadora Tonks (her hair raven black) and Kinglsey Shacklebolt entered_. The entrances have been so dramatic this year_, Dumbledore sighed

" Good Morning, what can we do for you?" asked Dumbledore genially. Harry sat there watching them as Tonks grabbed Draco's arm then used a spell on him.

" Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest for the attempted Rape of a Hogwart's student," Tonks read from a parchment.

" What? Rape?" Draco said acting shocked.

" I had no knowledge of this, no student reported it to me," Dumbledore said confused.

" A student and teacher reported it to us last night, nothing could be done until this morning," Kinglsey said, " A warrant was issued and we found several dark items in the last hour, in Mr Malfoy's dorm room,"

" That's for my Dark arts project," Harry nodded sadly confirming this, " You have no proof, who was I supposed to have raped?"

" A Gryffindor," Tonks answered and the hall gasped. The Gryffindor's looked around and they knew Hermione had been missing last night, Harry just merely looked at her nodding. She got up to the collective gasp of the hall as the Teachers were fuming at the audacity of Draco to attack one of Hogwart's finest. She walked up to Harry and he whispered something in her ear.

" It's true, Draco attacked me as I returned to the tower," she began, " but before he could get too far a tiger saved me,"

" Fiction," Draco scoffed, " Just her, she hates me. They probably planned this to get me thrown out of here,"

" There are witnesses to the attack," Shacklebolt boomed.

" I demand to know who?" Draco looked at his arresters full on. Harry moved around to the table where he stood behind Cary Mitchell and whispered in her ear.

" I witnessed everything Draco," She spoke up nervously.

" I will not rest until you are punished," Draco screamed.

" The court date has already been set for Friday, the judge was quick to agree to this one," Tonks seemed to relish this, "until then we are taking you into protective custody,"

Immediately Tonks and Shacklebolt left with Draco in tow, Dumbledore gave Harry a look but he merely shrugged and walked out the Great Hall. Minutes later Gwen joined him and soon after that Hermione and several other Gryffindor Sixth Years found the pair of them outside the Great Hall, Harry was now wearing black and grey Nike tee shirt and knee length black basketball shorts. Other student's began to stream out as well all dressed in Muggle clothing.

" I didn't realise more were coming," He said, " How come you're allowing students out on a Tuesday?"

" Well we thought some of the students deserved a treat, think of it as a day trip," Minerva said, "Thank you for volunteering,"

" Oh I'm glad," Harry gave Ron a look he just shrugged at him.

" It's going to be Kristen, myself and you looking after fifty students," the deputy headmistress sighed, " I trust you to keep the Gryffindor's in check while Kristen and I sort out the rest,"

" Of Course Minerva,"

" Since when did you go to first name basis with the Professors?" Ron asked.

" Since I become a staff member,"

" For this one time only we shall use a universal spell and this evening we shall use Portkey's," the Deputy Headmistress's voice was heard, " _Transporte Sierra Can_,"

A blue flash erupted and the fifty students plus the three Muggle dressed teachers stood in a car park in Hunstunton, Norfolk.

" It's about time,"

" You got here," Two voices, said one finishing the others sentences. Fred and George Weasley were stood in front of them in matching Hawaiian shirts and board shorts. Colin, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Parvati, Gwen and Harry followed the twins to a white beach next to a cave.

" You've picked a nice spot," Harry said

" We didn't choose it," chorused the twins.

" I picked it," a dreamy voice said.

" Luna?" Ron said incredulously.

" The twins decided I looked a bit pale," She smiled, " So petitioned the Deputy headmistress for students to come to the beach,"

" Since when have you been in contact with the twins?" Ron asked surprised.

" Since she became my girlfriend," Fred said putting his arm around her and smiled.

" What?" Ron exclaimed, everyone was listening intently but merely watching.

" When Neville and I split I went down to Hogsmeade at the weekend where I ended up pouring my heart out to Fred, we become close since then," Luna responded blushing.

" Congratulations Luna, I'm sorry I haven't spoken much with you lately,"

" It's ok Harry, you've been pre-occupied," Luna said smiling sympathetically.

" Join us," Hermione said inviting Gwen to join them as they settled down, Parvati Lavender, Gwen, Luna and Hermione all taking clothes off until they were in their swimsuits. Colin, Ron, Harry and the twins watched them as Seamus sauntered over.

" Why did you give Lavender up?" Colin looked at Seamus wide eyed, " She's fit!"

" I'm gay," sighed Seamus, " I couldn't hide my feelings much longer, Lavender simply didn't interest me,"

Meanwhile Harry was busy watching Gwen, she was laughing carefree with the other young women. He could see they were all getting along like a house on fire, he noticed shadows under Hermione's eyes as she spoke.

" Parvati's put on a bit of weight, she looks frumpy," Ron said insensitively.

" Hey, that's my girlfriend," Colin rugby tackled Ron and yelled for the two redhead brothers. Fred and George with the help of Colin and Seamus dumped their little brother in the warm water. Harry decided not to join them instead watching his best friend Hermione, in a black two-piece she looked incredible; She was bronzed and had long lean legs. Harry remembered Hermione had told him she had gone to the Algarve for her summer holiday.

" Hi Harry," she said coming over to him; they watched the five boys play in the water laughing every now and again.

" How are you Hermione?" He asked referring to the incident earlier that morning.

" He frightened me, Harry," she uttered, " but it was almost…."

" Almost what?" asked Harry as she trailed off.

" I don't know Draco didn't seem to enjoy the…Rape," Hermione admitted.

" Strange," Harry muttered. Sometime later Kristen joined them.

" How is everyone?" she kissed Ron gently on the lips.

" Good, how's the other lot?" Harry returned.

" We have some younger kids with us they are a bit of a handful," Harry laughed with her, " Are you enjoying the English coast, Gwen?"

" It's much different to the Vale," Gwen returned, " But I prefer The Pond,"

" I do too," Harry added sharing a grin with his future wife as they both recalled memories.

" Hey, Ron, you're getting me wet," Kristen said breaking the moments as he dripped on her.

" Whose for lunch?" Lavender asked taking cans of Coca Cola and sandwiches out of the chiller and chucking them to people.

" Tuna and Mayo," she asked.

" Aye," Harry said.

" Cheese and ham,"

" Me please," Ron shouted. They all settled down and some girls from Hogwart's walked past ogling the four boys.

" Hey, ain't we good looking?" Fred and George shouted.

" Um No, those four are Hogwart's hunks," Even Harry couldn't help but glow with pleasure as did the other three.

" So truth or Dare?" Lavender said suddenly, " Hermione truth or Dare?"

" Umm Truth I suppose," She replied.

" Tell us Hermione, what is your most Erotic fantasy?" Hermione shot a glance at Harry.

" Sorry girls, not out of me. I'll have to take a dare,"

" Okay take Harry, No…" She grinned evilly, " take Neville into the cave and make out,"

Neville and Hermione looked at each other and got up slowly walking side-by-side neither of them talking they made their way to the cave. Light from the sun shone into the cave from an open fissure above as they rounded the corner out of sight.

" Hermione, we don't have to do this," Neville said turning away sensitive as ever. She looked up and noticed his dark blue shorts were plastered to his legs. Slim and pale his body was not overly muscled but her knees shook as she looked into his entrancing eyes, she had never thought of Neville as attractive and he'd certainly lost some weight. She looked down again but she felt him step forward and gently touching her cheek she turned to look back at him.

" Hermione I've always liked you," he said softy, he'd matured a lot in the last few years.

" What about Ginny?" Neville grunted out a laugh.

" I had a crush on her," he replied, " but I really like you,"

" I don't know Neville, after what happened this morning," she felt a tear caress her cheek.

" Please Hermione," Neville said softly. His soft hands ran down her body and he pulled her closer and their lips met.

" Awwwwwwwwww," Parvati, Lavender and Luna said as one watching from the cave entrance.

" Gross," Ron's voice came loudly and Neville looked up. Kristen slapped his arm with a resounding SMACK!

" Arghh," Neville shouted and ran towards the girls who screamed instead the dark-haired boy grabbed Ron and putting him over his shoulder ran out onto the beach with the others following close behind. Hermione smiled at her boyfriends' antics. _Hmm boyfriend that sounded good_, Hermione thought.

Harry smiled at them all as Hermione joined Gwen; the pair was fast becoming friends. He noticed however Lavender had wandered a little way off and had met up with Dean. Frowning he turned his back towards the antics of his friends when unconsciousness abruptly took him.

X

A soft warm feeling starting in the gut spread throughout his body, Harry cracked his eyes and found he was in the hospital wing and his head hurt as though he had a hangover. He was used to the injuries, he looked up hoping to see Master Healer Kaham or Ham as Harry called her. Instead he found himself surrounded by Gwen, Hermione, Neville and Madam Pomfrey.

" What time is it?" He asked.

" Breakfast, today is Friday," Gwen replied.

" What happened?" He asked, " The last thing I remember is watching Ron and his brother's playing in the sea,"

" You were attacked," Hermione put in.

" By who?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

" We don't actually know, we were all in the water then you suddenly cried out and collapsed," Hermione explained.

" Dean or Lavender," Harry hissed trying to sit up.

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked her eyes wide.

" They work for Voldemort, spying for him. I noticed them and turned my back when I was attacked," Harry replied. Gwen moved closer to her future husband and they kissed.

" Don't you ever scare me like that Mister Potter!" she whispered holding him close.

" The Court battles are today," Hermione interrupted changing the subject from the attack, something flashing in her eyes. Harry struggled to get up and realised he had a white bandage across his chest diagonally from bottom left to top right.

" Don't you dare," Pomfrey's eyes flashed.

" What happened?" He asked.

" All we know is someone hit you with _Distempre Fiere_ spell," She pursed her lips.

" I will be leaving," Harry said forcefully swivelling his legs around and onto the ground. He hissed but his eyes were hard as stone, " I shall be at Malfoy's Court battles,"

" O-okay," She stammered at the hard look she was receiving, " But next time you're in here, mark my words boy, I shall not be kind as I've always been,"

" Harry maybe you should wait," Gwen suggested but he met her eyes and something passed between them.

" I must be there," said Harry sternly, " I have to present evidence,"

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin stood in the main Hall. Neville joined them soon after, he was going for Hermione's sake.

" We shall probably be gone today and tomorrow," Albus said to the deputy Headmistress.

" We shall be all right," She assured the tired and weary Headmaster. Carey Mitchell appeared with Josh by her side.

" Now we are just waiting on Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

" What about me?" A strong voice said.

" Ah…. um…. Harry we thought you were bedridden," Albus stumbled over the words. All the others looked up at Harry descending the staircase with Hermione

He was resplendent in Black; a polished ebony cane in his hand helped him limp across the ground.

" Good, we should go then," said Remus

" One second," Harry said, " Josh you cannot come,"

" But Dad!" He uttered, the first time he had called Harry that. Harry grinned with pride.

" No Josh, go to lessons, Gwen will be with Adam after school if we haven't returned so join them,"

" Ok Dad," the boy said sullenly.

" I'll look after Cary," Harry said gently pushing the boy towards lessons.

" Take this and we shall Portkey there," the Headmaster suggested taking out a bit of paper.

" I'll be Apparating there," Harry replied and with a soft POP! He was gone. Ten minutes later the group stood outside the courtrooms, the very same ones Harry had been taken to the year before. The door opened and they entered taking a seat in the stands neither seeing nor any of the prisoners. Dumbledore had disappeared and Snape and Lupin were left to look after the young adults.

" All rise," A voice said, " for the Minister of Magic,"

Everyone stood and Amos Diggory entered wearing a Muggle like business suit and he took his seat. Below him was the chair the prisoner sat in. To its left were a table and two chairs. The right mirrored the left. Amelia bones sat on his right on the front row while the rest of the Wizengamot sat behind them. Though he was no longer Minister Cornelius Fudge was still part of the Wizengamot. Percy was there also like the last time but where Umbridge sat Dumbledore now sat. Draco Malfoy entered and was shackled to the chair. Tonks and Shacklebolt stood behind him.

" Court Hearing," Amos spoke in a ringing voice with authority and power in his voice, " into offences of seven claims of Rape, twelve offences including murder in the 1st degree, torture of Muggles and use of the unforgivable's by Draco Lucius Malfoy

" Interrogators Cornelius Oswald Fudge; Amelia Susan Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot,"

" Charges are as follows that the accused raped seven women and attempted to Rape Hogwart's student Hermione Granger. He also stands accused four murders including Kevin Whitemeyer on the 17th June, The last act is of working with Lord Voldemort to gain power in the Wizarding world, how does one plead?" Albus asked sternly.

" Not guilty," Draco shouted.

" You were witnessed raping a student two nights passed," Amelia Bones said.

" I was under _Imperious_, over the summer my father wished me to be a Death Eater every time I met him at his cell. Derrin Monahan become my guardian and used me for Voldemort's bidding, I don't even remember that evening,"

" Let us test whether he was under _Imperious_ or not?" Dumbledore suggested, " Severus Snape, step down,"

" Dammit, Snape was a Death Eater. You cannot use him," Fudge shouted.

" Okay Madam Celia Moonstuck shall be used," Dumbledore merely replied. She entered, a black haired witch, with a vial in her hand. Fudge nodded and smiled.

" Here son," she said kindly and he downed the milky white potion.

" If Draco was under Imperious then he should be surrounded by a white light, obviously he is not so he is lying. Draco Malfoy, did you attempt to rape Ms Granger?"

" Yes Sir," He replied.

" Why?"

" Because of Voldemort, no one disputes his orders but I can name spies at Hogwart's," Malfoy shouted, suddenly Dumbledore's eyes widened.

" Tosh, you are the spy," He said.

" This Wizengamot has decided to pass judgement on Draco Lucius Malfoy, he is found…"

" Stop," someone commanded.

" You dare speak out, you have no rights here," Fudge said wildly at the approaching limping figure.

" Neither have you," Harry returned coolly to the laughing crowd.

" As an Imperial Mage, you are licensed under the Wizarding Charter, you may proceed Mister Potter," Amos Diggory said.

" Draco Malfoy, accused of Murder and Rape and cavorting with old Voldie," nervous titters ran round the room, " already has a bad name due to his hardened Death Eater Father. Headmaster _Dumbledore_ has twisted and used you like he does most things,"

" We are not here to pursue private battle, Mr Potter," Amelia Bones remonstrated him.

" That Pervarius Potion was nothing more than truth Serum, Derrin Monahan had him under Imperious," Harry stated, " If it pleases the court Draco Malfoy _is_ Guilty but should one sixteen year old be allowed to suffer in Azkeban,"

" Damn right," Fudge said loudly.

" No, he shouldn't be punished for his father's crimes! I have a suggestion noble Wizengamot, Chief Justice Bones, Minister,"

" Let's hear it, Lord Potter," Chief Justice Amelia Bones smiled at the friendly young man.

" Release his custody to me, I shall be his jailor," Everyone gasped; this was the golden boy standing up for his nemesis. Hermione looked at her best friend shocked.

" That is a good idea, Mister Malfoy you are hereby under probation with Imperial Mage Lord Potter as your Probation office. You will remain under his watchful eye until the end of your seventh year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Amelia Bones slammed a gavel down, " do not disappoint myself or Mister Potter,"

As the gravel hit the wood a great wind entered the courtroom and the room seemed to hum with magical energy as everyone looked around. Harry himself could see that a silver line now connected him to Draco. _This part was unexpected but very helpful_, Harry conceived. Tonks looked at Harry and released Draco's Bonds.

" Thank's," Draco said, " but you left it until the last minute,"

" It had to be interesting," Harry muttered in return. They didn't speak again until they were holed up in Harry's suite of Rooms, " Did Voldemort go for it?"

" Yes, he sent a lackey to speak to me," Draco said, " If I was free today then I was to come meet him at his castle,"

" I'm just sorry Hermione didn't know, she's emotionally buggered," Harry said.

" I'm sorry but that's the way it had to be," Draco reminded his friend, " Otherwise I couldn't train under Voldie's nose,"

" I know," Harry said, " Dumbledore tried to play you, I wonder what his game is?"

" I think he's getting old now,"

" Do you think Voldemort will go for the next step in the plan," Harry asked.

" If he knows there is a wedge between yourself and Dumbledore then he'll offer you a partnership," Draco said, " Has Kristen planted the seed?"

" She will, it is only a matter of time," Harry returned.


	20. Neither Light nor Dark

I APOLOGISE FOR THE LATE ARRIVAL OF THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH FAMILY DEATHS, HOLIDAYS AND WRITING MY OWN BOOK BUT I WILL TRY TO ADD A CHAPTER A WEEK. APOLOGIES FOR THE EARLIER VERSION THAT HAD NO QUOTE MARKS, SOMEHOW THEY GOT LOST IN THE UPLOADING ONTO FANFICTION, I HOPE I'VE SOLVED IT NOW.

NOW THAT THE BOOKS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED THIS IS AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE. THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL TRY TO SEND PRIVATE MESSAGES TO THOSE THAT REVIEW AND READ THEIR STORIES.

CHAPTER TWENTY: NEITHER LIGHT NOR DARK

" My plans come into focus," The voice hissed and the man swathed in the cloak turned to his followers. He had gathered the Death Eaters once again in Tintagel, " Its spectacular isn't it? The Elves once called it _Camelei_,"

" Camelot?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

" Yes it's ironic that I possess this Castle when Arthur Pendragon, an Elf for the light side many years ago considered this his headquarters," Voldemort told the gatherer's then grinned, " Now Harry Potter has entered an agreement that we shall not cast war, but my _associates_ may,"

From the shadows stepped two men, one had a Japanese Katana strapped to his back; his features were of oriental descent. He smiled, white teeth and fangs glinting in the candlelight. The second man wore a black cloak and his face was dour.

" Time and again I have failed to kill Joshua _Potter_ or the _Boy_ himself," the Dark Lord sneered, " now I have placed a price on the head of Neville Longbottom, he has talents similar to Potter. I shall murder Potter's friend and break down his defences then I shall kill his family before I crack open Hogwart's,"

" Milord Hogwart's is impenetrable. Albus Dumbledore holds the wards to the castle," Draco Malfoy threw off his cowl and looked fiercely at the Dark Lord. Much braver than most he did not quiver at Voldemort.

" Arh young Malfoy, you were very foolish," Voldemort smiled as though inviting all his Death Eater's in on the joke, "I hear you denied the accusations with Imperious,"

" My lord," Draco now seemed to fidget keeping his head down, " I am trying to get closer to Potter, I had to deny it somehow,"

" Very cunning Draco I applaud your wile then," Voldemort said turning away but abruptly he turned back, " but I shall be watching closely, don't forget I have spies around Potter,"

" I will do as you bid my lord," Draco knelt before the pale man.

" Now we have two new recruits today. Kevin Blythe, Ravenclaw, I thought you batted for the other side," Voldemort grimaced at the double meaning looking at the fifth year golden-haired boy.

" I do my Lord, some in the Wizarding world are not as forgiving. Even Colin Creevey has turned on his brother for dating Finnegan," He said.

" Really?" Voldemort was eager, " One of Harry's inner circle could be a great asset and spy,"

" They shall never turn, Dennis is almost sucking him off," Kevin said spitefully.

" We shall see but I am surprised to see you here Isterria," Lord Voldemort looked at the young woman. She had black hair and black eyes; blood red lips were smiling maliciously. Draco looked up surprised at the young woman standing boldly before the Dark Lord.

" I want revenge," she shrugged as though it was of no consequence to her.

" Potter ditched you I have been informed," Isterria glared at Draco, " that is why you joined the School of Darkness,"

" Yes Voldemort," she dared to speak his name, some of the Death Eater's growled.

" You have a lot of nerve, Miss Black, I admire that. Your brother is very much the same," the pair glanced to Alexander Chambers who stood between Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas. He glared back at them.

" I _will_ have my revenge," Isterria Black promised.

X

" Are you going out tonight?" Harry asked his Fiancée stepping out of their bedroom. He wore dark trousers and a white shirt. His black hair was mussed and slightly damp. He moved into the living room and saw Gwen sat on the sofa.

" No Krissy and I have decided to have a girl's night in," Gwen said giggling. Her cousin maybe eight years younger but they shared a lot, " What about you?"

" I have been invited out with Minnie and the other teacher's,"

" Minnie?"

" Oh, that's Minerva. She said to call her Minnie," Harry replied impishly.

" You're getting on really well with the teachers,"

" Well it's been two or three months since I become older and it feels natural," Harry said, " You've been here three weeks how are you finding everyone?"

" The teacher's are nice, I really like Hermione and the other girls,"

" I'm glad," Harry said, " now I have to go but I'll be back tonight,"

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips and then turned to the second bedroom.

" Adam, come on," Harry called.

" Coming Dad,"

" I'm leaving Adam with his brother while you have a peaceful night," Harry explained at her raised eyebrow.

" It's good Josh gets to spend time with Adam, he needs to grow up normally," Gwen said.

" Well he has a Mother, Father and brother, wait until we tell him he has a little sister on the way," Harry grinned at his future wife.

" Let's go," Adam tugged on his father's arm, a box of chess pieces under one arm. Gwen and Harry shared a look then Harry followed his youngest son out of the door.

Meanwhile across Hogwart's Hermione and Ron were sat in the Gryffindor Common Room studying. Dennis sat on Seamus's lap reading a book while his elder brother Colin was helping a third year study. Josh was on his stomach in front of the fire reading a book next to Cary Mitchell.

" What's the plans for tomorrow?" Seamus asked.

" I don't know," Ron said looking up from his DADA homework, " Hermione and I are meeting with Harry and Gwen,"

" She's begun decorating my room ya know in pink, when she's quite obviously sleeping in Harry's room," Josh harrumphed.

" Is that jealousy I detect little Brother?" 'Mione grinned.

" Surely you're not jealous of Gwen, son?" a deep voice asked and they looked up to see Harry leaning on the paintings doorframe, " Cary I thought you had him on a tight leash,"

" I'm not jealous," Josh spoke up to his adoptive father as Cary blushed.

" I thought I did, Mister Potter," she said a sly grin touching the corners of her mouth.

" Harry, nice to see you,"

" Adam's been bugging me to play chess with his brother, I'm off out tonight so I thought I'd bring him down here and his mother can have some down time,"

" Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

" I'm going to The Three Broomsticks with some of the teachers,"

" He's been Twenty-nine for a few months and he's already acting like an adult," Ron said sarcastically.

" Josh make sure Adam is returned by 10," Harry smiled at Ron's words then turned back to Josh, " Gwen and Kristen are having a night in, just drop him off,"

Harry waved at them and left sauntering down the hall past a few students' returning to their common rooms, he greeted a few then left Hogwart's and made his way into Hogsmead. For late April the evening was delightfully warm that Harry only wore a light jacket. He stepped from the night into The Three Broomsticks where he was greeted by Madam Rosmerta and some other Patrons. He saw the teacher's and sat down.

" 'Bout time Potter," Snape said.

" I had to drop off Adam," Harry returned.

" He OK? Now that his mother is back in his life?" Minnie McGonagall asked.

" Yes happier than ever," Harry grinned.

" Good," she said.

" I forgot to ask about your kids, I read an article about your family being old and wealthy,"

" The McGonagall's are a strong magic line like Malfoy and Potter, my grand daughters are the same age as Josh and Adam. Well Phoenix is a few months older than Josh and Elizabeth is the same age as Adam. I expect when your two come of age, you'll get certain invitations to discuss Marriage proposals," She laughed.

" Harry, What about Blaise's younger sister Violet for Adam?" Sprout gently ribbed him.

" Gah, Blaise is a smart lad but his sister, he tells me, is a bit hyperactive," Harry replied, " A butterbeer for me, what do you all want. First rounds on me,"

" A small Gillywater," Minnie McGonagall called.

" Firewhiskey," Snape said sourly.

" A Merlin masher," Sprout giggled.

" A Harry Potter," Sinistra ordered and smiled at the gaping boy.

" Oh well it was a new combination and came out Green and become quite famous so I called it Harry Potter," Madam Rosmerta shrugged her shoulders. Harry bellowed out laughter.

" I'll have a cherry syrup and soda with ice," Tiny Flitwick said.

" I'll be with you in a minute," The teachers took a seat.

" So Harry, how are you enjoying teaching?" the astronomy teacher asked.

" Well its okay except teaching the fifth years,"

" Well Teachers shouldn't have relationships with students,"

" Get off your high horse Snape, you could do with a girlfriend," Harry snarled back. The other teachers laughed.

" Don't worry Harry, the first year is the strangest but I do remember teaching your parents now I'm working alongside you," Flitwick sighed, " Even you were a joy to teach Severus,"

" Bloody Marauders were a menace," Snape said.

" You couldn't stand us because we pulled loads of tricks on Slytherin," Remus intoned as he joined the other teacher's.

" Hello Remus, glad you could join us," Minnie invited the werewolf to sit.

" You look tired," Harry commentated.

" Yeah, that time of the month again," Remus joked. Wind blew through the pub making the teachers look up, Albus Dumbledore stood at the door scanning the room. His eyes lighted upon Harry.

" Harry, What are you doing here?" Albus asked.

" Having a drink with my colleagues," Harry replied lightly.

" They are not your colleagues as you are not normal, you are a student teacher," Albus replied, " Remus I've been meaning to speak to you. Harry could you return with Professor Lupin and I?"

" Alright," Harry said coldly knowing full well he was no longer a student teacher.

" I hate to interrupt but Minerva could you kindly join us?"

" Yes Sir,"

Fifteen minutes later the four were sat in the Headmasters office. The room was tense, Remus glancing at Harry while Harry looked steadily at the Headmaster.

" I would like to take you from teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts,"

" What!" Harry said angrily.

" Why?" Remus spoke quietly.

" Ah hem, I have my reasons and I'm not backing down Mr Potter. Remus will take your classes," He said his voice like stone, " Furthermore I want you to return to classes, you will say you have amnesia and I'll return you to Gryffindor dorms. Beyond Magic will taken by other competent teachers,"

" Albus, this is absurd," Minerva spoke.

" What about my family? How do we explain my looks?" Harry growled struggling to his feet.

" Sit down!" Dumbledore commanded, Harry reluctantly did so, " I'm sure the Weasley's would care for Adam, Gwen can stay as a student and as for your looks we shall place a Glamour,"

" No," Harry refused. Dumbledore's eyes glinted with malice and his face was lined in shadow.

" If you do not do as I request I shall have you put in Azkeban for the murder of Antonin Dolohov and Derrin Monahan," Dumbledore said deadly serious.

" No," Minerva muttered.

" You wouldn't dare?" Harry replied equally menacing

" To make sure you do as I bid I certainly would,"

" What's happened to you, Albus?" Minerva said shocked.

" My word is final!"

X

Ron Weasley yawned as he opened his eyes Monday morning, getting out of bed he dressed in his uniform. He looked at the fifth bed, which remained bare remembering the last five years Harry Potter had slept there. Yawning again he descended the steps into the common room where he found Gwen and Hermione. Gwen looked uncomfortable in Gryffindor uniform.

" Gwen," Ron said startled, " What are you doing here, in Gryffindor uniform?"

" Professor Dumbledore felt that I should 'learn' about Wizard's magic and placed me in Gryffindor,"

" Harry's missing!" Hermione said blankly.

" Excuse me," Ron was shocked.

" He's been missing since Friday evening," Hermione continued.

" Where's Adam?" Ron now asked.

" Staying with your Parent's," returned Gwen. Ron stroked his face, shock and realisation sinking in he wondered to the window. He stared out unseeing when abruptly he saw a figure stumble from the Forbidden Forest wearing tattered clothes.

" Harry's just come out of forbidden forest, he looks injured," Ron shouted turning, " Seamus get Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall,"

Gwen and Hermione followed the redhead out of the door as they sprinted down the corridor and outside. Harry stumbled and collapsed onto the ground and didn't move. They hit the lawns where Harry lay flat unmoving and Ron saw he wore the casual clothes from Friday. Ron turned him over and gasped. The robes were torn and long gashes were drawn down his chest and stomach. Blood covered his face splattering the pale skin. Even with the blood they could see he looked sixteen, his face thin and angular looked as though the puppy fat had recently worn off.

" Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore," He muttered.

" Don't worry we're here mate," The boys eyes fluttered open.

" What's going on?" Professor McGonagall said harshly on the heels of the Headmaster.

" Harry is injured," Ron said and the teacher gasped.

" Hey, what's going on 'ere?" Hagrid said striding up.

" Mr Potter has been injured," Dumbledore looked surprisingly awake for the first thing in the morning Ron noticed. Hagrid scooped the emaciated boy up and they strode back through the school.

" What?" Madam Pomfrey said sharply as the group entered the Hospital wing Hagrid in front.

" Mr Potter has been injured," Tutting she stripped his torn outer robes and t-shirt and began working on the lacerations. His eyes fluttered open.

" W-where am I?" He asked roughly.

" Hogwart's, do you remember who I am?"

" Um...Albus Dumbledore. Last thing I remember is sitting at the Feast at the end of my Fifth year at Hogwart's, _Sir_," there was a slight edge to Sir Hermione picked up. Gwen looked at them especially Harry intensely.

" You are sixteen and you are in your sixth year," Dumbledore said giving the three a look, " it's currently April,"

" What happened?" Harry asked looking around.

" We are yet to determine that," Dumbledore answered, " Could I possibly have a word Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Alyrdrial?"

The trio followed him from the Hospital Wing where the elderly Headmaster placed a charm so they would not be overheard.

" Why did you tell him he was sixteen?" Hermione demanded placing her hands on her hips. Dumbledore was suddenly reminded of Mrs. Weasley.

"Mr Potter seems to have been dealt a severe injury, I think perhaps that he should recover at his own pace. For the moment would you please not pester him or remind him of his life after fifth Year especially his latent abilities or of his Son. However seen as Josh is here Harry can be told of his nephew," Just then Harry's voice reached the ears of his two friends.

" Madam Pomfrey?" Silence, " I am certainly capable and as you seemed to have healed me I think I can go to breakfast,"

The pair entered after nodding to the headmaster. Harry was sat in black slacks with no shirt on, his ribs seemed to be showing and he was certainly pale. A bandage went around his waist and over his left shoulder. Pomfrey clicked and tutted before finally nodding. He was handed a fresh white school shirt and Gryffindor robes.

" Hello Hermione and Ron," His voice pleasurable.

" Let's take you down to breakfast," All the teachers had left as they made their way down to the hall. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table, rumours circulated around the Hall at Harry's appearance. Kristen sat at the Gryffindor table watching the young man cautiously. Ginny and all the other sat slack jawed staring at the hungry Harry who was ignoring all. A tinkle drew everyone's attention to the Front table where now Remus Lupin sat.

" Last night Death eaters attacked a school in America, Mr Potter was injured and as a result has Amnesia. He can remember some thing's, I would like to ask you not to pester him and let him get his memory back in his own time,"

" H-Harry?" a small timid voice came, the name now strange on his tongue. Harry looked at the first year as though examining him.

" Yes?" Harry said at last, " You're Hermione's step-brother?"

" I am," Josh seemed almost in tears.

" Come here Josh," Hermione said gently and she tugged the boy into her arms, Harry watched them dispassionately yet inside his heart was breaking. Gwen came in soon after and settled next to Harry.

" Hello Hermione," she greeted the brunette, " Harry?"

" Do we know each other?" his forehead scrunched up but Hermione noticed something flashed in his eyes.

" W-we met during the summer," Gwen gulped looking almost tearful.

" Oh well it's great to have you here," Harry said heartfelt and touched her hand gently with his own, he turned to everyone staring at him, " Hey Seamus, Lavender,"

" I thought you lost your mind," Seamus exclaimed.

" Nah, but I don't remember this year onwards," Harry said, " Other than that I'm fine,"

" What have we got first?" Ron asked.

" You dimwit, we have potions," Hermione said but Colin Creevey and Ginny were also talking about their Potions assignment.

" Arh, bloody hell, double potions then double divinations," Ron said downtrodden.

" You should have given it up then," Hermione returned.

" But Potions, what about Snape, Hey Harry?" Ron trying to get his best friend involved in their conversation but Harry merely gave him a withering look and turned to watch Riley Monahan.

" Oh no were going to be late for class," Hermione shrieked and the trio followed the rest of the Gryffindor's down to the Dungeons. They hurried down to the dungeons; the bell rang as they entered the door.

" Well if it isn't the dream team," Snape said maliciously. But the Dream team hadn't entered together for Harry came in a few minutes later. The trio sat down in their usual seats before Snape stood before them and shook his head.

" Potter, move next to Longbottom, until the end of the year you're going to be partners. Granger you're with Finnegan and Weasley you are with Thomas," Ron growled under his breath and threw his contents into his cauldron moving next to Dean who was slightly shocked at not having Seamus's help. Harry was furious as he moved over next to Neville, his mind still reeling from the past three day's. Neville looked at him shocked and scared at the prospect of working with the new Harry Potter. All of a sudden Harry's face softened and he smiled at the shocked young Wizard.

" Come on, Nev looks like its you and me," Harry said. Neville smiled and began to prepare the ingredients on the board.

" Beginning today we are starting a potion called _Animagus reginalis_," Snape began, " This potion allows us, your teachers and the ministry to see if you are an Animagi. If so Professor McGonagall and myself shall tutor an advanced class but Animagi are very rare,"

Snape looked maliciously at Harry but the boy merely grinned showing white teeth. He noticed, abruptly, that Potter wore no glasses revealing brilliant emerald orbs. He walked around the room allowing him a view of the potions as they began, until he came to Harry's and Neville's where the cauldron had begun to smell like rotten cabbages. Harry's Cauldron was blue like a lake.

" I would expect this off of you, Mr Longbottom but with Potter I thought you might be a bit safe," Snape turned to Harry, " Are you all high and mighty? Thought you could make Longbottom's potion look bad so yours would look good,"

Harry's face had gone red while Snape talked. His face went red and his eyes flashed with anger practically the whole class shrank away but Snape did not recognise the look of pure hatred in the young boys eyes. While Harry had to endure Dumbledore's 'punishment' he could not bare this man.

" Mr Potter, you are foolish very much like your father. He was a arrogant pompous git just like you and as for your mother-," Snape continued but he could not finish. From the dark holster on his left hip Harry removed the wand and had his wand to the potions teachers throat like a blade as fast as the eye could see.

" I warned you. You and I Severus are very, very different," He spoke with deadly malice, " I am not my father and do not hold grudges against my enemies children. I may be the boy-who-lived but I will not be remembered for that for one day I shall be a great wizard unlike you. You will be a snivelling good-for-nothing coward the rest of your life picking on students," He said and then lowered his voice, " And don't think I forgot what Derrin Monahan said, I remember. You ever talk about my father or say a bad thing to my friends again and I'll kill you. Relative or no,"

Harry slammed his stuff into his satchel and walked out of the door, it slamming on the way out. Snape turned to the class and snapped at them to continue their projects. He got to his desk and sank into the chair remembering that fateful night.

_" Please you have to get out," He pleaded with Lily._

_" I will wait for James," She replied. His face dropped thinking of James Potter, boy wonder of Hogwart's with his love for her._

_" I still Love you, Lily," He said with emotion_

_" And I you, Sev as a brother you know it could never be any more. Now I'm married to James and I love him dearly," A Noise outside and Severus Snape turned to his beloved fear shining in his eyes._

_" Voldemort is coming, I can protect you no-longer but I will try," _

_" Go, I will protect myself," she said as he pulled on a Death Eater mask. He left the building and came up behind the group where no one had seen him. The door crashed open and Severus winced hearing the scream of his one true love. Voldemort stood before her; he did not look like a monster then. Dark hair fell lank around an unusually pale face. Black eyes surveyed the scene in the small cottage making sure the evil behind it had every detail. _

_" Hello my dear, there is a prophecy that says the child of parents who have thrice defeated the dark shall destroy me," _

_" What has that to do with me?" Lily replied. _

_" Unfortunately you and your husband have foiled my plans three times but I want to watch my people torture you before I kill you," He replied smiling, " Who shall have her?" _

_Severus Snape stepped forward boldly nearly withering at the look Lily now gave him but going ahead anyway. _

_" I shall sir," _

_" Good, my most loyal of servants," Then Severus stepped towards Lily Evans Potter._

Meanwhile the rest of the class continued in silence, Hermione and Ron looked at each other shocked at the scene that had played before them with Harry but Snape was merely lost in his thoughts. Class ended and lunch began, before long the whole lunch hall knew what had happened. Snape merely glanced at his food picking at it while Albus and Minerva looked worriedly towards the Gryffindor table where the absent Harry had been noticed.

Harry entered the hall and stalked forward towards his house table all too aware of the gazes that followed him. He knew the silence would continue and he turned towards the crowd of different tables watching his every move. Even the older and younger of the Gryffindor had heard what had happened in the Potions class and was weary of him.

" You have heard what has happened this morning, no doubt each rumour is as wild as the next," He began shocking the hall even further, " Let me clarify what happened I threatened Professor Snape, potions master because I will stand an insult to my parentage or myself, so be warned,"

He sat down and the noise level increased several decibels, many of the teachers looked at each other surprised by the change that had come over Harry. Professor Remus Lupin the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher just looked at the boy strangely. Hermione and Ron looked at their friend worriedly after the display he had shown.

" Harry, could you come with me?" The wizened headmaster spoke. Getting up Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. Remus Lupin and McGonagall followed behind and sat down.

" Harry, why did you attack Severus?" McGonagall asked pursing her lips.

" He spoke ill of my father and mother, I'm not going to be pushed around anymore not by _Snape_," He said disgustedly.

" You know our agreement?" Dumbledore asked coldly.

" I didn't break my oath, Dumbledore, I merely stressed that I would not allow my parentage or myself to be attacked," With this Harry got up and walked out of the office and back out to the Great Hall where he continued to eat lunch.

" What have we got next?" Ron asked ten minutes later.

" You really are forgetful? Care of Magical Creatures, then Phys Ed and then Dinner," Hermione smacked the red head around the head.

" Right so lets get down to Hagrid's," Harry spoke up loudly. The group followed the amnesiac Harry down to the Giant's cabin where the he stood. The Slytherin's were already down there. Malfoy stood slightly away from the Sixth year Slytherin's.

" Now today we have a special visit," Hagrid said and began leading them around the corner of the forest. The students stopped, three huge Dragons were roaring in a pen. Charlie Weasley and a few of his fellow Dragon Handlers were trying to keep the three dragons under control. A black Hungarian Horntail, a Swedish short-snout and a Chinese Fireball roared as the students moved timidly forward accept Harry who walked brazenly ahead of everyone.

Abruptly the Dragons went quiet and thumped to the ground; the Handlers were stunned until they saw a lone Gryffindor student move forward. He made to vault the fence into the pen as Hagrid stood there opened mouth.

" I wouldn't do that son," the Chief Handler said but still he vaulted and Charlie smiled at Harry. Then surprisingly the Horntail lowered his scaly head and bowed.

**~ _You are a Mage young one? _~** The dragon asked.

~ I am, what is your name? ~ Harry returned in the same language

~ **_I am Ramoth, you are magically strong_** ~

~ Thank you Ramoth, Why do you live your life in servitude? ~ Harry asked.

~ **_I'm in Servitude_** ~ Ramoth barked out laughter-like roar ~ **_you hide behind that spell not showing your real self_** ~

~ I promised a senior figure. I could loose everything I know and love if I do not comply with his wishes~ Harry returned bitterly.

~ **_I know who you are Imperial Mage Harry Potter, heir of Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor never bowed down to those that wished to hurt him, he was courageous and brave, follow in his footsteps you make your own destiny _**~ Ramoth spoke fiercely his face inches from Harry's own. Something changed in Harry's eyes and he grinned.

~ Dumbledore's ideas are not his own ~ Harry returned slyly.

~ **_You are very smart Lord Gryffindor, to catch a rat you must dangle some bait in front of him _**~ Ramoth roared with laughed, snorting flames from his nostrils.

~ But I must lie to my friends ~ Harry sighed.

~ **_That is the price to pay_** ~ Ramoth returned ~ **_Now go and sow the seeds of discord_** ~

During the whole conversation the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's watched Harry aghast as he got closer and closer to the Hungarian Horntail. Abruptly all three Dragon's disappeared with a whirl of Flames and Harry turned his eyes blazing and his face a stone mask. He grabbed Gwen's hand and he stalked off.

XXX

" He disappeared, the great Dragon," Ron was telling several fifth years, " all three went and Harry stalked off,"

" Did he speak to the Dragon's?" Kevin Blythe looked at Ron wide-eyed.

" I think so," Ron said confidently. On the Head table the Headmaster was anything but confident. Dumbledore sat back in his chair shaking his head and closing his eyes.

" The boy is uncontrollable," Snape said to the Headmaster.

" Harry is no longer a boy and if two would see that you'll also see he is a doting father and cunning warrior," McGonagall hissed, " Albus you should never have used that idea with him,"

" You know Albus, when Harry was with us at the Vale he spoke of your kindness, benevolence and fairness," Kristen spoke with venom. It was the evening meal and Harry had not been seen since earlier that afternoon. The two women were remonstrating with the Potions Master and Dumbledore. Remus Lupin, meanwhile, was sat quietly at the end of the table usually reserved for Harry and Adam. Above the sky began to crackle with lightning, trees whipped blown by a strong wind. Clouds drew over the school and rain lashed down hard, thunder rolled from the distance black clouds. Silence had fallen upon the student body. Guinevere, Princess of the Elves, sat at the Gryffindor table. She had entered the Great Hall alone not looking at the Head Table pointedly ignoring them.

A blast of Ice cold air whipped through the open doors and people turned to the doors to watch a figure striding in. He wore the Uniform of Gryffindor house and his black hair seemed to hang limply. Harry Potter stared at the teachers' all watching the lone figure. A crack of lightning caused many to jump with fright; first years seemed to huddle with many of the older years. A second crack and abruptly Amos Diggory, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks stood behind the teachers' table looking at each other then at the lone figure.

" I am Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," he laughed loudly, " For years I was treated as a pawn in the battle against Voldemort especially by Albus Dumbledore. But no more shall I bow down to anyone,"

Then he began to shake like a dog removing water and his image wavered and dissipated leaving them with a completely different Harry Potter. His image rippling he suddenly wore Dragon hide boots to his shins over silk black trousers. He also wore a white linen shirt beneath velvet black tunic lined with gold cloth. A cloak billowed out behind him with a broadsword strapped to his waist. Perhaps the largest change was his body, he now appeared in his late twenties with an aristocratic face, a black beard covering his upper neck. His green eyes gleamed with intelligence and sparked with anger.

" I am the heir of Gryffindor and from this day forth I shall be known by my Elvin name and take my rightful titles. My name is Lord Ileck Gryffindor and I am an Imperial Mage," some student's gasped. " Three days ago Albus Dumbledore, wizard of the Wizengamot and Grand sorcerer of the International Confederation of Wizards offered me an Alternative I submit to him and return as a student bearing no knowledge of the past few months or I am immediately arrested and placed in Azkeban,"

These words rang out across the silenced hall, eyes flickered from Harry to Dumbledore who stood up but Amos stepped forward.

" Is this true?" Amos asked quietly. Dumbledore reluctantly nodded, " Mr Potter if you'd come with me I'm sure we can resolve this issue,"

" I want nothing more to do with the Ministry or Dumbledore. Headmaster, I swear by my blood and my Ancestors," He withdrew his blade from it's sheathe where it gleamed silver with a hint of blue lightning playing around the edges and held his palm open where he slashed the dagger down. Hermione gasped, " that neither myself or my descendants shall fight for your light side as long as you hold the Oath you made me take. I'm sure Lord Voldemort is looking for a new ally,"

With these last words a pillar of flame and ice encompassed him and he disappeared leaving behind a stunned crowd.


	21. Further Deceptions and Truths

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: FURTHER DECEPTIONS AND TRUTHS

_Previously…_

_" I want nothing more to do with the Ministry or Dumbledore. Headmaster, I swear by my blood and my Ancestors," He __withdrew his blade from it's sheathe where it gleamed silver with a hint of blue lightning playing around the edges and held his palm open where he slashed the dagger down. Hermione gasped, " that neither myself or my descendants shall fight for your light side as long as you hold the Oath you made me take. I'm sure Lord Voldemort is looking for a new ally,"_

_With these last words a pillar of flame and ice encompassed him and he disappeared leaving behind a stunned crowd._

" What did he mean?" Amos Diggory asked.

" _Is_ he going to the Dark side?" Amelia Bones asked.

" I don't know," Dumbledore responded simply.

" We have to prepare, if our greatest Ally is going to the dark side," Amos chose his words carefully then quickly followed by Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge strode from the Great Hall. Dumbledore watched Gwen disappear from the Hall with a sigh.

" Gather the Order," the elderly headmaster said leaning back on his chair speaking to Shacklebolt and Tonks.

" Yes Albus," the two quickly followed the Ministry members, the meal was over so the children were dismissed except for Hermione and Ron who joined some of the teachers for the Order of Phoenix meeting.

" Mum," Ron Weasley said seeing his mother. Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fleur Delacour and Remus Lupin were standing together. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna had just entered the Room of Requirements. For the Order of the Phoenix meeting the room of requirements had become a stately throne room. A huge black banner hung with a golden and crimson phoenix. Around it were seven Family crests, Potter, Gryffindor, Black, Ravenclaw, Weasley, McGonagall and Dumbledore. A thin long circular table was in the middle.

Moody, Professor McGonagall and all the other members of the Order were already in the room. Also Neville's Gran and Mr Lovegood stood chatting to Kingsley. Besides Fred and Weasley the five were the youngest in the room.

" How are you honey?" Molly asked her youngest son.

" I'm good,"

" Is it true what Kingsley told us? Did Harry renounce his ties? His Potter name?" Arthur asked.

" 'Fraid so, I've been teaching as DADA teacher, Albus decided Harry should become a student once again," they all turned to look at Remus.

" What?" Ron said, none of the young people knew about this.

" It is as Harry said, the Headmaster threatened Harry that He agreed to his demand and return as a student bearing no knowledge of the past few months or he was to be immediately arrested and placed in Azkeban," Professor McGonagall said through pursed lips.

" Both Minerva and I argued with him but he was insistent," Remus confirmed.

" Where's Adam?" Hermione asked concerned.

" Oh we can answer that," Molly Weasley said, " He has stayed with us for the last four days, his mother picked him up moments before Shacklebolt arrived,"

" Ah hem," Dumbledore's voice drew them from conversation and everyone seated, " We are here tonight because of Harry Potter, he may have turned to the dark side,"

" I wonder why," Ron said loudly,

" Ronald Shush,"

" I will not shush, Mum. Why, Professor Dumbledore, did you threaten Harry?" Ron asked the question everyone's mind.

" I-I don't know," he slumped forward suddenly looking 150-years-old, " Thursday night I suddenly had this idea to return Mr. Potter to a student,"

" You've never entertained these thoughts before?" Kingsley asked suspiciously.

" Never considered it, in some ways Harry is part of my family," Dumbledore said his mind a little foggy.

" I think the Professor has had Occlumency used against him," Kingsley said finally.

" But he is too strong willed," McGonagall said at once.

" I am getting older Minerva," Dumbledore sighed and Molly almost felt pity for the man.

" Snape would know," Tonks admitted looking around the room, as did the others.

" Severus was called to the Dark Lord," Dumbledore said.

On the South Western-coast of Britain Snape and Draco appeared with a faint POP. They stood outside what appeared to be a ruined castle, signs posted here and there warned of dangers in the ruins. The pair strode forward confidently and as they passed the last sign it was as though they stepped through a barrier for suddenly before them was a magnificent castle with five large turrets and an imposing Gate.

" Chamber's couldn't make it," Draco said quietly.

" Then we shall be the first to give the Dark Lord news of Potter," Severus returned.

" Will he be pleased?" Draco asked.

" Very, Potter could be a useful Allie," the Potions Master returned and the two fell into companionable silence.

" Severus, Draco I'm pleased you could make it," Lucius Malfoy spoke from beyond the gate. The pair caught up with him.

" How many others are here?" Snape asked.

" The Inner circle have all arrived," the platinum-haired man returned, " Come quickly Master is waiting,"

They followed Draco's father quickly through the castle until they reached the grand Hall of Tintagel. The main throne hall was majestic and a fire roared even though the shadows made for sinister imaginations and the man on the throne did little to soften the mood. Lord Voldemort sat on the high seat looking at the inner circle of Death Eater's all gathered.

" Now the purpose of this meeting is to find out some information, rumours have been filtering over the last few days of strange occurrences at Hogwart's," Voldemort began, " it seems Dumbledore is dissatisfied with Potter?"

" Yes My Lord, Dumbledore and Potter have been spotted arguing on several occasions over the last few weeks," Severus informed the Dark Lord.

" And Potter went missing Friday?" Voldemort asked, " My spies have told me Dumbledore came into the Three Broomsticks fuming at finding Potter there,"

" It is true My Lord, Potter was pulled away by Dumbledore and then went missing until this morning," Severus began, " he returned much like his former self, sixteen and arrogant, with a loss of memory,"

" Indeed, sixteen you say?"

" However this evening he barged into the evening meal and renounced his mortal ties, Albus had blackmailed him if he did not return as a student then he would be thrown into Azkeban, he then suggested you may be looking for an Ally," Severus said.

" Interesting," he tapped his long pale fingers against the throne, " If I could get Potter on my side then perhaps I could defeat Dumbledore, the old man has pushed away his greatest asset,"

" Perhaps I might help you," Malfoy grinned from beneath his cowl.

" How is that?" his red eyes turned on the boy.

" My Lord Voldemort, may I present to you Ileck Gryffindor formerly known as Harry Potter," Draco Malfoy moved forward revealing the young raven-haired man. The Death Eater's reacted instantly all pointing their wands at the Boy-Who-Lived.

" Lord Voldemort, it is nice to meet under these circumstances," Harry said indifferent to the dozen or so wands pointed at him.

" Can we kill him?" Bellatrix Lestrange whined.

" My dear Potter, I believe you are here for something or should I just kill you?" the Dark Lord said ignoring the woman. Isterria Black shifted beneath her cloak glaring at the man.

" I offer my services, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, those who do not realise what power we have and together we can destroy Muggles and magical folk alike."

" Your offer is very tempting, I shall consider it," said the Dark Lord nonchalantly.

" Then perhaps I should rescind my offer," Potter glared at the Dark lord, " I only offer once,"

XXX

Tendrils of mist hung above the waters surface like ghostly wraiths, not a sound could be heard. Nearby the music of thrushes and robins were captured by the mist and swallowed. Moving through the ghostly tendrils a shadow widened become larger and more defined. A maroon cloaked stranger stood on the flat-bottomed boat as a poles man pushed the small vessel through the placid black water. The vessel neared the land and with a gentle thump hit land's edge. The stranger with one nod of thanks stepped off into the wooded area where the sun filtered through the trees. A Green-cloaked young boy stood before him with a leather chest plate and blue-black hair to his shoulders. They clasped each other's wrists revealing leather armguards.

" Orin Silverguard, long time no see,"

" Ah Lord Gryffindor, returned at last," Orin returned and the two embraced like brothers.

" Ori, how are they?"

" Well, Uncle was glad you could protect his daughter though the rumours we have been hearing aren't well received," As they had been talking they had approached two horses, a shaven-haired human held them. Ilea selected his own horse; a black-coloured tempest called Steel and swung his left foot over mounting the horse. Orin was up beside him on a roan mare Flyte. The two began to trot through the forest.

" So did you really renounce your mortal ties?" the younger boy laughed.

" Yes, did Adam arrive safely?"

" Indeed, M'lord,"

" When we are alone you may call me Ilea," Harry answered, " Did your Father receive my letter?"

" Yes all the arrangements have been made,"

" Good,"

It was twenty minutes later that they rode up to the castle/palace of Argnasia, which looked down upon the Elf's largest city. Quickly dismounting at the gates after a bow and 'Your Highness' from the guards Ostlers took their horse. Harry and Orin walked swiftly through the Palace reaching the Royal Wing; Harry was overcome with familiarity and felt like he was home. Hogwart's had felt like Home for the first time since birth but the Palace and its occupants had opened its arms to Harry and accepted him whole-heartedly.

Once entering the Royal Wing passing a guard Harry paused three doors down hearing noise emanating from within the room. Opening the door he found himself looking at eleven-year-old Adam wearing Muggle three-quarter shorts and naked from the waist up. He was wrestling a completely naked boy approximately ten-years-old with spiky red hair. The young boy was the Heir to the Throne of the Elves, Prince Rynette (or Ryan as Harry called him) Iban Rivern Alyrdrial. Harry looked from one to the other, they were both soaking wet.

" Adam!" Harry's voice cracked and the two boys stopped startled looking up. Suddenly his face broke into a grin, Adam flung himself at his father.

" Dad,"

" Ryan, where's your sister?" Harry asked, Adam still in his arms. Harry knew where one was the other would be near.

" Here," Rayne, Ryan's fraternal twin, replied shyly. She was stood to the side of the room watching her brother and friend play.

" I've made some new friends," Adam said proudly grinning at his friends.

" I can see that,"

" Get changed," Orin said harshly. Ilea held up his hand to silence the younger boy.

" Let them have their fun, when they go to Hogwart's they won't be able to go nude or swim naked," Harry admonished the twins' cousin.

" Ileck, how will Ryan, Kaider and Michael take the Rites if they are at Hogwart's?" Orin now asked. Ryan was listening closely.

" You've been listening to your father and Uncle's conversation?" Orin ducked his head shamefully, " I have taken the rites and I'm a capable teacher, I will be teaching them but if it gets too much then I shall have help,"

" Harry James Potter, what were you thinking?" a loud voice came from behind them and they turned to see Gwen stood in the door hands on her hips.

" Time to go Ryan, Rayne," Orin said, " Bring Adam with you,"

With a last look at Harry Adam followed his new friends' from the room and Gwen stepped in closing the door behind her. Green eyes looked murderous as she turned them on Harry.

" Why Harry?" she asked suddenly losing her thunder.

" Dumbledore is a fool; you know the oath he made me take. I could never give up my son and act normal nor could I not be an adult when your around," He stepped closer to her and pushed a stray auburn hair from her face.

" He did not seem like a fool when I first came," Gwen said looking confused, Harry sighed and turned away from Gwen facing out the window.

" It is time I told you what is going on, when I was a child a prophecy was foreseen:

_The one with the power to vanquish approaches…born to those thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _

" Basically it means Voldemort chose me so either Voldemort dies or I die. Only one shall live," he said and turned back to Gwen, " During the summer I took my own training into my hands and that is what brought me here but I spoke to Draco, Der'nei and your Father so that we came up with a plan,"

" You must kill Voldemort?" She looked at him surprised.

" We decided that I must make myself _available_ to Voldemort so I could get close to him and kill him," Harry said, " Kristen performed a strong charm on Dumbledore giving him the idea to change me into a student, much of what you've seen the last few weeks has been acting, I'm actually very fond of Dumbledore,"

" But you renounced your mortal ties?" Gwen asked sceptically.

" I was acting, it had to be real enough that Voldemort's spies believed it, because I have access to only two of those spies who are double Agents I have to make sure everything is seen by other Agents," Harry explained.

" Very clever, what next?"

" Well I visited Voldemort yesterday," Harry admitted.

" You what?" she screeched.

" I visited Voldemort and offered to be an Ally," Harry repeated, " I want to be close to him and work out his weaknesses,"

" I-," she was interrupted from the rest of her sentence by a knock upon the door.

" Come in," Harry yelled.

Draco Malfoy entered still wearing dark robes but with a smile on his face.

" Voldemort has accepted your offer, the ruse has worked," he said.

" Thank you for informing me," Harry said.

" Voldemort has taken out a contract on Neville," Draco said flatly.

" What?" Harry and Gwen spoke in unison.

" Voldemort knows Neville has similar _Talents_ as you so decided to take him out of the equation, he's placed a price on his head,"

" Oh my," Harry said sitting down.

" Is Neville special?" Gwen asked looking from one man to the other.

" Yes, Neville was the other born the same day as me. He is a mage-to-be," Harry returned.

" Do you know all the mages?" Draco asked.

" Not all but I suspect a few. Michael, Ginny, Gwen, Neville and Josh are all Mages," Harry admitted.

" But there are seven, correct?" Draco asked.

" Yes," Harry replied not looking at Draco, " Neville is a _Kavron_ (Spell weaver),"

" Harry, what about an Apprenticeship?" Gwen muttered.

" An Apprenticeship that has not been used in five hundred years. At least not magically contracted one," Harry said, " Do you think he'll go for it?"

" Yes, he needs to train here. Ginny has and is almost ready to take her place. Michael will train next year, it is only Neville and Josh you must be concerned about," Gwen said.

" What about the seventh?" Harry asked.

" Has your suspicion been confirmed?"

" Not yet," Harry admitted. A flash of flame erupted from beside him and then Crimson Fawkes was twittering about the room. Harry held out his arm and Fawkes landed allowing the young man to take off the parchment.

**To Lord Gryffindor,**

**The Order of Phoenix met yesterday and would like to invite you back to Hogwart's for a second meeting. We would like to discuss your intentions if possible and perhaps mend some fences. The meeting starts in one in the Room of Requirement.**

**Yours,**

**Minerva McGonagall.**

" Do you think I should go?" Harry asked, " Should I return?"

"Yes, Remus regrets taking the Defence position you can see that in his eyes. Adam misses his brother I bet and Josh certainly misses him. You're his only family," Gwen said.

" You can keep a closer eye on Neville if he chooses not to accept and you have to inform the order," Draco added.

" It's settled, I'm returning to Hogwart's. Adam can remain here tonight though," Harry said with a note of finality.

XXX

The Order of the Phoenix had gathered for it's second meeting in as many days. Ron was starting to get a sense of Dèja Vu as he entered the Room of Requirement followed by Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna and an uncertain Kristen. Again it was like the stately room they had been in the day before.

" You've made it," Molly pursed her lips as if recalling how she had been forced to allow them to become members.

" Yes, is Harry here yet?" Ron asked looking around.

" Not yet," Molly said sadly then brightened up, " But your brother's are graduating,"

" They finished last year," Ron said.

" Albus allowed them to be graduated with this year's seventh Years, the Headmaster has decided to bring back some old Hogwart's traditions,"

" Such as?" Ginny asked.

" Graduation Day, parents would come on the day before last and see their children receive their certificates. My Parents watched me," Molly recalled fondly. The door opened and Harry entered wearing full mage uniform, Draco and Gwen followed him in. Ron looked surprised at seeing Draco here despite knowing the young man was helping Harry.

" Ah, Dumbledore has a flare for dramatics," Harry sneered worthy of Draco Malfoy.

" Ilea, shush, you shall have your friendship back," The others could not believe this was once their friend and how he was so out of character.

" Welcome and thank you for coming to the meeting on such short notice," Dumbledore said as he entered taking a seat, as did the others. Harry was sitting opposite Dumbledore glaring at the man.

" I'm glad to be here," Harry returned pleasantly enough.

" What are your intentions with us?" Dumbledore came and said. Harry took a deep breath and looked around at the trusted Order his eyes meeting Tonk's and Remus's.

" You have been deceived," Harry finally said.

" What do you mean?" Minerva asked confused.

" I am not angry with Professor Dumbledore nor am I intent on joining Lord Voldemort's side," Harry admitted, " Kristen planted the seed of an idea for the Professor to return me back to a student, she also planted the threat,"

" Why?" Molly Weasley asked and Harry took another deep breath. Gwen took his hand beneath the table.

" Because I cannot live while Voldemort survives," Harry explained, " By that I mean that a Prophecy was foretold about a child:_' The one with the power to vanquish approaches…born to those thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies'," _

" But my grandson was born on July 31st and his parents defied the Dark Lord three times," Ethel Longbottom spoke up.

" Yes Ma'am but Voldemort chose me and marked me as his equal," Harry continued, " So I must defeat Voldemort but Draco, an advisor and myself imagined a plan to get close to Voldemort and therefore exploit his weakness,"

" So you set up that argument for Voldemort's sake, allowing him to believe you and Dumbledore were going separate ways," Arthur finished, " that is a very smart plan,"

" Yes and he took the bait Hook, line and sinker," Harry said, " but we have another problem,"

" Oh?" Dumbledore asked.

" He has called for the assassination of Neville Longbottom. He has taken out a blood contract, he has used his blood to take out the contract and should Longbottom die he gains his power," Harry explained. Neville looked aghast and his Grandmother looked just as shocked.

" What spell has he used?" Hermione, ever the bookworm, asked.

" Probably a very dark spell called Crimson Magus," answered Severus.

" Pansy, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patel, and his young Death Eaters will all be after Neville," Malfoy reported. Neville looked up shocked.

" He'll have to be removed from Gryffindor," Kingsley said.

" I will not have my grandson's life endangered," Grandma Longbottom shouted.

" Nor shall you," A deep voice said and all turned to look at Harry who shared a look with Gwen.

" Neville is a _Kavron, _he is a Mage close to Harry. We believe he has Talents similar to that of a Spell weaver," Gwen explained.

" We have an idea to protect Neville and nurture his talents," Harry said

" What, what is it?" Ethel said as Gwen and Harry exchanged looks.

" It is only for Neville to decide but it would mean he'd have to sever his ties with mortality and the Longbottom name. He may choose a new name and he would be bonded to his Master. It is Apprenticeship. He would not attend Hogwart's; frankly he would drop off this earth unless his Master so wished," Harry answered. Neville seemed deep in thought.

" It was how the old Mage's used to do it," Gwen added. The debate raged and raged and for a few hours other ideas were thrown around the room as Neville remained silent. Just before dinner Dumbledore called an end to the meeting and everyone left, the Professor's to dinner with the wayward students. The parents of the student's present joined them for dinner.

" You coming, Harry?" Gwen asked

" Sure," Harry said following Ethel Longbottom down thorough the castle. As he walked into the Great Hall he felt tendrils touching his mind looking for access. Lord Ilea, proud warrior walked through the hall head held high. Gwen sat at the Head table with Remus, she smiled as Harry entered and returned to talking with the wily werewolf. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table with their daughter and youngest son. Mrs Longbottom sat with her grandson chatting animatedly. But what the two pairs of family didn't notice were Dean Thomas and Parvati Patel sitting next to each other watching Neville closely, Harry knew by now the contract to kill or capture Neville must have filtered down to the junior Death Eaters. Catching Draco's eye he changed his mind and stepped up to the pair.

" Try anything and you'll be on your backs faster than you can say _Avada_," Harry said, " the Dark Lord would not be happy if anything happened before he had his hands on him,"

Their backs stiffened visibly and Parvati was shaking. Dean whispered furiously in Parvati's ear. Kevin Blythe's eyes were wide but he looked at his dinner quick enough as Harry made his way around the other side of the table on Hufflepuff's side.

" Budge up Josh," Harry spoke with dead calm. He sat at the table looking down at his plate, his meal suddenly appeared minutes before the rest. Everyone tucked in.

" How are your lessons?" Ilea directed his question at Dennis.

" Well Professor, Professor Lupin doesn't match your standards," he replied and Harry could almost feel Dennis's shoeless foot glide along Seamus's thigh.

" Stop!" He cracked like a whip and everyone jumped, Dennis looked incredibly guilty but Seamus just grinned, " Finnegan, how would you like a Four foot essay on proper etiquette at the Dinner table with guests?"

" Sorry Professor," The grinned dropped.

" So Mrs-,"

" Ah call me Ethel, Harry," The elderly woman smiled at the Twenty-nine year old, " Is it true you are a father?"

" Yes Ma'am, Adam is eleven," Harry replied.

" How's that possible?"

" I am Twenty-nine, Ma'am," He answered simply as though that explained everything.

" When are you getting married?" Molly looked at her adoptive son loving a good wedding.

" I don't know," Harry lied crossing his fingers, " How long will it be before Ron and Kristen provide you with grandchildren?"

" I hope it's a long time," the ginger woman returned as Ron sputtered on his drink and Kristen glared at Harry.

" I'll have you know Potter, I have not engaged in sexual practices," Ron said with dignity.

" That's good Mr Weasley but rumours are that you are often heard shouting out the name Kristen and moaning several times," Ron freckles multiplied and his face become a bright red colour and he almost choked on something. The table erupted with laughter at Ron's embarrassment. As the meal came to an end Harry got up meeting Gwen and they exited the Great Hall following some student's.

" Harry," he heard his name called and turned to find Neville with his Grandma.

" Yes Nev?"

" I'll do it," He declared.

" Ok, I will come and talk to you later about it,"

" Thank you Harry," Neville said eagerly and went off with his grandmother to say goodbye.

" Come on you, I think someone is waiting to speak to you," Gwen smiled.

" Who?" Harry asked surprised.

" Josh, silly he hasn't spoken to his _Dad_ in three days,"

XXX

_Daily Prophet_

_The War took a new turn last night as a Wizarding Terrorist cell entered the fray. For the past year Wizarding kind have been fighting He-who-must-not-named including the famous Harry Potter. Amos Diggory, Minister for Magic, has been working hard to fight the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has remained quiet no longer fighting maybe strategising? _

_However last night Neville Longbottom, Hogwart's student, attending his mother and father at the hospital was attacked with others on his return. The move seems to be a free terrorist cell named Black Gryffin Eleven. In the Muggle world they have terrorist groups such as the famous and deadly Al Queda and the Basque. This is relatively new, as we've never seen such tactics before. A magical device placed on the Knight bus exploded with a dozen Avada Kedavra curses, seven killed and ten injured were on the list including the death of the driver Ernie Prang. It is believed Mr Longbottom was clipped with one of the Unforgivable's such tactics are ruthless. It seems the Cell have targeted Death Eaters as well, Graham Moireo suspected Death Eater was found assassinated in his home two nights ago. Our prayers go to the recovery of Neville Longbottom and the others injured. _


	22. Announcements and Golden Arrows

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: ANNOUNCEMENTS AND GOLDEN ARROW'S

Harry woke up with a jolt as soft skin drew along his shin; he opened his eyes and looked into beautiful Hazel eyes. Gwen smiled lovingly at her husband-to-be as she drew her hand along her distended belly. She pulled him closer to her.

" Our baby girl is going to be born soon," Gwen muttered.

" I can't wait," Harry said.

" What are we going to name her?" Gwen asked.

" I thought perhaps Hermione or Tessa," Harry suggest tentatively.

" Actually how about Lilly or Lillian?" Gwen asked.

" I like them, how about Megan?" Harry returned and Gwen's smile grew wider.

" That's perfect, but she may not look like a Megan," said Gwen semi-seriously.

" Oh my sweet Pegasus what would I ever do without you?" Harry held her close and smiled at her.

" Play with yourself," she responded with a saucy wink.

" You cheeky little minx," He said. Suddenly the door creaked and Adam entered completely naked. Harry's eyes widened and Gwen let out a snort of laughter. His dark hair was in complete contrast to his creamy pale complexion, " Adam why are you naked?"

" 'Cuz I feel free," Harry felt almost chilled at the adult-like response but the boy was still innocent, " Besides Ryan and Rayne go naked,"

" Come here," said Harry patting the bed as Gwen giggled; Harry glared at her briefly before turning his attention to his young son. The naked child jumped up onto the bed and sat in Harry's covered lap. The man put his arms around his son as Adam rested his back on his father's hairy chest. Warmth emanated off the boy.

" It's my fault that they are nudist's," Gwen admitted.

" What?" Harry looked at her.

" When I was nineteen I attended a Muggle summer camp as a counsellor. I made a friend in a young fourteen year-old-girl Madeline. Towards the end however she confided that her young brother and herself were nudists," Gwen explained to Father and Son, " Her mother and father were both naturists and allowed the children to be nudists and even taking them on clothing/nudist holidays. Anyways her 13-year-old friend Jack and I were invited back to her house for the remaining part of the summer. Once at the house she told him her secret and allowed us to try it. Her parents went away for the week leaving me in charge.

" Jack went naked but seeing myself and Maddy naked got an erection. He was so embarrassed he hid in her younger brothers room. The naked young boy talked him back out and we spent the week naked. He got over his problem. When I returned here I tried going naked swimming and in my own rooms. Ryan and Rayne both young and impressionable, saw me naked and were shocked especially Ryan. Both were young so they started though Mother and Father thought they'd grow out of it. When Kristen joined us last summer she would only go naked swimming in private or with the three of us,"

" In the Muggle world Muggles who go nude in the privacy of their homes and on holiday are often frowned upon. Though people who frown upon will try it and some even found out freeing it is," Harry added, " My Aunt and Uncle were very normal so frowned upon nudist, I kinda of picked up their issues as well. Adam, you can go nude only if you have the door locked or if Gwen or I am in the room, never with anyone else. As for me I will never be a nudist,"

" Oh you will be," Gwen said stalking off into the en-suite bathroom.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked perplexed but getting no reply turned to Adam, " Go get changed for school,"

" Don't you remember Dad, it's the Golden Arrow and you said I could watch it,"

" I Remember Adam but the golden Arrow isn't until this afternoon so get your clothes on, you're going to school this morning," Harry replied narrowing his eyes and as the young boy went off Harry followed Gwen into the shower.

Much later at first break Harry entered the staff room slumping down into one of the chairs.

" Hello Harry," Minerva said sitting next her former student.

" You don't mind if I call you Minnie do you?" He asked. She chuckled.

" It's been a long time since I was called Minnie, my late husband Aaron used to call me Minnie," She laughed, " Your mother on the other hand called me Aunt Kitty when I looked after you,"

" You babysat me?" Harry asked.

" Yes, your mother was busy with Auror duties so I often looked after you,"

" Would you prefer I called you Minerva?"

" No, Minnie's all right,"

" We need a holiday," Harry suggested, " I think this weekend I'm going to the beach, the weather's meant to be nice in southern England,"

" That's a great idea, you and Josh need to catch up," Minerva stated.

" Yeah and Adam needs some colour," She raised her eyebrow, " Um…sorry he sort of walked into the bedroom naked this morning,"

" What?" Harry asked as Pomona Sprout and Minerva burst out laughing.

" Poppy is a nudist,"

" What Madam 'if you even think of talking I'll make you to drink horrible potions' Pomfrey?"

" Yes," Minerva giggled, this was a side of Deputy Headmistress McGonagall that he had never seen.

" Happy bunch?" Snape sneered as he came in. Remus followed the Potion's teacher in with a grin on his face as he saw his Best Friends' son.

" Harry," Remus's eyes lit up and then he assed, " I feel so old, like a grandfather,"

" You're looking it too old man," Harry replied, a Dumbledore twinkle to his eyes, " Care to join me for dinner tonight?"

" I can't, I've got to go home for dinner,"

" Ooohhh, Zera has you on a tight leash," The old werewolf pretended to swing at his old friends son. Instead he clipped the back of Harry's head, " So when are you having pups?"

" I was going to wait for the weekend but Jedzera and I have decided to get married,"

" Congratulations, I…um… proposed to Gwen. She accepted,"

" What?" Two voices joined in unison. Minerva and had spoken at once looking at the young man.

" A few weeks ago when she arrived I proposed to Gwen,"

" So when's the wedding?" Minerva asked already planning on going to Mrs Weasley, she wasn't usually fickle but she liked arranging a good wedding.

" May sixteenth before our child is born," All the teachers looked up at him at once.

" What?" All twelve teachers said. Guinevere entered and sat lovingly on her Fiancées lap.

_" Kormrie leseer desir_," (Everybody looks shocked)

" _Sebo for byne jor expecturen_," (Because I just told them your with Child)

" Harry," She slapped him on the arm and turned to the teachers" Yes, I'm due in early June perhaps late may,"

" Forgive me for saying my dear but you don't show," Pomona Sprout said. Gwen flicked her fingers and suddenly her figure returned to its natural shape.

" She was merely carrying a illusion, a common one," Harry said proudly hands on her stomach, " She's kicking,"

" How do you know it's a she?" Minerva asked.

" We've had a Sonogram at St Mungo's," Gwen looked at her future husband with love.

X

At lunch Harry and Gwen met Adam by the front door, a teacher had brought him back to the castle. Adam wore grey trousers and white shirt, his eyes widened as he saw his Mum showing off her pregnancy.

" Thank you," Harry said.

" Our student's are getting ready for the Golden Arrow final, I believe you're hosting?" the male teacher asked.

" Yes I am,"

" Mum, you decided to show the baby." Adam said surprised as the teacher went off.

" Yes, your father and I decided it's time we announced the baby and Wedding," Gwen returned looking lovingly at Adam and ruffled his dark hair. The trio followed students into the Great Hall. Students stopped to look at the pregnant Physical education and combat teacher, " Do they have to stare?"

" They are children, my darling," Harry returned a glint in his eye.

" You'd think they had never seen a pregnant woman before," she commented as they took their seat at the table. Soon the school hall was full, foreign students included. Valmira Trinity, young Werewolf was almost on the verge of tears. Josh and few more Gryffindor's looked at Harry with grins upon their faces. Harry stood up to the silence of the hall.

" After lunch all student's will proceed with their Head of House to the Coliseum where the Final Golden Arrow will take place. The eight contestants will then compete to be declared the winner of the Golden Arrow," He said, " I would also like to add that Sixteenth day of this month of May Princess Guinevere Alyrdrial and I shall be getting married. I would love for you all to be there but unfortunately this cannot be so. The Headmaster has authorised an after-wedding reception here at Hogwart's where the _Familiars_ have been booked,"

Harry sat down and put his arm around his son smiling at the Hall as he ate.

" I authorised a party," Albus Dumbledore's voice was laced with humour.

" Aye," Harry said

As before the coliseum was large, tickets had sold for Galleons as spectators prepared to watch the final of the Golden Arrow. In the announcers box sat the six principals and headmistresses of the school's involved, Amos Diggory was there also as was Dumbledore and Amelia Bones. Seamus Finnegan sat close to the edge ready to explain the proceedings. All the Hogwart's student's had one section and so did each of the school's.

" Good Afternoon ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the First Golden Arrow hosted by Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thought up by the legendary Albus Dumbledore the idea has been extremely successful in creating ties between our foreign neighbours. So much so that a second Golden Arrow shall take place in two-years time," Seamus Finnegan explained, " Now I hand you over to Harry Potter, Hogwart's representative for the judges,"

" Today is the Finals, from sixty likely candidates only eight remain, those eight are the best from all six school's. Today shall see a test of their Physical and combat knowledge as they use every weapon within their arsenal to win the Golden Arrow," Kristen stepped out with a 'cup'. It was a Golden Arrow facing downwards on a dark brown base, it's tip touching the base, and everyone oohed and aahed, " Now everything goes included Weapons and wandless magic, the rules are simple the first to knock his or her opponent unconscious is the winner. Without further ado I shall introduce the first contestants Hermione Granger from Hogwart's and Evan Gregorio from Merlin Academy,"

The two stepped into the arena. Hermione wore a Quidditch-like uniform in golden and scarlet; her badge was the emblem of Hogwart's School. Granger was written across the back. Evan's was black with blue strips with the Emblem of Merlin academy.

" Keep it clean," Harry said to the pair as they faced off, " On my count 1,2,3 mark!"

Immediately they began to circle each other and Hermione transfigured a stick into a blade. She lunged and he steeped back surprised but turned a stick into a claymore. The blades rang true as they clashed sparks flying from the point they met.

" _Tarantallegra," _Gregorio shouted first.

" _Protego_," Her shield encompassed herself and she shouted, " _Kilferen_,"

A blue light erupted from around her sword and took the boy by surprise. His feet were suddenly covered in ice freezing him to the spot.

" Stupefy," she shouted before he could raise his wand and he was immediately knocked unconscious.

" We have our first winner," Harry announced.

The Afternoon wore on as the other six players had their battle then the semi finals finished leaving two remaining participants.

" After a long and arduous journey with many challenges two representatives of the magical schools have made it to the final round of the Golden Arrow may I present the finalist's Ginevra Weasley representing Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Shirima Sai Leung of the Wyvern School of Higher Magic," Harry said and the two appeared, Ginny looking calm and collected in gold and scarlet while Shirima was an ethereal beauty, dark skinned she was Chinese and her long silky black hair was down to the small of her back. Amber eyes seemed to be misplaced in the high, regal face but contributed to the extraordinary beauty. She almost seemed to look down on the proceedings.

" Now you both know the rules, keep clean and in 3, 2, 1 begin!" Harry shouted. They faced each other faces determined but Harry felt a cool fire about Ginny. So much so that she shimmered almost, Shirima glowed a bright Earth green. Harry strengthened the shields.

" _Impedimenta_," Shirima shouted out.

" _Nai sae Hades_," Ginny cried out the curse in elfish, Harry glanced at Gwen who shrugged.

" _Protego maximus_," Shirima's shield was powerful the blue ball just melted into the shield, "_Tarantallegra," _

" _Finite Incartatem_," She cried stopping her legs dancing, " _Serpentsorcia_," An anaconda slithered from her wand looking a Shirima menacingly.

" _Fyre harbyr_," Shirima shouted out the curse and the snake burnt up leaving a crumbled pile of ash upon the floor. Ginny's eyes grew brighter and her image shimmered as she raised her wand.

" _Frae Karaben Mitsui_," The elfish sounded beautiful from her tongue as suddenly a huge fire creature hung over the pair. Crimson and gold sparked from the beast as it took form.

" What in Merlin?" Shirima mouthed but immediately she set her face and bellowed, " _Crantheon Diamond," _

Silver erupted from her wand to surround the creature in silver bars until a diamond formed around the creature then suddenly with a loud POP the fire-eater disappeared. Ginny looked at Chinese girl regarding her as he whirled and suddenly she held a bow and arrow. She fired but Ginny leapt and rolled landing on her feet as another blue tipped around came fro her she ducked.

" _Tenamo_," Ginny spoke loudly. A wave of light blue raced from her wand and knocked Shirima from her feet. The bow disintegrated and the Chinese girl sat there perplexed for the moment before attacking again this time with a conjured sword in her hand which she flicked her blade twisting it at the wrist.

Ginny quickly conjured up a sword and met her head on instead the two blades clanged together and the two stepped away from each other circling slowly looking for a weakness when suddenly Ginny lunged forward carving a slice of air with her beautiful sword aiming at Shirima's right side. As though in slow motion she pushed her blade forward and once again the two swords kissed sparks spinning from the contact. Ginny forced Shirima to step back as she put her strength behind the attack and the young Chinese girl stumbled backwards on the wet mud. The redhead sensing the killing blow steeped forward swinging his blade as Shirima fell onto one hand before the Wyvern student suddenly ducked rolling forward ungainly blade still in hand. Surging up behind her opponent she twisted to face Ginny's back but the redhead was still moving in a forward motion as she sliced across Ginny's upper thigh with her blade. Blood welled up on the cut as she stepped back and bowed.

" First blood," she said triumphantly.

" Though Ginevra is not unconscious First Blood can be taken as a win now I would like to present to you the first winner of the Golden Arrow Shirima Sai Leung," the seventeen year old smiled tiredly and shook hands with her opponent. Both stepped off towards the changing rooms to shower and change.

X

Harry had completely forgotten an award ceremony was to take place that night with a party afterwards. The Great Hall had been extended, all the table were longer with white cloth upon them and proper seats. Family sat with the student's who had taken part in the competition At the head of the room was a podium and microphone, beyond them across the Hall was the VIP table where all six judges and their spouses, Amos Diggory, Albus Dumbledore, Gwen and Kristen sat ready for the meal. Amos Diggory stood and stepped up to the podium, the Arrow was sat on a small table next to him.

" The Golden Arrow was conceived so that we could all make friends around the international community and it has work spectacularly. Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the United Kingdom's Ministry were grateful to host the first auspicious Golden arrow now I have the honour and privilege to awarding the Golden Arrow to a talented Youngster who has show resourcefulness and determination to win the Golden arrow," Amos said, " Congratulations Shirima Sai Leung,"

Crowds roared with cheering and clapping as the young woman went up to claim the first Golden Arrow for herself and her school. She held aloft and stood in front of the microphone, the Hall silenced.

" I am honoured to be the student receiving this fantastic award, everyone of us within the Golden Arrow worked hard and I'd like to thank all my fellow competitors who all fought really well. I'd also like to thank my High Mistress and teacher's without whom I would not have received the training to win this great award, thank you," The crowd went wild again as she stepped back towards her seat.

XXX

" Last week's Golden Arrow was good but now it's back to work, we will begin looking at Animagus before next years in depth look, now we will split you into to three groups, Kristen shall take one, I shall take another and Professor McGonagall will take the third," Harry said and they split the groups up. It was the following Friday and Harry had the Fifth and Sixth year students for Defence Against the Dark Art's class. Kristen and McGonagall had consented to help him. Harry had within his group Draco Hermione, Ginny Colin and a couple of others.

" Animagi is a very difficult bit of Magic and only a certain potion or Aura-searchers, who are very rare, have qualities to recognise if you are an Animagus. This class will be split into to two, People with Animagi powers will learn with myself, Kristen or Professor McGonagall. But if you do not have the power you will learn something completely different: the Patronus charm with Professor Lupin," Harry continued.

Hermione was first so Harry took her hand in his, he already knew she was a wolf but he still looked past that and then announced she was an eagle. Hermione grinned with pleasure and stood next to Kristen. Several more people stepped up and some were Animagi and some were not, Ron was one of the last to step up. Only very magical people could produce Animagi that were mystical creatures but Harry knew Ron was a Griffin, powerful and loyal.

" Ron, you are very powerful your aura tells me you are a Griffin," most people gasped at the suggestion that Ron, poor but kind, Weasley was a strong Animagi. Next to step forward was Draco; although Harry knew the young man was a wolf he had to make a show of actually testing him. Harry touched his shoulder and a white flash emitted before his eyes and he was knocked backwards, his minds eye somewhere else.

_Harry stood on a hill in what appeared to be Stonehenge. Six people were already on the hill arranged the stones, they all wore pure white robes then Harry realised he himself wore the same. Stepping forward he faced the six and from left to right he was looking at Ginny, Josh, Michael, Gwen, Neville and finally Draco! Each had one of the symbols of a mage stitched onto their robes. _

_Ginny – Omega Ω_

_Josh – Kapa Κ_

_Michael – Vita Β_

_Gwen – Fi Φ_

_Neville – Psi Ψ_

_Draco - Thelta Δ_

_His were obviously Alfa and his sign stitched into his pure white robes._

_" You are the new generation of Mages," a deep voice said and Harry turned around to find a man stood facing him._

_" Who are you?"_

_" Think of me as a mentor," the man replied._

_" Are you here to help us?"_

_" The magical world is slipping and Voldemort brings the darkness closer, the prophecy was wrong," he said bluntly._

_" Excuse me," Harry looked at him astounded._

_" You no longer have to remain alone," he answered, " You can only defeat him if you seven stick together,"_

_"But how?" Harry questioned the wizard._

_" When the times comes you shall know, but heed my words should your heart be tainted when you perform the Devil's cross the darkness shall be able to return," he offered the last piece of advice and placed his hand on Harry's forehead._


	23. END OF ONE CHAPTER, BEGINNING OF ANOTHER

A shout drew Harry back to reality with a thudding headache, he groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital wing.

" I always end up in here," he muttered.

" How dare you corrupt her!" Ron shouted. Harry found Ron beyond his bed facing off against Draco who was stood in front of Ginny, the redheaded female looked decidedly angry. Behind Ron stood Hermione with Gwen and Kristen off to the side.

" If you cannot be quiet Mr. Weasley then you can leave the Hospital Wing," Madam Pomfrey said but Ron ignored her and continued.

" She is innocent, unlike you. You dirty bastard," Ron screamed in hatred.

" I love her," Draco responded simply silencing Ron who snapped his mouth shut but his eyes widened with surprise.

" What's going on?" Harry asked tiredly.

" Oh griffin, my baby," Gwen said rushing to his side she embraced almost crushing him.

" Now Mr. Potter, I didn't expect you to be in here so close to end of school," Madam Pomfrey said briskly and shoved a flagon underneath his nose, " Now I know your temperament so drink this and you can leave,"

" Thank you," Harry said quietly and took the offered potion as the Medi-witch went about her business. Harry was still clothed, " How long have I been out?"

" It's Saturday, graduation day," Kristen filled in.

" So about eighteen hours," Harry muttered almost to himself.

" What happened?" Ron asked as Harry slid his legs over the side of the bed.

" When I touched Draco I was shown a vision, a vision of the past with a twist, I know for certain each Mage, their signs and particular talent," Harry answered, " Then a…a _friend_ offered some words of advice. Now is anyone going to tell me what the shouting was about?"

" I found Ginny kissing Malfoy last night," Ron replied exuberantly as Harry leant on him, " I have banned them from seeing each other, wait until Mother finds out,"

" Why?" Harry asked simply as Draco watched them with apprehension.

" Why?" Ron repeated, " Because Draco is a filthy Death Eater,"

" Draco is a reformed character," Harry stood straight on his own two feet and looked at his sometimes simple friend, " He is _shackled_ to me in a manner of words, we have grown to respect each other in the last twelve months and he means well, I really believe he cares for Ginny,"

" I…oh…what?" Ron spluttered and looked deflated. Hermione looked at him in wonderment and Ginny looked somewhat confused.

" Do you like Draco?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded.

" I…I think I love him too," She responded.

" Tell Ron the truth," Harry said looking steadily at Draco.

" Ginny and I have been dating for over a month," Draco said as Ron blanched.

" You've been dating behind my back and you knew Harry?" His eyes blazed and he stalked from the Hospital Wing.

" Go find him Kris and calm him down, Hermione you better get ready for the Graduation," Harry said and the pair went off to do what he asked as Harry turned on Draco and Ginny, " It won't stay secret for long, now go and sort out for Graduation,"

" Thank you Harry," Ginny said softly and the pair went off hand-in-hand. Harry turned on Gwen looking at her expectantly.

" Don't ever scare me like that," Gwen said angrily.

" You might have to get used it, that happens a lot,"

" Well, I'll still be scared all the time then," Gwen replied, " Now the graduation is in an hour so don't be late,"

" I have things to do but I'll meet you afterwards, we _are_ meeting up with your parents,"

" Yes we are," she kissed his lips and bid him goodbye before disappearing down the corridor.

Around ten O'clock parents began filtering in from the Hogwart's express. On the bright day a blue podium had been set up on the Quidditch pitch with chairs stretching back before it so students, parents and guests could watch. Molly and Arthur found Ron with Hermione and Kristen sitting close to the centre of the seats. They had returned to their home only two weeks before after it was safe to return.

" Hello Ron, where's Ginny?" Molly asked.

" With Draco," Ron muttered angrily.

" Excuse me?"

" He means I'm dating Draco," they heard a voice and turned to Ginny holding Draco's hand behind her, he stood just at her back. His hair was perfect and his eye blue eyes returned the looks of the Weasley Parents.

" But…" Arthur began.

" I love Draco Mother, Father, please don't separate us," she pleaded.

" We would never do that honey, hello Draco," Arthur swallowed his pride and shook the young mans hand. Ron looked at him aghast until Kristen nudged him trying to talk him out of the mood he was in. Gwen stepped up with Adam and Josh in tow, Remus and Jedzera appeared.

" Hi Arthur," Remus said, he looked radiant.

" Hello Remus, I didn't know you were coming," Arthur said as they sat.

" Albus invited me, I hear Fred and George are graduating," Remus said, " Congratulations are in order,"

" I'm surprised they actually graduated," Molly snorted thinking of her wayward sons.

" Where is Harry?" Hermione now asked looking at Gwen.

" He said he was busy, he would meet us later," Gwen replied shrugging. As she finished the teacher's appeared with the Graduating students. The Graduates sat in the first two lines of seats, Fred and George flashed them thumbs up. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Amos Diggory walked up to the podium. Minerva and Amos took seats on the raised dais and Albus stepped up to the microphone, one chair remained free.

" Parents, governors, Minister and students I welcome you to the graduation of the seventh year students," He began, " In recent years due to circumstances beyond our control the graduation has not taken place therefore we have decided to bring back a once great tradition. So without further ado I'll introduce our guest speaker who will lead us in the graduation, Harry Potter,"

The Crowd cheered the announcement then glanced around in silence looking for the young mage. Abruptly someone shouted and pointed to the sky. Emerging from the crowds and growing larger something was moving down swiftly on the Graduation. A red dragon slowly began larger as it grew nearer the podium and seats, Gusts began to look suddenly frightened when it stopped before the podium using its wings to hover a man jumped off and smiled. He stood there looking magnificent, black calf-length boots with black trousers. Beneath scarlet robes was a silk white shirt. Around his waist were a belt and a Gryffindor lion showed as an embossed picture on the front of the scarlet robes. This was Harry Potter, standing tall and proud in front of the crowd.

"Good Morning Guests, Governors and Minister," his voice was magically magnified, " As you all know I am Harry Potter but we're not here to talk about me but the graduates. This year Hogwart's has seen many changes, friendships from International countries and tragedy. Our current Seventh Years have seen through some exciting changes and events before they leave to work in the wider world and we shall all be sorry to see them go but welcome new students to the school with the new years so as one chapter ends so shall another begins, now I shall hand you to Professor Dumbledore to present the scrolls,"

Albus Dumbledore stepped up to the podium as Harry sat down. Minerva stood to hand out the Scrolls as Dumbledore read the names.

" William Fletcher," Albus read out the first name from his parchment beginning with Ravenclaw's. The boy stepped up and took his scroll from the Deputy Headmistress shaking her hand. The Crowd cheered and he stepped down so Dumbledore continued reading names. Eventually Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff had been awarded.

" Now it is time for Gryffindor's but I would like Harry to present them," Albus smiled and the young man stood up thanking the elderly headmaster.

" Ha ha, the first two names are a pair of jokesters that should have graduated last year but didn't due to extraneous circumstances, this school has been better off without them," Harry laughed, " But it will never be the same without Fred and George Weasley,"

The two tricksters looked at each other and moved onto the podium, they shook first Harry's hand then the deputy Headmistress before collecting their scrolls they pumped them into the air and suddenly sparks flew from their sleeves. The crowd ooed and ahhhed as the fireworks exploded in the twilight sky making the twins' face underneath blazing letters proclaiming: Weasley's are the best. Everyone laughed and Minerva pretended to swat their heads.

" Those Weasley's," Harry laughed as he continued with the Gryffindor's. Harry read the rest of the names until the very last.

" I'd like to thank you all for coming to such a momentous occasion and a after-party will be on in the great hall but before you go I'd like to ask you to witness something," Harry said, " Gwen can you please step up here,"

Gwen frowned and looked around before making her way up to the platform. Harry smiled at his beloved's confused look.

" Now I have asked in private but I would to ask in public in front of these fine witnesses would you marry me?" He had knelt and held up the ring for her, she stood stock still in the fire lit platform.

" Of course, silly. I've said yes once," She pulled him up and the pair embraced to the wild cheers of the crowd.

X

Harry and Gwen stood nervously in the greeting hall of the Palace. She wore a simple green dress that highlighted her pregnant figure while he wore the formal dress of a Mage eager to make a good impression.

" Their Majesties are in the King's study," Devlin, the Head Steward, said to them and led them to the Study. It was a beautiful room surrounded on three sides by high cupboards filled with ancient books. King Rivern's desk had clawed feet and was made of the stunning-looking wood Mahogany with a glossed finish. Upon the desk were an ornate ink-pen and several sheaves of paper. Behind the desk sat the King himself dressed in a dark green tunic and the gold crown glittering in the firelight from the Fireplace. His wife, ever beautiful, Lanai sat beside him and Der'nei stood closely by each with different looks of approval.

"So," Rivern began, his deep voice filled with emotion.

" Sir, love cannot be directed it hits you like an arrow," Harry said.

" You've certainly grown up, I'll give you that," Der'nei commented.

" You are both still young yet you are with child," Rivern said and put his hand up, " No Harry don't speak. I am more displeased that you never told me you already had a child,"

" I apologise sir for my evasiveness but _our_ son, though our blood, is not of this world. He came to be from an alternate reality ten years from now. But he _is_ our son and we will love his as much as the child we are soon to have," Harry explained.

" You are to be married?" Lanai asked, her voice like chimes in a breeze, soft and musical.

" Yes, Your Majesty. Next week May eighteenth before our child is due to be born,"

" Where is the event to take place?" Lanai now asked.

" At Hogwart's we wanted you to attend and felt that was the safest location," Gwen jumped in for her husband to be.

" Then you have our blessing," Rivern smiled brightly at the pair, " You have quite the family, correct?"

" Two boys and the daughter on the way," Harry grinned in returned.

" You know it will be a girl?" Lanai asked.

" Of course, we went to St Mungo's Hospital and had a scan there," Gwen replied sharing a glance with Harry. Abruptly Fawkes the golden Phoenix burst into existence twittering and calling out. Harry immediately looked up and held his arm out for the legendary bird. He already wore archer's guards so the Talons did not sink into his flesh. He untied the parchment and began to read, his eyes widening.

" Oh Merlin," he exclaimed.

" What's happened?" Gwen asked anxious.

" It seems Teseron's Will has ended," Harry gritted his teeth, " Voldemort has attacked and destroyed the Weasley Home. Charlie Weasley has been killed and Bill is seriously hurt,"

" Oh no, didn't the Weasley's just return to their home after the last attack?" Gwen asked.

" Yes they did," Harry answered and looked to the King and Queen of the Elvin nation.

" Go my boy, help your friends and we shall see you next week at the wedding," Rivern said and Harry quickly left followed by Gwen after a swift embrace.

Minutes later Harry and Gwen stood in Hogsmead, which seemed eerily deserted.

" Harry Potter," He heard a voice and spun to look at Lord Voldemort standing in the middle of Hogsmead, robes billowing around his rail thin frame. His red eyes blazed as he looked at his nemesis while at his side were Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and more of his Death Eater's.

" You attacked The Burrow," Harry said more a statement than a question.

" Yes Mr Potter, now the Weasley's won't oppose me any more,"

" The Will has obviously finished," He sneered, " Have you drawn me here for a reason?"

" I just wanted you to watch your friends die before I killed you,"

" Well you haven't taken Hogwart's so I guess you're going to have to go through me,"

" You light wizards are like knats, pesky and irritating,"

" _Terra Movimento_," Harry shouted. The ground split and rumbled beneath the two greatest wizards. Lord Voldemort changed and many gasped, as he becomes a black Dragon. His mind formed a picture of a golden Dragon, large and foreboding. Slowly his human form changed, Golden scales lighted over his body. He was almost 30ft from sharpened tale tip to horned snout with great golden eyes were hooded and bat-like wings sprouted from his back. Voldemort/Black Dragon roared in fury as his opponent changed; beating his wings he leapt into the air above Hogsmead. Harry launched after his enemy his form powerful and at home in the air. A sense of calm took over him as he lunged at the black Dragon. The black one raked its claws along Golden's back, making it cry out retching out of the dark Dragon's grip. Howling in fury Harry locked his claws with Voldemort as they beat their wings keeping in the air. Furious Voldemort tried to free himself sweeping his muscled tail up and Harry hit back with his own spiked tale, a gash appeared on Voldemort's upper body. For thirty minutes the great beast's fought an aerial battle until Voldemort walloped Harry and he impacted with the ground. As Voldemort spiralled to the ground both of their powers gave out. The two wizards collapsed to the ground breathing hard both covered in soot. Voldemort's robes were torn and his hate filled red eyes lighted on the fallen Harry. Golden eyes returned the stare.

" You may have won this battle but you won't win the war," Harry said and the Dark side vanished Apparating away.

" Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked worried running up to them, Gwen hovering close to his side.

" Take me home," Harry said before his power left him completely sending him spiralling into darkness.

X

Many hours later in Saratt a solely magical community near Watford a meeting was taking place. Moira Bradford walked along the small road towards the church where everyone was meeting, she entered and realised the inside had been magically expanded. Then she remembered the Ministry of Magic were coming, the meeting had been called swiftly after the double attacks by Voldemort earlier that day. Many believed he still was gone but others were beginning to catch on to the Dark Lord returning. She sat down and looked up, many of the Ministry members were already there. Over a thousand people of the British Magical community were inside the seemingly small church. Arthur Weasley stepped up to the platform and sat down calling order to the meeting.

" Good evening everyone thank you for coming at such short notice, you may know I am senior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Our topic today is Voldemort and the safety of the British Wizarding community," Arthur looked visible shaken, his eyes were shrunk and his face looked drawn, " As some of you may know Voldemort attacked Hogsmead and my home today, my second Eldest Charlie was killed and my eldest is seriously injured,"

" You-know-Who died by the hand of Harry Potter," someone said and some of the crowd agreed with him.

" You fools," snarled Arthur looking angry, " My child did not die at the hands of some pretender to the Dark Lord, Voldemort has been attacking for many months and only Harry Potter, a War Mage, has stepped into to stop many of these attacks,"

" Tsk, tsk, why wasn't I invited to the meeting?" a cold voice sent a chill up everyone's spine, " and as you can see I'm alive and well,"

Everyone's attention was centred on the entrance and a horrifying figure came into the view. Lord Voldemort moved through the hall, Death Eaters behind him snarling at anyone who cared to look at him or her the wrong way. Arthur went extremely pale. Harry was unconscious in the Hospital Wing of Hogwart's he had been informed after his bout with Voldemort earlier.

" Leave Voldemort, you have no business here," A tired voice spoke and the public looked at Albus Dumbledore who looked weary and old.

" I am still part of the Wizarding community," Voldemort commented, " Besides you don't have your golden boy here to save you now,"

" We can protect ourselves, Tom," Dumbledore returned, " But Harry _will_ destroy you,"

" Oooo so melodramatic," Voldemort laughed, cold and high.

" My Lord Voldemort, enemy of the free people your appearance is very unwelcome," a rich voice spoke from the stage. Voldemort looked around as the owner of the voice stepped down in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort was curious and a little put off, who was this stranger? He wore maroon trousers with shin high boots while a golden tunic sat beneath a fiery red and gold cloak. Over his face he wore a half cut gold mask covering his eyes and upper head. His eyes were gold, bright beneath the mask. Belted around his waist in a scabbard was a long Scottish claymore, which he rested one gauntleted hand on. Beside him stood a black wolf, which growled revealing huge canines.

" Dragon, down boy," the man said quietly.

" Who are you?" Voldemort asked almost politely.

" Someone you'll never know, names are of no need in this conversation," the stranger replied.

" But you know my name."

" All you need to know is I shall no longer let you attack innocent people," the mysterious stranger said, " I see you have the Slytherin sword. Care to fight now?"

Voldemort was wearing a scabbard; being the heir of Slytherin he had inherited the sword that once belonged to his dark ancestor.

" I am highly skilled," Voldemort replied in answer pulling the sword from its sheathe. The sword rasped as it came free of the scabbard. Voldemort lunged forward hoping to take the strange man off guard, the blades met and a ringing cried out through the room. The stranger lunged forward, a half crescent wide as Voldemort parried meeting his enemy's blade. Suddenly the Dark Lord swiped down with a wide arc but the other man leaped jumped backwards and caught the other blade in time. Then their blades connected and the two combatants were almost at each other's chests. Voldemort growled at the formidable new enemy before him. Perhaps Voldemort realised he was facing a strong enemy because he abruptly pushed the crimson man away and moved off.

" This isn't over, you will all pay," swirling around, he was gone so the new arrival put his sword back in the scabbard. The wolf had watched the whole thing as the wizards and witches had looked on in horrified amazement. They barely knew how close they had come to being killed.

" He is so over dramatic," the crimson man sighed and scratched the wolf's head. Arthur approached followed closely by Amos Diggory.

" Who are you?" he asked noticing phoenixes etched into the archer's guards he wore.

" That, Mr Weasley, is none of your concern. All I'll say is our common enemy is Voldemort,"

" But!" Arthur protested, " Surely you could work with the Ministry, you would be rewarded handsomely,"

" I work alone," the stranger replied and whistled for the wolf, he pulled out a wand and whispered an incantation. A crimson Phoenix took to the sky, it replaced the Dark Mark where it was, crimson and Silver flying large and high in the sky. As the crowd looked up, the strange man left disappearing into the light.

CRIMSON PHOENIX STRIKES AGAIN

**It is without a doubt a mystery, **reports Ian Goldfilm**, of the puzzling man dubbed the 'Crimson phoenix'. Appearing for the first time last week at the Wizards meeting the crimson-dressed man saved three-fourths of the British magical community from You-know-Who. Who is this strange man? Why has he appeared now? We do not have all the answers; within a week he has appeared at many skirmishes with the Dark side, his calling card seems to be a red Phoenix. No one knows who he is or anything about him. This unexplained appearance has baffled leading experts at the Ministry of Magic. He knows many different curses unknown to Aurors or Ministry members. Arthur Weasley, senior undersecretary to the Minister of the Magic is as puzzled as us all not commenting on the stranger who saved his life so close after his Son's death. He wears red and gold except for the mask, which hides much of his upper face. He also has a large black wolf with him, which seems to be named Dragon. It is one mystery we would like to learn, as this man is an inspiration and a hero to us all. We hope he continues to fight for the light. Many suspect this may be Harry Potter but reports and witnesses tell us that he is the Hospital Wing of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in a huge magical battle with You-Know-Who in Hogsmead, witnesses report that they changed into Dragons and when it ended both were exhausted. Harry Potter collapsed and He Who Must Not Be Named left with his allies. We all pray for Harry's safe recovery.**


	24. A New Year

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: END OF THE YEAR

Crimson light streaked across the sky subsiding into velvety blackness. A warm breeze settled the night making into beautiful evening across the entire British Isles. Harry Potter was stood on the top tower contemplating his future and just admiring the simple beauty of the heavens. He wore rich red breeches and calf-length boots. He wore a tunic of rich red, over that he wore a cloak of velvety crimson sparkling silver at the sides. His hair had been flattened and his eyes sparkled. He also wore the sword of Gryffindor and perched his left gloved hand on the hilt.

"I didn't think you would get married for at least another ten years," Ron's deep voice came from behind him. He turned to his best friend and best man to find the redhead smiling.

"Neither did I but then I didn't think I would have a son, _two_ boys," Harry said, "with a girl on the way plus be ten years older,"

"It's been a strange year," Ron chuckled leaning against the battlements, "You've changed,"

"As have you Ron, you've matured and grown," Harry replied.

"The love of a good woman," He laughed outright Harry joining him.

"Aye I never suspected you and Kristen getting together,"

"She's so patient with me, I'm glad to have her. I never suspected Draco and Ginny getting together let alone me accepting it," Ron mused.

"I don't know I had an inkling of an idea but she seemed to be too interested in me," Harry said.

"Oh well if Mum and Dad can accept him then I certainly can," He sighed.

"How _are_ your parents?" Harry now asked.

"We all wish Charlie could be here, he was young and Mum has taken it particularly hard,"

"Charlie was great, I always felt close to him. Have you got somewhere to stay?" asked Harry.

"Well Mum and Dad have been staying at Hogwart's temporarily but no I don't where we're going to live during the summer,"

"Well why don't you come live with me?" Harry exclaimed, " Gryffin Eyrie is a large mansion near a small village in Norfolk, it's going to be busy with Josh, Adam, Gwen, Hermione and our daughter but your family is more than welcome,"

"We'll speak to my Parent's and see what they think," Ron seemed quite animated, "How's Hermione?"

" I spoke to her today, she's actually missing Neville since he was attacked," Harry returned a little guardedly, " She's told me they had just started going out,"

"Oh wow 'Mione and Nev, that I didn't see coming," Ron said, "This year has been a tester for us all,"

"It isn't over yet," Harry said nervously turning away and looking at the night school, "I don't know Ron, what if I muck up or faint?"

"I've never known you to be nervous," said Ron awed, "This wedding has got you really shaken,"

"It has indeed," replied Harry and the two fell into companionable silence looking out upon the heavens each lost in their own thoughts. With two hours to go to the wedding Harry couldn't stop thinking of what would happen if he messed up.

"Well time to go, you need to greet a few people,"

The pair joked and talked on their way back into the main part of Hogwart's seeing friends and family milling around outside the Great Hall some taking their seats. A white pavilion had been set up with Albus Dumbledore acting as minister, as he stood at the altar looking pleased talking to Remus who stood at the front. Just like a church the pews were set out and whole hall had been decked out in white, nearly half the school sat in the back of the seats while family and friends sat at the front of the hall.

"Harry," Minerva McGonagall came up pulling the young man into an embrace almost crying on his shoulder. Ron winked at him and walked towards the front of the Great Hall.

"Minerva, I'm glad someone who was once close to my parents could be here," Harry said patting her awkwardly. She stepped back sniffed once then looked more businesslike.

"Harry I just wanted a quick word," She said.

"Oh?"

"Riley Monahan, well after you killed his father I found out that his mother was killed by Death Eater's, he has no other family," she looked at him.

"You want me to take in another stray?" Harry asked.

"Well all the paperwork is filled in, you need to just sign," McGonagall said awkwardly somewhat hopefully.

"Of course Minerva, he's a little rascal," Harry said, "But I'm sure I can fit him in the madhouse,"

"He's going to be particularly sensitive, he doesn't know about his mother," She said.

"I'll speak to him before we leave," Harry assured the deputy Headmistress and bid her a farewell.

Harry moved to the front of the Great Hall smiling and greeting people as he passed until he stepped up to the altar where Albus Dumbledore stood. Harry took his place next to Ron, Adam and Josh was on the other side of the Redhead. The Weasley Family, Hermione, and Remus were all sat on Harry's side. Then Music began to play and Guinevere came up the aisle, some gasped and ahhhed the bride. She wore a beautiful white dress that spread out and was held by Rayne. Her bulge was prominent as was her thousand-watt smile barely concealed beneath the white veil. Her Father King Rivern, splendid in emerald green, held his daughters arm. They stopped an arm's length back.

" We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love," Dumbledore began, " and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Harry James Potter and Guinevere Ibania Rivern Alyrdrial in marriage.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace?"

Silence followed and Rivern took the finals steps with his daughter. Dumbledore proceeded.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do," Rivern's voice boomed in the Great Hall then Rivern stepped back and the groom took the bride'-to-be's hand. Harry squeezed her hand and Gwen smiled at him.

"Harry James Potter and Guinevere Ibania Rivern Alyrdrial, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong," Dumbledore continued, "This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.

"Harry James Potter do you take Guinevere Ibania Rivern Alyrdrial to be your Wife?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do" Harry responded firmly

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"  
"I do" Harry replied.

"Guinevere Ibania Rivern Alyrdrial do you take Harry James Potter to be your Husband?

"I do" She answered a huge smile on her face

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do" again she replied.  
" Please present the ring to the groom," Dumbledore stated, Ron moved forward handing a beautiful ring to Harry, "I believe you have chosen your own vow for the next part,"

"Guinevere Ibania Rivern Alyrdrial, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you, as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life," Harry said looking directly into Gwen's eyes, "With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live,"

With these words he placed the ring gently on her wedded finger on her right hand. He smiled and Dumbledore again spoke looking at Kristen.

"If you could present your ring to the Bride," Kristen stepped forward in a plain white gown matching Gwen's dress, she handed a ring to her.

"Harry James Potter I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life," She placed the ring on Hurry's hand as she spoke, "With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live,"

"With the Union of Man and woman we must never forget the Children that become part of one family so I would like Joshua Timothy Potter and Adam Michael Potter to step forward, would the bride and groom please present these two children with a token of your love so that you all may become one as a unified family," Josh stepped up to Harry as the oldest and bent forward slightly, Harry took a chain with a metal griffin upon and placed it over the young man's head. He stepped back and Adam moved up to Gwen to do the same.

"Harry James Potter and Guinevere Ibania Rivern Alyrdrial the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other," Dumbledore continued with the ceremony.

" Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other," Dumbledore sustained his speech, " It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment; to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together. Now in front of these witnesses I'd like to present Mr. and Mrs. Potter,"

Clapping filled the Great Hall and Harry lifted Gwen's veil kissing her gently as Molly Weasley cried.

Much later the sky was light due to a strangely bright half-moon and the Pagoda was pure white with fairies flowing in around it. Music reached the ears of the couples and Harry enticing him. He had been chatting to one of the guest when he first heard the song.

_Lonely the path you have chosen_

_A restless road, no turning back_

_One day you will find your light again_

_Don't you know?_

_Don't let go be strong_

_Follow your heart_

_Let your love lead through the darkness_

_Back to a place you once knew_

_I believe I believe I believe in you_

_Follow your dreams_

_Be yourself an angel of kindness_

_There's nothing that you cannot do_

_I believe I believe I believe in you_

Harry entered looking at the Stage where Gwen dressed a little more casually was singing a Muggle tune. His eyes widened as she smiled at him and continued to sing.

_Tout seul_

_Tu t'en iras tout seul_

_Cœur ouvert_

_A l'univers_

_Poursuis ta quête_

_Sans regarder derrière_

_N'attends pas_

_Que le jour_

_Se lève_

_Suis ton étoile_

_Va jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte_

_Un jour tu le toucheras_

_Si tu croiS, si tu croiS, si tu croiS_

_En toi_

_Suis ta lumière_

_N'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes_

_Au fond de toi souviens-toi_

_Que je croiS, que je croiS, que je croiS_

_En toi_

_Someday I'll find you_

_Someday you'll find me too_

_And when I hold you close_

_I know that it's true_

_Follow your heart_

_Let your love lead through the darkness_

_Back to a place you once knew_

_I believe I believe I believe in you_

_Follow your dreams_

_Be yourself an angel of kindness_

_There's nothing that you cannot do_

_I believe I believe I believe in you_

Gwen finished and she moved down off the stage and hugged Harry as the band took over.

"Mrs Potter I didn't know you could sing," He said excitedly.

"That's not half the things I can do," she said saucily and winked. Abruptly she grimaced and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"No I think the baby's coming,"

"What now?" he asked panicked

"Yes now," she snapped.

"Madam Pomfrey, come here," cried Harry out and guest's began to look at the wedded couple. Minerva followed the nurse over.

"What's the matter," Pomfrey asked.

"I think she's in labour,"

"I _know_ I'm in labour," Gwen cried out.

"Come on let's get you to the Hospital Wing,"

Minute's later Gwen lay in the Hospital wing of Hogwart's panting with her was Harry, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore who had a grin on his face.

"Breathe deeply, honey," Harry suggested holding her hand.

"You have the bloody baby next time then," she snarled squeezing his hand hard, "Mr Potter the next time you want sex I'm saying no,"

"You didn't say a last week, Mrs. Potter," Harry grinned.

"You try having a baby," Minerva grinned at the two lovers.

"Sorry honey," Harry said meekly.

"Come on Guinevere, push," Madam Pomfrey said. Gwen screamed again and her hand clenched Harry. Ten minutes Harry Potter looked down on his new baby daughter clean and pink the young baby weighed in at 7lb and 1oz. He held the emerald-eyed baby in his arms and she looked up into her father's eyes content with sucking Harry's thumb.

Smiling at his wife and took Harry the young girl through the swinging doors and looking onto the faces of the gathering crowd.

"People, I'd like you to meet Megan Hermione Kristen Molly Potter," a hush fell over the crowd. His smile and love was infectious so the crowd sighed entranced by the sight of the two, father and daughter. He was congratulated by everyone especially Kristen, Hermione and Ron.

"Can you come with me?" He walked back into the hospital wing giving the child back to the mother. Harry hugged his wife and blanketed daughter, already the girl was struggling to grab daddy's hand.

"What can we do?" Kristen asked.

"Gwen and I discussed it we'd like you and Ron to be godmother and father," Harry said, "I know it not usual but we'd like to be his godmother too, Hermione,"

"I'm lost for words,"

"That's a first," Ron muttered.

"Well I'm honoured," Hermione replied nudging Ron with an elbow as the three grinned.

"Can we come in?" a small voice said. Adam pushed his head in.

"Come and meet your sister," Harry said as Adam was followed by Josh and Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

"My first granddaughter," Molly said and started fussing over the young girl.

X

"Potter, Potter," he heard his name called. It was almost three weeks later and the last day of school. Harry was stood on the edge of the train station next to the Hogwarts Express. He looked and found Minerva McGonagall calling him.

"Go and get on, Riley sit with Hermione," Harry said. It was to be first train journey as a Teacher, escorting all the children back to 9 ¾.

"Okay Harry," He rolled his eyes, Harry was becoming like a big brother to him. He had been told about his mother a week before and was slowly coming to terms with being an orphan Harry had helped a lot. Riley followed Hermione, Kristen and Ron on board the Express.

"What can I do for you Minerva?" He asked.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck for the summer and hope you'll visit," Harry blinked in surprise.

"Visit?"

"I was hoping you and your family would visit my ancestral home and hopefully your boy's will meet my Granddaughters," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course we'll think about, I think Gryffin's Eyrie is going to be a madhouse," Harry laughed.

" I shall see you on August fifteenth if not, all the teacher's gather to discuss plans etc before the new term and new students are listed," Minerva said, " Goodbye Harry,"

She shuffled off back towards the castle and Harry boarded the train. Walking along the corridor silently they came to one compartment where Ron, Hermione and Riley and Josh sat. In the corner Ginny was sat talking to Kristen who sat across from her, he knew Draco was absent because he couldn't be seen with Harry too much despite the fact Harry was still his jailer.

"You all looking forward to going home?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "though it's going to be strange without my parent's,"

"But we're staying with Dad and the Weasley's,"

"I'm looking forward to it, peace and quiet after this place," Ron said.

"You're not going to get that," Harry responded standing by the door watching the corridor, "Megan can cry,"

"Arh, she's so sweet though. Where are Gwen and Adam?" Hermione asked.

"She's already gone on ahead with the Kids," Harry said, "Your mother and father are already there, settled in fine last week,"

"That's good," Ginny said slightly down. Harry knew it was because of Draco not being close.

A few hours later the train moved into cites with a greater Muggle population. Hermione was reading a book sat next to the window Riley's legs on her lap and his head in Harry's fast asleep. Opposite Ginny had her head on Ron's shoulder who sat next to Kristen talking quietly.

SLAM! The door to the compartment was flung open and both Ginny and Riley sat up wide-awake as three people entered. The leader had black hair and black eyes; blood red lips were smiling maliciously.

"Potter!"

"Isterria Black, it's been a long time. What are you doing on the train?" Harry stood replying coolly.

"I'm collecting my little Brother, your foolish headmaster allowed me to ride the train to the station,"

"Then I hope to never see you again, you never should have left the School," Harry replied annoyed.

"That is where you are wrong; I will start my seventh year at Hogwart's next year,"

"I would never have thought Sirius's daughter would be evil,"

" Well that comes from having your father in prison for thirteen years," she answered savagely, " Well if you hang around with Blood traitors like Monahan and Slytherin losers like Malfoy Voldemort shall never accept your darkness, Potter,"

"Go and I hope Alexander doesn't follow your path,"

"Oh I am, Dean is teaching him," she answered maliciously as Ron and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Go Isterria you're not welcome here," Harry replied and she swept from the compartment with Harry sighing.

"What was that all about? Sirius's daughter?" Hermione demanded

"Ah the lovely Isterria Black," Kristen said hatred etched on her face.

"Isterria Black is the Daughter of Sirius Black and attended the Elvin School while I was there. While there she began to turn to the Dark Arts and her mother collected her,"

"It's certainly going to be an interesting summer and New Year," Harry said at last.

It's been a long time in coming but that's the end of **Return of the Mages**, I had started on a new one and may look at posting it but I've been really busy in life. Please review and if and when I do a sequel I'll try let people know. **Please Review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
